CENIT ¿Qué hay después del Amanecer?
by Tamynna
Summary: No estaban muertas, todavía podía recuperarlas, todavía. Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se arqueo de dolor, no podia luchar contra la idea de perder a las personas que mas amaba. Y entonces mi cuerpo se arqueo. Dispuesto a comenzar con la caceria de venganza.
1. Prefacio Caceria

_Alo! Mi nombre es Tamynna, díganme Tam jejejeje, bueno esta historia la quise publicar en Fanfic, amo este fic, y me costo mucho trabajo, en resumidas cuentas seria la continuación de Amanecer, con un punto central en la historia, que bien explica el prefacio, una caceria._

_Nessie aparenta 15 años, y todos los Cullen deben irse de Forks, una verdad, ideales torcidos, intereses, amor, devoción, vida y muerte hacen que la vida de la Familia Cullen Swan se vea alterada en un giro de 380 grados._

_Espero les guste._

_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, y yo los hago sufrir y reir en este fic._

_Disfrutenlo._

* * *

**PREFACIO.  
CASERIA.**

**Sabía que esto iba a pasar.**

**De un modo u otro pero pasaría, no me quitarían mas de lo que ya me habían quitado.**

**Y podía predecir que no se detendrían si no les ponía un alto.**

**No era Alice, pero podía leer su mente, y sabia que ella también estaba enterada que esta cacería terminaría mal.**

**Podía leer la mente, y eso me daría ventaja, no atacaría hasta saber donde las tenían.**

**Las recuperaría, porque eran lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo.**

**Me apreste a la lucha, solo para defenderme sin atacar, iba a enterarme donde las tenían no iba a hacérselas fácil.**

**- Ya no hay nada para ti en este mundo, si crees en el alma, espero que te toque el infierno, es ahí a donde las mandamos -**

**No, no decía la verdad, no estaban muertas, todavía podía recuperarlas, todavía.**

**Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se arqueo de dolor, no físico, no podía luchar contra la idea de perder a las personas que mas amaba en el mundo.**

**Y entonces mi cuerpo se arqueo hacia adelante dispuesto a atacar.**

**A dar comienzo a la cacería de venganza.**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, enseguida publico el primer capitulo, yo seguire publicando y publicando mientras dejen reviews, aunque sea solo 1._

_Beshos a todos!_


	2. ¿Comienzo? Fin

**CAPITULO 1 "¿COMIENZO?... FIN".**

Siendo completamente sincera no aceptaba en lo más mínimo la idea.

Aceptarla era poco, no la soportaba.

No podía hacerlo, no era tan fuerte como ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, solo era una mestiza, y mi sangre tenía algo de humana.

Demasiado en realidad.

No quería separarme de aquel lugar, de todos aquellos que no vendrían.

No podía.

Tuve tanto miedo de que este día llegara que hice que papá advirtiera a mamá de algunos planes que aun no fraguaban completamente en mi cabeza.

A veces deseaba ser mama, inmune al poder controlador de papa.

Y es que, ¿no podía aprovechar ese poder que tenia para comprenderme un poco, para comprender la angustia terrible que sentía al tener que dejar Forks?

Y no solo era el lugar donde había pasado toda mi corta vida, no, era el lugar donde estaba todo lo que yo amaba, todo lo que había visto desde que nací.

No quería irme, pero todos me decían que era necesario.

Pero no podía renunciar a tanto, dar la media vuelta y volver a empezar, y la idea de que así seria siempre me aterrorizaba, no quería dar miles y miles de medias vueltas y olvidar.

Yo no olvidaba fácilmente.

En realidad, yo no olvidaba nada, era algo dado de mi condición mestiza, era medio humana y media vampira, y en esto, los vampiros tiene una memoria infalible, no olvidan nada.

Recordaba toda mi vida a detalles, no es que fueran muchos 4 años, pero recordaba todo lo que había vivido en ellos, absolutamente cada detalle, para mi desgracia.

Era afortunada en cierto sentido, todos los que me rodeaban habían hecho que mi vida fluyera inmensamente feliz.

Pero no podían borrar aquellos recuerdos horribles que yo tenía, nadie podría hacerlo.

Ese era mi primer recuerdo, y el que seguramente me atormentaría por toda la eternidad.

El día que nací.

Sabía que para ella era el día más feliz de su vida, pero ella no había visto lo que yo, y saberme asesina al nacer, era más que terrible, desde que lo había comprendido.

Yo había matado a mi madre humana, la había hecho pedazos por dentro, y encima la había mordido después.

Nadie sabía que tan terriblemente mala me sentía por eso.

Y por eso mismo es que tenía que irme, porque no quería volverla a poner en riesgo, ahora aunque pareciera (y de hecho fuera) indestructible.

Tenía que irme de Forks, con toda mi familia vampira, y eso me hacía sentirme mejor, solo un poco.

Al pensar en los demás, el Abuelo Charlie y la Abuela Sue, los tíos Leah y Seth, las manadas de licántropos y sobre todo Jake.

El era lo que me hacía sentirme inmensamente infeliz.

No quería dejarlo, no podía, nunca había estado separada de el más que por unas horas, no sabía si lo aguantaría.

No de hecho si lo sabía, no lo resistiría.

No quería irme, no podía hacerlo, era un hecho.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí, sentada en el hermoso jardín de mi casa, arrancando pequeños trozos de césped y mirando al horizonte, era mi lugar, el lugar mas reconfortante, tranquilo y hermoso que podía concebir.

Mama y papa sabían que si estaba aquí, algo no estaba bien, nunca me molestaban; pero hoy mi mama no quería ser tan cautelosa.

- ¿Nessie? - me pregunto su hermosa voz casi cantándome al oído, yo no gire, no quería verla, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

- Mama... - me queje, ¿no se supone que era regla no molestarme cuando estoy en el jardín?, bueno una regla no, pero nunca lo hacían.

- ¿Nessie cariño, podemos hablar? - me pregunto titubeante, en realidad mi mama era más parecida a mí que mi padre, tal vez no físicamente, era una buena revoltura de ambos, pero ella era mucho más humana que todos los demás, tal vez porque era muy joven yo que sé.

- ¿Hablar? - ¿era una broma?, yo rara vez usaba la garganta.

- Bueno podemos, yo hablar y tu mostrarme? - me pregunto aun clavada en su sitio en la puerta trasera a unos 3 metros de mi.

- Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a escucharte mami - le dije cariñosamente girando a mirarla, era mi mejor amiga, la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo, ella me sonrió feliz, y a velocidad vampiro llego a mi lado en un segundo y se sentó.

- Nessie... - su voz sonaba insegura, casi triste lo cual me sorprendió, ¿que cara debía tener yo para hacerla sentirse mal? - Nessie... preciosa... entiendo cómo te sientes -

Claro que no lo entendía!, ella también quería irse, si no fuera así no me obligaría a hacerlo.

Algo de mi expresión expreso mis pensamientos y ella agacho la mirada. - Créeme te entiendo y no te obligaría a hacerlo si no fuera absolutamente necesario -

Yo tome su mano cariñosamente y le mostré recuerdos de hermosos momentos con los abuelos, con la manada, cuando me llevo por primera vez al pueblo, no hace mucho para presentarme a sus amigos humanos, como su sobrina adoptada y al final deje lo peor, Jake.

Ella se soltó rápidamente y miro al infinito completamente inmóvil.

- Cariño, se que los vas a extrañar, a todos, sobre todo a Jake, yo también lo hare - su voz sonó absolutamente sincera y pesarosa, de verdad lo sentía.

- Entonces porque nos vamos mama? - le pregunte en voz alta, no me sentía capaz de no mostrarle cosas que de verdad me dolían, todo lo que tenía que ver con Jake.

- Bella, dime Bella, ensayalo un poco - claro tenía que llamarla Bella, no es que fuera malo, en realidad así se llamaba no?, pero era mi mama, mi madre a la cual casi llegaba a la edad de su aspecto físico, mi madre a la cual tendría que llamar Bella para fingir que éramos hermanas en nuestro próximo hogar.

- Que horror - dije apesumbrada - Bella - me costó trabajo decirlo, ¡que patética! - no has respondido mi pregunta -

Ella guardo silencio un minuto y me mordí el labio, mientras ella lo hacía también, quería saber de verdad que era lo que sentía con nuestra mudanza.

- Es necesario, Nessie - me respondió dudosa, y yo no lo pase por alto.

- Dime porque es necesario, ma... Bel... mama - no, no iba a ceder tan fácil.

- Nessie, es necesario porque tenemos que estar a salvo - me dijo como cuando me enseñaba a sumar o a hacer ecuaciones de tercer grado.

- Estar a salvo?, tan egoístas son los vampiros? - pregunte molesta, así que solo era por nosotros los vampiros, bueno, por ellos los vampiros y yo la mestiza, pero de pronto me di cuenta de su mentira - estar a salvo? de que, de los malos y enclenques humanos que no pueden hacernos nada? - mentirosa!

- No seas tonta - me dijo casi riendo - me refiero no al daño que podrían hacernos físicamente ellos solos - mi perplejidad ante su respuesta se hizo evidente en mi rostro así que esta vez sí se rio - mira Nessie, - me dijo acariciándome la rodilla, como amaba que hiciera eso, sonreí, aunque no quería hacerlo, así que volví a poner cara de enfado - imagínate, que cualquier pueblerino humano perspicaz se da cuenta por un lado que los Cullen no envejecen, y por el otro que tu naciste hace casi 4 años y parece que tienes 15, - hizo una pausa y me examino con la mirada, parecía admirada por lo que veía pero yo no lo entendía - tu que harías?, se lo dirían a cualquiera, luego sería un rumor, no seriamos bienvenidos y después de un tiempo, nadie que esté cerca de nosotros - a mi mente llego la imagen de los abuelos, e inevitablemente de Jake - exacto - sonó como si hubiera hecho sin ningún error una tarjeta madre de una computadora, felicitándome por mis buenas observaciones - además, - su rostro se torno grave - ese rumor humano podría llegar a oídos de Los Vulturi, y no debemos hacer nada para darles un pretexto y nos den caza -

Eso era suficiente para mí, había dado en el clavo, yo sí que era egoísta, no podía concebir la idea de no tener a mama y papa cerca, ese era mi peor temor en la vida, que mis padres desaparecieran.

Y entonces mi mitad humana devoro a la vampira y unas lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaron desde el interior de mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, mama se sobresalto como si yo me hubiera estrellado contra un árbol a toda velocidad y se levanto jalándome para que yo también lo hiciera.

Creo que todavía no estaba completamente erguida cuando ella me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza.

- No es tu culpa, preciosa, para nada - sollozo sin lagrimas, pero con un gran dolor impregnado en la voz, eso me devolvió un poco a la conversación, no era solo eso estaba segura.

- ¿Ahí algo más que no sepa mama? - le pregunte con voz quebrada, ella se puso rígida, oh oh, si había algo más.

Se hizo un silencio, y yo gracias a dios pude dejar de llorar, para separarla de mi y ver que ella tenía los parpados con una suave pincelada roja, si hubiera podido estaría llorando.

Me estremecí, no soportaba ver tan triste a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, quizá la más importante.

- ¿Que pasa? - le pregunte nerviosa.

Ella carraspeo y me devolvió la mirada, después se sentó, dándome la espalda.

- No vale la pena intentar ocultártelo, ni a ti ni a Edward, me conocen lo suficiente para saber que miento, además los amo demasiado para ocultarles cualquier cosa - dijo apesumbrada, y yo sentí terror, que pasaba?, porque mencionaba a papa y a mí en la misma frase sin pizca de felicidad como siempre lo hacía?.

- Me asustas mama, que pasa? - le pregunte acercándome, pero ella se levanto ágilmente y regreso a la puerta trasera de la casa, aun dándome la espalda.

- No cariño no te asustes, es solo que... - vacilo y eso me asusto mas - no se lo digas a Edward por favor, bueno no se lo digas que él lo descubra, pero intenta no hacérselo fácil - carraspeo y al final se giro para verme, su rostro estaba desencajado como sabia que el mío lo estaba, y su mirada caramelo estaba triste y desolada.

Sentí un hueco en el estomago, y las lagrimas volvieron a caer por mis ya mojadas mejillas.

Asentí, para asegurarle que intentaría ocultarle a papa lo que ella me iba a decir.

Ella, gracias a Dios sonrió de nuevo, no era una sonrisa completamente feliz como las que estaba acostumbrada a ver pintadas en su rostro, pero era una sonrisa.

- Es solo que... es la primera vez que tengo que irme de un lugar por ser lo que soy - me explico, y yo respire de cierto modo aliviada, no era una amenaza de ningún tipo ni nada por el estilo, era una dolor personal,... oh no!, era el dolor de mi mama, un dolor terrible que quería, que necesitaba compartir conmigo - no sabes como estoy sufriendo pensando en que tal vez no vuelva a ver a Charlie o a Sue - no lo menciono y me seno feliz, no quería que el peso del mundo entero callera en mi cabeza demostrándome que tal vez tampoco volvería a ver a Jake. - así que no te mentía cuando te decía que en verdad te entiendo -

- Mama... - me acerque unos pasos, nos entendíamos, compartíamos un dolor igual, una pena sobrecogedora y desgarradora - si no quieres irte pues díselo a papa -

- No Nessie, no quiero irme - me respondió ligeramente más tranquila - pero sé que tengo que hacerlo -

- Pero mama... - comencé testarudamente, si era tan difícil para ambas porque hacerlo?

- Nessie - me interrumpió con voz grave, la que usaba cuando se enojaba conmigo - tienes que entender que debemos irnos, por nuestro bien y el de todos los que nos rodean - no tuve objeción ante eso, no sabía que decirle cuando se comportaba como una madre, y no como mi mama, mi mejor amiga, el objeto de mi más grande amor.

- No quieres hacerlo - continúe tras tragarme el remordimiento - entonces nos nos hagamos tontas y desechemos el plan - era fácil decirlo, que bien.

- No está en tela de juicio si quiero hacerlo o no, es que no hay otra opción nos vamos y punto - ahora si sonó a una madre tirana apreté los dientes con furia, entonces así era no?. ok, yo también iba a jugar.

- No voy - dije aun apretando los dientes, mama se sobresalto visiblemente ante mi cambio y me miro con sus ojos penetrantes, después ladeo un poco la cabeza, lo que me decía que alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Que? - me pregunto, aunque sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente.

- Que no me voy con ustedes, me iré a La Push - también fue fácil decir eso, que bien.

- Nessie - ahí iba un sermón así que la detuve a tiempo.

- No me digas Nessie, me llamo Reneesmee - le dije con toda la arrogancia de la que fui capaz tratándose de mama.

Alguien abrió la puerta detrás de mama que estaba paralizada, tal vez de furia, tal vez de dolor, yo que sé.

Tampoco hice un gran esfuerzo para adivinar quien había llegado.

- Reneesmee - la voz de papa sonó tranquilizadora y dulce, lo cual hizo que relajara un poco la tensión del cuerpo.

- Escuchaste todo o te lo muestro? - le pregunte sin perder aun el tono incisivo en la voz, el me miro duramente y después miro a mama que seguía congelada con expresión vacía, me sentí mal, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil.

- Solo sé que no te quieres ir - me respondió papa con voz contenida sabia que todo lo que le doliera a mama, le dolía a él.

- Oh sí que bien - dije amargamente, entonces me acerque a él rápidamente, y le acaricie las mejillas, mientras el fijaba la mirada en un punto vacio, le reviví las partes más relevantes de la conversación, rápidamente pues mama despertó de su letargo y giro para sepáranos con un ágil movimiento que nos empujo a papa y a mi ligeramente hacia atrás perdiendo el contacto.

Papa me miro confundido, fijando sus ojos en los míos, supuse que estaba terminando de ver lo que le mostraba, después se congelo también, y yo sentí un remordimiento horrible cuando vi el dolor que reflejaba su rostro, mama le tomo la mano y lo abrazo rápidamente.

- Lo siento, Edward, cuanto lo siento - dijo ella sollozando de nuevo, papa reacciono un largo minuto después y abrazo por la cintura a mama hundiendo su rostro entre el cabello de esta sin dejarme examinarlo antes.

- No te disculpes, mi amor - se le quebró la voz y maldita sea!, otra vez las lagrimas fluyeron por mis mejillas.

Papa se dio cuenta y alzo la vista con las líneas de los ojos delineadas de rojo, tomo a mama con una sola mano de la cintura y la llevo ágil y rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba.

No espero una reacción mía, solo me abrazo con fuerza, nos abrazo a ambas con mucha fuerza mientras respiraba agitadamente, supe que de poder estaría llorando como un grifo abierto a su máxima capacidad y yo lo hice por él.

- Lo siento tanto - me disculpe entrecortadamente mientras me aferraba con ambos brazos a mis padres que me devolvían caricias afectuosas aunque sus respiraciones seguían agitadas.

Ese abrazo me devolvió a la realidad, la realidad que me quería negar a ver, pero que estaba ahí, inquebrantable.

Teníamos que irnos, por el bien de todos, incluso el nuestro, y lo haría, aunque me doliera en el alma, porque los amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, y sabia que mama aunque sintiera lo mismo que yo también lo haría y por las mismas razones.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, pero papa nos alejo cariñosamente y con media sonrisa, que no me gusto para nada nos dijo.

- Así que no se quieren ir - lo afirmo, no era pregunta.

- A donde quieres llegar con esto, Edward? - le pregunto mama suspicaz y molesta a la vez.

- No nos iremos - ¿que?... ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!... me estaba quedando sorda...

- ¡¿Que?! - pregunto mama sobresaltada

- No quieres irte, te duele mucho, lo sé, y lo entiendo, tampoco Reneesmee quiere irse, no nos iremos - explico papa con voz contenida y meditabunda.

- Nessie - le corregí algo contrariada.

- Esta bien, tampoco la adolescente de fluctuante humor Nessie quiere irse, así que no nos iremos - repitió.

Hubo un largo silencio, no supe que decir, y me di cuenta que papa trataba de hacer lo mismo que nosotras, quería quedarse, porque aunque significaba un enorme peligro para todos, nos amaba demasiado para vernos sufrir.

Mama parecía a punto de explotar, apretaba y relajaba la mandíbula mientras clavaba la vista en el piso.

Y Papa parecía totalmente resuelto incluso jugaba con su peso, talones, puntas, puntas, talones.

- No está a discusión - dijo Mama apretando los dientes, papa se tenso nervioso mirando a mama, y supe enseguida la razón.

Recordaba a la perfección cuando mama había descubierto su poder de escudo para protegernos hace casi ya 4 años, y también recordaba como lo había perfeccionado a tal grado de descubrió que proteger no era lo único que podía hacer su escudo.

El poder de mama era increíble y envidiable, el Tío Emmett a veces se pasaba retándola a una lucha, pues además de ser un escudo, que podía protegerla a ella y a quien ella quisiera que estuviera cerca, también podía hacer lo contrario.

Dejar completamente desprotegido a cualquiera, ¿como?, ella lograba poner un escudo a todos sus poderes o facultades que ella misma considerara riesgosas.

Así, ni ella podía usarlos ni su atacante, casi en todos los casos el Tío Emmett, así que ella podía sacar al tío Emmett a patadas de la casa sin que él pudiera oponer resistencia.

El único fallo en su poder es que si ella usaba el escudo para bloquear los poderes de su atacante ella misma se despegaba de su escudo y quedaba vulnerable a papa, que leía su mente mientras ella reía de la imposibilidad del Tío Emmett para defenderse.

Trague saliva, no iba a usar ese poder contra nosotros o si?.

- Mama... - dije sorprendida.

- Si, Reneesmee, lo usare si no quieren irse, - se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y a papa también - nos vamos- dicto al final.

- Nessie - la corregí sin saber que decir, papa ignoro mi comentario y ella también.

- Pero Bella, tu no quieres irte - dijo papa desencajado y cauteloso.

- Si quiero, me va a costar mucho trabajo, pero quiero irme - explico.

Otro silencio se hizo yo estaba volada, mama nunca nos amenazaría, no a no ser que estuviera desesperada.

- Lo siento - mama relajo la posición inmediatamente al darse cuenta que había dejado sin aliento a papa, oh a mi también, no me había dado cuenta. - tenemos que irnos, no causemos problemas innecesarios, por favor discúlpenme, no quise ser agresiva - su voz reflejaba un inmenso remordimiento y se mordía el labio, papa en menos de una centésima de segundo la tomo en brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

Puaj!, era muy feliz de tener unos padres que se amaran tanto, pero era necesario que se hurgaran la garganta delante de mí?

- Puaj! - dije y ambos rieron ante mi comentario. Se separaron, bueno, sus labios se separaron porque seguían abrazados.

- Lo que tu digas, mi vida - le susurro papa a mama haciendo que una sonrisa se extendiera en el rostro de ambos y sus ojos brillaran repletos de amor.

- Bueno, bueno ya estuvo bien de cursilerías - les dije caminando hacia la puerta - vamos a hacer las maletas, para que la Tía Alice, las tire a lo largo del camino como buen pretexto para ir de compras - reí ante la inminente veracidad de mis palabras.

Ellos también rieron y se tomaron de la mano, después papa me estrecho de los hombros y los tres caminamos a paso humano hacia la casa.

- Véanlo de este modo - dijo papa con voz contenida - no es un fin, si no un comienzo - mama rio nerviosa pero no dijo nada.

Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo, era un fin, el fin de la vida como yo la conocía, el fin de mi historia con el Abuelo Charlie, con Sue, con Leah y Seth, ... y con Jake.

Era un fin.

- No preciosa, no pienses así - me dijo papa nervioso, yo torcí la boca, porque no era mama para que no me leyera la mente?.

- Porque me volvería loco, Reneesmee - me contesto mi papa sonriendo de medio lado.

- Nessie! - le corregí sonriendo, sabía que me amaba y quería hacerme sentir mejor.

El asintió a mi pensamiento. - Si, te amo, las amo y mucho - dijo.

* * *

_Bueno ahí esta el Capitulo 1, espero les haya gustado, disfrútenlo!, y como verán las cosas se van acomodando en su lugar… será? Jejejeje, les dejare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo…._

**_"Los encabezaba, como siempre Carlisle, atras de el estaban Emmett y Jasper, como si fueran sus custodios._**

**_Unos pasos atras de ellos venia Rosalie, tras ella iba Esme._**

**_Pero no estaban solos, detras de ellos venian tres vampiros mas, la mas madura, una mujer morena y alta; un joven atractivo hasta la locura (humana, claro) y detras de ambos, como protegiendola, una joven, de aspecto menudo y fragil, de cabello rojo como el fuego y lacio, repleta desde la frente hasta el pecho de pecas claras, tenia la mirada baja, parecia Nessie cuando la regañaba por algo malo._**

**_Me quede de una pieza, y abri la boca como estupida, yo conocia y recordaba a la mujer y al joven._**

**_Eran los que me habian devuelto la esperanza de vivir toda una eternidad con mi Nessie, eran los que me habian salvado la vida, a mi y a todos nuestros aliados._**

**_Eran Huilen y Nahuel, a la chica no la conocia, pero tenia los mismos ojos madera de Nahuel, senti un nudo en el estomago…"_**

_Espero que me dejen reviews, jejejej saludines y beshines!!!_


	3. Nunca Más

__

Chicas!!!! Bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de Cenit, pero antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews sus agragadas a alertas y favoritos, me entusiasmo mucho!!!...

Como vi en algunos fics que leo, (que por cierto cuanto talento hay aqui!!!) pss ponen un numero fijo de reviews para publicar, yo no lo hare jejejeje, no se preocupes, solo publicare semanalmente todos los jueves por la madrugada (aqui en México son las 3 con 7 de la madruagada, jijijijiji), soy chica nocturna, (vespertina y matutina tambien jejejeje) asi que solo espero que me dejen reviews que les guste, que opinen o que me la mienten aunque sea, jejejejeje...

Criticas, comentarios, peticiones, todo lo que quieran las leere y contemplare...

Yo sere feliz con sus comentarios, son alimento y paga del escritor, que se atreve a jugar con personajes ajenos, jejejejeje, asi que pagando a esa cortesia, a cada uno que ponga review, le enviare un adelanto exclusivo del siguiente cap, jejejeje, asi que ya no dejare adelantos...

¿Que mas?...

Psss nada que grax por el apoyo y espero que les siga gustando la historia...

No soy buena para eso del Disclaimer, pero de hecho ya saben que los personajes no son mios, y que escribo por mero fanatismo y entretenimiento, para mi y para ustedes (espero)

Beshos!!! Disfruten del FF.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 "NUNCA MAS".**

Nos pusimos en marcha los tres.

Edward habia sacado dos maletas de el armario-habitacion (agradecimientos especiales a Alice mi querida cuñada obsecionada con la moda), y Nessie cantaba de un lado a otro llevando cosas de aqui a alla, con la indesicion de llevarlas a su nueva vida o no.

Edward, me estaba hechando una manita, yo estaba segura de lo que queria llevar.

Mis pertenencias humanas, mis manoseadas ediciones de los clasicos literarios, mis fotografias de humana, algo de ropa que me habian comprado mis padres hace ya mucho para mi, bueno asi lo sentia.

Pero a lo que Edward me estaba ayudando era a guardar en esas dos maletas todo lo que nos decia algo de Nessie, sobre nuestra cama estaban montañas de juguetes para todo tipo de etapas de la infacia, algo de ropa de todas las tallas, entre otras curiosidades.

Y yo regresaba de nuestra sala, abrazando a mi helado pecho unos 13 albumes fotograficos, gruesos como un libro de 600 paginas, y cada pagina de mis albumes estaba repleta hasta el ultimo espacio de fotos de mi familia, de mi Nessie.

Supire lentamente, con algo de tristeza impregnada involuntariamente en mi suspiro, y Edward me miro con tristeza.

- Esto es lo mas duro, pero todo ira mejor - dijo quitandome algunos de los albumes para cargarlos él, yo rei algo contrariada, que tonto y caballeroso era.

- Eso espero - fue lo unico que dije, hablando en susurro, no queria que Nessie nos escuchara y volviera a ponerse a decir incoherencias, estaba en esa edad, la cual yo habia pasado menos que sensible en mi vida humana que Nessie, ella tenia su caracter, y muchas veces me volvia loca.

- No susurres mama, te escucho perfectamente - me grito Nessie desde su habitacion, no parecia enojada su volumen era mas bien una burla cariñosa, yo rei, igual de fuerte.

- Eso lo sacaste de Edward, tiene una profunda espina boyerista - exclame, mirando alternadamente la puerta de la habitacion, y a mi esposo que rio entre dientes con una sonrisa torcida.

- No es mi culpa, es un don - replico Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que amaba, yo iba a regañarle con algo de sarcasmo e ironia, pero su frente se poblo de arrugas - ven aqui Nessie, porfavor - dijo con voz contenida, me mordi el labio, y ahora que pasaba, odiaba pelear con ellos, pero si insitian en no irnos, no tendria otra opcion.

Nessie llego en un segundo a la habitacion, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caidos.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunte nerviosa mirando a Nessie y a Edward alternadamente, ninguno me respondio, Edward miraba a Nessie con la frente poblada de arrugas lo cual le conferia un aspecto envejecido.

Nessie se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano.

- Solo deje volar mi imaginacion y... - me mostro una escena, Charlie, mi padre enfrentandose a Edward y a mi, con Sue tratando de tranquilizarlo, y Nessie llorando sentada en el sillon de la sala de la casa de mi padre.

Entendi inmediatamente lo que queria decirme con esa imagen.

No le habiamos dicho nada a Charlie de nuestra partida, estaba tan encariñado con su extraña nieta, que nadie entendia cual era la manera de separarlos.

- Tal vez reaccione asi - le dije a Nessie acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que levantara su cara, otra lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y yo sentia que queria explotar en mil pedazos, no soportaba verla llorar.

- Bueno... - me tomo la mano de nuevo, y me mostro otra imagen, la de Jacob, estaba parado encorvado y temblando incontroladamente, despedia un aire salvaje y furioso, en dos segundos su cuerpo se transformo hasta volverse el de un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo, que me rugio, hizo amago de atacarme, pero se hecho hacia atras y hecho a la carrera al lado contrario... desapareciendo.

- Oh Nessie... - sabia que sentia ella, yo no podria separarme de Edward, nunca mas, moriria, no podia explicar la angustia, el dolor, la deseperacion que me causaba la idea de separarme de Edward, solo la idea.

Nessie sabia que se tenia que separar de Jacob, si yo sentia todo eso al pensar en una posibilidad, una idea que de hecho parecia absurda, no podia imaginar que clase de dolor sentia mi hija.

No estaba segura que Nessie supiera o siquiera estuviera enamorada de Jacob, solo sabia, y ella tambien, que amaba a Jacob como a todos nosotros, porque era su familia, era suyo, su hermano, su amigo, su alma gemela.

Aunque no sabia si sintiera eso de la forma en que yo lo sentia por Edward, o Rosalie con Emmett, por ejemplo.

Solo sabia que ella lo amaba, y no queria dejarlo.

Yo no estaba tan segura que esto resultara bien, conocia a Jake, no se quedaria de brazos cruzados viendonos desaparecer, yo sabia que Jake amaba mas que a nada a mi hija, y era tan cabeza dura que no nos haria esto nada facil.

Habia estado evadiendonos desde que le habiamos informado nuestra desicion, hacia algo asi de dos semanas.

Ya no iba a la casa grande, solo venia aqui, y solo hablaba con Nessie, y en La push, que era donde ellos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

Edward y yo nos habiamos acostumbrado a la idea de una Nessie mayor, con las necesidades de una adolescente tipica, tal vez de un novio, tal vez de amigas.

Sabiamos que teniamos que dejarla crecer, aunque apenas la hubieramos disfrutado un par de años, como una hermosa pequeñita inocente.

Y aunque fuera mi hija, Nessie tenia poco de inocente en ella, era una niña,... adolescente, bastante perspicaz y despierta, por decirlo de una manera no tan agresiva.

Edward iba a empezar a consolarla, darle una palabras de aliento o algo parecido supongo, el sufria tanto o mas que nosotras, lo cual me hacia sentir terrible, no queria que el sufriera.

Pero un sonido nos distrajo, el de unos bailarines pies corriendo a toda velocidad, Edward fruncio aun mas el entrecejo, lo mire, sabia que era Alice, pero... que queria a esa hora?.

Mire a Edward en busca de una explicacion, pero su ceño seguia poblado de arrugas, supe que no entendia nada al igual que yo.

Nessie no pudo darse cuenta de nada, estaba sollozando abiertamente entre mis brazos, asi que me ocupe en que ella siguiera llorando, no queria que se enterara de nada antes de que yo supiera si era oportuno o no.

Dos segundos mas tarde, unos golpecitos ligeros y apurados resonaron desde la puerta de la entrada y Nessie salto jubilosa, ella tambien se daba cuenta que el unico visitante a nuestra cabaña era Jacob, sonrio y se limpio las lagrimas, me miro para que le diera el visto bueno, pero torci el gesto.

- No es el, cariño - le explique, y en ese mismo momento Edward salio volando hacia la entrada para recibir a Alice.

- Hola Edward, - la escuche decir desde la entrada con su voz cantarina y apresurada - ¡Nessie! - ella brinco del sobresalto y me miro dudosa.

Yo le sonrei tranquilizadoramente, aunque me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, Alice no tenia un tono relajado o alegre, algo le queria ocultar a mi hija.

- Ya sabes como es Alice, no te asustes no te hara daño - le dije nerviosa, que se traia entre manos Alice?... no se hecharia una carrerita solo para saludar a Nessie, tal vez habia tenido una vision, pero si se queria deshacer de Nessie tenia que ser algo serio, de lo cual ella no queria que se enterara, pero, Nessie... Nessie... ¿tenia que ver con Nessie?... no ella no!, mi Nessie no!.

- Jacob te fue a buscar a la casa, preciosa, dice que te ve en la linea divisoria - eso me saco de mis pensamientos, solo era un aviso de una visita de Jake?... pero porque la citaba en la linea divisoria, si Nessie era la unica a la cual las fronteras de los territorios de vampiros y licantropos no se aplicaban.

Nessie salto casi hasta llegar al techo, lo cual no era muy dificil, la casa no era muy alta.

Me sonrio ampliamente irradiando de felicidad, y no pude evitar contagiarme de ella yo tambien sonrei.

- ¿Como me veo? - me pregunto eliminando cualquier resto de sus lagrimas.

- ¿Como que como te ves?... ¡Preciosa por supuesto! - le respondi casi brincando con ella.

- Regresare pronto, te lo juro mami - me sonrio, se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta.

- Claro - musite devolviendome a la realidad mientras ella salia como un bolido hacia la salida.

La segui a paso mas lento, pero me tomo solo un par de segundos mas llegar hasta la entrada. Donde Alice y Edward se miraban profundamente.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - exigi saber, ellos me miraron y en sus rostro se expreso la sorpresa.

- Tenemos que ir a la casa - dijo Edward, despues dio un ligero brinquito en su lugar y torcio la boca - no hace falta, vienen para aca - dijo acercandose a la puerta y mirando al piso.

Yo lo mire confundida y enojada, eso no era un respuesta para la pregunta que yo habia hecho, mire a Alice, que tenia la mirada perdida, mirando algo que ninguno de nosotros mas podia ver.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunte de nuevo.

Ninguno me contesto asi que me fui directa a Edward y lo enfrente de manera un poco agresiva.

- ¿Que esta pasando, porque vienen ellos a la casa, y porque se deshicieron de Nessie? - tal vez, si no respondia a mi primera pregunta responderia a algunas mas juntas... claro que no, que tonta.

- Tenemos visitas inesperadas, Bella - respondio Edward poniendome las manos en lo hombros de manera tranquilizadora.

- ¿Visitas inesperadas? - repeti contrariada, un nudo se hizo en mi garganta - ¿Los Vulturi? - pregunte casi sin aliento

- No, no te adelantes - Edward me miro como evaluandome y despues torcio la boca - no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa - me explico, casi me hecho a reir, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el hecho que estaba preocupadisima.

- Sigo sin ver nada - dijo Alice con un tono de frustracion tremendo, ambos giramos a verla sorprendidos por su declaracion, aunque Edward seguramente ya sabia que no podia ver nada.

Quize volver a reirme, ante la imposibilidad de una ceguera de Alice, pero no, aun no estaba en condiciones de reirme.

Ademas, en ese momento Edward volvio a abrir la puerta de la entrada, y vi aparecer, uno a uno a los miembros de mi familia vampirica.

Los encabezaba, como siempre Carlisle, atras de él estaban Emmett y Jasper, como si fueran sus custodios.

Unos pasos atras de ellos venia Rosalie, tras ella iba Esme.

Pero no estaban solos, detras de ellos venian tres vampiros mas, la mas madura, una mujer morena y alta; un joven atractivo hasta la locura (humana, claro) y detras de ambos, como protegiendola, una joven, de aspecto menudo y fragil, de cabello rojo como el fuego y lacio, repleta desde la frente hasta el pecho de pecas claras, tenia la mirada baja, parecia Nessie cuando la regañaba por algo malo.

Me quede de una pieza, y abri la boca como estupida, yo conocia y recordaba a la mujer y al joven.

Eran los que me habian devuelto la esperanza de vivir toda una eternidad con mi Nessie, eran los que me habian salvado la vida, a mi y a todos nuestros aliados.

Eran Huilen y Nahuel, a la chica no la conocia, pero tenia los mismos ojos madera de Nahuel, senti un nudo en el estomago.

Entraron en la casa, tras un reverencia de cortesia por parte de Edward, yo estaba inmovil, ¿que esperaban Huilen y Nahuel?, ¿Para que habian venido,... y justo hoy, que nos ibamos?.

Supongo que Huilen percibio algo de mis sentimientos en mi rostro pues me sonrio de manera reconfortante.

- Se que te sorprende mucho vernos aqui, Bella - me dijo con voz contenida.

- A decir verdad, estoy mas que sorprendida - respondi, y asi era, estaba angustiada, los rostros de mi familia me decian que tenia que estarlo.

- Se los explicaremos todo - dijo Nahuel con voz seca, hizo un rodeo por la habitacion, como evaluando la situacion, senti como la mano de Edward rodeaba la mia.

- No entendi nada de lo poco que nos explicaste en la casa - dijo Emmett preocupado, lo cual inmediatamente me puso histerica.

- Estamos aqui, para dos motivos en especifico - Nahuel hizo una pausa y giro a ver a la misteriosa chica que seguia agachada, parecia apenada y temerosa, ya que se refugiaba a las espaldas de Huilen - para prevenirlos, y pedirles ayuda -

Edward gruño por lo bajo, y apreto su mano contra la mia con rabia.

- ¿Quienes son? - le pregunto Edward con los dientes apretados.

- Mis hermanas, son mestizas igual que yo, por eso Alice no pudo verlas - explico Nahuel con voz contenida y apenada.

Alice siseo bajo molesta por la ceguera, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Que pasa con tus hermanas, Nahuel? - pregunto Carlisle con voz como siempre, en extremo amable.

- Ellas, son el motivo por el que vinimos, - Nahuel trago saliva, vi como su corazon se aceleraba mas, lo cual me sorprendio - ellas, son el problema, la amenaza - dijo nervioso y con tono de disculpa.

- ¿Amenaza? - pregunto Rosalie nerviosa, yo me gire a verla, los Cullen tampoco sabian nada.

- Primero tengo que decirles la historia completa, para que entiendan - dijo Nahuel aun con su tono de voz nervioso y apenado - Joham, mi padre, concivio, con tres mujeres distintas, cuatro hijos biologicos - hizo una pausa y rio con amargura - tres niñas y yo - miro a Huilen y la pequeña chica que se escondia a sus espaldas se encogio mas - Ella, la tonta niña, que hizo bien todo y se siente culpable, la que se protege con Huilen, a la que por cierto me gustaria que le digan que no van a hacerle daño... - rio ante su explicacion extensa y rebuscada, o tal vez ante la actitud de la chica, que ante cada calificativo se encogia mas - ella es mi hermana menor, la mas pequeña de los cuatro, Carol -Esme la saludo con la mano, con su hermosa sonrisa maternal y tranquilizadora.

Yo quize asegurarle que no eramos peligrosos, pero las palabras no me salieron, no entendia que estaba pasando, y que tuvieramos que habernos deshecho de Nessie me daba muy mala espina.

Nadie mas hablo, asi que Nahuel prosiguio con la explicacion.

- Carol, vivo toda su vida con Joham y mis otras dos hermanas, las mayores - hizo una pausa, su tono volvio a hacerse duro y nervioso - tal vez no lo supieron, pero los Vulturi cazaron a Joham hace casi un año - me quede sin aliento de la impresion, pobre Carol, ahora entendia su fragilidad, se habia quedado sin su moustroso padre.

Mi reaccion se vio como en un espejo, Rosalie exalo nerviosa, y Esme sollozo un "pobrecilla".

- Eso desato todo este desastre surrealista - dijo ahora con voz amarga Nahuel.

- Es mi culpa... - sollozo Carol y un segundo despues, Huilen y Nahuel la abrazaban recomfortadoramente.

Edward se mantenia en silencio con el ceño fruncido y las aletas de la nariz dilatandose con su ritmo de respiracion apresurado.

- No es culpa tuya - dijo Huilen con el mismo tono que yo usaba para consolar a Nessie.

- Dejame explicarselos, y que ellos emitan su juicio - pidio casi al borde del colapso la menuda y fragil chica; Nahuel que nego con la cabeza, pero despues hizo una pausa y le rozo el hombro con una sonrisa recomfortante.

- Pero yo termino la historia - dicto el mientras le daba un empujon a su hermana para tomar el lugar de atencion.

- Cuando papa... - comenzo la chica con voz temblorosa y fragil mirando al suelo con lagrimas aun cayendole de los ojos hacia el suelo - cuando papa fue cazado, mis hermanas y yo sentimos una rabia horrible, no se si se imaginen lo que es perder un padre, tal vez si, - me miro y miro a Edward, solo por un segundo pero fue suficiente para mi, aunque no entedi bien que queria decir - yo trate de convencerlas de una venganza, bueno en realidad no me costo mucho trabajo, las convenci - se rio ligeramente con ironia, y Nahuel y Huilen se le unieron.

Todos los miramos algo perdidos, excepto Edward claro.

Nahuel se dio cuenta y rio ligermente mas alto.

- Joham, - explico - tenia una habilidad extrasensorial, al igual que algunos de ustedes, segun se - me miro, miro a Alice y Jasper, y a Edward - el era, por decirlo de alguna manera, muy persuasivo - volvio a reir pero ahora amargamente - todos sus hijos heredamos esa habilidad persuasiva para usarla como se nos impuso - froto de nuevo el hombro de Carol con cariño y nos sonrio con ojos duros - Carol puede influir en los sentimientos de la personas -

Yo sonrei socarrona, eso no era nuevo.

- Jasper tambien puede hacerlo - dije sin perder algo de socarroneria en mi tono.

- No - me corrigio el - yo imfluyo en las atmosferas sentimentales -

- Y yo influyo en las personas, individualmente - explico Carol. Todos la miramos sorprendidos, ningun don que conocieramos era tan fuerte como para manipular a un ente individual de esa forma.

- ¿Individual? - repitio Carlisle con voz ahogada.

Carol asintio sonriendo, pero despues se puso muy seria y su voz volvio a quebrarse. - Emma y Amelia son gemelas, sus dones son la contrapunta del de la otra. Emma es algo asi como la persuasiva por excelencia, ella puede hacer que cualquier persona haga lo que quiera, cualquier accion, desde reir, hasta matar - hizo un pausa, y como asentuando su relato todos nos estremecimos - Amelia hace lo contrario, quita de ti ese deseo que tienes por hacer algo, desde sonreir hasta defenderte - volvio a hacer otra pausa y otro estremecimiento nos recorrio - son maginifcas en el control de sus dones, yo aun no puedo controlarlos como yo quisiera, a veces confundo sentimientos, o me paso de intensidad - volvio a reirse bajito, y despues continio con tono sombrio - ellas pueden controlar a una multitud haciendo que cada uno sienta algo diferente, tiene el poder para controlar a varios al mismo tiempo con diferentes deseos, son terribles cuando van de caza - se estremecio y Huilen le acaricio la espalda, entonces me fije en ella.

Esa mirada borgoña que yo recordaba ya no existia en sus ojos, sonrei al darme cuenta, nos miraba con caramelo liquido en ellos, como los nuestros.

Recorde el discurso de Garrett, sobre el libre albedrio y lo raros que le resultabamos y volvi a sonreir.

Al menos a alguien le habiamos llegado.

- Las tres decidimos vengarnos - continuo Carol con su renovado tono de culpa - yo trataba de alimentar su odio y su sed de venganza con mi habilidad - de nuevo lagrimas calleron por sus mejillas sonrojadas - pero como les dije yo no lo controlo bien, me pase, - sollozo provocando que Huilen la abrazara de manera protectora, yo torci la boca, demasiados rodeos, y nada tenia que ver con Nessie - me pase, y... en ellas quedo un sentimiento permanente de odio y venganza -

Carol comenzo a temblar de remordimiento, me volvi a sentir mal por ella, Huilen la obligo a sentarse en un sillon que habia en la entrada de la casa, y Nahuel nos encaro.

- Creo que en esta historia, ese fue el unico error de Carol - anuncio con voz grave.

Para mi sorpresa Edward rio con amargura y miro desdeñosamente a Nahuel. - Yo creo que con eso fue mas que suficiente - dicto, estaba completmente confundida, que pasaba para que Edward tomara una actitud tan hostil con aquel que nos habia salvado la vida, y nos habia dado esperanzas para seguir?.

- Dejalos terminar, Edward, porfavor - pidio Carlisle en su tono inalterable de comprension; Edward gruño bajito pero asintio con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que siseaba al parecer involuntariamente.

- Todo comenzo a deformarse en la mente de Emma y Amelia, de pronto, no solo querian venganza, sino llevar los ideales de Joham hasta lo mas lejos posible - explico.

Entonces todo fue muy rapido, Nahuel guardo silencio durante al menos un minuto, el cual aun paso de modo normal, nadie habia entendido lo que habia querido decir con lo de los ideales de su padre.

Pero al final de ese minuto, Edward me solto abruptamente de la mano, me dio un empujon que me hizo caer al lado, haciendo una abolladura a nuestro hermoso piso.

Cuando alce la mirada, tan solo una milesima de segundo despues, aun si entender que pasaba, Edward sostenia a Nahuel del cuello empujandolo contra la pared, a la cual tambien le habia hecho una abolladura y le gruñia cual fiera hambrienta.

Nahuel no hizo nada por defenderse, Emmett y Jasper trataban de separar a Edward de Nahuel, para el cual por cierto era necesario respirar, asi que comenzo a jadear en busca de aquello de lo cual ya me habia despedido hace años.

Huilen solto a Carol, y se abalanzo a defender a su sobrino, pero cuando Esme fue a reemplazarla para consolar a la niñita, Huilen le gruño, del mismo modo que Edward hacia unos instantes.

Rapidamente Rosalie y Alice se interpusieron en el camino de Huilen, para defender a Esme, la cual no se alejo de Carol ni un centimetro.

No me importaba que le pasara a esa chiquilla, la verdad; estaba demasiado confundida para ser piadosa en aquel momento, bueno confundida no era la palabra mas cercana. Aterrorizada era mas aplicable.

- ¡Edward! - exclame levantandome del piso con un dolor en el hombro, vaya, los vampiros si podiamos lastimarnos entre nosotros - genial - gruñi en voz baja, despues recobre el sentido - ¿que demonios estas haciendo?, ¿quieren explicarnos porque razon quiere matarte? - pregunte mirando a Nahuel, pero el no podia responder, se estaba poniendo morado, me preocupe de inmediato, si Edward no se controlaba yo iba a controlarlo.

- ¡Edward, suletalo! - le grite acercandome en un segundo, pero Emmett me hizo a un lado con uno de sus enorme brazos.

- Si Edward quiere matarlo debe ser por algo - dijo con media sonrisa y tono grave.

- ¡Callate Emmett! - le rugi nerviosa, Edward no seria capaz de hacerlo, le debiamos demasiado a esos semi-humanos.

- ¡Edward, dinos que esta pasando! - ordeno Carlisle con su voz alterada por la presion.

En ese momento Edward entro en razon, solto a Nahuel que cayo de rodillas en el suelo haciendo una tercera abolladura a mi casa, genial!, se giro y me miro con miedo y remordimiento, me lleve instintivamente la mano al hombro para recomfortar un poco el dolor, ya casi inexistente y por su mirada cruzo una fugaz pincelada de dolor.

Pero evadio mi mirada y se dirigio a Carlisle.

- Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos - dijo como toda respuesta, su voz sonaba pesarosa y con temor, me congele, no entendia nada, pero tenia tanto miedo de mirar a Edward.

Mi mundo feliz se derrumbaria.

- ¿Que es?, ¿cual es la gran amenaza? - pregunto Carlisle controlando su hermosa voz.

- Mis hermanas... - Nahuel se levanto pesadamente, en un instante Huilen estubo a su lado para apoyarlo, cuando estubo erguido le agradecio a su tìa con un asentimiento leve - mis hermanas... - repitio con voz ronca y cansada, aun asi no perdio el miedo y el remordimiento en su tono - han perdido la cabeza, se han vuelto locas!,... las tres fueron criadas con la idea de que eran suporiores a cualquiera, una raza superior, superior a los humanos, superior a los vampiros...- su mueca se torcio hasta formar una desagradable sonrisa de amargura - Joham les dijo que ellas algun dia serian las reinas de una raza... - trago saliva con dificultad y yo me congele aun mas, crei entender por donde iba - ellas eligieron reinar a su parte mas fuerte, la raza vampirica - declaro.

Todos exalamos de sorpresa, querian derrocar a los "reyes" de los vampiros, era sorprendente que se les ocurriera, y una locura la verdad, que harian ellas 2 contra un clan tan grande y tan habilidoso.

- No entiendo - declaro Alice con voz tremula - perdon, pero me da igual que tus hermanas se quieran suicidar frente a los Vulturi, cual es la gran amenaza? - pregunto, expresando lo que yo hubiera dicho de haber podido, estaba soprendida e intrigada por la actitud de Edward.

- Ellas torcieron su realidad mas de la cuenta, sin mi ayuda - dijo Carol envuelta aun por los brazos maternales y recomfortantes de Esme, senti algo de envidia, pero desaparecio inmediatamente cuando Edward siseo con odio - se creen la raza cosmica, la raza elegida para gobernar a todas las demas, humanos, vampiros, todo lo que existe en el planeta - continuo Carol

- Ellas saben que muchos vampiros podrian causarle problemas para "limpiar" - dijo por primera vez Huilen, haciendo que Carol y Nahuel se estremeciera ante su palabra.

- ¿Limpiar? - repeti confundida, no, realmente confudida, ya no entedia nada.

- Ellas son la raza cosmica - dijo Nahuel con voz fria - son mejores que cualquiera, y quieren gobernar un mundo lleno de entes igual de perfectos que ellas, lo que no les sirva, lo desecharan -

- ¿Que? - grito Rosalie sorprendida y asustada a la vez - ¿Van a matar a los humanos? -

- No, ellos son comida - dijo Carol con tono ironico, Huilen la miro recriminatoriamente - eso dijeron ellas - se excuso la chica apenada.

- Van a matar a todo aquel vampiro que no llegue a los niveles de perfeccion que ellas estipularon - dijo Nahuel - todo aquel que no posea una hablidad extrasensorial latente y util sera aniquilado - no lo pense, un sentimiento de perdida y miedo se apodero de mi en la millonesima parte de un segundo, y en menos de eso estuve a lado de Edward haciendo de su mano protectora con la mia.

Algo parecido sucedio con Rose y Emmett, los demas se quedaron en su lugar.

- ¿Todos los vampiros? - siseo Alice soprendida, Nahuel, Huilen y Carol asintieron

- Entiendo ahora una parte de lo que nos dijiste al llegar aqui - Carilisle parecia meditabundo, y su rostro reflejaba ansiedad - entiendo de que veniste a prevenirnos - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - pero creo que en esto no podemos ofrecerte mucha de la ayuda que esperas encontrar - dicto apenado, Nahuel sonrio de medio lado.

- Lo siento Carlisle, no he terminado - dijo Nahuel sin quitar su sonrisa - Emma y Amelia, no planean actuar solas, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidieron que lo mas obvio era primero derrocar a Los Vulturi, y no son tontas supieron inmediatamente que sus dones no serian suficientes contra tantos, decidieron formar un ejercito - declaro.

Jasper salto sobresaltado acercandose con su salto lo mas posible a Alice. - ¿Crearon mas mestizos? - pregunto con voz estrangulada

- No, para nada - reparo Nahuel sorprendido por la suposision de Jasper - ellas van a emprender una caceria, saben de muchos dones que les serian utiles, su objetivo mas deseado... - Edward lo interrumpio con un rugido y me abrazo, yo vi como la mirada de Nahuel se clavaba en la mia, confirmandome algunas sopechas que no querian fraguar en mi cabeza - es la unica familia que podria significar un peligro para los Vulturi, ustedes - oh!, eso me dio un respiro, a la vez que sentia como se me partia el alma, no solo yo estaba en la mira de esas psicopatas, toda mi familia estaba en ella.

- Vendran primero por nosotros - dijo Rosalie con miedo y Emmett la abrazo.

- No - la contradijo Carol - ella estan locas, no se iran por lo obvio, hay mas - ¿MAS?, no era ya suficiente? - para ellas, Nahuel y yo, tenemos un trono en su reinado, pero para ellas no solo somos cuatro los que merecemos reinar - me sobre cogio la pena y la ira - hay una quinto trono, y es para su hija, Nessie - no se como pero tras haber dado un grito desgarrador me arroje a arrancarle la cabeza a esa niña estupida, pero en medio de mi salto, algo me tomo del tobillo y me lanzo del otro lado de la habitacion.

Cai con delicadeza dispuesta a arremeter, primero contra quien me habia detenido y despues contra esa mocosa, pero me di cuenta que aquel que me habia detenido habia sido mi propio esposo, mi Edward, por segunda vez me habia agredido.

- No se llevaran a Nessie - rugi fuera de mi, con toda la ira de la que fui capaz impreganar en mi voz.

Nahuel se rio amargamente lo cual me enfado aun mas - No queremos llevarnosla nosotros, de hecho desertamos de su visarro plan de purificacion, pero ellas vendran por nosotros, y por Nessie - declaro

- ¡NO! - rugi de nuevo pero sentia que no podia respirar - no van a llevarsela, no las dejare -

- Es por eso que estamos aqui - dijo Huilen caminando lentamente hacia mi - sabemos que no dejaran que le pase nada a Nessie, venimos a pedirles su proteccion, y a facilitarles todo, tenemos mucho tiempo para planear nuestra ofensiva - dijo en tono tranquilizador.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? - repitio Carlisle sorprendido y a decir verdad yo tambien me sorprendi.

- Si, ellas decidieron que lo primero que iban a hacer seria un censo, buscar a todos los vampiros y decidir con quien se quedaban, y con quien no, purificar la raza, despues iniciaran la caceria - dijo Nahuel en tono sombrio.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos? - pregunto Jasper

- Es dificil hacer una prediccion - explico Huilen - Emma y amelia se fueron hace unas semanas, son mas lentas que nosotros, y no tienen el olfato tan desarrollado, les costara un poco de trabajo - Huilen alzo los hombros con desden yo aprete los dientes.

- Son bastante egocentristas, cada lugar que visiten dejaran una evidencia, como una marca, son gemas como esta - Carol se urgo el bolsillo de lo que ahora me fijaba era un hermoso vestido de seda para la playa, largo de tirantes y de color marfil.

Nos mostro una pequeña gota de cristal de color escarlata y otra de color negro - No se dejaran ver, pero van a hacer que estas gemas les lleguen a cada clan y a cada nomada del planeta, la roja significa que les sirves, la negra mejor ve asiendo tu testamento - dijo Carol con una risita ironica, no pude evitarlo, rugi, yo no estaba para bromas estupidas.

- Tranquila, Bella - me llamo Carlisle con voz sosegada, pero me importo un pepino, ¿que no se saba cuenta que se podian llevar a Nessie por culpa de la estupida chiquilla que nos estaba pidiendo ayuda?, gruñi bajito, haciendole ver lo que pensaba pero no quize ser agresiva, no con Carlisle nunca lo haria.

- ¿Y entonces que? - pregunto Emmett aun abrazando a Rosalie de manera protectora y en extremo amorosa, aprete los dientes, me recordaron a Edward y a mi... en otro momento.

- Los necesitamos, y ustedes a nosotros - dijo Nahuel con voz persuasiva - pero siempre sera su desicion, estaremos de acuerdo con ella sin discutir -

Aprete los puños con fuerza sintiendo una presion fuerte en mis palmas, asi que decidi sin pensar mas.

Nunca, por nada del mundo dejaria que se llevaran a Nessie.

Me libere del escudo que siempre me protegia, sintiendo como si una liga golpeara contra mi frente para despues salir disparada al otro lado, coloque mi escudo en Carlisle, despues de todo el no sentiria mucho el cambio.

"No, no los quiero cerca de Nessie, Edward" pense, y luego lo mire de reojo, el dio un ligero brinquito, casi imperceptible, para mi, eso suponia que tal vez los demas no se habian dado cuenta.

"Apoyame en esto, sabes que ellos son un riesgo para nuestra hija, no voy a protegerlos, es por ellos que estamos metidos en esto", me incorpore lentamente, para llamar la atencion de los presentes, asi me daria mas tiempo de exponerle mis pensamientos a Edward, sin que, en primera se tomara una desicion, y en segunda que sospecharan de mi.

"No voy a ceder, Edward, por si no lo sabias te lo digo, no voy a ceder, si no me apoyas, yo misma me ocupare de mantenerlos lejos..." hize una pausa y frunci el ceño, para que todos lo vieran "O Nessie y yo nos mantendremos lejos" ese pensamiento me molestaba... "Sabes que no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti, solo apoyame, no arriesgues a Nessie, porfavor" le rogue, ya debatiendome en la duda, no queria alejarme de el, no podria hacerlo.

- Alice... - llamo Jasper con tono sombrio, ella lo miro preocupada - porque no haces un esfuerzo y tratas de ver si alguien ya recibio esas gemas?, eso nos podria dar una estimacion de donde estan esa niñas, por favor - le pidio apretandole la mano con dulzura, volvi a apretar los dientes, otra vez, me recordaban a Edward y a mi... ¡en otro maldito momento!.

El me miro y se acerco a mi rapidamente, afianzando mi mano a la suya, suspire.

"me olvide que aun no recupero mi escudo, pero ahora ya sabes que me duele mucho cuando te comportas asi" le explique sin emitir sonido alguno.

El me dedico un rostro perplejo, no entendia a lo que me referia.

"fijate en la marca que deje en el piso, y si me pudieran salir moretones me saldria uno en el tobillo, por la fuerza con la que me lanzaste, si no fuera porque te conozco, pensaria que eres de esos hombres machistas, controladores y golpeadores, pero... que tonta!, tu ni siquiera eres hombre,... quiero decir, un hombre humano..."

Alice jadeo, sacandome de ese hilo de pensamientos absurdos, y nos miro a todos con los ojos inexpresivos.

- No puedo saber quienes son esos vampiros - explico ella, Edward apreto mi mano mas lo que me dio muy mala espina - pero si se en que lugar estan... - hizo una pausa y su mirada se detuvo en Carlisle - en Africa, han dado mas gemas negras que rojas a los nomadas, - volvio a hacer una pausa mientras yo tambien apretaba mas la mano de Edward, "esto va mal, va muy mal" pense asustada - estan cerca del clan de Amun - dijo con voz jadeante - tres gemas negras, una roja - Alice se inclino hacia adelante, Jasper la abrazo por la cintura, Alice jadeo - no puedo ver bien, creo que estaran con Amun en un par de dias, tal vez mas... ellas no me dejan ver, no puedo ver... - concluyo con voz rota y dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante haciendo que Jasper cargara algo de su peso mientras ella luchaba por mantener el control.

"No voy a ceder" repeti en mi mente, ahora sin poder ocultar mi histeria, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que salir de ahi y llevarme a Nessie lejos, mientras aquellos "visitantes" dejaban a mi familia.

- Estan muy lejos - dijo Nahuel sorprendido, lo mire, parecia como si algo le hubiera fallado al construir un castillo de naipes - pense que empezarian de este lado del charco - explico ante la mirada de incredulidad que todos le dedicamos.

- Eso quiere decir que tenemos mas tiempo del que pensabas? - pregunto Carlisle con voz tranquila, lo cual me hizo enfurecer de nuevo, eso queria decir, que mi "padre" habia tomado una desicion.

"Espero que tomes la desisicon correcta"- fue lo ultimo que pense, antes de hacer que mi escudo regresara agresivamente a mi.

Me tambalee un poco, todavia no tenia la suficiente pericia en lo que respectaba a mi escudo.

Edward me sostuvo y me miro, con unos ojos profundos, penetrantes y... tristes?...

¡No!, el no podia darme la espalda, no el, no la unica persona que esperaba tener de aliado, no la persona que amaba de manera irracional, irreflexiva y alocada.

- No podemos confiarnos, pero supongo que si, tenemos mas tiempo - dijo Nahuel levantando los hombros con despreocupacion, no era la unica que se habia percatado de la aceptacion tacita de las palabras de Carlisle, aprete de manera irreflexiva los puños, y Edward me solto rapidamente. ¡Ups!, se me olvidaba a veces que ahora teniamos una fuerza mucho mas equilibrada.

- Entonces no debemos perder el tiempo - dijo Carlisle sonriendo, se adelanto para estrechar la mano de Nahuel, y yo tambien me adelante.

En cuanto Carlisle se percato de mi movimiento dejo de avanzar y me miro.

Pero yo no le sostuve la mirada, seria dificil mantener mi resolucion si lo miraba a los ojos.

En cambio me gire a ver a Edward, esperando el golpe, sabia que no me apoyaria, que estaba sola, que sola tendria que proteger a mi hija.

No entendia porque, pero sabia que esto lo cambiaria todo, el me daba la espalda, no entendia la razon, pero lo hacia, y aunque lo amara demasiado, mucho mas que a mi misma, no lo pèrdonaria por tomar esa estupida desicion.

¿Que no se daba cuenta del peligro que corria Nessie?, ¿Que aquellos que querian ganarnos como aliados y protectores nos traerian mas problemas que nada?, ¿que eran igual o mas peligrosos que sus psicopatas hermanas con complejo Hitleriano?, ¿Que significaba que quisieran purificar nuestra raza y gobernarnos, obligar a mi hija a volverse una tirana igual que ellos, significaba peligro, un terrrible peligro, o era solo mi histeria como madre?, ¿No se daba cuenta que si esa caceria comenzaba aqui, con esos "aliados", el y yo saldriamos inmaculados, pero ni Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie o Emmett lo lograrian, solo por culpa de ellos?... y los mas importante ¿no se daba cuenta que si me daba la espalda me destrozaria por completo?.

Me encontre con su mirada agonica y triste, pero decidida.

Senti un ramalazo de panico y agonia.

El amor de mi vida... de mi existencia, no iba a seguirme, no iba a estar...

Por un breve segundo quize caer muerta en ese instante, pero fue demasiado breve, mi Nessie me inundo la cabeza.

Me di la vuelta dandole la espalda a Edward, por primera y ultima vez.

- No estare aqui, para esperar el ataque, no estare aqui para hacerme "aliada" o "protectora" de estos, que no causaran mas que desgracias en nuestras existencia, no me quedare aqui para mirarlos hacerse una familia, y mucho menos me quedare a arriesgar a MI hija con la cercania de ellos, asi que espero hayan tomado una desicion que los mantega con vida mucho mas tiempo -

No espere replica alguna, me arrepenti en ese segundo, pero en el mismo decidi que estaba tomando la desicion correcta.

Me gire un poco en ese momento de vacilacion y lo mire, tenia los ojos desorbitados por mi anuncio, estaba paralizado, pero pude ver en su mirada que no me detendria... y que no vendria.

- Te amo - le dije mirandolo a los ojos.

Sabiendo que seguramente seria la ultima vez que podria decirselo, que tal vez seria la ultima vez que lo veria, sabiendo que dejaba mi alma destrozada con el, sabiendo que no me importaba mas la vida sin el...

Y sabiendo que tenia que seguir... por Nessie.

Nunca mas por el.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, el siguiente cap viene bueno, ¿Que es lo que Bella hara?, ¿Donde estan las gemelas?, ¿Y Los Cullen que estrategia seguiran?... jijijiji me senti como serie barata, pero como no dejare adelantos, espero que eso las entusiasme, porque algunas de estas dudas vienen en el cap 3 que se llama "Desiciones", les dire que en algunos caps las hare reir, en otros llorar (por lo menos en otro foro en el que publico me dijeron eso) asi que espero se enganchen con la historia, mi bebe, Cenit.

Una cosa mas, si alguien no sabe porque el titulo, busquen el significado en el diccionario, y saquen conclusiones, eso me encanto!!! wiii jijiji...

Y por ultimo muy importante, el capitulo va dedicado a mi Familia virtual, la Familia Disfuncional Cullen y a ustedes las lectoras que me han dejado una pisquita de ustedes.

Beshos a todos.


	4. Desiciones

Bueno aqui regresando con el Cap 3 de Cenit, uno que por cierto me gusta mucho, como siempre espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Tengo que agradecer, pero lo hare al final del cap, para no distraerlas...

Espero disfruten mucho este cap!

Beshines!

Disclaimer: (que es como copyrigth? que ignorancia la mia, jejejeje) los personajes los conocen, son de la doña Meyer, y yo me divierto y quebro la cabeza intentando nuevas situaciones con ellos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 "DESICIONES".  
**

Ahora hacia calor, que sensación más extraña.

Solo algo podía calentarme.

Bueno, alguien.

El viento hacia que mi cabello se azotara molestamente contra mi rostro, picándome los ojos; tenia que cortarlo de nuevo.

Ese lugar era de lo más lindo que había cerca de La push, en realidad, era de los lugares más lindos de toda la península de Olympic.

Esta bien, yo no era muy parcial, tal vez me parecía precioso por la compañía que siempre tenia cuando iba.

Su cálida piel, aun más enfebrecida que la mía, me rozaba suavemente, como un toque de ángel. Que solo ella podía regalar.

Y a pesar de que estábamos en uno de nuestros lugares favoritos, aquella bella cascada, mi precioso ángel parecía nerviosa.

Triste y ausente; sentía que algo me ocultaba, algo que yo debía saber.

¿Que se iba a ir?, eso ya lo sabia, me reventaba la idea, y no sabia como remediarlo.

Pero era algo más, que ni siquiera ella entendía, a juzgar por su mirada.

La abrace, acunando su pequeña y preciosa cabeza contra mi pecho.

No quise hablar, no quise arruinarlo, pero sentía que tenia que decirle todo, tenia que saberlo antes de irse, tal vez no serviría de nada, de todos modos se iría, no era su decisión, y en realidad era mejor que se fuera, por su propia seguridad, y la de su "peculiar" familia.

No podía ser tan egoísta para anteponer mi felicidad e incluso mi salud mental, ante su seguridad.

Yo podía volverme loco, eso estaba bien, siempre y cuando ella estuviera a salvo, ella fuera feliz.

¿Lo seria? Quería pensar que así seria, y mejor evitaba a toda costa pensar en lo contrario.

Levanto el rostro, oculto hasta ese momento para mí, yo baje la mirada para tranquilizarla, e hice de tripas corazón para aparentar mi propia tranquilidad, no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles.

Pero mi corazón se detuvo con un sobresalto.

Esa no era mi Nessie, las diferencias eran sutiles, pero yo la conocía perfectamente como para ignorarlas.

Su piel parecía una delgada capa de pergamino, aterciopelada y tersa, pero con una apariencia frágil; su mirada era lechosa, como cubierta por una membrana extra, pero lo peor y lo mas evidente fue lo que llamo mi atención a tal punto de querer comenzar a gritar.

Su iris no llevaba su típico tono achocolatado, como el de su madre, ese hermoso tono cálido y apabullante había sido reemplazado por un rojo brillante y sanguinolento, mortífero. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, ni siquiera pude gritar, como me había pedido la primera reacción.

Ella me sonrió torvamente, me sobresalte y la solté asustado, esa definitivamente no era mi Nessie.

- No te alejes, no me interesa hacerte daño, no por el momento - su voz sonaba a campanillas siniestras como las que anuncian una muerte me estremecí y di varios pasos atrás para alejarme, ella amplio su sonrisa, mostrándome su perfecta dentadura brillante y puntiaguda - no me tengas miedo, no me interesa hacerte daño - repitió, yo estaba paralizado, esa imagen me parecía de lo mas absurda y de lo mas terrible.

Entonces, aun clavado en mi estupefacción, pude distinguir vagamente como Nessie se giro, agazapándose dispuesta a atacar a alguien a sus espaldas; con un movimiento rápido y silencioso se abalanzo sobre su presa, era una mujer, una humana, una persona.

Grite horrorizado, dispuesto a transformarme para detenerla, no, ella no mataría a nadie solo por hambre, comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza sintiendo la adrenalina subir y bajar por mi sistema, pero entonces Nessie se incorporo medianamente, permitiéndome ver el rostro bañado en sangre de su victima.

La cual tenía unos ojos idénticos a los de ella, chocolate, no dorados como yo sabia que eran.

Volví a gritar horrorizado y me di cuenta.

Me di cuenta porque al incorporarme choque contra en techo de mi habitación, - ¡Maldita casa pequeña! - , musite mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza para sobarme el chichón.

¿Que me estaba pasando?, estaba teniendo las pesadillas mas absurdas del planeta, Bella no podía volver a ser humana, y Nessie nunca la atacaría, la amaba.

- Que locura - masculle molesto y contrariado, estaba bañado en sudor, me recosté de nuevo, a juzgar por la escasa luz que entraba por mi pequeña ventana no eran mas de las 6 de la mañana, lo cual me confería un par de horas mas de sueño, bueno, tampoco es que fuera un reloj suizo, pero que mas daba, tenia sueño.

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir sin importar lo que mi imaginación sin límites me mostraría esta vez, torcí el gesto, la primera imagen era el rostro bañado en sangre de Bella con su antigua mirada chocolate.

- Carajo - dije entre dientes abriendo los ojos, suspire para tranquilizarme un poco y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Esta vez era el rostro de Nessie con su piel apergaminada y su terrible mirada escarlata y lechosa.

Al mismo tiempo el teléfono sonó sobresaltándome aun mas, volví a incorporarme de golpe, y mi cabeza volvió a estrellarse contra el techo, me incorpore completamente, con una mano en la cabeza mientras avanzaba a paso veloz para contestar la inoportuna llamada, mire al techo con odio.

- Estúpida casa para enanos - maldije aun mirando el techo, me gire para salir por la puerta de mi habitación mientras los timbrados del teléfono parecían aumentar de intensidad, pero en mi afán por contestar esa llamada, me estrelle con el marco de la puerta que me dio directo en la boca.

Saboree la sangre en mis labios, mientras agachándome salía de la habitación.

El timbre del teléfono me grito que me apresurara, y lo hice, con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la boca, visualice la cocina, la bocina vibraba como riéndose de mi, entrecerré aun mas los ojos, ya me estaba imaginando cosas.

Di un par de zancadas y a la tercera, mi pie derecho se estrello contra la esquina del sofá grande, haciendo que me tronara un dedo y el se hundiera en ese sitio.

Aullé del dolor y el teléfono se carcajeo más fuerte.

Con una mano en la boca, y la otra en mi pie fui dando saltitos hasta la cocina, agachándome en la entrada y con cuidado de no estrellar mi otro pie contra el mobiliario que había en el camino.

Antes de acallar al carcajeante teléfono, escupí un poco de sangre en el fregadero.

- ¿Quien? - mi voz sonó ronca por el súbito despertar, pero pude impregnarle un poco de fastidio.

- ¿Jacob? - la voz ligera y cálida de Alice me despertó al instante, me senté en la barra de la cocina para poder sobarme el pie sin tener que hacer malabares.

- Alice, son las 6 de la mañana, ya se que no necesitas dormir, pero yo soy medio humano, y lo necesito - le recordé apretando los dientes, y como a propósito mi cuerpo me hizo bostezar sonoramente - a, y me debes un sofá - le recrimine mirando mi dedo enrojecido.

- Jacob, quieres callarte y dejarme hablar? - pregunto Alice con tono contenido, entonces deje de preocuparme por el dolor físico, el estomago se me sobrecogió.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Nessie esta bien? - pregunte aturdido, me levante de golpe, y mi cabeza se estrello con el gabinete de arriba de la cocina, masculle algo que ni yo entendí, y me lleve de nuevo la mano a la coronilla, esperando la respuesta de Alice.

- Ella esta bien,... - quiso decirme algo mas pero la interrumpí con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Es Bella?, ¿ella esta bien?, ¿paso algo? - Alice siseo molesta y me calle en el instante - te escucho - le asegure, esta vez si lo haría.

- No se que esta pasando, solo te llamo porque necesito un favor - espere con un nudo en la garganta, si Alice no sabia que estaba pasando, esto estaba jodido - recoge a Nessie en la línea divisoria, y no dejes que regrese hasta que te digamos - dijo Alice de forma suplicante.

- ¿Que esta pasando?, ¿Nessie esta en peligro? - mi voz sonó ahogada, ¿porque querían que la distrajera?, era malo, muy malo.

- No se si solo ella este en peligro - me confió Alice en voz baja, supuse que no estaba sola, aunque por mas intentos, todos los que vivían en su casa la escucharían.

- ¿Bella también? - pregunte de manera testadura, no me gustaba para nada que Alice no pudiera ver que pasaba, y me preocupaba ese tono apremiante que impregnaba su voz.

- Mira haz lo que te pido por favor - dijo Alice con voz seca - y hablando de Bella, no veo muy claro, pero si la vez, no dejes que se vaya sin hablar con alguno de nosotros; Nessie te estará esperando en unos minutos - no me dio tiempo de nada, colgó antes que pudiera decir cualquier idiotez.

- ¿Irse? - pregunte en voz alta mientras colgaba el auricular. ¿A donde iba Bella?.

Mucho mas importante ¿A donde iba Bella sin Edward o sin su familia?.

Mire el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina; eran las 7:30, bueno, entonces era un día nublado y yo definitivamente no servía de reloj suizo.

Regrese a mi habitación, mientras mi cerebro daba vueltas, en parte por lo golpes que me había dado y en parte por la nueva información.

Me vestí sin fijarme siquiera que me ponía, y así, regrese a la cocina, tome un par de manzanas rojas del nuevo frutero, seguro Nessie no habría probado bocado, y no tenia ganas de cazar hoy, salí cerrando suavemente, Billy seguro estaba en el séptimo sueño.

Comencé a correr por el bosque mientras algunos bostezos me interrumpían el ritmo.

Trate de mantenerme en control, estaba en una misión importante, Misión-Distracción-Nessie, y no quería preocuparla con preguntas que sabia no me respondería.

Aparentaría tan bien como otras veces, además, me era muy difícil concentrarme cuando estaba con ella, era inmensamente feliz a su lado, el frio día nublado se haría soleado y cálido con una sonrisa suya.

No tarde mucho en llegar, y al mismo tiempo vi como llegaba ella, estábamos demasiado sincronizados, como por alguna extraña jugarreta del universo, todo nos unía, pero ella apenas era una niña para mis ojos, no quería apresurar nada, solo quería que fuera feliz.

- ¡JAKE! - exclamo con su bella sonrisa iluminando aun mas su rostro, se lanzo con un salto que abarco al menos tres metros, yo la tome en mis brazos y la abrace contra mi.

Su cabello emanaba un dulce aroma a violetas, con su habitual perfumado aire de amanecer. La estreche aun mas contra mi, parecía muy tranquila, feliz como siempre que estábamos juntos, aunque traía puesta la pijama que le había regalado con los colores del arcoíris mezclados en un collage bastante psicodélico.

Me pareció como buen principio de la puesta en escena distraerla con uno de sus juegos favoritos.

Comenzó a reír retorciéndose en mis brazos, y yo me contagie de ese magnifico sonido.

- ¡No... Jake,... no... no empieces,... Jake déjame,... jajajaja,... déjame ya Jake! - no podía hilar las frases completas, se retorcía presa de mi ataque ofensivo de cosquillas.

- ¡Cosquillas, cosquillas, COSQUILLAS! - gritaba subiendo en cada palabra un tono, hasta que mis palabras también se vieron interrumpidas por las risas de jubilo que no pude reprimir.

Nessie contraataco, con la misma ofensiva, y mientras ambos tratábamos de hacer que el otro tuviera un "accidente" a causa de la risa, Nessie se empujo más contra mí y ambos caímos sobre la húmeda hierba del bosque.

Coloque hábilmente a Nessie sobre mi, para no caerle encima y ella se retorció para zafarse de mi abrazo de cosquillas.

Claro, no la solté.

Y claro, ella a mí tampoco.

Reímos como dos idiotas, (bueno un idiota y un ángel) durante mucho rato, hasta el día se ilumino un poco.

No paramos la "ofensiva" hasta que a Nessie le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas, y se tomo el estomago entre risas.

A decir verdad también me dolía el estomago, así que me hice a un lado para dejar de reír; con ella a lado era imposible, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, tratando de adivinar cual era la razón para que tuviera que distraer a Nessie un rato, no me molestaba en absoluto, incluso si Alice no me lo hubiera pedido lo haría, solo por el gusto de pasar un rato mas con ella.

Ahora los minutos corrían para nosotros, hoy se iría, saldría de mi vida sin que yo pudiera oponer resistencia de algún tipo; y no quería hacerlo, todo era por su bien.

Un vacio se extendió por mi pecho, como un infarto, ¡que raro!... ¿así era como se sentía un enamorado con el corazón roto?.

No, seguramente no, nadie amaba como yo la amaba a ella, esto era peor que un corazón enamorado roto.

Era como un corazón muerto, que era obligado a seguir a pesar de no querer hacerlo, no sin su motor de vida.

Y el mío se iría hoy, para seguramente no volver.

Hoy era el fin, el fin de la vida mas hermosa, el fin de un sueño inimaginado, el fin de un sol deslumbrante que iluminaba mi mundo, que cegaba cualquier belleza, que cegaba todo.

Era mi fin.

Y su comienzo, el comienzo de una nueva vida, un nuevo sol en el horizonte, que cegaría todo lo que se había iluminado antes, yo seria un cero a la izquierda dentro de poco, ella se iría a hacer feliz a alguien mas.

Hubiera roto a llorar, aventar y romper cosas, gritar y berrear; pero no quería hacérselo mas difícil, no quería verla sufrir mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

Podía ver en sus ojos el dolor de la partida, la nostalgia del adiós, dejaría su vida atrás, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que amaba, yo no podía ser un obstáculo mas, y no quería serlo, no lo seria.

- Voy a extrañar esto - dijo con voz mormada y nostálgica, deje de mirar el cielo iluminado para girar a ver su rostro apabullado, sus lágrimas estaban brillantes en su piel y sus ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Que? - pregunte desencajado, hace dos segundos había estado riendo feliz, ¿le había contagiado mi humor de perros?, ... jajaja, buena expresión.

- Estos juegos, el bosque verde y húmedo, la pequeña casa de Billy, la playa, a los abuelos, a la Tía Leah, al Tío Seth, nuestra cascada - su voz sonó estrangulada y me estremecí - a ti... - su voz se quebró y se giro para esconder su cara contra el pasto.

Me estremecí, no soportaba verla llorar, me partía el alma, peor que eso, era una inmensa agonía como estar en tu lecho de muerte y nunca haber hecho nada en la vida, solo admirar su paso.

Extendí torpemente mi brazo para pasárselo sobre los hombros y reconfortarla un poco, sentí como su cuerpo se sacudía pesarosamente, mientras los sollozos sofocaban el alegre canto de los pájaros del bosque.

- Tranquila pequeña, tranquila - fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero preferí no seguir hablando, mi voz sonaba rota sin atisbo alguno de paz o resignación.

- Yo... Jake... no quiero irme... - sollozo Nessie sacudiéndose bajo mi brazo, volví a estremecerme.

"No quiero que te vayas", pensé sintiéndome una cucaracha. - Debes hacerlo hermosa, es por tu bien, por el de todos - le dije tratando de sonar razonable, tal vez no funciono, Nessie rio amargamente.

- Lo se, y es por eso que voy a hacerlo, pero me gustaría que las cosas no fueran así - podía predecir en su tono la amargura y la mueca de disgusto que solía usar, el labio inferior sobresaliendo con la mandíbula tensa los ojos sombríos y las cejas juntándose.

- Pero son así, ahí que apechugar con lo que se tiene, tu eres fuerte y valiente, nunca te dejes caer, Nessie - exacto, esa era la línea de acción, tenia que darle esa confianza para que pudiera seguir adelante, yo seria su apoyo, incluso a costa de mi propia felicidad.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se levanto desasiéndose de mi torpe abrazo, me quede inmóvil esperando su reacción se levanto y velozmente se escondió detrás de un árbol que estaba a unos 3 metros de nosotros; espere expectante y en una milésima de segundo la tuve de nuevo frente a mi encarándome con una expresión nueva.

Plagada de dolor y rabia.

- ¡¿Que no vas a extrañarme?!, ¡¿Es tan fácil para ti asumir que tal vez no volveremos a vernos, a tocarnos, a ser felices?!, ¡¿QUE NO ME AMAS TANTO COMO YO A TI, NO VAS A LUCHAR POR MI, NO VAS A AMARME?! - las lagrimas agónicas en sus mejillas me hicieron dejar de respirar, mientras descargaba su furia gritándome como una demente, no quería que se sintiera así, no quería que fuera así de infeliz.

¿Que si no iba a extrañarla?, ¡CLARO!, a cada minuto, a cada respiración, a cada latido, y cada vez mas; iba a extrañarla como si hubiera muerto.

¿Que era fácil para mi asumir su ausencia? ¡CLARO, COMO SI ESTUVIERA LOCO!, era lo mas difícil que había hecho, incluyendo toda mi vida, mi extraña transformación a algo que se suponía no existe, mi estúpida obsesión por su madre, mi dolor al saber de su llegada al mundo como algo que tampoco se suponía existir, mi confusión al verme totalmente enamorado de la hija del objeto de mi obsesión. Y todo esto junto no se comparaba con el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer para tragarme todo lo que sentía y darle la confianza para irse, resignarme a sufrir su ausencia y nunca olvidarla.

¿QUE SI NO LA AMABA TANTO COMO ELLA A MI, QUE SI NO IBA A LUCHAR POR ELLA, NO IBA A AMARLA?.... ¡¿QUE ERA ESTUPIDA?!... no por supuesto que no, solo estaba tan confundida y herida como yo.

Sonreí sin querer hacerlo, se sentía igual que yo.

- Pareciera que estamos terminando - dije sin poder evitarlo, ella me miro confundida y sorprendida y después se puso roja como un tomate maduro y se giro para ocultar su rostro de nuevo.

- De cierta manera es así - me respondió con vergüenza yo reí de nuevo sin tener la intención... de nuevo.

- Me gritaste como una chica enamorada y dolida, en un momento me sentí como uno de esos patanes que abandona a la novia embarazada - volví a reír, ¡Carajo!.

¿Que, tenia diarrea verbal?.

- A veces eres realmente un idiota, Jake - me dijo apretando los dientes, pero no se escuchaba molesta, estaba seguro que estaba aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Crees que no te amo? - le pregunte poniéndome serio, sentí que también yo enrojecía, claro, a mi no se me notaria tanto como a ella sobre su blanca y perfecta piel.

Bueno, me estaba pasando de sincero, necesitaba un Pepto Bismol para la diarrea verbal...

- ¿Eso es una declaración? - me pregunto ella con voz monocorde y contenida.

Me paralice por completo, vaya que era una aprovechada y ventajosa.

Como yo.

- ¿Declaración? - repetí con un sobresalto.

Se hizo un silencio. Ninguno sabia como continuar, Nessie no sabia nada de lo que yo, claro que estaba enamorado de ella, estaba loco, estaba imprimado.

Imprimado, un termino que ella conocía, si, pero que no sabia de que manera se aplicaba a mi, a ambos.

No sabía que estaba imprimado de ella.

Preferimos no decírselo no predisponerla a algo que tal vez ella no quisiera.

Edward me había apoyado, sobreprotegía a Nessie como en su momento había sobreprotegido a Bella.

Bella no estaba de acuerdo, pensaba que era mejor que Nessie supiera la verdad, no le gustaba ocultarle cosas, tal vez porque no tenia mucha habilidad para mentirle a sus conocidos.

- Eres como mi familia - vaya, no esperaba que dijera eso - no sabes cuanto te amo - su voz me ocultaba algo, lo sabia, lo sentía.

Es que al fin se había dado cuenta?, ella estaba enamorada de... mi?

- Y yo a ti, no tienes una idea - le respondí con voz melosa, Ja!, así que todavía era capaz de ser tierno y dulce.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio y me sentí completamente idiota, ella doblegaba mi razón, no quería que la plática se fuera por el rumbo de la melancolía del adiós, de las declaraciones tardías y dolorosas.

Pero al parecer ella si quería.

- Estoy confundida - me dijo sentándose sobre la hierba pero aun dándome la espalda, eso me molestaba, ¿como iba a interpretar sus palabras si ella no me dejaba ver sus reacciones?, Ventajosa, Ja!, había aprendido del maestro.

- Puedes confiar en mi - bueno ella lo sabia, pero era una buena frase "cortina de humo".

Le extendí una de las manzanas que había traído para llevarnos algo a la boca mientras esperaba luz verde y Nessie regresara a su casa para no volver.

Ella la tomo con mano temblorosa sin mirarme, y después comenzó a reír como si le hubiera contado un chiste excelente o como si hubiera vuelto con los ataques ofensivos de cosquillas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte perplejo, hasta hacia dos segundos nuestra conversación no daba gracia.

Ella rio mas fuerte aun y me devolvió la manzana.

- Se que mi dieta es extraña, y que puedo comer sangre y comida humana, como tu – me dio una palmadita de pena en la nuca y volvió a reír – pero no como frutas de cera –

Perplejo mire la manzana que me había devuelto, la compare con la mía, eran iguales.

Las dos irreales y claro, no podíamos comerlas.

Me reí con ganas de mi idiotez, por lo menos la había vuelto a hacer reir.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y me responderías sinceramente? – dijo después de un rato de que ambos nos quedáramos en silencio; trague saliva sonoramente, ¿acaso iba a preguntarme de la imprimación?.

No, eso no podía respondérselo sinceramente, no quería flagelarla más.

- ¿Jake? - me apremio con voz temblorosa.

- Claro - respondí en automático. ¡Estúpido amor irracional y absoluto!, no podía decirle que no a nada.

Se aclaro la garganta con rudeza y se giro lentamente aun sentada para darme frente, su rostro era inexplicable, era una mezcla de sentimientos tremenda y reveladora, había algo que me asustaba, retrocedí un paso, pero ella sonrió apaciguadoramente y ladeo la cabeza.

La entendí, y me senté a unos dos metros de ella, mirándola atentamente esperando que mi fachada de "paz y razón" se esfumara.

Aunque ella me conocía demasiado bien, esa fachada había desaparecido desde que la vi llegar.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - me pregunto sacándome por completo de toda pose.

- ¿Esa es tu pregunta de respuesta sincera? - le pregunte desencajado, no veía por donde iba.

- Una de ellas - me soltó nerviosa, un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, ... una de ellas.

- Algo así como 22 años - le respondí aun desencajado.

- Mmm,... ¿22 años?... - repitió pensativa, no entendía a donde quería llegar, ¡que frustrante!.

- Si... - asentí inseguro, me estaba volviendo loco.

- Y según las extrañas cuentas que hicieron Papá y el abuelo Carlisle, yo tengo algo así como 15, ¿no? - me pregunto con rostro de concentración, solo le falto contar con los dedos.

- Si... - volví a asentir, ¿iba por donde creía?...

- No aparentas 22 - me dijo sonriendo cálidamente - pareces de unos 28 o hasta 30, - se rio bajito con algo de ironía, que raro - y yo puedo aparentar 15, o 13, da igual comparado a ti, soy una bebe - la ultima frase resonó en mi interior con amargura, era cierto, era una bebe.

- Bueno, si hablamos con alguien tú parecerías mi madre, eres demasiado madura para tener 4 años - me reí y ella me siguió agitándose en el pasto con alegría.

- Eso es cierto, a veces eres un niño grande - su voz sonó contenida y la mire apesumbrado; ella miraba al cielo como si en el estuvieran todas las respuestas para la felicidad - pareces un adulto, tan alto e imponente, pero cuando veo tu rostro todo parece difuminarse, tu ojos son como los míos, como los de un niño - se levanto y con paso vacilante se sentó a mi lado, le di la mano para ayudarla y se aferro a ella como si eso sirviera para no separarnos - te veo como un reflejo mío, si estoy triste tu lo estas, si soy feliz tu lo eres, me veo cuando te veo - recargo la cabeza en mi hombro como tratándose de proteger de una avalancha y con mi otra mano la aferre a mi con miedo, dejarla ir seria lo mas difícil de mi vida - es como si fueras mi complemento - su voz se quebró y suspiro largamente hasta tranquilizarse - tu alma dulce y traviesa esta encerrada en ese corpachón tuyo de kilómetros de alto - comenzó a reírse y yo la seguí, así me sentía yo.

La brisa helada matutina habitual comenzó a cubrirnos mientras nuestras risas compaginaban con el sutil sonido del viento.

Sentí mi hombro húmedo, sus lágrimas hirvientes me quemaron un poco, pero el ardor me importo un comino.

- No llores, por favor Nessie, no llores - dije con agonía, me estaba desarmando de todas las maneras posibles si seguía así, la tomaría en mis brazos y echaría a correr al otro lado del mundo, mientras le declaraba mi amor.

- Jake... - su voz sonó pastosa y dolida - ¿te parezco bonita? - me pregunto.

Yo exhale el aire como si me sobrara y después comencé a reír con alegría.

- ¡Oh Jake! - sollozo con tristeza y me calle de inmediato tratando de mirar su rostro pero su vista estaba plantada en el piso - es una de las preguntas de respuesta sincera - me recrimino, yo me aclare la garganta trabajosamente, evitando a toda costa algo parecido a las risas que tenia en la cabeza.

- Eres la chica mas preciosa, hermosa, sublime y angelical que he visto en toda mi vida, y estoy seguro de que no conoceré alguien mas perfecta que tu - solté una carcajada, que cursi!, pero no podía decir algo mas cierto y mas doloroso.

- ¿En serio? - su voz sonó esperanzada.

- Claro, eres la mas perfecta de este mundo - le respondí con total sinceridad, ni Bella que en su momento me había parecido la cosa mas bella del mundo se le comparaba, aunque a veces me daba escalofríos que se pareciera tanto a Edward, ¡Puaj!, que suerte que también fuera tan parecida a Bella.

Se rio ante mi comentario y se froto las manos por la cara para eliminar sus lagrimas.

- Esta bien, esta bien - dijo sonriendo y alzando la cara para mirarme, yo le devolví una mirada demasiado intensa; y ambos al mismo tiempo nos evadimos - te tengo la pregunta mas difícil - dijo después de una pausa, yo trague nervioso, venia lo bueno - ¿vas a dejarme ir? -

El corazón se me encogió y deje de respirar.

Hubiera sido mas fácil decirle que estaba imprimado de ella, esa era una certeza sabia que así era, pero su pregunta me dejo en el limbo.

¿La iba a dejar ir?, no lo sabia, luchaba con el dolor que me causaba la idea de la despedida, luchaba contra la idea de verla feliz con alguien mas, y rogaba por que se fuera a la seguridad de otro hogar, rogaba porque fuera feliz.

Me sentía apabullado, no sabia si lo haría.

- Yo... - quise darle una respuesta pero no tenía una.

Entonces como caído del cielo un estruendo quebradizo llego a mis oídos, también a los de ella, nos pusimos en pie en una milésima de segundo y miramos hacia el Oeste de ahí se escuchaba el ruido, algo o alguien venia hacia nosotros, rompía cosas y gritaba incoherencias.

Me puse de puntillas para ver mejor, mientras colocaba a Nessie detrás de mí, que se agacho con el mismo propósito.

Pude ver como en una película de dinosaurios como arboles caían derrumbados por una fuerza furiosa y rápida; comencé a temblar.

- Espera... - Nessie me tomo de la muñeca antes que pudiera dar un solo paso - creo que se quien es, escucha... - me pidió y aguce el oído.

"Todo, todo por el,... ya nada, nada... nunca mas,... nunca mas" - la voz se quebró de manera inconfundible para mi, y mi corazón se hizo aun mas pequeño.

- Es... ¿Mamá?... - pregunto atónita Nessie.

- ¿Bella? - pregunte de manera incoherente, sabia que era ella ¿que le pasaba, que la hacia sentirse tan furiosa para romper cosas?, y esas palabra "Todo, todo por el, ya nada, nunca mas",...

¿Nunca mas?.

Inmediatamente me acorde de lo que me había pedido Alice en la mañana.

- Quédate aquí, por favor - le pedí a Nessie mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la fuerza intempestiva como de un huracán. Bella Swan.

Pero no me dio tiempo, la vampira se materializo como un tornado frente a mí.

Me paralice cuando vi su rostro, estaba desencajado, dolido, ¿agónico?, me estremecí, si hubiera podido llorar lo estaría haciendo, sus parpados estaban enmarcados por líneas rojas, y bufaba con los hoyuelos de la nariz dilatándose y estaba agazapada como si fuera a atacarnos.

Vi materializado el horror de mi sueño, solo que al revés, di un paso hacia atrás para proteger a Nessie.

- ¿Mama? - pregunto Nessie en el mismo estado de shock en el que yo estaba, nunca la había visto tan mal.

- Nessie - dijo Bella apretando los dientes en un intento de controlarse - por favor, ve a casa de Charlie y quédate ahí hasta que yo te diga - le ordeno con voz monocorde y aturdida, volví a estremecerme.

Entonces las palabras urgentes de Alice, y los gritos desgarradores y dolidos de Bella se unieron como en un rompecabezas.

"No se si ella sea la única en peligro"... "Todo por el, ya nada, nunca mas".

Nessie dio un paso atrás asustada por el tono sombrío y autoritario de Bella y yo lo di con ella.

- Espera... - me di la vuelta dándole la espalda a Bella que gruño furiosa, así que me volví a ella - Deja que mande a alguien de la manada a la casa de Charlie, para que se asegure que ella esta bien - le pedí a Bella, ella se enderezo un poco evaluándome con sus ojos dorados y heridos.

- Esta bien - acepto, no di un segundo para replicas corrí hacia la espesura del bosque y me transforme sintiendo el calor subir y bajar por mi cuerpo.

"Que madrugador, Señor Alfa" - era Leah, ¡fantástico!, la única que estaba en ese momento.

"Solo las mujeres madrugamos" me regaño enojada yo reí nervioso.

"Ve a casa de Charlie y cuida de Nessie, por favor"

"¿Que?, no voy a ser la niñera de tu novia, ese es tu trabajo" me espeto molesta, no tenia nada de tiempo y no lo desperdiciaría con ella.

"Algo paso con los Cullen, Bella esta desquiciada, y Alice me llamo para distraerla, no se que pasa, pero en cuanto lo averigüe te informo"

"Bella ya estaba desquiciada" pensó con amargura después rio y me dijo "Seth esta con mama y Charlie en la casa, uno se quedara en fase para cualquier cosa que quieras" ya estaba seria, que bien, a veces era muy útil ser el alfa de la manada.

"Gracias, no dejes que se vaya hasta que yo lo diga" y sin darle tiempo de decir nada salí de fase, corrí como un demente hasta donde había dejado a Nessie y Bella, que seguían en la misma posición.

Nessie estaba aterrorizada.

- Listo - mi voz sonó tensa y apremiante y Bella respingo cuando hable.

- Haz lo que te digo Nessie, y recuerda solo YO te puedo dar permiso para irte de casa de Charlie; - su voz sonó autoritaria y ruda, Nessie se estremeció y asintió aturdida, entonces Bella se irguió de modo exagerado y orgulloso, mostrándome su fachada mas hostil - llama a la casa grande y diles que estas bien, pero que no iras hasta que yo te diga, no les digas donde estas, ni les digas a donde voy - ¿podía sonar mas dura y hostil?, creo que no.

Nessie volvió a asentir; me acerque a ella estaba totalmente desencajada, y me miro con ojos como plato, me toco la mejilla.

Mi visión se vio inundada por una imagen, el lugar en el que estábamos y Bella y yo hablando, tratando de tranquilizarla, cuidándola.

Me pedía que no la dejara sola.

Asentí, no tenia la menor intención de hacerlo, mi mejor amiga estaba desecha.

- Nessie, vete ya - le ordeno con voz ligeramente suave, Nessie volvió a tocarme y otra imagen surgió.

Ella y yo en nuestra cascada, yo lucia igual que ahora, pero ella parecía mayor, justo como de mi edad, nos tomábamos de las manos y reíamos felices.

¿Me estaba diciendo que no se iría?

- Los quiero - dijo sin dejarme terminar bien mi pensamiento, y salió disparada al Sur, hacia donde estaba la casa de Charlie.

Me sobre cogió la pena y el aturdimiento, creía saber que pasaba.

- Bella... - me acerque con cautela pero ella no se movió un centímetro parecía una magnifica estatua - ¿estas bien? - pregunta estúpida - ¿que paso? - mas inteligente.

Ella se giro deliberadamente lento para sostener mi escrutinio, y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía se derrumbo.

Me abrazo con una fuerza innecesaria, casi me partió los huesos, de hecho pensé que me estaba atacando, pero luego coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar amargamente.

- Edward... - fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba rota de dolor, muerta de agonía.

Y las piezas se colocaron por si solas.

"No se si ella sea la única en peligro"... "Todo por el, ya nada, nunca mas".

- Edward esta... muerto? - no, no podía ser, que era lo que estaba pasando?.

Ante mi deducción ella soltó una alarido alarmado y agónico.

- ¡NO!, - salto soltándose de mi abrazo - yo desearía estarlo - me sorprendió su pena y la agite de los hombros sin pensarlo.

- ¿Que pasa?, ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PASO BELLA, DIMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! - estaba desencajado, el dolor de Bella era mi dolor, siempre lo había sido.

- Edward me dejo - ¡¿QUE?!, me estaba quedando sordo - me a dado la espalda, se ha vuelto loco, tenemos que irnos lejos cuanto antes, Nessie y yo, el no nos dejara, no va a acompañarnos, ya no les importamos, nos a dado la espalda... - su voz era apresurada y rota, plagada de agonía.

- ¿Que?... - en serio no entendía nada, ¿A Edward no le importaban Nessie y Bella?, nunca les daría la espalda - Imposible... - susurre en voz alta, era inverosímil.

- Solo me quedas tu, Jake, necesito tu ayuda - me miro con ojos llenos de pena - Te necesito a mi lado Jake, ayúdame a proteger a Nessie, ayúdame a protegerme - su petición había sido apabullante, me sonó como si se hubiera puesto de rodillas, me imploraba la ayuda, estaba rota y necesitaba pegamento.

Pero entonces sus palabras rebotaron en mi cerebro, como si antes no las hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Proteger a Nessie, protegerte?, ¿cual es el peligro, porque Edward no ...? - me calle, ella sollozo abruptamente.

Recordatorio: No mencionar el nombre de Edward.

- Es una larga historia, pero te hare un resumen, ahí nuevos y peligroso huéspedes en la casa de los Cullen - ya no le llamaba su casa - Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en recibirlos, yo no, quieren nuestras habilidades, y quieren llevarse a Nessie... - ahora además de rota sonaba apremiante.

- ¿Llevársela... a donde? - pregunte perplejo, ella siseo apremiante.

- Nessie estará segura en lo que regresamos, así que te contare toda la historia de camino - me replico mirando hacia el Este.

- ¿De camino, a donde vamos? - pregunte, recordé la petición de Alice, que no dejara que se fueran antes de hablar con un Cullen.

Pero me importo muy poco, le creía totalmente a Bella, podía ver la verdad en sus ojos, y no, yo no seria tan imbécil como Edward, no la dejaría sola.

Las cuidaría.

- A Denali, necesito la intervención de Tanya y su familia - dijo rápido y enseguida hecho a correr como un bólido.

Me convertí en una milésima de segundo y la seguí, ahí estaban Leah, Seth, Quil y Embry, todos alertas por el aviso que le había dado a Leah.

"Cuiden a Nessie, y no dejen que ningún Cullen se acerque, los veré pronto".

Sus perplejos pensamientos fueron fáciles de ignorar para mí, mi mente estaba demasiado embotada.

De pronto sentí el peso de las decisiones, no solo de las mías.

La decisión de Bella de dejar todo por su hija.

La de Edward, que había dejado a su familia por alguna estúpida razón que no entendía.

Las de los Cullen que le habían dado la espalda a mis dos mujeres favoritas.

La de Alice de obligarme a no tener voz ni voto, bueno la había ignorado.

La de Nessie, de abrirse, de ser mi espejo, de ayudar a su madre en lo mas mínimo que pudo, obedeciéndola.

Y la mía, ahora tenía una responsabilidad enorme. Sin quererlo siquiera, en unos minutos había pasado del mejor amigo, al objeto de un amor insaciable y lastimero, en unos minutos había pasado de ser el mejor amigo al único aliado.

Y mi decisión de no querer dejarlas ir, ahora, en unos minutos había obtenido una familia.

Solo por el peso de las decisiones.

* * *

Primero que nada una disculpa por no mandar el preview, pero tuve una semanita de wow! jejejeje...

Ahora dejare aqui los agradecimientos y el preview del proximo cap, ya con sus reviews de este si les dare adelantos del capitulo 4 un diferente al de aqui, claro si quieren, jejejeje...

Amm, psss dejare de perder el tiempo...

Primero, Grax por las que me agregaron a sus historias Favoritas!!! my muy feliz!!! :)

btvs22

chiva-muse (eres la misma del foro de crep mex?)

bEleCullen

KithyCopher

Kiibii

A NATI! emanita!

Holliday´s moon

Bellalice

A Ady! mija!

A Mary! emanita!

Y claro tambien agradecerles a algunas que me agregaron a sus alertas, de autor, de historia, autor favorito y todo! my mas feliz! :):)

Y bueno, en respuesta a sus mensajes!

bele: como te dije no quiero ignorar tu locura, de hecho me encanta, muchas GRAX!...

Kithy: Ya actualice!, espero te guste, muchas GRAX! beshos!...

Mayiro: OOO de verdad te agradesco la ayuda, sin ti aun no hubiera publicado!!, muchas muchas GRAX, y tambien por la felicitacion, jejejeje y los consejos, GRAX!...

Nat, nat natty!: jijiji te desperte, ya leiste todo? espero te guste mujer!, sabes que te quiero mucho?? bueno te quiero mucho!!! jijiji GRAX! mi acosadora personal jejeeje, soy exigente? shale... ya paso el vive!! que no nos divertimos mucho?? te quiero!...

Bellalice: jijiji que bueno que te gusto!, aqui esta el siguiente cap! espero no me mates!!! no te dire nada de adelanto, y claro, dejare review en tu historia, en cuanto termine de leerla, jejejeje, pero bueno espero no lloraras con este, y si lloraste que bien!, eso quiere decir que si te gusto, jejejeje, y si no tambien! porque te gusto no? jejejeje estoy desvariando... muchas GRAX!!

Ady! mija!: orgullosa les presento a mija, jejejeje Nessie en la Fam disfuncional!, que bueno que te gusta jejeje, y ya sabes que sigue y mas que eso, por mis sonsacados adelantos telefonicos, jejejejeje, te prometo que pronto lo seguire de donde se quedaron lo juro juro te quierooo GRAX!! por seguirme hasta otro foro!

Mary!!: jejejeje actualizar lo que te conte?? pero si es casi el final! aqui vamos en el cap 3 y alla en el 10!!, todavia no, jejejeje yo tambien te amo amiga! y si me encanta tu masoquismo!! jiji sigue asi! te quiero millones!

Y en general a todas por el apoyo!!! muchas grax me impulsan a seguir y seguir, de hecho el bloqueo se quito, y ya podre continuar escribiendo, pronto no tan pronto, publicare otro fic, asi que les avisare claramente, jejejeje...

Ahora si, adelantos del cap 4 "En busca de la felicidad".

**_- ¡FELICIDADES! - exclame casi al borde de las lagrimas y ellos me abrazaron felices._**

**_Senti todo el peso de la felicidad rodeandome, lanzandome a que yo obtuviera la mia._**

**_Aferrarse a la felicidad, lo habian hecho mis padres, mis tios, mis abuelos, todos._**

**_La nueva noticia de la boda solo me empujo mas, asegurandome que hacia lo correcto._**

**_Y solo habia una forma de aferrarme a mi felicidad._**

Espero lo disfruten, y porfa si no es mucho pedir, dejenme reviews, ya se nat, que soy exigente, pero solo si quieren, no pido mucho, y me harian feliz!!, Grax!!

Beshos y abrashos, las leere la proxima semana...


	5. En busqueda de la felicidad

_**Bueno chicas, aqui con un nuevo cap de Cenit, espero les guste, les agradesco a todas su gran apoyo, con los reviews que dejan, jijiji si nat!! me hacen caso!! wiiii, ok, ok, pss gracias y disfruten el cap!! **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 "EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD".**

Que horror.

Eso era, si, un horror, y apenas llevaba aquí una hora.

¿Justo tenía que elegir venir a casa del abuelo cuando él no estaba?

Bueno no lo había elegido, Mamá me había obligado.

Oh, sí, Mamá, ¡que horror!.

Era una incertidumbre terrible no saber qué pasaba, y tantas teorías me hacían querer salir corriendo.

Me preguntaba que había pasado, no entendía nada de nada, pero tenía unas cuantas cosas seguras.

Mamá se había ido.

Algo estaba pasando en casa.

Papá no sabía que Mamá se había ido a no sé dónde.

Mi familia vampírica en pleno no se podia acercar, ni yo a ellos.

Tenia que llamarlos.

Y detras de todo esto, por alguna razon sabia que habia algo grande, muy grande.

Y tambien, no sabia porque razon, estaba segura que Jacob lo sabia y me lo habia ocultado.

¡Que horror!, me iba a volver loca si no me enteraba que es lo que estaba pasando, si no encontraba algunas respuestas a mis dudas.

Tal vez alguno de mis custodios sabia algo y me lo diria.

Me levante como un resorte del mullido y roido sofa de la sala del abuelo; y casi corri hasta la entrada, nisiquiera cerre la puerta para hechar a correr al bosque que adornaba el frente de la casa.

Hay tal vez encontraria respuestas.

Abri bien los ojos, pero ni un humano promedio podria ignorar a los 2 hombres lobos gigantes que caminaban lentamente por el sendero del bosque; los reconoci al instante.

- Tía Leah, Embry, ¿puedo hablar con alguno de ustedes? - se miraron un segundo, despues el lobo mas pequeño y de color gris asintio y hecho a correr colina arriba, lo segui con la mirada hasta que desaparecio entre los arboles y despues mire a Embry en su forma lupina, me sonrio con su gran hocico babeante y le devolvi la sonrisa nerviosa.

Me quede hay parada, no sabia que hacer mientras la Tía Leah regresaba, Embry se dio cuenta y corrio hacia mi para legüetearme toda la cara.

- ¡Embry, no, Embry, que asco! - grite riendo mientras el me tumbaba al pasto y seguia lamiendome juguetonamente.

- ¡Embry, no tortures a la niña! - le regaño divertida la Tía Leah bajando a trote rapido por la colina con aquella rudeza de movimientos tan exclusivamente suya.

Embry se quito de encima, y rio por lo bajo alejandose al lado contrario, yo me levante aun riendo mientras evitaba el pensamiento de saber que lo que escurria de mi cara era baba de perro.

- ¿Podemos entrar a la casa? - pregunte con una sonrisa a Tía Leah que ya estaba a mi lado.

- Claro, vamos - me dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro y comenzando a caminar de regreso a la casa.

El camino fue silencioso e incomodo, al menos para mi, no sabia que preguntarle primero, y no sabia como hacer mi peticion.

Leah alzo una ceja divertida al ver la puerta del abuelo abierta y siseo divertida, me sonroje.

Aun en un completo silencio entramos a la casa y nos instalamos en la cocina, mientras nos serviamos un vaso de agua.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres preguntarme, preciosa? - pregunto la Tía Leah sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora, le devolvi la sonrisa como pude, era tan facil hablar con la Tía Leah.

- Es que estoy hecha un lio - le solte sin rodeos, ella se rio de nuevo y con un dejo brusco coloco el vaso sobre la mesa.

- Pues dime, ¿en que crees que puedo ayudarte? - me pregunto, a veces sentia que ella podia leer mis pensamientos como Papá, bueno todo mundo me decia que era muy transparente, asi que supuse que no era dificil.

Trague saliva nerviosa, y tome otro trago de agua, ¡Puaj!, era asquerosa, ¿Quién dice que es insabora?, la hice a un lado tratando de parecer brusca igual que Tía Leah, pero el vaso se partio en pedazos, que bueno que solo tenia un cuarto de agua.

Con velocidad "vampiro" fui por un trapo y limpie el agua antes que se derramara de la mesa, consiente que Leah no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Me sente aun con las ideas revoloteando en mi mente y lo solte.

- ¿Cual es el problema, que es lo que esta pasando, porque estoy aqui siendo vigilada por la manada, donde esta el abuelo, donde esta Mamá, Papá sabe que se fue, Jacob sabe que esta pasando, cuando voy a poder regresar a casa, todos estan bien...? - creo que me pase, porque Leah me interrumpio con un rostro de agobio e impresion.

- Esas son muchas preguntas, y si sigues con mas no me voy a acordar de respondertelas todas - sonrio de nuevo de forma enigmatica asi que volvi a tragar.

- Lo siento, es que estoy muy confundida - volvi a sonrojarme, ¡AH!, estupida sangre caliente.

- Ya me di cuenta - rio Leah con expresion precavida - ahora veamos, tus preguntas... - se rasco la barbilla y dejo que su cabeza reposara sobre su mano mirando hacia el techo - ¿Que si todos estan bien?, bueno, si te refieres a tu familia de chupasangres si, todos estan bien, al menos hasta donde se - me miro fugazmente, pero estaba tan nerviosa que casi no repare en ello.

- ¿Hasta donde sabes? - pregunte con un hilo de voz

- No te preocupes, fue una mala expresion - su tono no me convencio del todo pero preferi creer que no me ocultaba nada, ella nunca lo hacia.

- ¿Cuando voy a poder regresar a casa? - pregunte la incertidumbre me hacia perder el tacto.

- Bueno, supongo que cuando regrese Bella - torcio la boca y yo sonrei, a veces pasaba por alto que la Tía Leah y Mamá no eran precisamente las mejores amigas - lo que me lleva a responderte otras preguntas, no se donde esta Bella, solo se que se fue con Jacob, y fue muy lejos, porque no podemos escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos, por lo poco que se - recalco esta ultima frase y torci el gesto - Edward no sabe que se fueron y creo que nadie en tu casa lo sabe - hizo una pausa y giro los ojos nerviosa, me mordi el labio - Y si, Jacob sabe que esta pasando - concluyo con tono de que no queria decirme lo ultimo.

Me recarge en mis manos y oculte mi rostro.

- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando entonces? - pregunte sin poder controlar los nervios, venia lo bueno.

Leah exalo aire con pesadumbre y alce la mirada.

- No puedo decirtelo, Jacob me lo prohibio - declaro con voz molesta, supuse que no le agradaba la idea.

- ¿Te lo prohibio, y vas a hacerle caso?, el no esta aqui, y yo no le dire a nadie que me lo dijiste - trate de convencerla, como odiaba ser la unica que estaba en la ignoracia.

- Fue orden del Alfa, Nessie - me explico molesta, y yo desee tener enfrente a Jacob a ver si se atrevia a ocultarme las cosas cuando lo tuviera en frente.

- Maldita sea - refunfuñe cruzandome de brazos, seguia igual de ignorante que al principio.

Leah rio y me acaricio la cara - ¿Que son esas palabrotas niña? - me regaño a modo de burla y la verdad no estaba para bromas asi que esquive su caricia y me levante dirigiendome al telefono.

- Mamá me dijo que hablara a mi casa, voy a hacerlo ahora - le avise comenzando a marcar el numero.

- Lo se - dijo y despues me quito el telefono de las manos y lo colgo - pero no deben de saber donde estas y con el dinero que tienen supongo que deben de haber invertido aunque sea un poco en un identificador, sabran donde estas si marcas de aqui - me explico ante mi mirada de furia y perplejidad.

Sin decir nada mas salio corriendo hacia las habitaciones, y un momento despues bajo con algo plateado en las manos - Toma, usa este telefono, y pon el altavoz, quiero escuchar si no te molesta - me explico de nuevo, y uso un tono tan persuasivo que me convencio.

- Ok - dije tome el telefono y marque el numero de mi hogar, sono unas 6 veces, y nada. - Supongo que estan en la casa grande - dije y esta vez marque el numero de la casa blanca y grande donde vivia el resto de mi familia, apenas pudo sonar una vez.

- ¿Bella? - era la voz del abuelo Carlisle, sonaba muy preocupado, y podia notar algo de... ¿remordimiento?, no va, que loca estoy!.

- No Abuelito soy yo, Nessie - dije tratando de sonar normal, creo que exagere, me escuchaba falsamente feliz.

- ¿Nessie?, ¡Nessie, cariño!... Es Nessie, esta al telefono - dijo solo medio tono mas arriba, pero obviamente, a quien sea que se referia lo escucharia.

- Hola Abuelito - dije comenzando por algo simple, vendrian las preguntas seguramente y yo tendria que evadirlas, ademas yo tambien tenia las mias.

- Hola Nessie, ¿como estas, estas bien? - pregunto con tono contenido y fingiendo casualidad, yo torci el gesto, y antes de poder responderle la voz de la Tía Rosalie sono del otro lado.

- Dile que venga a la casa - ups, parecia molesta.

- Callate Rosalie, espera un momento ella debe saber donde esta Bella - era la voz autoritaria y preocupada de la Tía Alice.

- ¿Nessie? - me apremio el abuelo.

- Estoy muy bien, ¿porque la pregunta? - si me hacia la tonta tal vez se les escapara algo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, y me mordi el labio, entonces la voz de Papá retumbo en el telefono como la de un joven tenor.

- Pasamela - ordeno al abuelo, supongo que lo hizo porque sono movimiento en el telefono.

- ¿Nessie? - pregunto Papa con voz apagada, me paralice, nunca habia escuchado a papa asi, bueno, hace mucho.

- Hola Papá - respondi tratando de sonar jovial y casual, el no rio como siempre lo hacia cada que le decia papa, siempre me pregunte porque lo hacia?.

- ¿Nessie donde estas? - UPS!, no yo tenia que hacer primero las preguntas.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - lo evadi dejando de lado la fachada y sonando preocupada.

- Nessie responde a mi pregunta - ¿que les habia dado a mis padres por darme ordenes con tono tan cortante?, ¡Ah!, que exasperante!.

- ¿Porque no respondes tu a la mia pasa algo malo verdad? - pregunte sonando mas preocupada, y sonrei cuando oi la indesicion de Papá.

- No es nada, solo un malentendido - dijo Papa sonando completamente falso, Ja!, y pensaba que me lo tragaria.

- ¿Que pasa, cual malentendido? - pregunte conservando mi preocupacion.

- No es nada - repitio Papá nervioso, se aclaro la garganta, y entonces supe que me ocultaba algo - ¿Sabes algo Nessie? - ups, tonta perspicacia.

- Muchas cosas - dije con una risita nerviosa, Papa siseo al telefono y yo exale el aire.

- Vi a Mamá - acepte derrotada , no valia la pena ocultarlo, el me descubriria.

- Nessie, ponla al telefono - dijo Papa que sono subitamente apenado y preocupado, el estomago se me retorcio.

- No puedo - dije tratando de explicarle, pero el me interrumpio.

- Bella, Bella toma el telefono por favor, no me dejaste decir nada, por favor, hablemos un momento - involuntariamente el tono lastimero y suplicante de mi padre hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, y la pena me inundo, penso que Mamá estaba conmigo y que no queria hablar con el.

Que triste, nunca habia visto pelear a mis padres.

- No Papá, ella no esta aqui, conmigo - le ataje con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿No esta? - pregunto con voz perpleja

- No, se fue no se a donde - le explique mientras me limpiaba una lagrima y sentia el roce consolador de Leah en el hombro.

- ¿Se fue? - pregunto la voz extrangulada de la Abuela Esme, y supe que la habia cagado.

- ¿A donde fue? - pregunto Papá asustado y mis lagrimas cesaron ¿que estaba pasando, porque Papá estaba asustado?

- No lo se, te lo dije, ¿que esta pasando? - le pregunte sorbiendome la nariz, uhg, que asco.

- Solo peleamos Nessie - volvio a aclararse la garganta, tal vez le hubiera creido si no lo hubiera hecho.

- Dime la verdad, Papá, si fuera solo eso Mamá no me hubiera prohibido ir a casa hasta que ella regrese y... - AHI!, ahora si la habia cagado.

- ¿Le prohibio regresar? - preguno atonito Tío Jasper, trague saliva sonoramente.

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo, porque te prohibio regresar? - pregunto Papá con tono decepcionado, me extruije los cesos para entender porque.

- No me dijo praticamente nada, solo me ordeno, venir a... - Leah me arranco el telefono en ese momento y con un boton puso el silenciador.

- Recuerda que no deben acercarse aqui, no les digas donde estas desvialos, trataran de encontrarte - volvio a pulsar el boton y me entrego el telefono.

- ¿Nessie, Nessie estas ahi? - Papa sonaba preocupadisimo.

- Si, aqui estoy, mira Papá, no se que esta pasando, Mamá solo me ordeno que les llamara para decirles que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, eso es todo - dije sonando completamente segura, el volvio a titubear.

- ¿Donde estas? - pregunto Papá con tono demandante, y yo rechine los dientes.

- No voy a decirte, Mamá me lo prohibio, y no me hables asi - que mal me ponia que me trataran como idiota.

- Nessie regresa ahora - me ordeno Papá sonando mucho mas como Mamá hacia un rato, la sangre me subio a la cabeza.

- No - dicte firmemente, ahora no queria regresar me sentiria incomoda con ellos.

- Nessie regresa, es una orden - dijo apretando los dientes con voz autoritaria y enojada.

- ¡NO! - le grite molesta - Vamos a ordenes, bueno, entonces Mamá me ordeno no decirte donde estoy, y no ir a casa hasta que ella me lo diga, ella me ordeno primero, asi que no voy a casa, y ¡no te dire donde estoy! - iba a colgar pero la voz de la Abuela Esme interrumpio cualquier replica o accion.

- Dame el telefono Edward, yo hablare con ella - movimiento volvio a sonar y la Abuela me hablo con tono totalmente diferente.

Suplicante, Auch! - Nessie, Cariño, no te enojes - me rogo y me senti como una imbecil al haber reaccionado asi.

- Lo siento Abuelita - me disculpe y en ese momento me di cuenta que las lagrimas se habian derramado por mis mejillas.

- Mira preciosa, tu Papi esta un poco ofuscado, no se detiene a pensar en sus palabras - sono recriminatoria y supuse que estaria mirando a Papá - perdonalo, y por favor dinos donde estas e iremos por ti - Ja!, no creeria que con ese tono que desarmaba mis defensas lo lograria o si?

- No Abuelita, no voy a decirles donde estoy, Mamá me prohibio que... -

- No importa eso - me atajo bruscamente la abuela - necesitamos tenerte cerca, tu madre no puede protegerte si no esta, nosotros lo haremos, no seas inconciente - me regaño, y otra vez la sangre me subio a la cabeza.

- No, - exclame - no voy a decirles donde estoy, solo les dire que estoy bien y segura, y bastante lejos, tengo casi dos horas huyendo y no creo que me encuentren, asi que no lo intenten, - le refunfuñe molesta - y no soy inconciente, ustedes si, diganme que esta pasando - le recrimine, movimiento volvio a sonar en el telefono.

- Nessie - era una voz nueva, no la reconoci, no era nadie de mi familia - no te preocupes por nada, quedate donde estas y llama si necesitas algo, cuidate mucho -

- ¿Quien es? - pregunte extrañada, pero movimiento volvio a sonar por el telefono.

- Nessie, llama en un par de horas, queremos saber de ti - dijo Papá asemejando un poco a su anterior tono paternal y comprensivo, me tranquilice.

- Claro, esta bien, te quiero Papá - dije

- Te amo Nessie, cuidate - me respondio y despues sono el silencio de la llamada terminada.

Mire la pantalla del celular negra, reflejandome y me mordi el labio.

- Tranquila - me dijo Leah sobandome el hombro.

- Si - dije, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio.

Le tendi el telefono y ella lo tomo, lo miro mucho rato, me di vuelta y mire a la ventana sin verla en verdad.

Que mal me sentia, queria abrazar a mi Papa y mi Mama y que ellos arreglaran sus diferencias y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Porque ese era todo el problema no?, que mis padres habian discutido, o no?.

Bueno y si ese no era el problema la verdad no me importaba si habia otro, porque si, era un hecho mis papas habian peleado.

Tenia una memoria perfecta e infalible, y comence a buscar en ella alguna situacion parecida, donde mis padres dejaran de hablarse, o alguno se fuera.

Nada.

Me senti mareada, nunca habia visto pelear a mis padres, ni una pequeña pelea, nada.

Si habian discutido, pero era como en la mañana, se arreglaban con besos y abrazos babosos.

Ademas solo discutian cuando se trataba de mi, porque nadie podia separarlos, solo yo.

Me senti mas mareada, que estupida!. En ese instante me di cuenta.

Alguien que no era de mi familia habia hablado conmigo.

Senti una ira renovada cuando me di cuenta que me habia ordenado sin siquiera conocerme, que prepotente!...

Pero las palabras de la Abuela hicieron que ese sentimiento fuera reemplazado por la duda y la incertidumbre.

"Necesitamos tenerte cerca, tu madre no puede protegerte si no esta, nosotros lo haremos, no seas inconciente..."

Argh!!! yo no era inconciente, ¿porque insistia en decirme eso?...

¡Concentrate!, me dije a mi misma y repare en sus palabras y aquel desconocido, fui armanado el rompecabezas.

Habia un desconocido prepotente en mi casa.

Habia algo de lo cual querian protegerme.

Y por alguna razon sabia que estas piezas encajaban a la perfeccion en algun lugar del rompecabezas en que se estaba convirtiendo esta situacion.

Suspire, mas por hacer algo que por sentirlo y Leah rio bajito, aunque no fue una risa feliz, todo lo contrario.

Gire a verla con rostro inexpresivo ella seguia mirandose en el espejo del celular con una sonrisa añorante, mmm que raro.

La mire mas detenidamente tratando de entender, pero no podia, que le daba risa, que es lo que extrañaba, que tenia ese celular?.

¿Pasa algo Tía? - Uf, que estupidez, la pregunta inteligente hubiera sido ¿cuando dejara de pasar,Tía?, mmm bueno no era muy sutil.

Ella me miro despegando al fin la cara de su reflejo, su mirada me recordo mucho a Mamá, y eso nunca me habia pasado.

Ya voy entendiendo todo – declaro con voz suave y aterciopelada, parecia tan tranquila, tan feliz que por un momento pense que me llegaria el olor a hierba.

¿Que? - pregunte como una tonta, el tono de Leah me habia sacado totalmente de mis pensamientos, nunca la habia escuchado asi de... ¿comprensiva?, no, no encontraba un adjetivo.

Bueno, - ahora parecia apenada como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi prescencia cuando hablo – es una larga historia, y no creo que... -

Me gustaria escucharla – la interrumpi, cualquier cosa para salir de mis inquietantes pensamientos, ademas la declaracion de Leah me causaba curiosidad – si no te molesta – agrege tratando de sonar menos impertinente.

No claro que no – respondio de nuevo sonriente, acaricio el telefono y despues se lo metio al bolsillo de los viejos pantalones que vestia, me trapaso con mirada evaluadora yo me cohibi, a donde iba todo esto? - ¿sabes por que razon Bella y yo no nos llevamos bien? - la pregunta me paso un poco desapercibida.

Me quede como estupida con la boca abierta, al mencionar el nombre de Mamá Leah siempre torcia el gesto, o hacia evidente su desagrado por ella, ahora nisiquiera se habia olvidado de su sonrisa serena.

Me senti mareada y solo pude negar con la cabeza,... mala idea.

¿Estas bien?, estas un poco palida – se acerco a mi con ademan protector.

¿Que rayos le pasa a Tía Leah, de donde habia sacado tanta paz y comprension?, parecia Mamá, bueno ignorando su comportamiento de hace un rato.

Todo bien – le respondi con voz extrangulada

Ven, vamos a la sala, ahi estaremos mas comodas – me tomo delicadamente de la mano y me arrastro hasta colocarme en el mullido y roido sillon donde habia pasado la tortuosa y solitaria media hora de mi estancia aquí.

No se que es lo que hay entre tu y Mamá – respondi con la boca seca.

Conosco a Bella antes de que nacieras, y pude precenciar todo lo que era capaz de hacer antes de que tu llegaras a nuestras vidas - su voz me sono insultante como si mi Mamá hubiera sido una super villana.

No te entiendo – masculle con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrio mas aun... ARGH! Eso era posible?.

Bueno me refiero a que Bella es un poquito... intensa... no se va por lo sencillo nunca, dime si no siendo una humana comun y corriente fue a meterse con un vampiro – solto una risita ligera mas parecida a las que dirigia a mi madre, burlona.

Si lo vez desde ese punto – volvi a mascullar aprentando los dientes, no soportaba que atacara a Mamá, y que inoportuna!.

Mi punto es que nunca entendi porque tu Mamá se empeñaba en hacer tantas cosas que yo veia absurdas y egoistas, me parecia la persona mas absurda con complejo de protagonista martir de telenovela – me pare de golpe con la mandibula apretada y los ojos vidriosos pero ella riendo tranquilamente estiro las manos como deteniendome – no me malinterpretes, no quiero ofenderla ni algo parecido, pero asi es como la veia -

Volvi a sentarme ¿que manera era esa de bajar mis animos?, ella creia que mi mamá era una monigota llorona de telenovelas, aprete mas la mandibula.

No te entiendo, y no insultes a Mamá – le adverti atravesandola con la mirada.

No es lo que pretendo – dijo ya sin sonar burlona, supongo que en su retorcido (y muy parecido al mio) universo esa era una disculpa. Asenti – la cosa es que cuando tu llegaste todo cambio, cuando estaba cerca de ella me daban ganas de vomitar – se rio yo la mire ceñuda y en busca de una explicacion.

Leah se levanto sonriente y comenzo a pasear con paso firme y lento por la estancia.

No me malinterpretes – sonrio y me miro fugazmente – es que su felicidad era radioactiva para mi, no entendia como era posible que fuera tan feliz habiendose convertido en vampiro! - bufo como si fuera la noticia del momento – veia todo el amor que emanaba cuando te miraba, cuando sostenia la mano de Edward – otra vez la boca se me abrio de asombro, nada, ni un pestañeo cuando menciono a Papá.

¿Se habia pegado en la cabeza?

Me era imposible entender que la hacia tan plena – me miro y se paro en seco, con el rostro repentinamente sombrio – entiendo porque razon Bella te confio a nuestra proteccion, ahora tambien entiendo porque Edward queria que regresaras, y su voz rota rogaba por hablar con Bella -

La garganta se me cerro y el paso del aire dejo de existir, que dura, pero era cierto, Papá estaba roto.

Supongo que Leah espero a que dijera algo, pero no esperaba que con lo que habia dicho yo conservara la facultad de hilar dos palabras con sentido o si?.

Si yo hubiera tenido la posibilidad de ser tan feliz, tan plena como ellos; lo protegeria con uñas y dientes, incluso con mi vida, porque seria mi felicidad – su voz cambio durante la frase, comenzo tranquila y fue degradandose hasta sonar atusta desprovista de esperanza, se me doblaron un poco las rodillas.

Tenia ganas de lanzarme en sus brazos y reconfortarla, porque ella todavia podia ser feliz, pero a pesar de mi deseo, estaba incrustada en el piso.

Juzgue siempre a Edward por las cosas que le hacia a Bella, a lo que la orillaba, era tan egoista! - su boca se hizo una linea initeligible, como si no quisiera decir algo – siempre pense que ella podia ser feliz sin el, estaria mejor con... - su boca se hizo aun mas initeligible – alguien mas,... pero ahora lo veo claro, ahora lo entiendo, el era feliz, pleno y no debe ser facil renunciar a eso... - su voz fue apagandose gradualmente hasta que solo quedo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

La idea de que Papá hubiera dejado a Mamá solo para que ella fuera feliz con alguien mas me hacia sentirme perdida, no imaginaba a ese otro imbecil usurpador que pudiera hacerlo.

Trato de ver las cosas desde una mejor perspectiva, pero es cierto, ahora lo entiendo, ellos nunca fueron egoistas, fueron inteligentes, se aferraron a lo que debian, los envidio – di un respingo involutario, y de nuevo mi cuerpo tomo control de si mismo.

Pero no entiendo porque hablas asi Tía – le dije como si fuera una bebe que apenas sabia hablar, las palabras salian de mi boca como un borracho saliendo de una cantina, atropelladas y sin sentido – no tienes porque envidiarlos, tu aun puedes ser feliz – mi voz no sono muy convicente, los borrachos no lo son, asi que Tía Leah regreso a su mascara de amargura, que hasta ese momento note que llevaba siempre puesta.

No creo que en mi destino este escrito ese tipo de plenitud – se giro para que no pudiera ver sus expresiones, me senti frustrada.

No puedes pensar siquiera que no hay felicidad para ti – le espete molesta no me gustaba ver a una persona tan fuerte y segura de si misma regodeandose en las onduras de la podredumbre – tienes toda la vida por delante, y mas, tienes a Sue, a Seth, a la manada, a Jake, encontraras tu camino – parecia uno de esos guias "espirituales" oportunistas, no era muy buena en eso de los sentimientos, pero estaba siendo completamente sincera.

La mencion de Jake me saco un poco de objetividad, me preguntaba si yo podria ser tan feliz como Leah decia de mis padres, me preguntaba si Jake podia serlo.

O si lo era ya.

Claro – musito cabizbaja – yo tengo ese tipo de plenitud, tengo una familia, una madre un hermano, y Charlie que nunca pense que pudiera ver mas que como el jefe de policia padre de la vampira absurda – volvio a reir amargamente pero yo no reaccione – y la manada, que es tambien como mi familia, somos hermanos y ellos me hacen feliz... - senti como su voz se rompia con una subita tristeza y la senti como un eco en mi – pero nunca tendre la plenitud de un amor como el de ellos – concluyo con voz ahogada.

No... - me negaba a creer que a alguien como ella se le negara esa felicidad – la tienes mas facil que muchos, sabras cuando el llegue a ti, podras improntarte, y sabras que la felicidad a llegado a ti - ¡claro!, como es que no lo veia ella asi?, era tan obvio, solo tenia que ejercer su impronta y dejaria la miseria atrás.

No Nessie, no creo que eso sea posible para mi – me evaluo con la mirada, como pensando en decirme algo o no, nego con la cabeza y continuo con un tono para nada convicente y bastante engañoso – no creo que nadie mas vuelva a improntarse, de la ultima impronta han pasado casi 5 años – "casi mi edad" pense apesumbrada ellas se mordio la boca como frenando algo y volvio a negar con la cabeza – Paul y Rachel fueron los ultimos y no habra mas – dicto con ese tono engañoso que me hiso desconfiar al instante.

¿Porque? - pregunte testarudamente, no me iba a engañar tan facil.

Es una larga historia que no quiero contar – dijo firmemente – solo debes saber que yo nunca podre improntarme – volvio a mirarme con nostalgia y dijo – aunque viendo tu ejemplo.... - se giro rapidamente roja de vergüenza, pero no entendi ni lo que dijo ni su reaccion.

No debes de cerrarte las puertas a la felicidad – la regañe sonando como una madre abnegada.

Si tengo la oportunidad, lo dudo, creeme, me aferrare a mi felicidad con uñas y dientes, como lo hicieron tus padres – se dirigio hacia la puerta y me miro nerviosa – tengo que irme Charlie y Mamá no deben tardar, y tengo que saber si hay alguna novedad -

Se encamino a la puerta con aire derrotado me levante y corri a velocidad vampiro para aferrarme en un abrazo cariñoso a su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, de la misma talla que el mio.

Senti como toda la frustracion los miedos y las penas se esfumaban de ambas, era lo que necesitabamos porque despues de una platica asi, no podiamos fumarnos unos puros.

Te quiero pequeña – me dijo besandome la coronilla.

Yo a ti Leah – le correspondi besando su mejilla, nos abrazamos otro rato, y un aullido divertido nos interrumpio.

Es Seth, seguro ya van a llegar tus Abuelitos – me dijo sonriendo – me tengo que ir, no deben de verme por el momento – volvio a torcer el gesto iba a pedirle que se quedara un rato mas, pero parecio leerme el pensamiento – ordenes del Alfa – torci la boca y ella riendo jovialmente salio disparada la vi desaparecer en el bosque de enfrente, ya temblando.

Cerre la puerta y me dirigi de regreso al sillon, con mi interior siendo licuado.

Toda esa platica de la felicidad y la plenitud me habian borrado o por lo menos hecho de lado algunos acontecimientos incomodos.

Ahora solo podia pensar en mi misma.

¡Que egoista!, pero si solo pensaba en mi y en mi felicidad.

Ya tenia la plenitud familiar, por lo menos la habia tenido hasta hacia unas horas.

Faltaba mi plenitud amorosa.

Pero yo no estaba en el limbo como Leah, yo sabia donde estaba mi felicidad.

Y sus palabras me habian inspirado, sabia que mi felicidad estaba aquí en Forks, bueno muy cerca de Forks.

El ejemplo de mis padres, las palabras de envidia y admiracion de Leah, todo me lo pedia.

Me aferraria a mi felicidad.

Un nuevo aullido me hizo reir, parecia que reia, supe que los abuelitos estaban cerca.

Y un foco casi literalmente se prendio en mi cabeza.

Ya sabia como aferrarme a mi felicidad.

La puerta de la entrada se abrio y escuche las risas amorosas de mis abuelos, gire a verlos venian abrazados con un monton de serpentinas enredadas por todos lados la abuela llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en la manos.

Me quede boquiabierta plantada en el centro de la sala.

En cuanto me vieron se lanzaron a abrazarme con una alegria que no esperaba para nada.

¡Nessie, Nessie preciosa, que oportuna visita, Nessie no sabes que hicimos! - exclamo Abuelita Sue casi brillando de exitacion yo me reia contagiada.

¡¿Que hicieron?! - pregunte abrazandome a la cintura de ambos, porque no se habian separado un centimetro.

¡Nos casamos! - exclamo Abuelita Sue con lagrimas plenas de felicidad derramandose de los ojos, me petrifique y me separe de ellos aun con la sonrisa congelada en mi rostro.

Ellos se abrazaron y se dieron un timido beso, el Abuelito con pequeños besos limpio las lagrimas de la Abuelita, y el corazon se me hizo como el de un pollo hervido.

¡FELICIDADES! - exclame casi al borde de las lagrimas y ellos me abrazaron felices.

Senti todo el peso de la felicidad rodeandome, lanzandome a que yo obtuviera la mia.

Aferrarse a la felicidad, lo habian hecho mis padres, mis tios, mis abuelos, todos.

La nueva noticia de la boda solo me empujo mas, asegurandome que hacia lo correcto.

Y solo habia una forma de aferrarme a mi felicidad.

Abuelito, tengo que decirte algo... -

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio?, espero les guste, jejejejje, psss la verdad es que muero de sueño, esta semana tuve mucho trabajo y tengo cursos para aplacar mi ignorancia matematica, jejejeje, asi que, Agradecimientos a aquellas que dejaron reviews, a las de la Fam, que han leido el fic y las quiero aun mas que antes si eso es posible, mmm, a Bella Alice, que me mata de risa con los Disclaimers y que hara uno para el fic, jejeje a Marianiux por hacerme una locura esta semana por telefono, agradescamosle a ella y sus locuras que tendremos mas caps de Cenit, y una coautoria con ella, jejejeje, a mi acosadora personal, que al fin termino de leer el fic, a Sil que lo leyo en una noche, a Mija, que la amo yyyy, si se me paso alguien perdon!!! pero tengo sueño entiendanme!!! jijijijiji_**

**_Asi que procediendo con el protocolo, el preview de el siguiente cap... "Desiciones"...que por cierto es diferente a los anteriores, ya veran porque a partir de ese cap el fic sufre un cambio, jejeje pero no digo mas, luego me balconeo, jejejeje....  
_**

_¿Era posible que su rostro se descompusiera aun mas?_

_Si._

_El dolor era tangible, la expresion nunca habia sido tan literal, la atmosfera era tan pesada que costaba trabajo respirar, de hecho ella no lo hacia, y Jacob solo por acto reflejo, el clima era como uno solo con los sentimientos de Bella, un trueno recorrio ruidosamente el este del Bosque al tiempo que una ligera helada lluvia comenzaba a acariciar sus cuerpos rigidos y confusos._

_- No me hagas esto, por favor – pidio Bella con voz automata, pero al final su voz se quebro, se giro con un subito y agresivo movimiento haciendo respingar de impresion a Jacob._

_**Las quiero!!! ya saben review y adelanto diferente, prometo mandarlo en cuanto reciba el review, ejejejejeje roguemos por mi alama trabajadora, y que esta proxima semana no este tan pesada, Beshos!!!**_


	6. Plan Paso 1

_ALO!!!! bueno hoy vengo con actualizacion y con recadines, jejejeje_

_Primero que nada, informo jejejeje atentamente que a partir de esta cap, hay un cambio en el fic, seguro lo notan, jejejejeje_

_Los siguiente en la lista lo vemos abajo!!!_

_GRAX BELLALICE POR EL ESTRAORDINARIO DISCLAIMER QUE ME HICISTE!!!_

**DISCLAIMER: EDWRD ESTUBO A PUNTO DE REGALAMRE CREPUSCULO COMO REGALO DE BODAS, PERO KELLNA SE PUSO CELOSO PORQUE EL QUERIA REGALARME CREPUSCULO!!!! ASI QUE AMBOS AMENAZARON A STHEPHANIE, Y ELLA SE DESMAYO -_-.**

**HASTA QUE MEYER REACCIONES, CREPSUCULO AUN NO ME PERTENECE (SUSPIRO)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5. "PLAN,... PASO 1..."**

**Decisiones**

**Decisiones son las que trazan el curso de nuestras vidas.**

**Desde la que parece ser mas insignificante, como tal vez levantarse de la cama para comenzar otra bello día o la encrucijada que se nos presenta al tratar de resolver si desayunar huevos fritos o cereal; también hay decisiones que influyen un poco mas alla que lo que llevaras en el estomago durante el día, como elegir ese alguien para compartir tus momentos de dicha y tristeza, para amar y ser amado, para vivir; y también la decisión de darle la espalda.**

**Es así que si se toma una mala decisión nuestra vida se vera perjudicada de la manera mas terrible y tormentosa posible.**

**Las decisiones apresuradas suelen tener este efecto, sobre todo si tu decisión afecta a quienes amas.**

**Era imposible no cuestionarse que es lo que sucedería como consecuencia de una decisión, además el trayecto de regreso era largo y callado, simplemente te arrojaba al precipicio de la cavilación.**

La escena que se presentaba era de lo mas inverosímil en muchos sentidos.

Aunque estaba por demas acostumbrado.

Una vampiresa, con lo que incluye la naturaleza de esta misma; su velocidad antinatural, la fuerza inverosímil que podría romper con facilidad la carcasa aparentemente invencible de uno de esos enormes refrigeradores de metal, pero lo mas notable y menos aterrador. La belleza subliminal de aquel mítico ser.

Una vampiresa como ella, yo ya tenia la suficiente conciencia para comparar la belleza de Bella con la de otras de su "raza", y ella era excepcionalmente bella, y mi punto era, comparar mi naturaleza con la de ella.

Bueno, en belleza por de fault salia perdiendo; en velocidad,... bueno, podría ganar cualquiera; en fuerza, mmm... empate.

Un licántropo y una vampiresa, si, corriendo codo con codo, bueno algo parecido, mi codo estaba a la altura de su cuello, pero supongo que si alguien nos viera se quedaría helado.

Nuestras razas se repelen, pero a nosotros acompañándonos en nuestra carrera iba un aura de cariño y complicidad, ahora eramos familia... Uf!, si alguien nos viera.

Me rei bajito, ¡que tonterías estaba pensando!, a la velocidad que íbamos solo un licántropo como yo o un vampiro como ella podrían vernos.

Si, y eso me resultaba de lo mas incomodo, pensar que solo alguien de su familia que eran los vampiros mas cercanos nos encontraran antes de encontrarlos nosotros a ellos.

Quería creer que todo saldría a pedir de boca, pero para ser sincero, nuestro panorama lucia como el frío y mortecino crepúsculo matutino en los bosques cercanos a Forks, que era por donde íbamos corriendo.

De regreso a casa.

Yo sabia a que regresábamos, cual era nuestra "misión", pero la idea no me agradaba lo mas mínimo, aunque era imposible hacer cualquier otra cosa. En casa nos esperaba Nessie, y por ella regresábamos, solo para irnos y no volver.

Me dolía reconocer que estaba demasiado encariñado a mi hogar, me molestaba la idea de tener que dejarlo todo tan súbitamente, pero ¡carajo! Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, solo al pensar en el peligro en el que se había convertido Forks para Nessie, y tal vez para todos.

Pero "todos" me daban igual, la que me importaba era Nessie, bueno, y ahora también Bella, Uf!, cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo unas horas.

Tuve una regresión a la infancia, era realmente estúpido Ja!.

Recordé como Rachel y Rebecca solían obligarme a jugar con ellas a "La familia", como era obvio yo siempre era el papá, ellas siempre peleaban para ver quien seria la mamá, y como nunca lograban ponerse de acuerdo, yo hacia de papá en dos familias diferentes, y ambas eran mis esposas.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo, ja ja ja, si Mamá nos hubiera visto hacerla de la perfecta familia disfuncional, le hubiera dado un ataque, ya me la podía imaginar regañándome por el incesto y la bigamia.

En esos momentos, no lo negare, me divertía mucho tener dos esposas y hacerme cargo de dos familias, me hacia sentir admiración por mi mismo, me gustaba pensar que me parecía a Billy; y cuando los años pasaron de verdad vi mi futuro.

Me vislumbre en un futuro con una linda esposa, (súbitamente recordé que en algún momento Bella estuvo en esa estampa y fruncí el ceño) llegar a casa después de un día de trabajo desquiciante y que esa bella mujer me recibiera con un beso, para después decirme que el pequeño Jakey había vuelto a pegar a una niña en la escuela, y que teníamos que pagar las cuentas.

Volví a reírme bajito, Bella no me hacia el menor caso.

Menos mal, esa visión de mi tenia unos 15 años en mi cerebro, cuando Rebecca había tenido su primer novio y yo me había planteado buscar esposa a los 6 o algo así, bueno Rebecca siempre había sido rápida en eso de los novios, se había casado con ese surfista hawaiano a los 18.

De repente me sentí mas estúpido, Rebecca acababa de tener un bebe, llevaba casada bastante, ella ya no tenia que jugar a la familia, tenia una de verdad.

Y yo, no había avanzado un solo paso, mi vida seguía clavada en el mismo sitio desde hacia años, y en realidad, la idea de una familia; una bella esposa que se quejara conmigo por los excesivos costos de las cuentas y del pequeño Jakey golpeador de mujeres, ahora ya no tenia sentido, sabia que para mi no habría nunca algo así.

Y era porque la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado era mitad vampiro, y mitad humano, mi patética idea de una familia común y bastante corriente nunca se daría.

No me molestaba mucho, la verdad, lo que me molestaba era no saber si algún día podría ser feliz con Nessie, yo la amaba con locura pero no estaba segura que ella sintiera lo mismo y yo sabia que no podría enamorarme de alguien mas, a diferencia de ella que tenia la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Fui bajando el ritmo de la carrera gradualmente, casi no me dí cuenta.

No quise seguir pensado en ella, no ahora cuando se nos venia una tremenda encima.

¡Basta! Me dije cuando me imagine a Nessie diciéndome que pagara la cuenta del teléfono.

Decidí inundar mi mente de esos indeseables pensamientos, del porvenir.

Sabia lo que Bella les había dicho al Clan de esa rubia cara de limón exprimido, Tanya, que ahora venian varios kilometros atras.

Esa era la primera parte del plan, informar a los Cullen que no eran los únicos que podían tomar decisiones, que debían consultar a su familia, a toda, y para eso venian los de Denali, para demandar su parte de información y para una buena distracción

Bueno, eso ellos no lo sabían, solo Bella y yo, contábamos con un enfrentamiento de opiniones, que los de Denali se opusieran a la desicion de los cullen de hacer de mecenas de los mestizos maniáticos, había grandes posibilidades de que eso sucediera, ya que Bella había sabido contar una buena versión de los hechos donde los Cullen quedaban como imbéciles, y los otros vampiros la apoyaban al 100% se lo habían dicho.

Esa pequeña y sutil distracción nos daría tiempo y ventaja, solo para el objetivo de toda esta puesta en escena.

Largarnos lejos de Forks, lejos de los Cullen, y claramente lejos de esos mestizos maniáticos; solos, Bella, Nessie y yo. Mi nueva familia.

Y aunque Bella me había explicado la situación, sabia que aun no me decía todo, sabia que algo me estaba ocultando, tal vez quería dejarme en algún momento del camino hacia ningún lugar.

Con ese pensamiento que no pude retirar, me detuve súbitamente, aunque, ya no iba corriendo como antes, así que no me costo mucho trabajo.

En ese momento me dí cuenta que Bella había adaptado su carrera a la mia así que se detuvo cuando yo lo hice.

Me miro dubitativa por un momento con el rostro completamente desencajado, la expresión que oscurecía sus bellas facciones desde hacia demasiadas horas.

Trague pesadamente, me dolía mucho verla así, pero tenia que hablar con ella antes de llegar a Forks.

Asi que tras una mirada que quise que entendiera como un "espera" me eche una rápida carrera detrás de unos espesos arbustos que enmarcaban al sendero donde corríamos

**Sono como el murmullo del viento en medio de una tormenta, y entonces un hombre alto de piel cobriza y lustroso cabello negro apareció, vistiendo solo unos pequeños shorts de playa negros.  
Una sonrisa fugaz cruzo por su rostro antes de estar al lado de la preciosa criatura fría**

- Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que lleguemos a casa – dije con una sonrisa reconfortante, no podía verla directamente, ella estaba sufriendo demasiado, si la miraba me derrumbaría junto con ella.

- Dime Jacob – contesto Bella sin cambiar ni una milésima las lastimeras facciones de su rostro.

- Bella... - mi voz sono lastimera y preocupada, pero Bella ni siquiera se inmuto, que bueno – ya escuche la versión que le diste al otro clan, quiero saber toda la verdad, solo necesito saberla para poder respaldarte ante todo – trate de sonar despreocupado, pero me era muy difícil la tensión se iba acumulando segundo tras segundo.

- ¿Que es exactamente lo que quieres saber? - pregunto Bella con tono frío, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no la escuchaba así?, de hecho ¿la había escuchado así alguna vez?.

- ¿Que planeas hacer si alguno trata de detenerte, vas a pelear? - trate de sonar persuasivo, necesitaba ver alguna reacción de su parte, pero ella no cambio su deprimente estado de animo.

- No, no voy a luchar a no ser que sea necesario – declaro fríamente, trate de mantener la compostura y no ponerme a gritar pero me estaba resultando imposible.

- ¿De verdad crees que solo se van a cruzar de brazos dándote su bendición? - explote la tensión me gano la pelea. Y ella al fin reacciono.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres saber? - pregunto Bella apretando los dientes. Pensé por comenzar con algo no tan comprometedor, que va!, da igual no teníamos tiempo.

- ¿Que es lo que te trastorno de esta manera para que hagamos esto? - mi voz sono temblorosa, ¡rayos!, aun así trate de no perder el matiz persuasivo y tenso.

- Te lo dije, y se lo dije al clan de Tanya, lo único que me importa, que me mantiene feliz y en marcha diariamente es ahora únicamente el bienestar de Nessie – sono tan fría, distante y seca, como un robot, sus palabras faltas de vida y compromiso, solo hicieron que aumentara mi nivel de impaciencia.

Tampoco pase por alto la palabra "únicamente", si, tenia que seguir evadiendo mencionar ciertos nombres.

- Eso no es lo que te pregunte, que es lo que te dijeron los... - apreté los dientes, de repente, había tenido un dejavu, recordando unos años atras, sentía como si fueran siglos, cuando Bella aun era humana, cuando yo era un joven e inexperto licántropo, cuando mi odio hacia los "fríos" era mas fuerte incluso que el amor irracional que le había tenido a la ahora "fría" - los Cullen, que te dijo Edward, - un estremecimiento recorrió a Bella y al instante me arrepentí de haber mencionado el nombre del desagradecido vampiro – solo quiero entender que fue lo que te dijeron, recuerda que no voy a dejar que nada les pase, ahora ustedes son mi prioridad, pero debes tenerme un poco de confianza – el sermón pareció funcionar, porque Bella retrocedió unos pasos.

¿Era posible que su rostro se descompusiera aun mas?

Si.

**El dolor era tangible, la expresión nunca había sido tan literal, la atmósfera era tan pesada que costaba trabajo respirar, de hecho ella no lo hacia, y Jacob solo por acto reflejo, el clima era como uno solo con los sentimientos de Bella, un trueno recorrió ruidosamente el este del Bosque al tiempo que una ligera helada lluvia comenzaba a acariciar sus cuerpos rígidos y confusos.**

- No me hagas esto, por favor – pidió Bella con voz autómata, pero al final su voz se quebró, se giro con un súbito y agresivo movimiento, asustándome haciéndome respingar de impresión

Con paso torpe me acerque a Bella sentí un movimiento en el estomago y me hizo retorcerme incomodo, era una extraña sensación, como un dejavu... de nuevo... alargue las manos hasta situarlas de manera delicada y reconfortante en los hombros de Bella.

No quería que siguiera sufriendo, quería que las cosas fueran mas fáciles para ella, sabia que esto la estaba matando por dentro, aunque eso fuera imposible.

- Te juro, con toda el alma Bella, que haré pagar al imbécil de Edward por cada una de las palabras que te hayan herido, te lo juro – mi voz sono fiera, eso era lo que quería, solo de recordar lo que el maldito vampiro le había hecho, me hervía la sangre, en mi no había espacio para la redención

Estuve a punto de seguir con los insultos, pero sacándome de contexto, Bella soltó una risa corta y amarga como si estuviera a punto de escupir.

- Entonces no habrá mucho problema – su voz sono extrañamente avergonzada, eso me dio mala espina y sin reparar en el hecho dí un par de pasos atras.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunte ceñudo, esa respuesta me había tomado en curva.

- Nada... - Bella se giro de nuevo alejándose aun mas con paso titubeante.

Y entonces supe que algo andaba mal, algo me estaba ocultando.

- Espera un momento... - todo callo en su lugar en ese momento – lo dejaste hablar no?, te dijo que no quería estar a tu lado en esta locura, no?, que quería estar lejos de Nessie no?, dime que eso fue – demande casi gritando, pues sabia que no era así

A veces olvidaba que aunque mi mejor amiga, era una madre cariñosa y responsable, una esposa enamorada, una mujer madura, su carácter nunca cambiaría, porque con la transformación en lo que ahora era, ella se había quedado congelada en todos sentidos; claramente seguía siendo igual de cabeza dura que cuando nos habíamos reencontrado.

Bella farfullo rápidamente algo inteligible antes de responder.

- Yo... - la voz salio silbante como si no fuera en realidad su sincera intensión el responder, no hice ningún movimiento, no hable, quería una explicación – yo trate de convencelo – su voz sono ahora rápida como su carrera, tuve que concentrarme para entenderla – deje que entrara en mi cabeza, quise que supiera lo que sentía, se comporto tan brusco con migo, ¡me dio un empujón que hizo un hoyo en el piso!, y cuando me lance a atacar a ... esos, me lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, no se, fue tan inverosímil, tan rápido; y cuando Carlisle lo decidió, él solo me dejo ir, no dijo nada y se comporto como si,.. como si no le importara – sentí que mi cabeza se despegaba de mi cuerpo.

Me costo mucho trabajo colocar las palabras que había dicho tan rápidamente, me quede callado un rato descifrando todo lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? - pregunte aun en el proceso del rompecabezas.

- Nada... no deje que lo dijera – tristeza, era lo único que emitía Lastima, ya había terminado el rompecabezas así que no me importo.

- Espera un momento... - de repente sentí una presión aplastante en la cabeza y mi rostro comenzó a arder, me dí cuenta que era lo que había dicho. Explote. - ¿Te,... TE GOLPEO? - sentí un temblor recorrer mi ser y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a la finca Cullen y matar al cabrón de Edward.

- No, no, fue un accidente – Bella estiro sus brazos como tratando de controlarme, si se atrevía a defenderlo me creía capaz de darle también a ella.

Bufe furibundo mientras mis brazos y piernas comenzaban a sacudirse.

- Ese cabrón, ¡como se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima!, pero va a pagarlo, todo, todo lo que te ha hecho, yo voy a hacer que lo pague, ya no estas sola, ¿lo entiendes Bella?, me tienes a mi, y no dejare que vuelva a hacerte daño – escupí cada palabra destilando odio, y cada una como si fuera una grosería en el peor barrio, sentí un rencor tan profundo que creí que nunca me olvidaría de ese sentimiento.

Y quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

- Jacob... - su rostro se suavizo un poco pero su mirada era fría e inexpresiva – te estas confundiendo, no es lo que piensas, pero te agradezco tanto lo que acabas de decir – suspiro y con otro movimiento vertiginoso se abrazo a mi temblorosa cintura y yo me quede rígido, no esperaba ese gesto – ahora eres mi único aliado, te quiero tanto Jacob, no sabes que agradecida estoy – un suspiro quebrado rompió la pesada atmósfera

**De repente el aire era ligero, con un tenue olor dulce como la fresca mañana, la lluvia ligera y helada ahora parecían diminutos pétalos de rosa acariandolos, el viento soplo como un murmullo bello, una canción enternecedora.**

**En el ambiente ahora flotaba la atmósfera de paz, felicidad.**

**La hermandad se enlazo en un eslabón precioso y firme, inquebrantable.**

**La preciosa atmósfera de felicidad fue rota por un nuevo susurro del viento, uno diferente, sonaba como si una cuchilla cortara a máxima velocidad unos golpecitos ligeros pero sonoros rítmicos aunque muy acelerados; algún vampiro corría muy cerca.**

**Bella se tenso de inmediato, su oído era infalible, y el de Jacob no era tan fino a esa distancia fuera de fase**

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunte aun rígido entre sus brazos helados.

- Alguien viene – respondió con la mandíbula tensa y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada como escuchando el progreso del inesperado acechador.

De inmediato me solté de su abrazo, pero ella siquiera pareció notarlo.

Dí algunos pasos atras dispuesto a cambiar de fase como estaba, ya mas tarde conseguiria ropa.

Si era alguno de los Cullen no quería que nuestro plan se echara a perder, no podían ver a Bella; pero si era alguno de los inquilinos no deseados?, eso era mucho peor, y a la vez mejor, podría matarlos en ese instante y no tener que dar mas explicación, solo a Bella, no seria mucho problema.

- Escondete – con un ligero empujón oriente a Bella hacia un oscuro hoyo oculto tras unos matorrales, daba igual quien fuera, no quería que supieran que estaba aquí

- Es inútil, me oleran – respondió ella frustrada, parecía concordar conmigo. ¡que sorpresa!.

- Tengo un olor mas fuerte que el tuyo, yo lo ocultare – dije, dándole otro empujón, si después de todo seguía siendo una necia sin remedio.

- No Jacob – Bella no se movió un solo centímetro, aun inmersa en el sonido de la carrera cada vez mas cercana, ya podía escuchar el golpeteo acompasado del indeseable visitante. Y una mecha se prendió en mi cabeza, volviendo a subir el calor de mis rostro.

- Acaso es Edward, dejaras que hable contigo? - pregunte receloso, si claro, ella siempre había sido así, clásico, era una debilucha cobarde cuando de Edward se trataba, claro, se pondría de su lado y se dejaría convencer de cualquier idiotez que le pidiera ese imbécil

- No, si fuera Edward ya estaría aquí, creo que es Esme, o Rosalie – respondió fríamente, le dí otro empujón, tenia razón, no era Edward, gracias a Dios, pero si era un Cullen, lo cual igualmente era contraproducente.

- Bueno, entonces escondete, yo me enfrentare con ella – dicte firmemente, no iba a dejar que el plan se echara a perder.

- No le hagas daño – al recibir el ultimo empujón, trate de ser mas firme, ella no se había movido un centímetro, Bella lentamente camino hacia ese agujero sucio, me sentí un poco mal al obligarla a entrar en algo parecido a una cloaca, pero no tanto como para arrepentirme.

**La escena se volvió súbitamente cómica, en cuanto Bella entro en el agujero, Jacob ya había entrado en fase y se revolcaba con movimientos de lo mas propio de un perro amaestrado para los concursos, daba volteretas sobre la hierba, se restregaba contra el camino pisado por Bella y exhalaba bocanadas de aire, impregnado la atmósfera completamente de su esencia**

Me sentí como un perro orinando un poste de luz, marcando su territorio.

**En ese momento, los arbustos que formaban el sendero por el Norte se sacudieron y dieron paso a Esme, la matriarca de los Cullen, la bella vampiresa de rostro redondo y perfecto.**

**El lobo se ergio socarronamente, abiertamente hostil, mirando con fiereza como Esme, olfateaba.**

**En cuanto su vista capto al enorme lobo, un estremecimiento de alivio e intriga la recorrió de pies a cabeza.**

**Pero como desde siempre, sus instintos maternales era incontrolables.**

**Con un movimiento rápido se lanzo a abrazar al incrédulo e inmóvil lobo, los pequeños y delgados brazos de Esme, rodearon la pata delantera derecha y su cabeza se reclino tiernamente quedando justo en el omoplato.**

**Sus manos acariciaron dulcemente el pelaje rojizo del lobo entrelazando mechones con sus dedos, y Jacob, ante la caricia no pudo evitar zarandear un poco la pata y sacar la lengua al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza.**

Ahora si me sentí como un perro, el cachorro de una niña melosa.

A pesar de eso, no podía negar que los cariñitos de Esme eran reconfortantes, ella siempre había sido muy linda conmigo, y para mi tormento, al verla no podía evitar recordar a mi madre, por eso no me la había quitado de encima.

Por eso y porque se sentía muy rico.

- Ah, Jacob, Jacob... - un suspiro tranquilo y maternal salio de los labios perfectos de Esme, hablaba como mamá cuando me encontraba después de mis salidas a "escondidas" en busca de caramelos a mitad de la noche – estaba tan preocupada, que bueno es tenerte aquí, a salvo, estaba a punto de volverme loca, quise ir los a buscar, todos estábamos muy preocupados – me puse rígido en ese momento y con un esfuerzo sobre humano (ignoren la ironía) me deshice del abrazo de Esme y me adelante unos pasos, obviamente no pude ignorar el "todos", y sentí que la quijada se me encajaba.

**Se giro con gesto adusto, era como ver a un niño enfurruñado con su madre. Y le daba la espalda teatralmente.**

- ¿Que pasa? - Esme se quedo clavada en su sitio mirando mis cuartos, me sentí estúpido, pero tampoco quería ceder tan fácil

A pesar de eso, con paso titubeante y la mano temblorosa continuo, con su infalible e incontrolable tono maternal y protector.

- ¿Porque no vamos a la casa?, tenemos comida por que... - se callo súbitamente, intrigado me gire a mirarla – por que tenemos visitantes, ya sabes, - claro que lo sabia - come algo y date una ducha, vamos cariño, se nota que estas cansado – hizo una pausa y su voz se volvió súbitamente contenida, Agh, ya sabia yo - ¿Donde esta Bella? -

Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta así que con tono mucho menos cariñoso añadió

- Quiero hablar contigo, no me gusta hacer monólogos, - "y a mi no me gustan las traiciones" pensé molesto, pero nada, no quise demostrarle nada, trate de actuar como si no estuviera, ahí, aunque claro, esperaba que se le escapara algo de información, cualquier cosa; como no vio ningún titubeo agrego con un tono que iba mas haya de las persuasiones mas convincentes – por favor -

¡AH!, ¿tenia que ser tan parecida a mi madre?, igual de "persuasiva", me había agarrado en curva, eso no era jugar limpio.

Pero, ¿cuando habíamos jugado limpio los vampiros y los licántropos?.  
Presa de la persaucion desleal de Esme mis patas traseras se movieron de forma dispar, hasta quedar casi juntas, con molestia me gire para mirarla.

Trate de explicarle con la mirada que era una vampiresa desleal.

No creo que funcionara, me recordaba demasiado a Mamá.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y el entendimiento hizo que con la cabeza gacha a causa de la indecisión, bueno que la desicion forzada, comenzara a caminar hacia unos arboles tan juntos que lucían como una pared, para complacer la petición de Esme.

¿Que mas podía hacer?. ¡Rayos!.

**Sus pisadas pesadas y lentas fueron acompañadas por unas nuevas eran tremendamente rápidas, golpecitos que casi no se escuchaban, pero aun así no pasaban desapercibidos**

**Jacob y Esme se giraron rápidamente hacia el Este y tras un par de segundos, los arbustos se alborotaron para darle paso a un invitado non grato mas.**

**Edward apareció con el cabello revuelto y lleno de ramitas, su rostro desencajado estaba plagado de nada, no había un sentimiento en el era como ver a un robot.**

La sangre me hirvio en un segundo, tuve la impresión que si no hubieran estado Esme y Bella presentes me hubiera lanzado a arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbécil.

Esme en una fracción de segundo estuvo al lado de Edward, tomándolo de la mano con precaución.

Al parecer, no lo había ocultado muy bien.

- Danos un segundo Jacob – dijo Esme casi arrastrando a Edward.

Este tenia la mirada perdida, desencajada, me recordó la horrible época en que Bella estuvo embarazada, era la imagen de un hombre desesperado, consumido.

¡Que bien!, eso me hacia sentir mucho mejor, tal vez no necesitaría arrancarle la cabeza, el peso de sus propias decisiones otra vez me parecía una buena penitencia.

- No Esme espera... - Edward se soltó gentilmente de su madre postiza para caminar hacia mi.

Esta vez, ni siquiera me moleste en aparentar.

**Esta vez la escena fue dignamente representativa de los mitos que hablan de rivalidad entre vampiros y licántropos**

**Edward apenas dio un paso hacia Jacob y a este se le erizo cada pelo de la nuca, mientras su hocico se torcía hasta mostrar sus afilados colmillos y un gruñido gutural amenazante lleno el espacio que había entre ellos.**

**Pero Edward no vacilo, a pesar de no mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, su cuerpo estaba erguido no de manera amenazante, mas como enfrentándose con resignación.**

**Esme se adelanto unos pasos mas, con preocupación, dispuesta a detener cualquier posible pelea, pero Edward sin siquiera mirarla, clavando la vista en los furibundos ojos del lobo le dijo:**

- No Esme, no te metas, debo hacer esto – su voz era falta de sentimiento, como si hubiera estado programado para decir aquellas palabras. Como una videocasetera, me dieron ganas de reírme a carcajadas, se veía tan miserable.

- Pero... - Esme casi se puso de rodillas, parecía que iba a tener un colapso nervioso, mi primera reacción fue preguntarme ¿porque?, me reí, claro, era mas transparente que el agua.

Quería matar a ese maldito.

- No, regresa a la casa, y diles que Jacob esta aquí – ordeno Edward, aunque su voz nunca obtuvo un tono tajante o perentorio.

**El gruñido del lobo hizo dar un ligero brinquito a Esme, que se adelanto de nuevo, de manera mas indecisa.**

**Esta vez, no hubo momento para palabras.**

**Dando un par de vertiginosos pasos atras Edward le dio un empujón a Esme, que callo de espaldas un par de metros a lo lejos.**

**En ese mismo instante, el lobo arremetió contra el vampiro, con los dientes pelados, dio un cabezazo contra el estomago de Edward, que salio disparado al lado contrario de donde había había caído Esme.**

**Edward bufo, y tras una décima de segundo en el aire, callo sin hacer ruido, agazapado para devolver el ataque.**

**Jacob, ya en trote sin querer darle ninguna ventaja, arremetió hacia la nueva posición de Edward.**

**Este, dio un salto que fácilmente llego a los 5 metros para caer a las espaldas de Jacob, y con el mismo movimiento estiro la mano para jalarle la cola, un crujido se escucho, y Jacob, aun en carrera callo dando una vuelta sobre si mismo.  
Edward con la inercia del salto quedo a unos 10 metros del caído lobo.**

Sentí un horrible crujido en la columna, ¿no me habría roto nada con ese movimiento digno de un jaripeo, o si?

Ante mi vi solo una nube roja de pura ira, si antes me hubiera detenido por la cercanía de Esme ahora me importaba un pito, ese cabrón me debía muchas.

- ¿Que ahora me vas a decir que vienes en plan protector?, yo no me la trago de nuevo imbécil, heriste a Bella, y pones en riesgo a Nessie, ahora yo me encargare de ellas, tu no sirves para esto, son demasiado para ti, dejanos hacer lo mejor – le gruñí

No pude verlo, pero supe que el estaba tan entrado en la pelea como yo, claro lo escuche moverse y me gire para verlo agazaparse para un nuevo salto. Agrego con voz autómata

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe, no tienes ningún tipo de derecho sobre Nessie, mucho menos sobre Bella, ellas son mi familia, no la tuya, dejame hacer lo que debo y largate –

**Y de nuevo salto, contra Jacob, que se revolvía para poder levantarse – Tu no sabes nada – declaro durante el salto.**

**Si la pequeña lucha había sido a una velocidad inverosímil, lo siguiente fue mas rápido aun.**

**Las cosas sucedieron separadas por centésimas de segundo, lo que para un humano hubiera sido imperceptible, para los presentes fue de lo mas normal; claro teniendo en cuenta la situación**

**Esme se levanto saliendo de su estupefacción, y comenzó a correr, tratando de frenar a los combatientes.**

**Jacob, se levanto con la cadera un poco mas baja de lo normal, y la cola colgada como un ornamento, aun así, su hocico seguía fruncido mostrando los dientes y gruñendo de forma ensordecedora y amenazante.**

**Edward aun en el vuelo de su salto fijo su vista en Jacob, contrayendo los músculos preparándose para una lucha "cuerpo a cuerpo".**

**Y antes de que Edward pudiera caer de regreso al piso, una sumamente rápida masa informe y silbante, se estrello en su camino; el sonido fue como si dos balas se hubieran estrellado al haber sido disparadas.**

**El trayecto de Edward fue interrumpido, y el bólido que se estrello con el, lo hizo salir despedido muchísimos metros al sur, alejándolo de Esme, que seguía con su carrera, y de Jacob, que apenas se daba cuenta que pasaba.**

**Con un golpe estruendoso se estrello con un árbol con la masa pegada a su costado, aun empujándole; el árbol se partio, aunque su tronco tenia de diámetro fácilmente medio metro, de ese le siguieron otros dos arboles.**

**Hasta que al fin la inercia cedió, y antes de estrellarse con un cuarto árbol callo girando en espiral, lentamente fue deteniéndose el espiral, adquiriendo un poco de estabilidad después de la colicion, hasta que quedo viendo el cielo de un purpura amenazante.**

**Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, porque aquella masa informe caía arriba de el.  
El cabello castaño y largo de Bella le golpeaba el rostro mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de dar espirales.**

**Confundido no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detener un poco la caída y mirando las bruscas espirales del cuerpo de Bella, se estrello con el verde campo.**

**De inmediato la tierra cedió a su peso, y se vio envuelto al instante por kilos de césped y tierra.**

**Pero en una millonésima de segundo se puso de pie y estiro los brazos.**

**Bella callo en ellos, haciéndolo doblar las rodillas por el peso, pero parecía como si esos fuertes y duros brazos hubieran sido creados para un único propósito**

**Amoldarse a ese celestial cuerpo, a ese celestial ser.**

**Y todo había pasado en menos de 10 segundos. **

* * *

_Les gusto???, espero que si, jejejejeje, bueno lo segundo aqui, seria que el siguiente cap esta muy ligado a este, y que mide 28 paginas word, van haciendose mas grandes, jejejejeje..._

_Tercero!!!. GRAX POR SU GRAN GRAN GRAN GRANNNNN APOYO!!! LAS AMOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

_Cuarto, no dejo agradecimientos personales hoy, porque me lele la cabeza, jejejejeje, y porque casi son las 4 de la madrugadisima, pero las tengo en mi corazon._

_Quinto: jijijij el adelanto del siguiente cap, se llama "... Paso 3"_

_**Esta vez me concentre en Edward y Bella, en su futuro, lo que implicaba, tambien el mio.**_

_**Tuve la sensacion inexplicable que me decia que este futuro era muy cercano, aun asi no estaba muy bien definido, era como cuando estaba relativamente cerca Jake o Nessie.**_

_**Vi la finca Cullen, pero se veia oscura, como si no hubiera nadie ahi.**_

_**Pero si habia, me senti vacia en un instante; era como si posaramos para un foto, pero faltaba todo, vi a Carlisle, Edward y Rosalie, tambien yo estaba ahi. Me extraño demasiado ver ahi tambien a Eleazar, Kate y Tanya.**_

_**No entendia esa vision, pero me transmitia puro dolor, senti como mi cuerpo se aflojaba aun mas cuando me di cuenta.**_

_**Jasper no estaba ahi.**_

_Please please please please!!! denle aqui abajito y dejen reviewssss!!!!_

BESHOS!!!!!


	7. Plan paso 3

_Alo!!!! psss aqui con otro cap, super, mega recontra extenso de Cenit, espero que les guste!!!_

_disfrutenlo mucho!!!_

_Beshos!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 "...PASO 3."  
**

**Esme y el hombre lobo, acababan de llegar, al instante Esme habia llamado a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen, que iban llegando poco a poco de su fallida mision por encontrar a Nessie la semihumana-semivampira.**

**El primero en llegar habia sido Jasper que venia de los linderos con la frontera norte del territorio de los hombres lobo, habia encontrado un rastro viejo de Nessie y Jacob, pero se perdia en la carretera hacia First Beach.**

**En cuanto se habia percatado de la presencia de Jacob lo encaro.**

**- ¿A donde llevaste a Nessie, porque la escondiste de nosotros? - pregunto furico encarandolo a solo centimetros de su rostro, a pesar de que Jacob le sacaba unos 10 centimetros de estatura.**

**- No te dire nada, dejare que Bella les explique todo, se lo prometi – contesto Jacob apretando la mandibula a causa del olor.**

**- Me importa un carajo si le hiciste una promesa a Bella, quiero saber donde tienes a Nessie – le reprocho fuera de si, Esme lo empujo un poco hacia atras con poca fuerza, pero con todo la autoridad que podia, asi que Jasper retrocedio.**

**- No la tengo prisionera Jasper, ella esta a salvo – declaro Jacob con voz fria.**

**Jasper retomo los pasos retrocedidos y volvio a encarar al licantropo.**

**- Estaria a salvo aqui, lo sabes – le grito.**

**Fue en ese momento que el segundo integrante de la familia Cullen llego.**

**Rosalie habia cubierto el pequeño perimetro del bosque que rodeaba la finca Cullen y la pequeña cabaña de Edward y Bella.**

**- ¿Que haces tu aqui, donde esta Nessie? - pregunto ella aprentando la mandibula y dando grandes sancadas para llegar al lado de Jasper.**

**- No dire donde esta Nessie, y estoy aqui por que Esme me trajo – respondio el lobo aun mas frio que con Jasper era obvio que Rosalie y el no se tenian el minimo aprecio.**

**- ¿Porque lo trajiste Esme, que no vez que el es complice de Bella? - pregunto enojada Rosalie aunque con tono mucho mas respetuoso, Esme era su madre, en casi todos los sentidos aplicables.**

**- ¿Complice? - pregunto Jacob molesto – soy su amigo, y no le di la espalda como ustedes que se dicen su familia – reprocho con odio.**

**- ¡No me hables asi lobo imbecil! - le espeto Rosalie encarando su pecho, ya que era demasiado alto para ella.**

**Jacob le gruño amenazadoramente, irguiendose aun mas.**

**Huilen a la que habian recluido en la cabañucha de Edward y Bella, llegaba en ese momento, detras de ella venia Nahuel como su guardaespaldas.**

**- No peleen mas las cosas pueden resolverse hablando – la voz gastada por la tension de Huilen no hizo efecto alguno en los dos vampiros y el licantropo que se miraban con abierta e inmensa hostilidad.**

**- No te metas en esto Huilen – mascullo Jasper con desprecio y sin mirarla.**

**- No le hables asi Jasper – dijo enojado Nahuel apretando la mandibula.  
Jasper se giro para encarar esta vez por debajo de su altura a Nahuel, y Huilen lo encaro tambien a el.**

**- ¡BASTA! - exclamo Esme furiosa – Jasper calmate, nos estas poniendo a todos muy nerviosos, controla tus emociones y tus habilidades – le reclamo enojada.**

**Tras un silencio sepulcrural y pequeño, el ambiente se lleno subitamente de un nerviosismo aletargado.**

**Aun con la intervencion de Jasper las emociones no se mantenian tranquilas, ni mucho menos.**

**- ¿Donde encontraste al licantropo, Esme? - pregunto Rosalie con desden y sin dejar de encarar a Jacob, aunque con una postura menos hostil.**

**- En los bosques de helechos que estan cerca de la entrada a Forks – respondio Esme tensa.**

**- ¿No fue ahi donde buscaria Edward? - pregunto Jasper subitamente alterado, analizo a Jacob, ahora que lo miraba detenidamente pudo darse cuenta que estaba ligeramente inclinado a su costado izquierdo.**

**- Si – respondio secamente Esme evadiendo las miradas que se le clavaron el instante.**

**- Se enfrentaron, cierto? - pregunto Rosalie con renovada furia, Jacob se rio socarronamente y miro hacia abajo para encararla mas cerca.**

**- Si, fue muy divertido – se burlo.**

**Al principio, lo primero que pudo haber pasado fue que Rosalie se le aventara a la yugular, o que Jasper le volteara una patada en la espina, estaba en una posicion perfecta.**

**Pero en ese momento llegaron Alice y Emmett, la pequeña y menuda vampira habia rondado cerca del perimetro sur del territorio de los hombres lobo, mientras la mole de Emmett habia estado buscando en la carretera que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo.**

**Fue demasido rapido, ellos mismo no se dieron mucha cuenta como paso.  
Rosalie se agazapo para atacar a Jacob a pesar que estaban separados por centimetros.**

**Jasper se inclino a un lado para poder atizarle la patada que lo dejaria fuera de combate.**

**Nahuel habia tomado a Huilen por los hombros para alejarla.**

**Esme estiro ambos brazos para tratar de detener la contienda dispareja.**

**Jacob comenzo a temblar de pies a cabeza rugiendo amenazante.**

**Y al entrar Alice corrio directa a Jasper y con un abrazo lo empujo para hacerlo retroceder el ataque.**

**Esme parecio mas tranquila por un segundo, pero entonces, contra su calculo, Emmett en lugar de detener a Rosalie tomo el lugar de Jasper y entre la pareja acorralaron al lobo, dispuestos a atacar.**

**- ¿Que esta pasando Rose? - pregunto Emmett siseando cada palabra, y aprestandose a la lucha, el no dejaria sola a su esposa.**

**- Este maldito lobo traicionero ataco a Edward – le informo la rubia hermosa destilando desprecio.**

**- ¿Que? - pronunciaron todos los presentes, a excepcion de Jacob y Esme.**

**La expresion tambien fue pronunciada por el patriarca de los Cullen, Carlisle que acababa de llegar y se sostenia en el umbral de la puerta con gesto abatido.**

**Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se agazaparon rodeando a Jacob a pesar de los intentos de Esme y Alice que trataban de apartarlos.**

**Jacob no parecia preocupado en absoluto, en realidad parecia muy divertido ante la inminente lucha.**

**Carlisle estaba desencajado en la puerta, sosteniendose del marco como si necesitara el apoyo, con una expresion de culpabilidad que parecia nunca haber surcado sus preciosas facciones, ahora aparentaba la edad necesaria para tener hijos de la edad de Edward o Alice.**

**Entonces antes de que la pelea se desatara Alice dio un grito ahogado.**

**Todos la miraron nervioso, olvidandose por completo de la discusion incluso Jacob dejo de temblar.**

**Alice habia tenido una vision, todos lo sabian, y en la mente de todos, solo una imagen se dibujo. Nessie.**

**- ¿Que viste, Alice? - pregunto Jasper abrazandola por la cintura, Alice tenia la mirada perdida en el infinito, tras un segundo de agobiante silencio, Alice miro con reproche a Jacob.**

**- ¡No!, ¡no es cierto! - exclamo con el ceño fruncido pero con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en los labios, todos fruncieron el entrecejo confundidos – no le hiciste daño alguno a Edward – le dijo señalandolo con el dedo indice tembloroso.**

**- ¿Que, de que hablas Alice? - pregunto Emmet confundido pero sin alejarse de Jacob un milimetro.**

**- Estabas con Bella, ¿cierto? - pregunto la pequeña vampira mirando a Jacob, pero antes de que respondiera, Esme lo hizo por el.**

**- Si, Bella y Edward se quedaron hablando un rato – Esme parecia nerviosa, entonces con un giro se acerco a Carlisle con paso vacilante.**

**Este le extendio los brazos y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.**

**- Edward y Jacob pelearon, pero Bella los detubo – dijo Esme mirando solo a Carlisle – Bella esta bien, vendran en un rato – al final le dio un beso en la mejilla a Carlisle de manera recomfortante, Carlisle sonrio penumbrosamente – ya no te culpes cariño, ellas van a regresar, no te han culpado de nada -**

**- No es necesario que me culpen, ya me siento demasiado culpable – la voz de Carlisle sono ahogada y melancolica.**

**- Bueno, Doc, no es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con usted – Jacob tenia un tono cortante como el filo de una navaja, a pesar de eso no fue capaz de alzar la mirada para combinarla con la atormentada de Carlisle.**

**- ¿Quieres morir hoy, no perro? - pregunto Emmett cerrando los puños y taladrandolo con la mirada.**

**- Basta Emmett – lo regaño con voz afligida Carlisle – no quiero mas peleas – despues entro de la mano de Esme a la casa y miro con perspicacia a Alice - ¿Que viste? - le pregunto tranquilamente, lo mas que pudo claro.**

**Ella miro al piso, parecia divertida y avergonzada a la vez.**

**- ¿Que es? - pregunto Jasper mientras besaba su cuello de granito.**

**- Ehm... yo...- Alice sonrio abiertamente con sus deslumbrantes dientes al descubierto – solo puedo decirles que Bella y Edward se reconciliaron – anuncio con voz cantarina.**

**Hubo reacciones muy variadas, Jasper abrazo a Alice aun mas contra el y volvio a besarle el cuello con mayor insistencia, mientras ella enlazaba entre sus dedos algunos mechones de cabello; Carlisle sonrio eliminando un poco la sombra que oscurecia su semblante y Esme se abrazo a el con las manos acariciando sus mejillas; Emmett solto una risita ahogada pero divertida, ni a Nahuel ni a Huilen parecio importarles el anuncio; Rosalie por su lado parecio asqueada, furiosa, se le dilataron la aletas de la nariz y su mirada se ensombrecio aun mas, en realidad era como verla en el espejo de Jacob que parecia querer salir corriendo y romper todo a su camino.**

No queria decir que era exactamente lo que habia visto, me tacharian de deprabada, y no es que no disfrutara de ver a Bella y Edward amandose, lo disfrutaba, pero no de la manera que era penada por la ley de muchos paises.

Estaba feliz de verlos juntos de nuevo, tenia miedo del caracter de Bella, esa chica era capaz de cualquier cosa, siempre me sorprendia, claro, podia ver sus acciones antes de que se efectuaran, pero eso no significaba que me dejara de sorprender.

Me sentia un poco mas tranquila ahora, no podia encontrar a Nessie, pero habia encontrado a Bella, eso era lo que necesitabamos, en cuanto Bella llegara tendriamos las respuestas que necesitabamos.

No podia juzgarla, de hecho estaba de acuerdo con ella, desconfiaba en absoluto y por descontado de Nahuel, Huilen y Carol, sobre todo de la chiquilla, me parecia mas extraña que Nahuel, de hecho cuando me concentraba en su futuro lo veia aun mas invisible que con Jacob o con Nessie, era extraño, me daba muy mala espina.

Supongo que lo que Bella queria era que se fueran, bueno, yo tambien lo queria, me daban migraña, y eso me hacia sentir como si fuera un bicho extraterrestre en lugar de un vampiro.

La verdad es que cuando Bella salio como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta de la cabaña, con el rostro descompuesto y la frase "te amo" clavada en los labios, habia tenido un horrible presentimiento, pero no pude ver nada, ella inmediatamente habia decidido mezclar su destino con Nessie, o tal vez con Jacob.

Mi histeria se la habia contagiado a Edward, al cual Carlisle habia persuadido de darle un tiempo a Bella para que se relajara. Esta bien, eso habia sido una mala decision, pero nadie habria calculado la posibilidad de que Bella se volviera loca, secuestrara a Nessie y huyera sin decir nada.

Ese habia sido un error, Bella siempre hacia cosas disparatadas, todos lo sabiamos, era casi igual a la Bella humana que habia enamorado a Edward hacia años, impulsiva y terca, muy terca.

Y a pesar de los enormes defectos que saltaban a la vista, la amaba, fui tan feliz como cuando ella se convirtio en mi hermana, recordaba con sumo aprecio y alegria a mi hermanita Bella ataviada en un hermoso vestido (parte de mi invension) de novia mas o menos de 1918, ese habia sido un buen detalle.

Tenia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y asegurarme que estaba bien, aunque claro, ya habia visto que estaria mas que bien, a la vez, tenia ganas de gritarle a la cara lo desconsiderada que se habia comportado, ¿llevarse a Nessie sin decirnos nada, y desaparecer?.

Me habia sentido demasiado nerviosa para poder ver con claridad cualquier posible pagina ya escrita del futuro, asi que no pude distinguirla hasta que estubo con Edward, "reconciliandose", al menos ahora podia verla, aunque si me concentraba, quedarian cicatrices en mi mente.

- ¿En cuanto llegaran Edward y Bella? - pregunto Carlisle mirando a Esme.

- No lo se – respondio Mami, y a pesar de que no queria hacerlo por nada del mundo, me concentre un poco, vi fugazmente una linda escena de besos y abrazos, y despues otro flashazo.

- Quince minutos – dije sonriendo complacida, no tardarian, eso queria decir que las cosas iban bien, Edward la habia convencido de regresar.

- De acuerdo – dijo Carlisle asintiendo.

Carlisle y Esme tomaron rumbo hacia las escaleras, Rosalie le dedico una de sus miradas especiales de rencor a Jake y tras un gruñido comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta, supuse que iria a hacer una rabieta como siempre que no le parecia algo, obviamente y como siempre, Emmett la siguio, Huilen y Nahuel se aproximaron a Carol que estaba sentada en las escaleras con los brazos sobre el regazo y la cabeza gacha, me daba un poco de lastima.

Jacob me miro y con rostro mas sereno me siseo – Ire a ver como van las cosas en casa – y salio estremeciendose listo para entrar en fase.  
Jaz y yo nos quedamos en el recibidor, no era que tuvieramos muchas ganas de movernos mientras estabamos tan comodamente abrazados, ademas ahora que sabia que Bella regresaria me podia concentrar en otras cosas, por ejemplo, esas dos locas con complejo de zacate, porque eso de purificar la raza era de las cosas mas absurdas que habia escuchado en mi vida.

Y eso ya era decir mucho, pues tenia demasiado tiempo viviendo con Emmet.

Con los mestizos non gratos arrinconados en las escaleras, Jacob afuera y Nessie perdida quien sabe donde ahora podia ver con un poco mas de definicion.

Contrario a lo que mi instinto de supervivencia y preservacion me gritaba, comence a buscar en las inciertas aguas del futuro, buscando solo una cosa en concreto.

El futuro de mi familia.

Primero no se veia muy bien, eran solo borrones de colores sin sentimiento ni vision. Me puse nerviosa, habia estado tan absorta en esta situacion que tal vez habia olvidado como era ver el futuro, llevaba casi un dia completo sin ver ni una insignificante diapositiva de algun camino al futuro, no habia visto nada.

- ¿Que pasa, Alice? - pregunto Jasper con voz dulce acercandome a su pecho musculoso.

- Solo, trato de,... ver – respondi insegura, a Jasper no le gustaria mi obsecion por tratar de anticiparme a los movimientos de las gemelas malvadas.

- Alice... - lo sabia, no le gusto.

- Me gustaria ver aunque sea un poco – le dije encogiendome de hombros, cerre los ojos como señal de evasion, no me convenceria, yo iba a saber que era lo que esas locas harian, aunque fuera solo un poco.

El no respondio nada, me conocia lo bastante para dar por perdida la lucha.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de ver algo, me concentre en la desconocida imagen de dos seres iguales, bellas y malvadas, asi me las imaginaba; pero eso no era suficiente para poder ver algo concreto.

Asi que decidi cambiar mi enfoque, esta vez me concentre en la gemas que habia visto en manos de Carol ayer.

Si, mi instinto de supervivencia me lo habia dicho, a pesar de que no pude ver claramente, lo que me perturbo al extremo de sentir mi cuerpo flojo, fue una simple pero debastadora imagen.

Eran cientos de gemas, apiñadas unas sobre otras, todas negras. Y aun sin rastro de ese par, las habia perdido, solo tenia esa pila senmtenciadora de gemas.

Solte un gemido asustado y Jasper me tomo de la cintura alterado.

- ¿Alice? - pregunto con voz temblorosa, pero yo hoy estaba inusualmente necia (bueno no tan inusual) asi que no le respondi, si ya podia ver algo, pues seguiria, queria saber mas.

Tenia que encontrarlas.

Esta vez me concentre en Edward y Bella, en su futuro, lo que implicaba, tambien el mio.

Tuve la sensacion inexplicable que me decia que este futuro era muy cercano, aun asi no estaba muy bien definido, era como cuando estaba relativamente cerca Jake o Nessie.

Vi la finca Cullen, pero se veia oscura, como si no hubiera nadie ahi.

Pero si habia, me senti vacia en un instante; era como si posaramos para un foto, pero faltaba todo, vi a Carlisle, Edward y Rosalie, tambien yo estaba ahi. Me extraño demasiado ver ahi tambien a Eleazar, Kate y Tanya.

No entendia esa vision, pero me transmitia puro dolor, senti como mi cuerpo se aflojaba aun mas cuando me di cuenta.

Jasper no estaba ahi.

**Un gemido ahogado plagado de agonia llego a todos los oidos de la casa, inmediatamente todos acudieron al recibidor.**

**Alice estaba encogida en los brazos de Jasper mientras este la sostenia con angustia, ella tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras exalaba aire como si se ahogara.**

**Si hubiera podido llorar lo estaria haciendo.**

**En un instante la pareja estubo rodeada de todos los que estaban en la casa, angustiados y temerosos, sabian que habia tenido una vision, y que no era nada bueno.**

**- ¿Alice? - Jasper volvio a llamarla, pero ella parecia estar sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.**

**- ¿Cariño, que pasa, Alice? - Esme como siempre preocupada y sobreprotectora extendio su mano para acariciar el cabello corto y puntiagudo de la duendecilla, pero esta no reacciono.**

**En ese momento entraron como rafagas de tornado Emmett y Rosalie.**

**- ¿Alice, que pasa, es Nessie? - pregunto Rosalie con la voz temblorosa, hizo amago de acercarse y tocarla pero Emmett la detuvo con un abrazo. **

Me senti confundida, pero sobretodo aterrorizada, Jasper no estaba ahi, no estaba en mi futuro, ni Bella, Nessie, Esme, Emmet o Jake, ninguno estaba con nosotros.

- No entiendo, no puedo... no entiendo – dije como pude, trataba con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme y encontrarlos en ese extraño y desolador futuro, pero no podia hacerlo, sencillamente no veia nada, me habia bloqueado.

- ¿Que es Alice, que viste? - pregunto Jasper como siempre preocupado cuando reaccionaba asi ante alguna vision.

No supe que responderle, despues de todo en realidad no lo entendia.

¿Significaba que se acercaba el fin de las existencias de Jasper, Emmet, Esme, Bella, Nessie y Jake?.

No podia decirles eso, porque no sabia como interpretar la lejania de Jasper, como interpretar la ausencia de sus figuras en nuestros destino.

Por alguna razon creia que todo estaba relacionado con las gemelas malvadas.

- No se, no lo entiendo... no se – repeti nerviosa, pero no estaba mintiendo, lo cual me hizo estremecer.

- ¿Alice, se trata de Edward, Bella y Nessie? - pregunto repentinamente Rosalie, dando en parte del clavo, ¡maldita sea!.

Pero me salvo la campana, o mejor dicho las llantas.

**Todos estaban a la espera de los adelantos de Alice, pero de repente un nuevo sonido llego a los finos e infalibles oidos de los vampiros Cullen.**

**Unas llantas sonaron en la terraseria que guiaba directamente a la casa, era un auto que venia de visita, y al parecer nisiquiera Alice se lo esperaba pues se erguio sorprendida.**

**- ¿Quien...? - pregunto al aire Emmett, pero Alice lo interrumpio.**

**- Es Tanya y su familia – informo soprendida.**

**- ¿Tanya? - pregunto sorprendido Carlisle.**

**- ¿Que la trajo hasta aqui? - pregunto Esme distraida, como pensando en algo mas.**

**- Creo que pronto nos enteraremos – dijo Jasper.**

**Alice se incorporo lentamente, mientras todos esperaban espectantes la llegada de los visitantes inesperados.**

**De repente todos se habian relajado, aquellas nuevas visitas al parecer no significaban ningun peligro para la familia Cullen. De hecho parecian gratamente sorprendidos.**

No pude ver nada del futuro que nos avisara de la llegada del clan de Denali, sin embargo tenia una corazonada, y mis corazonadas, siempre tenian bastante cercania con el futuro.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando en el recibidor, que ironia! En el recibidor.

Tanya y los demas tardaron escasos minutos en llegar al "patio delantero".

Esme impaciente y maternal como siempre no espero a que tocaran la puerta, salieron ella y Carlisle para darles una calurosa bienvenida. Todos los seguimos, inclusive los indeseables.

- ¡Que gusto verlos aqui! - exclamo Carlisle abriendo los brazos como un animador de fiestas, pero a mi no me engañaba todavia estaba alterado por la culpa, para mis adentros maldije la locura de Bella.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos! - exclamo Esme con el entusiasmo mucho mas natural.

No me sorprendia en absoluto el recibimiento que les daban mis padres, lo que me sorprendio fue el recibimiento de los visitantes.

Tanya era la que conducia, su copiloto era Eleazar, en el asiento trasero estaban Kate y Garret, muy acaramelados por cierto; y Carmen.

Todos bajaron del auto en silencio, con rostro inexpresivo subitamente, se colocaron en una linea frente al auto y no avanzaron un paso mas.

- Carlisle – dijo Tanya a modo de saludo, pero su tono fue frio y distante.

- Hola Tanya – Carlisle parecia tan sorprendido como yo, ¿que diablos le pasaba a Tanya?.

De hecho todos tenian unos rostros agresivos, pero bastante resentidos como para llegar de improviso.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Tanya? - pregunto Carlisle extrañado y sin moverse de su sitio, Jaz y Emmett se colocaron a los lados de Esme y Carlisle, de manera protectora, quise detenerlos, ¿que estaban pensado?, Tanya y los demas eran de la familia, no venian a atacarnos.

- Dimelo tu Carlisle – respondio ella mirando significativamente a mis espaldas, curiosa gire, al igual que Carlisle y Esme.

Claro, atras de mi estaban parados en un bloque indivisible y protector Nahuel, Carol y Huilen.

En ese instante lo entedi todo.

- ¿Donde estan el lobo y Bella? - pregunto Kate con la mandibula apretada, por detras de los matorrales, aparecio como si le hubieran chiflado, todo el clan de Denali fruncio la nariz a causa del olor, y Jacob en su forma de lobo, se coloco desenfadadamente en el marco del porche sentandose en la hierba.

- ¿Y Bella, fue por Nessie? - pregunto Carmen con tono cortante, lo que me extraño demasiado, ella era muy amable, bastante linda, se parecia un poco a Esme.

- No, esta con Edward – respondio Esme ceñuda, vaya ella tambien lo habia entedido.

- Asi que decidio hablar con él – comento con desden Tanya, aprete la mandibula ¿que se creia?.

- Es su esposo, claro que lo hizo – dijo recriminatoriamente Esme.

- ¿Que esta pasando, como saben todo esto? - pregunto Rosalie ceñuda, apretando la mandibula mientras su mirada viajaba de Jake a los de Denali, y no tenia descanso, su mirada los hubiera matado.

- Bella fue a informarnos de lo sucedido – el rostro de Garret era el mas agresivo de todos los que nos taladraban; parecia como si le hubieramos hecho una ofensa personal, y no solo eso, sino que lo hubieramos lastimado en lo que mas le dolia.

- ¿Informarlos o predisponerlos? - pregunto Emmett con un gruñido leve en cada palabra.

Jacob se paro como un resorte y volvio a gruñirle, y en las filas de Denali sono un siseo amenazante general. ¡Emmett cierra la boca!, pense.

- Somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para sacar nuestro propio juicio, Bella solo tuvo que narrarnos los hechos, y no necesitamos mucho – respondio Eleazar molesto, tomo a Carmen de la mano y encarando a Emmett sin acercarse un solo paso concluyo – nosotros juramos proteger a Nessie, y es por eso que estamos aqui -

Claro, ¿porque mas se haria todo un lio de este tipo si no era por la siempre adorada Nessie?.

- Nessie no esta aqui – dijo resentida Rosalie, pero yo la conocia bien, igual que todos, de ser por ella se hubiera acoplado a las lineas de Tanya, estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Bueno, yo no estaba totalmente en desacuerdo.

- Lo sabemos – respondio sin prestarle importancia Tanya, despues miro a Jacob, haciendo un mohin por el olor – va a venir Bella, o se ira directo con Nbessie -

**Todos los Cullen se convirtieron en estatuas tras la declaracion de la "matriarca" de los de Denali.**

**- ¿Que? - solto con voz monocorde Rosalie.**

**El lobo se encongio de hombros, al parecer solo le habia prestado atencion el clan del norte, los Cullen estaban estupefactos.**

**- Entonces tendremos que esperar un rato – dijo Garret hastiado, una sonrisa de insatisfaccion se dibujo en sus galantes facciones.**

**- ¿De que estan hablando? - pregunto Jasper nervioso, vaya volvia a perder el control.**

**- Creo que no se si debo decirles – habian sido ignorados durante un rato hasta que Carmen hablo con tono inseguro y afianzando aun mas su mano a la de Eleazar.**

**- No vale la pena, tal vez ni siquiera tomen en cuenta nuestra desicion, como le paso a Bella – le dijo de manera amorosa Eleazar, pero destilaba veneno en cada silaba.**

**Emmett gruño ferozmente, pero paso de nuevo.**

**Alice se inclino hacia adelante, ipso facto Jasper la habia tomado de la cintura para soportar su peso, Rosalie y Esme giraron nerviosas a verla; Emmett seguia en posicion ofensiva sin proferir sonido alguno.**

**Carlisle era la viva y deprimente imagen del remordimiento, era una estatua dedicada a este.**

**Alice solto un sollozo y se irguio de manera furiosa y tan rapido que todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, a excepcion de Carlisle que tenia la vista clavada en el suelo.**

**- ¡VAYANSE AHORA, LARGUENSE A LA CASA DE EDWARD, NO PUEDO VER NADA CON USTEDES AQUI, LARGO! - Alice estaba furiosa, fuera de si, exalaba aire como un toro en un rodeo a punto de ser sacrificado. Se habia soltado de Jasper de un manotazo y habia enfrentado a los "mestizos indeseables"...**

No entendi en absoluto porque los gritos, porque la deseperacion y la agonia tremendas que emanaban de Alice.

Parecia a punto de explotar, estaba deseperada, no sabia si creer que en realidad no podia ver o habia visto algo que la habia trastornado.

Solo sabia que sus emociones estaban dominando las mias, y no podia permitirmelo, si dominaban mis emociones estas dominarian a las de los demas.

- Alice, tranquilizate – le pedi con voz dulce, pasara lo que pasara detestaba ver sufrir a Alice, ella despertaba mi instinto mas protector y debil.

- ¡QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR CON TANYA Y LOS DEMAS, NO PUEDO VER SI ELLOS ESTAN TAN CERCA, QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN! - no era una rabieta, como la que hubiera hecho Rosalie, hasta la misma Alice a veces hacia algunas, pero esto no lo era. Estaba desquiciada, algo la estaba aniquilando, podia sentir su deseperacion y miedo.

Aun asi no podia ni queria tranquilizarla, deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Alice, por favor... - Esme trato de tranquilizarla, con ese tono amable pero persuasivo que usaba siempre que tratabamos de hacer alguna estupidez.  
Alice derramo una oleada de nostalgia en cuanto hablo Esme, me sorprendio mucho a decir verdad.

¿Sentia nostalgia al escuchar a Esme, es que habia visto algo de lo que tuvieramos que prevenirla?.

De pronto tuve una corazonada, Alice queria que los mestizos se fueran porque ella al igual que todos no confiabamos en ellos, ella queria informarnos de su vision.

- Esme... no importa, entendemos como deben sentirse – Huilen parecia bastante tranquila para todo lo que le habia gritado Alice, y todas las miradas asecinas que le habian lanzado nuestros "primos" del norte.

- Si necesitan que les demos espacio estaremos gustosos de darselos – la voz de la niña me causaba escalofrios, no me agradaba en lo mas minimo, y de ella emanaba una alegria extraña.

- Lo que ustedes nos indiquen lo haremos sin chistar, ese fue nuestro trato – "gracias por recordarlo Nahuel" pense con desagrado, era el trato mas estupido del planeta.

**Entonces un par de veloces pisadas inundaron el lugar.**

**Jacob se puso de pie de un salto, aprestandose a quien sabe que cosas, pero para nada se le notaba feliz.**

**Los Cullen se giraron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, con espresiones variadas en sus rostros, solo Alice se mantubo erguida taladrando con la mirada.**

**Los de Denali giraron un poco mas al Este, con expresiones tensas pero compasivas.**

**Al mismo tiempo irrumpieron en el patio pero en direcciones diferentes Bella y Edward.**

**Ambos llevaban cara de funeral, Bella parecia destrozada, como si con un soplo difuminarias todas sus particulas. Edward parecia tan perturbado como un adicto a la heroina sin un solo gramo de esta.**

**Alice se giro para encarar a Bella con mirada desdeñosa.**

¿Que pasaba?, Alice habia dicho que se habian reconciliado, de hecho en cuanto los habia dejado pense que seria lo mejor, no parecian nada tensos, el que habia estado provocando cosas era Jake.

Me sorprendio y perturbo el semblante de ambos, todo habia salido mal, estaba segura, la reaccion de Alice me lo estaba confirmado, todo estaba ligado, y todo iba mal.

Muy mal.

Vagamente me llego un olor dulzon, pero empalagoso, pero no le hise caso, era solo mi imaginacion. Tenia asuntos mas apremiantes.

- Huilen, Nahuel, Carol, por favor, si no les molesta, ¿podrian esperar en casa de los chicos hasta que terminemos con este asunto? - no queria ser grosera, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando, toda la familia lo necesitaba.

Y ellos no eran de la familia, ni lo serian nunca.

- Seguro Esme, no te preocupes – Huilen no me desagradaba tanto, tal vez porque era la que menos peligrosa me parecia, era como nosotros.

Todos asintieron de manera automatica, como si hubieran estado esperando la orden, pero no le tome importancia, otras cosas ocupaban mi mente.

Vi como a paso de carrera desaparecian entre la espesura del bosque que ya estaba totalemente claro.

Edward y Bella se habian quedado en el sendero al rededor de la casa, evaluandonos a todos.

Despues paso algo que me sorprendio totalmente.

Edward con paso vacilante y temeroso se coloco a lado de Carlisle, mi esposo le paso la mano por el hombro de manera recomfortante, aunque me parecio que el necesitaba mas ser recomfortado, se sentia tan culpable...

Bella contrario a lo que calculaba, camino con paso bastante decidido hacia Garret que era el mas cercano a ella en la linea que habian formado los de Denali.

Se estaba autoproclamando parte de su clan.

O eso me parecio.

Me lleve la mano al pecho con sorpresa, y sin poder evitarlo solte un gemido de sorpresa, pude sentir las manos de Rosalie sobre mis hombros, pero no me recomforto en absoluto.

Bella, mi hija, mi espejo, nos daba la espalda.

Como ella creia se la habiamos dado.

- ¿Que es lo que crees que estas haciendo? - pregunto Alice con rencor mirando a Bella, ella se encogio de hombros con mas frialdad aun que la que habia demostrado en el bosque.

- Lo que debo hacer, Alice – le respondio con voz distante, pero inigualablemente se distinguia el dolor, yo lo sabia ella no era una niña fria y distante, era Bella, la dulce y terca Bella.

Jacob se aproximo con paso altivo hasta quedar a lado de Bella, Garret hizo un mohin profundo y se tapo la nariz, no estaba acostumbrado a la peste de Jake.

Me senti molesta realmente en ese momento, Jacob se pavoneaba como si hubiera ganado una batalla, de hecho ahora tenia lo que queria, Bella no habia cedido, nada habia cambiado.

- A ti te da igual lo que pasa, no Jacob? - pregunto con los dientes apretados Rosalie, ella se sentia impotente en esta situacion, amaba demasiado a Nessie como su propia hija, estaba sufriendo tanto como Bella, como yo, como Edward, como todos.

El lobo se encogio de hombros y Edward siseo bajo con desagrado.

- Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer – dijo con voz vacia, tratando de sonar como Jacob.

- Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer imbecil – le reprocho con odio Rosalie, acaricie sus manos en mis hombros tratando de tranquilizarla, sabia que seria un esfuerzo inutil.

- Cada uno es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones – le dijo con falsa cordialidad Kate.

**Otro nuevo rugido salio del pecho de Rosalie, que solto a Esme y se adelanto para quedar a un metro de Kate agazapandose para luchar.**

**Al parecer era el nuevo metodo de relajacion de los Cullen.**

¿Que se creia la imbecil de Kate al hablarme asi?.

Era tan corta de frente que no entendia que, en primera, a Rosalie Hale nadie le hablaba asi; y que en segunda, esta situacion nos estaba revasando a todos y la estabamos abordando de la peor manera.

Mi actitud de gladiadora no ayudaba en nada, pero necesitaba hacerlo, yo nunca me comportaba asi, de hecho era bastante tranquila, odiaba la violencia, en mi lugar deberia estar Emmett, a el le facinaba pegar.

Kate me siguio el juego, se inclino de forma felina mostrandome sus blanquecinos dientes mientras gruñia de forma provocadora.

- ¡Quietas! - exclamaron a la vez Carlisle y la estupida de Tanya.

No me movi un milimentro, ella tampoco, yo no seria la que se veria cobarde, a pesar de que odiaba desobedecer a Carlisle.

 No estamos aqui para peleas, Kate – le recordo Tanya con tono demandante – limitate a seguir el plan – le ordeno.

Me senti victoriosa y desencajada. Kate retrocedio con sus ojos aun clavados en mi, pero no hizo ademan de seguirme el juego. Y la declaracion de Tanya me habia tomado desprevenida, ¿entonces tenian ya un plan?.

Maldije a Bella millones de veces para mis adentros. ¿Que clase de nueva incensatez se le habia ocurrido?.

La verdad es que desde que era parte de la familia, como vampira claro, habia aprendido a convivir con ella, de hecho la queria, pero a decir verdad me importaba un pepino su destino, me importaba poco lo que hicera con sus estupida persona; lo que me interesaba y me tenia al borde de la locura era su hija.

Si Bella hacia alguna de las incensateses a las que nos habia acostubrado, ¡bien!, que hicera lo que se le diera la gana, pero esto tambien involucraba a Nessie, y ella era una de las cosas que yo mas amaba en el mundo, ni siquiera su madre podria evitar que yo hiciera alguna incensates por ella.

- Dejemonos de tonterias, hagamoslo de una vez – dijo Edwad con voz caustica, senti un vacio en el pecho, si Edward se habia dado por vencido, maniatado por su mujer, que mas podia hacer yo?, Bella no me escucharia.

- ¿De que estas hablando, Edward, no vas a dejarlas ir o si? - pregunto Alice con miedo, senti como si me cayera lo mas pesado del mundo en la cabeza.

Si mis temores se habian confirmado, Bella iba a llevarse lejos de mi a Nessie.

**De nuevo aparecieron las estatuas Cullen, la declaracion de Edward los habia sorprendido, pero la pregunta casi afirmacion de Alice los saco de la jugada.**

**Se podia ver el dolor en cada semblante de las estatuas, como si acabaran de desahuciar a su ser mas querido, o a ellos mismos.**

**No era una escena que alguien en sus sanas facultades quisiera ver, sin embargo, la contemplaban impabidos, todos los norteños.**

¿Como que dejarlas ir?, ¿es que era estupido?.

Senti como si un pedazo de mi cerebro se pusiera a correr rozando mi craneo haciendome cosquillas.

Edward amaba a Bella, era tal vez lo que mas amaba, en un tiempo habia sido asi, hasta que habia aparecido Nessie, no sabia a cual de las dos amaba mas, pero sabia que ellas eran todo lo que el necesitaba para vivir.

¿Las estaba dejando ir?, no no lo entendia.

- ¿Que estas diciendo Edward? - pregunte con la mejor interpretacion que pude de la tranquilidad.

- Bella y yo tomamos una decision, Emmett, y es irrevocable – me explico Edward, pero yo seguia como imbecil.

- No te entiendo hermano, no entiendo – dije desencajado, gire a ver a Bella, pero ella tenia la misma cara de dolor y desicion que Edward – Bella, por favor, explicame lo que esta pasando -

- Edward y yo nos separamos – proclamo con dolor, eso no pudo ocultarlo, tampoco le hubiera creido de que lo hubiera hecho.

Fue como si me dieran una bofetada, no pude entender en un principio las palabras en una sola oracion.

Nunca antes habia escuchado de una pareja de vampiros que se separara, de hecho solo habia una posible manera de separacion, la muerte.

Los lazos de amor que se desarrollaban entre los vampiros, eran por decir algo... ¡GUAU!, nada era capaz de romperlos.

Edward y Bella nunca fueron una pareja normal, pero esto me parecia excesivo, ellos se separarian, eso era inverosimil.

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Jasper igual de estupefacto que todos, si lo entendia, era una estupidez.

- De eso Jasper, Bella y yo terminamos - esas palabras parecian no querer entrar en mi cabeza.

- No pueden terminar, tienen una hija – exclamo Esme horrorizada.

La verdad me dio risa, pues, yo queria mucho a Nessie, en realidad la amaba, ella habia traido una inmensa felicidad a todos, pero no me importaba el hecho de que Bella y Edward tuvieran una hija, sino que se separaban, Nessie quedo en segundo plano por primera vez en mi cerebro.

Parecia una broma de mal gusto, como si de un momento Bella y Edward se hecharian a reir y se besarian como enfermos ninfomanos en frente de nosotros, claro que eso nunca lo habian hecho ellos, Rose y yo si.

- Nessie no sera la primera que tenga padres separados – dijo Bella dolorida, como si cada palabra le estuviera arrancando un pedazo de lengua.

- ¡Pero si la primera mestiza cuyos padres INMORTALES se separen! - exclamo Alice furica.

Y entonces no lo pude evitar.

Sin siquiera saber como, me eche a reir estridentemente.

Me tome el estomago por mero reflejo, pues no me dolia aunque reia con todas mis ganas.

Era estupido pensar en esto, Bella y Edward separados, ¡claro!, seguramente, lo siguiente que pasaria seria que yo dejara de exitarme cada que Rosalie usaba lenceria roja, o que Carlisle un dia llegara de trabajar y no besara a Esme antes de saludar a los demas.

¡Era gracioso!, porque era irreal, no es cierto?

- Ustedes... son... fantasticos – fue lo unico que pude decir entre risas – me... han.... hecho... creermela – abri los ojos y me di cuenta que nadie compartia mi entusiasmo.

No, nadie reia, de hecho parecia que con mis risas hubieran apuñalado a Bella, pues estaba recargada en Jake con el rostro oculto, este la apretaba contra el con su cabezota.

Edward por su lado me mostraba una imagen que en los tantos años que llevabamos juntos nunca habia concebido, no hasta que llego Bella y crei que todo podria pasar. Carlisle lo abrazaba mientras el se aferraba a su sueter y ocultaba el rostro bajo el brazo de Papa.

Crei haber escuchado un sollozo.

**Era la imagen mas lastimera del planeta, el fin de una epoca, el fin de una vida, el fin de un amor, en ese momento todos lo entendieron, era cierto, se habian separado era como dos humanos en el tramite engorroso del divorcio.  
Ya no habia nada que los uniera sentimentalmente, solo estaba Nessie.  
Delirante. **

Sabia que la reaccion de Emmett, era predesible, pues era demasido increible que Edward y yo nos separaramos, pero a pesar de que era predescible, senti un dolor inconmesurable pasear regodeandose por mi ser.

No entendia como era posible sufrir tanto dolor y respirar aun.

Me dolia, me dolia la verdad, me mataba, estaba horriblemente muerta.  
Y el tambien, pude escuchar su sollozo, un unico sollozo, lastimero y agonico, pude cerrar el pico y no proferir sonido, pues Jacob me hacia sentir su apoyo, todo su cariño.

Carlisle hacia lo propio con Edward, pero con el no estaba funcionando.

- Es... no pueden hacer esto – dijo Jasper estupefacto, me dolia mucho lastimarlos tambien a ellos, eran mi familia, los amaba, pero nada se veia tan nitido y lacerante como el dolor de Edward.

- Lo siento Jaz – dije tragandome los sollozos que me decian que los liberara, Jake me restrego mas su cabeza peluda.

- Bella y yo tomamos esta decision por muchas razones – Edward se solto del abrazo franternal de Carlisle y miro al cielo – algunas solo nos incumben a ella y a mi, otras, desgraciadamente, los incluyen a todos ustedes – miro tambien a los de Denali, que se sorprendieron ante esta nueva premisa.

- ¿De que esta hablando, Bella? - me pregunto Kate sorprendida, parecia que la atmosfera de dolor si habia llegado a todos los presentes.

- El y yo somos un tema aparte, nos separamos si, y llegamos a un acuerdo – me era dificl entender mis propia palabras, el concepto separacion me revolvia el estomago vacio – yo me llevare a Nessie, vivira conmigo un tiempo, vendra con ustedes otro – dije mirando a la puerta de entrada de la finca, no era capaz de poder ver a ninguno de los Cullenl.

- Bella no tienes que irte, no puedes hacerlo, piensalo mejor – me invito Esme aferrandose a los dedos de Carlisle, Rosalie, sin una palabra camino hacia atras, separandose aun mas de Kate, senti un remolino de culpabilidad.

- Es mejor asi, Esme, lo siento – me costaba trabajo mentir, como siempre.

Entonces Carlisle se alejo de Edward y con paso decidido pero desvalido, alzo la mirada y la compenetro con la mia.

Era calida, llena de culpa y peticion, camino hacia mi sin que nadie lo detuviera, nadie podia desconfiar de Carlisle, sin embargo deseaba no tener que enfrentarme a ese ser tan maravillos, aunque me hubiera lastimado, lo queria como a un padre.

Jacob dio un par de pasos atras dejandome completamente desprotegida, mandandome al matadero, trague sin saber que hacer, esperando a que Carlisle llegara hasta mi.

**Todo se quedo quieto, solo Carlisle se movio, parecia un condenado caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la camara de gases, sin embargo caminaba decidido, como orgulloso de hacerlo, enfrentandolo con resignacion y aplomo, esa siempre seria la cara de Carlisle, la del hombre valiente que enfrenta su destino.**

**Bella quiso regresar al lado de Jacob, pero este retrocedio un par de pasos mas, Bella se vio obligada a enfrentar a Carlisle.**

Bella retrocedio en cuanto se percato de lo que queria, Jacob se comporto como un hombre, dejandome espacio para hablar con ella, en cambio ella quiso retroceder y volvera esconderce en el pelaje de Jacob, cuando este se nego, ella se paro en seco, nerviosa.

Me dolio que no quisiera hablar conmigo, sabia que habia actuado mal, pero no solo habia sido yo, era un gran malentendido, y todo se arreglaria, nada quedaria a medias.

Mi familia no se derrumbaria, no ahora que debiamos estar juntos.

Cuando estube frente a ella, todo se me dio mas facil; ella tenia la vista clavada en el piso, no queria verme, parecia mas nerviosa que enojada, eso me alento, con manos temblorosa tome las suyas y las abrige en mis manos grandes.

- No debes irte hija – casi le rogue, si era necesario me pondria de rodillas – eres la mas joven de la familia, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero nos amamos, y te amamos a ti, no queremos que te alejes – alzo la mirada y senti miedo por primera vez.

Su mirada fue gelida, pero no contra mi, era dolor, su mirada me dijo todo, ella no queria irse, le estaba costando trabajo quedarse erguida, senti mas peso en mis manos, parecia que se derrumbaria.

Su dolor era mi dolor, porque me di cuenta que esto no era lo que queria, estaba sufriendo de manera inverosimil, estaba a punto de caer ante la verdad.

No, ella no queria esto.

- Quedate, es mejor que estemos juntos en estos tiempos oscuros que vienen – le pedi, ya seguro que esto no era de su cosecha.

_"No la habras convencido de irse, verdad?"_ pense para que Edward lo supiera, gire discretamente a verlo, pero no me respondio. _"Bella te ama, y tu a ella, no cometas mas imprudencias"._

- Lo siento Carlisle, no es tu culpa, no es de nadie, es solo que tengo que hacerlo – dijo Bella con voz debil, me preocupe cuando mi instinto medico salio a flote, recordaba la fragil humana que habia sido hace tiempo, y aun no podia despegarme de esa preocupacion, sabia de vampiros que habian colapsado, algo como un desmayo, pero esos desmayos vampiricos, tenian sus malas secuelas.

Aprete mas sus manos, no sabia mucho de medicina para vampiros, pero esperaba no tener que averiguar.

- Edward, ven por favor – entonces era asi como actuaria, ellos no iban a tirar la toalla.

Mi hijo me miro sorprendido, no esperaba que actuara tan precipitadamente. _"Detenme si estoy haciendo algo mal"_ le pedi.

Senti mas peso en mis manos, Bella se estaba desmoronando, asi que antes de que Edward terminara su trayecto hasta nosotros, abrace a Bella.

La rodee con los brazos tratando de darle esa estabilidad que necesitaba, demostrandole el apoyo que queria sintiera.

_"No le hagas mas daño, por favor, se esta desmoronando" _esto no era precisamente hablar con tacto, pero Edward tenia que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que era lo que hacia.

- ¿Estan seguros de esto? - pregunte cuando Edward se sitio a mi lado, empuje un poco a Bella, pero ella se aferro a mi, no hize mas, no queria hacerselo mas dificil.

- Carlisle, es una decision tomada, solo queriamos mantenerlos informados – Edward parecia necesitar el mismo a poyo que Bella.

- No es tu culpa Carlisle, no estoy enojada contigo, tomaste una decision, yo tambien, no es culpa de nadie – Bella aun creia que yo estaba de acuerdo con los mestizos, era como restregarme mi culpabilidad.

Si lo aclaraba, ¿influiria en su decision?.

Edward nego levemente con la cabeza.

- Bella no fue lo que crees, yo no quiero tener aqui a los mestizos, no simpatizo en absoluto con ellos, solo creo que es mas conveniente tenerlos cerca, - mi voz sono debil, aceptaba mi culpa, porque no queria despedirme de ella, de mi hija y mi nieta – si lo necesitas les pedire que se vayan, preferimos que tu te quedes con nosotros -

Bella se separo de mi con dificultad, y me miro a los ojos.

- No Carlisle, Edward me lo explico, lo entiendo – dijo con voz monocorde – pero esto ya esta decidido, Nessie y yo nos vamos hoy – no estaba cooperando ni iba a cooperar.

Iba a seguir con mi campaña de convencimiento, pero entonces Tanya se acerco a nosotros.

- Bella, ¿que fue lo que te dijeron antes de irte? - pregunto con recelo, Bella se mordio el labio y la miro apenada.

- Nada – respondio – no deje que lo dijeran – ahora ella lucia muy culpable.

- ¿Que? - Tanya apreto la mandibula a causa de la sorpresa, mientras taladraba con la mirada a Bella.

Edward le tomo la mano y la acerco a el, mirando fieramente a Tanya.

- No vuelvas a pensar eso, Bella tiene razon en querer irse – le recrimino Edward, Bella se abrazo a el un poco.

Entonces lo entendi.

No era que se hubieran separado, al estar ahi, tan juntos y tan lejanos pude darme cuenta, ellos aun se amaban.

Si, Bella se iria con Nessie, pero no por una separacion amorosa.

Todo esto era por Nessie, querian tenerla a salvo.

Edward sabia todo, seguramente se habia puesto de acuerdo con Bella.

Edward sin mas asintio mirandome.

**Carlisle parecio sufrir un infarto cerebral, se quedo tieso frente Edward y Bella, mirando intensamente a Edward, mientras su cuerpo inmovil parecia petrificarse.**

**Todos estaban sorprendidos por el nuevo acercamiento de la recien separada pareja, se tomaban de la mano y ahora no parecian sufrir en lo mas minimo, aunque no sonreia, su felicidad era perfume en el aire.**

**Tanya miraba atonita las manos entrelazadas y a Carlisle, su cabeza viajaba velozmente de una a otra estampa. Estaba confundida y estupefacta.**

**Los demas del clan seguian en su posicion, aunque sus expresiones estaban desencajadas, no entendian que pasaba, nadie salvo, Edward, Bella y Carlisle parecian comprenderlo.**

**Los Cullen parecian hacer esfuerzos mentales por resolver una ecuacion de tercer grado con millones de incognitas, no se esforzaban en aparentar hostilidad, pues seguramente no sentian ningun tipo de antagonismo hacia los fuereños.**

**Fuera lo que fuera, parecia que la verdad estaba apunto de salir.**

Era tal como habia calculado, el primero en darse cuenta habia sido Carlisle.

Los mestizos se habian largado y estabamos solos para decir la verdad.

Si es que hubieramos contemplado hacerlo, pero no era asi.

_"Es extraño, esto no es normal, no es normal, es extraño, algo pasa, no es normal..." _se decia a si mismo una y otra vez Jasper, mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones.  
_  
"Tal vez esto es solo un malentendido, si lo hablan todo se resolvera, tal vez no es necesario que Nessie se vaya, si Bella quiere largarse que lo haga, no es necesario que Nessie se vaya, tal vez solo es un malntendido, no entiendo, algo se nos esta pasando, no es necesario que Nessie se vaya... "_ Rosalie siempre con sus juicios precipitados y por lo regular errados.

_" Edward no haria esto, es demasiado terco y aferrado para dejarlas ir, no esta pasando, no es normal en el, algo nos perdemos, algo no sabemos..." _creo que estaba de acuerdo con Emmett, yo nunca haria esta locura, sin embargo, todo estaba apunto de comenzar.

_"Pero si esta niña es una estupida, no puedo creer que venimos hasta aqui solo para admirar una pelea de enamorados, no debi hacerle caso, es tan estupida, no puedo creerlo, ¿que acaso no penso en Nessie?, era estupida en serio, lo sabia, se metio con un vampiro siendo humana, no puedo creer como le hize caso..." _

Odiaba los razonamientos de Tanya, a veces era bastante exasperante, Bella nunca debio de haberse sentido celosa de esa mujer testaruda y tonta.

_"No me importa que pase con ellos, es muy su vida si se separan, la que me preocupa es Nessie, ella no debe sufrir, solo que no entiendo que es lo que estos dos planean hacer con todo esto, que planean hacer con Nessie..." _sabia el cariño tremendo que Carmen le tenia a Nessie, no era dificl encariñarse con mi hija, pero Carmen parecia quererla tanto como nosotros, su familia, y claro mucho mas que todo su clan.

_"Estupida Rosalie, como se atreve a retarme, no puedo creer que me detuve, estupido Jasper, si no fuera por el la hubiera destrozado, solo quiero largarme, que Bella se deje de tonterias, vamos por Nessie y larguemonos antes de que mis instintos hagan que le destroce su bello rostro petulante a la rubia imbecil..." _bueno, Kate no se enteraba de nada, esta bien, tenia sus propios problemas.

Solo buscaba a alguien que hubiera dado en el punto igual que Carlisle, de ahi todo seria mas facil.

_"Es extraño, esa sensacion, que gran poder, no lo entiendo, tal vez son las emociones del ambiente, mis poderes se han visto alterados desde que Bella nos informo de la limpia, no, no es nada, solo los nervios..."_ Eleazar, otro que estaba en su pequeño mundo.

_"Se que esta pasando, ustedes no se separan, ¿cierto Edward?, todo esto es por Nessie, no se que estan planeando, pero separandose no lograran nada, la niña necesita a su familia, Edward recapacita por favor, no hagas cosas incensatas, Bella, Nessie y tu son una familia, no debes dejarlas solas, ¿estoy en lo correcto, Edward?"_ asenti a Esme, sabia que mis padres me conocian lo bastante para darse cuenta de las cosas de inmediato, solo necesitaban una pista, y mi mano al rededor de la de Bella, era esa pista, me extrañaba que los demas no se hubieran dado cuenta ya.

_"Rayos Bella, ya deja de hacerte la tonta y vamonos, no tengo buena espina de esto, no tengo buena espina de esto" _Garret estaba demasiado ancioso, casi como yo, no entendi por que _"Edward, si me estas escuchando, que creo es obvio, te aviso que sea lo que sea en lo que ustedes quedaron no tienes que preocuparte, Bella y Nessie estaran a salvo con nosotros, las protegere por ti hermano, no te preocupes, se que la amas, no es necesario que lo digas, confia en nosotros confia en mi..."_ senti unos deseos tremendos por lanzarme a abrazarlo, me abstube, sabia que toda esta mentira tenia una razon, y una muy fuerte.

Tambien quise agradecerle, pero tampoco podia hacerlo, asi que me limite a mirarlo y sonreirle de manera agradecida, sus pensamientos me dieron la confianza para sentirme agradecido por su prescencia.

De pronto escuche otra voz, una dulce que elevaba mis espiritu hasta las mas infinitamente lejana galaxia.

_"Esto no va a salir bien Edward, por favor, no lo hagamos, por favor" _no soportaba que Bella me rogara de esa manera, estaba tan desolada como yo, pero sin embargo, tanto ella como yo sabiamos que no habia vuleta atras.

Baje la mirada, concentrandome en sus hermosos y calido ojos caramelo, negue copn la cabeza levemente mientras le sonreia de manera recomfortante.

- Te amo, ten fe – articule sin emitir sonido alguno mirandola, ella sonrio, sabia que eso le daria la fuerza para seguir aprete mas su mano, dandole aun mas confianza.

Entonces las vividas imagenes en la cabeza de Alice me llamaron la atencion.

Pude ver la finca de mis padres, ahi estabamos, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Tanya, ¿que hacia ahi?, Kate y Eleazar tambien, no supe com interpretarlo, pero el dolor de Alice, al no ver a Jasper en imagen tan sombria, desaparecio cuando otra imagen se apodero de su mente.

No reconocida el lugar pero parecia frio, muy frio, el aliento de jacob parecia humo de cigarrillo; en ese lugar estaban Jasper, Emmett y Esme, de nuestra parte, Carmen y Garret de los de Denali. Obviamente Bella, Nessie y Jacob tambien estaban ahi.

Todo se habia decidido, pero no era como yo habia calculado.

Al mismo tiempo que Alice se doblaba hacia adelante por su vision desoladora, pude escuchar los pensamientos de Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen, como si se hubieran cordiando al mismo tiempo pensaron:

_"Esto no es por ustedes, no se separan, es por Nessie, ¿cierto?" _perfecto, todo era como yo esperaba.

Jasper abrazo a Alice por la cintura, mientras las emociones explotaban de nuevo, Jasper sentia deseperacion, pero me sorpendio el porque de esta.

_"Edward, te entiendo hermano, no te preocupes si crees que es necesario hacer esta pantomima te apoyare, ire con Bella y Nessie a donde vayan, no te preocupes mas, estare con ellas, las protegere tanto como pueda..." _senti un golpe de culpabilidad, pues casi al mismo tiempo, Emmett me expreso su decision.

_"Hermano ire con ellas, no te preocupes mas, esto va a salir bien, las protegere" _senti una oleada de infinita culpa y extremo agradecimiento.

_"De acuerdo, esto es una locura, no me pondre como carne de cañon, para que Bella y Edward se diviertan haciendo su show, ¿me escuchaste Edward?, no voy a formar parte de esto, me quedo porque lo de las locas gemelas nos preocupa, pero nada de esto me importa" claro, Tanya siempre habia sido asi de "optimista". _  
Asenti brevemente. Me purgaba su actitud.

Pero antes de que pudiera concentrarme en alguna otra decision, Alice grito.

- ¿Que? - parecia que estaba a punto de lanzarse a la yugular inmovil de Bella, ella se encogio un poco "Alice, no Alice, perdoname" penso mi pequeña, aprete la mandibula, Alice estaba perdiendo el control – No Jaz, no por favor – le rogo abrazandose a el, entonces lo entendi, sentia la misma deseperacion que Bella y yo cuando resolvimos hacer esto.

- No tienen que hacer eso Jasper – dije con voz de ultratumba, tambien mirando a Emmett, no debian de renunciar a su felicidad ellos tambien, senti un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto Rosalie cuando se percato que tambien miraba a Emmett - ¿que fue lo que viste Alice? - demando algo molesta, estaba demasiado confundida, sus sentimientos por Nessie la estaban desquiciando de deseperacion.

- Yo... - Alice se abrazo aun mas a Jasper con una deseperacion que pude sentir como en un espejo, era la misma deseperacion que senti, ella iba a perder a Jasper, lo sabia lo habia visto, estaba tan nitido como ver alta definicion. - no lo hagas Jaz, por favor, no me dejes – le imploro.

Senti lastima, mucha lastima y culpa, era solo mi culpa todo este embrollo, si hubiera tenido el valor de detener a Bella y explicarle, nada de esto estaria pasando, tal vez si, pues era lo mejor que teniamos para proteger a Nessie, pero me purgaba la idea de serr la razon de otra separacion inecesaria.

- ¿Que? - exclamaron Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Tanya y Kate al mismo tiempo, claro nadie entendia porque Jasper tambien se iria.

- No Jaz... - trate de convencerlo, pero el nego con la cabeza hundiendo su nariz en el puntiagudo cabello de Alice.

- Es una decision tomada, lo siento – dijo con aplomo, Alice se estremecio en sus brazos.

- Ire contigo – le susurro al oido, despues giro para acribillar con la mirada a Bella que se encogio aun mas "Alice, no por favor, Alice no me odies".

- Tus habilidades servirian mas aqui, Alice, asi tendrian una ventaja si las locas se acercan – Emmett hablo por primera vez, parecia que su garganta estaba seca, se acerco a Rosalie y la tomo de la mano con cuidado y cariño "otra que va a explotar" penso tragando – creo que tambien es conveniente que te quedes aqui Rose -

- ¿Que, de que estas hablando? - pregunto perpleja mi rubia hermana, mirando estupefacta a Emmett.

_"No, tu no te vas, no me vas a dejar, no lo hagas Emmett_" penso desesperada mientras se abrazaba a el.

- Rose, no lo hagas dificil, debemos proteger a Nessie – Emmett parecia un hombre maduro, un padre, como Carlisle, o como yo, senti agradecimiento infinito por el.

- ¡No!, Nessie puede estar a salvo aqui, quedate no lo hagas – Rosalie pudo, a pesar de que lo creia imposible, reflejarse en mi espejo, la deseperacion y el dolor la inundaron enseguida que comprendio.

- Piensalo, Rose – Esme hablo con un aplomo de madre, senti un escalofrio "si Edward, tambien me ire con ellos" me aviso, casi destrose la mano de Bella de la impresion – si las niñas mestizas buscan a Nessie el primer lugar en que la buscaran sera aqui, por eso no debe quedarse, es mejor que se vaya lejos -  
- ¡NO! - rugieron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rose, sus dolor estaba apunto de llenar a Jasper, por lo tanto a todos.

- Esme tiene razon chicas, tranqulicense – Carmen hablo con ese peculiar acento suyo, no era que fuera muy pronunciado, pero me gustaba reparar en el – si Nessie viene con nosotros las gemelas no la encontraran tan facil -

- Su casa apesta a vampiro sera tan facil encontrarla como la nuestra – espeto con voz sombria Rose, Carmen iba a respoderle que no fuera pesimista pero Garret tomo la palabra.

- No iremos a casa – declaro con voz monocorde, aquelo me sorprendio, igual que a todos, todas las miradas se clavaron como cuchillos en el, todos nos preguntabamos lo mismo ¿a donde iban a ir entonces? - tengo una propiedad cerca de Vermont, esta al otro lado del pais, si llegan aqui primero, pues no pdran seguirnos tan facil la pista – Kate le tomo la mano.

- Ire con ustedes – Alice tenia la voz ahogada, aun aferrada a Jasper no pudo encontrar sus piezas y reparase para hablar.

- No Alice, tu te quedas aqui – dijo Jasper con voz dulce, pero su cabeza estaba totalmente ofuscada, no queria dejarla, sin embargo, sabia que el riesgo los seguiria a ellos y no a nosotros.

No queria arriesgar a Alice, lo comprendia a la perfeccion.

- Jasper... - Alice se arrodillo con la voz, estaba deseprada, pues sabia que la decision estaba tomada, ella podia ver el futuro, no habia vuelta atras, este futuro no cambiaria.

Esme se acerco a nosotros, Bella seguia pegada a mi con la culpa mas honda de todo el lugar, senti un deseo casi irreprimible por consolarla, pero no queria hacer mas evidente lo ya evidente.

Mi madre tomo la otra mano de Bella, y con su mano libre aferro una de Carlisle, despues no miro a los tres, iba a hacer su propio anuncio.

- Lo se, mi amor – dijo Carlisle antes de que ella hablara – Bella y Nessie no podrian estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas – le beso la mejilla con cariño, estab resignado, pues sabia que era lo mejor, en su perspectiva, en la mia, preferia que Esme y Carlisle se quedaran juntos, asi como Jasper y Alice, y Rosalie y Emmett.

- ¿Que? - "No dejes que todos se separen, no hagamos mas terrible todo esto, Edward por favor, no lo hagas" Bella estaba ahora realmente deseprada, culpable por la situacion que se estaba dando, la cual no habiamos contemplado.

- Ire contigo Bella – le explico Esme con su infalible tono maternal – no estaras sola -

- Claro que no – dijo Garret sonriente, Jacob ahullo levemente "Nunca estara sola, yo estoy con ella" maldito oportunista.

- Estaremos contigo – Carmen pronuncio las plabras casi al mismo tiempo que Garret, de pronto senti que esto no iba tan mal.

- Me quedare aqui, contigo Edward – Carlisle me sobo el hombro y yo le sonrei.

- Gracias – mi voz sono flacucha, bueno no estaba del todo bien aun.

- Creo que viendo que hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo, podemos abusar de nuestra suerte y hacer un equilibrio – Carlisle hablo titubeante, y pude ver sus planes en la mente, me estremeci.

- ¿Equilibrio? - la voz rota de Rose sono sorprendida.

- Dividamos fuerzas – declaro Carlisle.

**Se estaban volviendo locos, nada tenia coherencia en esta platica, se habia perdido una informacion sustancial.**

**Las estatuas estaban orientadas hacia Carlisle, era como surreal lo que acababa de poner en la mesa.**

**¿Dividir fuerzas?, que clase de locura se le habia ocurrido?.**

No, no no no no no no no, esto no estaba pasando.

¿Dividir fuerzas?, se habia vuelto loco?.

Ya nos habiamos "dividido" Edward y yo, no tenian que hacerlo ellos, no podiamos causar mas desgracias de las que ya habiamos causado, no mas de las que se acercaban.

Mis rodillas se doblaron a causa de la tension, varias manos me aferraron de varios sitios del cuerpo, crei sentirme mareada, era una locura, yo no podia estar mareada.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la voz lejana de Edward, me aferre a su dulce aroma, a su dulce voz, y me incorpore tiesa como una tabla.

- No te entiendo Carlisle – le dije tratando de desviar la atencion, el fruncio el entrecejo levemente, pero continuo.

- Equlibrar nuestras fuerzas, ahora que hemos decidido no esperar las visitas con los brazos cruzados – me sonrio tranquilizadoramente, senti una oleada de tranquilidad, ¡Jasper! - Edward, Alice y yo nos quedaremos aqui, Garret, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Jacob, Bella y Nessie se iran, ahora hagamos que las fuerzas se equlibren – Carlisle sonaba seguro de lo que decia, pero me parecio qu esperaba un ataque de parte de cualquiera de los presentes.

- Creo que hablando del equilibrio, la balanza se a inclinado a clan de Esme – Eleazar parecia divertido, la verdad su definicion me gusto, yo veia a Esme como madre, y para nada queria pertenecer al clan de la odiosa de Tanya.

- Tienes razon Eleazar, - miro a todos los presentes con ojo analitico y continuo – Esme tiene el poder de escudo de Bella, las imagenes convincentes de Nessie, la habilidad de Jasper y la fuerza de Emmett – listo con los dedos

- No olvides contar mi gran intelecto – bromeo con una sonrisa Garret, me rei bajito, era tan agradable.

- Cierto – admitio con una sonrisa fugaz – Edward se queda con nosotros, y su habilidad para leer la mente, yo, no tengo nada, - Edward y yo hicimos ademan de desmentirlo, pero no silencio con la mirada – y Alice puede  
ver el futuro -

- Pero yo no me quedare – salto Alice, que llevaba una eternida abrazada a Jasper, pude notar que su dolor era igual de fuerte que al principio, volvio a fulminarme con la mirada.

Sabia que todo esto era mi culpa, desde el principio, cuando habia decidido enamorarme del mas perfecto y peligroso ser, pero no valia la pena lamentarse por la mejor decision que habia tomado en toda mi existencia, lo que me dolia es que Alice, con todo su ser me recriminara y recordara que era mi culpa.

Era mas que obvio que Alice no queria venir al clan de Esme por mi, siquiera por Nessie.

Ella queria venir por Jasper.

- No Alice, sabes que no cambiare de opinion, tu te quedas aqui – Jasper parecia firme en su decision, aun asi le hablaba a Alice con su tono dulce de siempre, incluso aun mas ahora, el la amaba demasiado para arriesgarla, pues todos sabian que el peligro latente estaria tras nosotros, no tras los Cullen.

Sus miradas eran de dolor, ahora ellos pasaban por ese proceso de separacion, esa agonia que se sentia al saberte lejos de lo mas amado que poseias, pense que seria capaz de superar la culpa, pero era imposible, sus seres emanaban esa angustia, y todo era mi culpa.

- Alice, solo sera un tiempo, podremos hablar por telefono, podremos vernos en algun momento, no te preocupes cariño, te amo, no lo hagas mas dificil, piensa en Nessie, piensa en nuestra familia, nos necesitamos – Alice hundio la cabeza en su pecho, y sollozos quebrados salieron de su garganta.

- No podre hacerlo – vaya, no era la unica que se creia incapaz de estar lejos de la luz de su existencia.

- Podras, eres la vampira mas pequeña y mas fuerte del mundo, eres Alice, amor, recuerdalo siempre, y recuerda que te amo – Jasper le beso la mejilla mientras Alice no dejaba de sollozar contra su pecho.

Esa era su despedida, ellos tambien se separarian, descubri que las despedidas eran lo peor que alguien podia precenciar en el mundo.

Peor que una masacre frente a tus ojos, peor que un choque catastrofico, peor que la muerte mas terrible.

Pues la muerte era facil a comparacion de la separacion de una despedida.

La muerte era definitiva, aunque costara demasiado trabjo aceptarla algunas veces, siempre se tenia una cosa segura, la muerte era irreversible, era una despedida definitiva, no habia un mañana, no existia la cabida para un hasta luego, solo era una adios.

En la muerte, ese hecho irreversible se hallaba un consuelo, no habia nada que esperar, nada que añorar, nada que seguir, nada porque luchar, la muerte era irreversible, un adios definitivo y tenia el consuelo de terminar contundentemente, sin esperanzas vanas ni largos sufrimientos.

Las despedidas en cambio, eran lo contrario, las despedidas no eran definitivas, habia un mañana, luego otro, otro mas, infinitos mañanas girises y vacios, en espera del reencuentro.

No habia consuelo en las despedidas, pues no era definitiva, siempre podia haber un mañana de reencuentro, siempre podia no haber un mañana de reencuentro, siempre esperando el regreso, el fin de la agonica espera.

Añorando, siguiendo, buscando, luchando, sufriendo, esperando; esas eran las despedidas, pues nunca se tendria un final contundente en ellas.

La despedida de Carlisle y Esme habia sido muy llevadera, entendian a la perfeccion lo que tenia que hacer, lo que debian como padres.

Estaban tanquilos, pues a su ver era lo que debian hacer, era su deber, y lo afrontaban de la manera mas madura.

Mi despedida con Edward no habia sido tan desgarradora como la de Alice y Jasper, no en apariencia por lo menos.

Recordaba cuando nos habiamos separado, por unica vez, recordaba el abismo en el que se habia convertido mi vida, y ahora podia ver ese abismo frente a mi, grande y oscuro, deborador.

Y un salvavidas esperandome en la orillas, Nessie.

- Creo que deberia quedarme con ustedes – la voz de Kate me saco de mis cavilaciones, parecia confundida y dolida, me pregunte porque, pero en medio seguno encontre la respuesta solo a unos pasos.

Garret se adelanto un paso nervioso.

- ¿Que dices Kate? - pregunto sorprendido Garret, al final su voz se quebro.

- Bueno, Esme ahora tiene el escudo de Bella, la fuerza de Emmett y tu intelecto, son una buena ofensiva, ademas Jasper es un gran luchador y el lobo puede ayudar – Kate sonrio a Jake de manera tranquila, me sorprendio, pues ella y su clan no recibian para nada bien a Jake – con Carlisle, no tienen mucho de donde escoger, Edward y Alice son muy rapidos, Carlisle es buen estratega, pero no tienen nada que se compara a mi pequeña habilidad – Kate sono tan decidida como Jasper, Emmett, Esme y Edward.

Era otra separacion.

- No Kate – Garret se acerco rapidamente a ella y la abrazo – no hagas esto, no es necesario, ellos saben defenderse, nosotros protegamos a Nessie – Garret parecia tan deseperado como Alice, me partio el corazon.

- Ellos saben protegerse, y protegeran bien a Nessie, ustedes lo haran bien, confio en ti – Kate lo beso con pasion, Garret se aferro a ella con uñas y dientes, era una manera bastante impropia para besarse con publico.

- Mi habilidad tambien les puedes ser util aqui – Eleazar se adelanto un paso, con la mirada clavada lejos de la pareja quie se besaba, parecia que estaba harto de ver el mismo programa, sonrei ante la ironia.

- Gracias – Carlisle asintio con la cabeza con una sonrisa nostalgica.

- Yo me quedo aqui – dijo rapidamente Tanya, Edward apreto mi mano, asi que pense que no queria enterarme las razones de esta para quedarse.

- Rose, tambien tu te quedas con Carlisle – dijo Emmett en su oido, pero todos lo escuchamos.

Rosalie seguia abrazada a el, asi que hundio la cabeza en su pecho, como lo habia hecho Alice, como yo misma lo habia hecho.

- Por favor Emmett, no hagas esto tu tambien – escuche la voz amortiguada de Rosalie, ¿podria precensiar mas despedidas?, tendria que hacerlo.

- Rose, siempre hago todo por ti, trato de complacerte, de mantenerte feliz, es lo que mas amo hacer en la vida – Emmett beso la coronilla de Rosalie con mucho amor, parecia tan dificil para uno como el otro, estaban sufriendo de verdad – pero esta vez, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, que te quedes aqui, segura con Carlisle, y me dejes proteger a Nessie, ¿Lo haras? - Emmett sonaba como el adulto que nunca habia escuchado.

Entendi por que, su vida entera, es decir Rosalie corria peligro, al igual que todos, una de las cosas que mas amaba Rosalie era Nessie, el protegeria la felicidad de Rosalie, es decir su propia felicidad.

Rosalie se comporto como la adulta que nunca pense conocer.

- Cuidate por favor, cuidala – lo beso apasionadamente, y recorde a Garret y Kate... seguian despidiendose – Te amo, Emmett – Rosalie beso mas fogozamente a Emmett y el entre beso y beso le respondio.

- Te amo mas que a nada Rose – el tambien subio de intensidad y entonces super que no queria saber mas de la historia, los conocia demasiado bien.

- De acuerdo entonces – la voz ligera de Carmen sono entre los roces de los labios que se tocaban, la mire interesada, preguntandome con quien se iria – ya todo esta arreglado, ire con Esme, y todos quedamos equilibrados – Eleazar la miro rapidamente, con una mezcla de miedo y comprension, que extraño.

Se acerco a ella con paso decidido y la abrazo.

- Mi hermosa Carmen, no puedo decir que me sorprende – giro a mirarme, su mirada no emanaba rencor como las de mis hermanas, si no era de peticion – tienes que saber que esta hermosa mujer ama a Nessie como si fuera su sobrina en verdad, dejala que cuide de ella – me sonrio, y pude ver que su dolor era tan grande como el de todos, aun asi, estaba resginado.

- Por supuesto, Carmen – dije con voz extrangulada.

Era el ser mas culpable en billones de billones de kilometros a la redonda.

No podia creer que hubiera sido capaz de separar a todos de manera tan atroz, podia entender mi separacion, aunque me calcinaba el alma la entendia, era de cierto modo necesaria.

Asi que esto era; el dolor, la angustia, el Limbo.

Supe desde ese momento que nada resultaria bien, pues ahora todos nos separariamos, supe en ese momento que la tristeza me acompañaria el resto de mi existencia, supe en ese momento que el sol no volveria a salir para mi.

Supe que estaba sola.

Sola como nunca, en verdad sola, pues él, el ser que mas amaba no estaria a mi lado.

- Lo estare, siempre lo estare – me susurro Edward acercandose a mi oido con el cuerpo rigido, me sobresalte, con todo habia olvidado que mi escudo estaba adherido a Rose.

Le sonrei de manera forzada pues no estaba completamente segura de sentirme feliz, en realidad para nada era feliz, maldije mil y un veces mas a esas mestizas locas, todo esto era culpa suya.

- Creo que me gustaria ver a Nessie antes de que se vayan – Rose sonaba mas que resignada, rabiosa, pero su voz hizo una inflexion al mencionar a Nessie, iba a ser dificil para ella alejarse del ente que habia coloreado su mundo.

- Seguro, ire por ella – respondi apresuradamente, tambien sabia que Rose iba a odiarme por un buen rato, tal vez Alice tambien, de Tanya no me importaba, Kate, bueno, tampoco era muy importante, Emmett y Jasper terminarian odiandome al darse cuenta que por mi causa ellos tambien estarian solos.

Todos terminarian dandose cuenta que yo era su peor equivocacion.

Edward nego con la cabeza levemente, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

Jacob se apresuro a mi lado, supe inmediatamente que el moria de ganas tanto como yo de ver a Nessie.

La urgencia me entro de repente, queria ver a mi hija a pesar de que no la habia visto solo unas horas, en toda su vida no me habia separado de ella tanto tiempo, la extrañaba muchisimo.

La perspectiva de que en un momento llegado, tendria que despedirme de ella mas tiempo, para que pasara aqui tiempo con el resto de su familia me hacia querer salir corriendo.

Pero no, de hoy en adelante tendria que interpretar el papel de la pertinencia, seria mas que nunca, una madre.

- Te acompaño, tendremos que explicarle a Nessie todo, y conociendola como es, va a hacer todo un drama – Edward fingia a la perfeccion la frialdad que se suponia debia tener con su expareja, odiaba como sonaba, pero se suponia que era cierto.

- De acuerdo – le dije tratando de acercarme a su perfecta interpretacion, como siempre no fui ni su sombra.

Entonces el ladrido de Jacob me hizo saltar sobresaltada, y gire a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

- Dice que el tambien viene – Edward fruncio la boca mirando con desagrado a Jacob, no necesitaba una interpretacion sabia que el no se quedaria aqui, rodeado de vampiros, y su manada en este momento estaba ocupada cuidando de mi hija.

- De acuerdo – repeti sin inflexion alguna.

Costandome mucho mas del trabajo que siquiera hubiera podido imaginar, y mucha mas aun, solte la mano de Edward, la mia me pico vacia e inerte, como si me la hubiera arrancado de tajo de la manera mas agresiva posible.

Con el cuerpo rigido y flojo a la vez por la tension, me gire para mirar a Jacob, este me sonrio con su enorme lengua de fuera, era graciosa la imagen, siempre me hacia reir, pero esta vez no, sabia que no volveria a ser capaz de reir.

Por arriba del hombro tratando de fingir que no lo hacia (y como siempre fallando de manera magistral) mire a Rosalie y Emmett, y Alice y Jasper.

Era masoquismo en su maxima y aumentada expresion.

Ambas me miraron en cuanto alce la vista; Rosalie me hubiera matado en ese instante de serle posible, me miraba con profundo odio y rencor, me encogi con miedo; a pesar de eso pude ver la opaca comprension que oscurecia sus ojos, casi pude leerle el pensamiento, si ella estuviera en mi lugar seguramente haria lo mismo. Aun asi no dejo de taladrarme y amedrentarme con su profunda mirada resentida y comprensiva.

Era una combinacion bastante torturadora.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Alice rayaba en la tortura estilo cine Gore, sentia como si Alice reira a carcajadas frente a mi, al mismo tiempo lloraba y me golpeaba, su mirada era fria, distante, rencorosa; mi hermana Alice, mi duendecillo predilecto me odiaba, y no podia hacer mas que comprenderla.

Me miraba con ojos rojos, furibundos, rencorosos, pero al igual que en Rose pude ver el punto opaco de miedo.

¿Seria que ella habia visto algo que no era precisamente rometedor en nuestro futuro?, ese pensamiento se repitio en mi cabeza hasta que llego otro mas atormentador para reemplazarlo.

Esto no saldra bien.

- Vayanse, Nessie estara impaciente – Esme siempre pensaba en las cosas que se me ocurriand hasta el ultimo, si seguro, Nessie estaria impaciente.

Sin que algo adviertiera, Jacob corrio rapidamente, clavando las garras en el blando suelo, gire para verle esconder la cola entre los arboles.

Me llevaba ventaja, pero no la suficiente.

Rapidamente retire mi escudo de Rosalie, y lo regrese a su lugar, me hizo tambalearme, pero me sirvio de impulso.

- Sali corriendo tras un segundo, siguiendo el hedor de Jake, y pude escuchar los apresurados pasos de Edward siguiendome, casi pisandome los talones.

Cuando aminore la marcha y Jacob nos saco unos cientos de metros de ventaja, y ya estabamos a cientos de la finca, Edward tomo mi mano, para correr hombro con hombro.

- Esto ira mejor, no va a pasar nada malo – su voz volvio a sonar dulce y recomfortante, aprete mi mano con avidez.

- Sera mejor no hablar hasta ver como reacciona, Nessie – dije.

Esto era por ella, Edward y yo, despues de reconciliarnos, estuvimos dando vueltas al tema, como hacer la transicion menos atemorizante para Nessie.

La idea se le ocurrio a el, no a mi, me parecio una estupidez al principio, pero despues cuando lo deje entrar en mi cabeza pudo convencerme.

Nos amabamos, pero si deciamos que no queriamos estar juntos, que no era tan creible, Nessie no haria preguntas.

Preferiamos que se sintiera triste por la separacion de sus padres, que la angustia y el miedo que le causaria saber que alguien la perseguia para usarla de arma asecina.

En ambos casos la hariamos infeliz, pero de un sentimiento a otro preferiamos la tristeza, al miedo.

- Nessie... - repeti con tono miserable.

- Todo ira bien, Nessie es una chica astuta. - Edward siempre trataba de ser optimista cuando yo me portaba miserable.

**Era cierto, Nessie era una chica astuta, muy astuta.**

**Bella guio a Edward hasta la casa de Charlie, en los linderos, en medio del bosque olfatearon los conocidos olores de los miembros de la manada de Jacob.**

**- ¿Como no lo pense? - pregunto Edward, claro, nadie hubiera pensado que Nessie estaria escondida tan cerca.**

**Leah y Seth salieron de la casa en su forma humana, escudriñando el bosque, su vista no era tan aguda como la de los vampiros, asi que aun nos lo veian pues iban corriendo aun en las espesuras del bosque.**

**Bella siguio corriendo con el mismo ritmo hasta que Edward lo bajo subitamente hasta quedarse estatico.**

**- Creo que deberiamos disfrutar un ultimo beso, antes de la despedida – Edward se acerco a la torturada Bella, y la beso con pasion, con perdon, con locura, con amor.**

**Se quedaron pegados un rato hasta que Edward se separo de Bella brsucamente.**

**- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto asustada Bella haciendo el amago de salir corriendo hacia su antiguo hogar.**

**Edward ladeo la cabeza escuchando algo, despues las aletas de su nariz se dilataron a tal punto de asemejar las narices rojas de plastico que usan los payasos.**

**- ¿Que? - demando Bella agitandolo de los hombros.**

**- Nessie,... - Edward sono como si tuviera la garganta seca – Esta vez se paso, Nessie se a pasado de verdad – y hecho a correr con Bella en sus talones.**

**Claro, Nessie era muy astuta, demasiado astuta. **

* * *

Les gusto??

Espero que si!...

Cap dedicado a todos los que se han molestadp en seguirlo de una u otra manera, con coments, con alertas y otras cosas, perdon por la ortografia, pero tengo sueño y trabajo, jejejeje

Amm... adelanto del siguiente cap. "..Paso 2..."

_**En cuestion de instantes estuvieron desnudos recargados contra el arbol que comenzo a crujir por el peso.**_

_**Lentamente se tumbaron sobre el cesped, acariciando cada centimetro de sus pieles, aspirando cada particula de su aroma, saboreando cada rincon de su ser.**_

_**Se conectaron a un nivel extrasensorial, saboreando con agonia la mejor de las despedidas.**_

Si!!! va a estar lemmon, jijijiji, espero que puedan o quieran o este en sus caritativas almas hacerme feliz, y dejar un coment para lograrlo, jejejeje, porfa dejen coments!

Beshos a todos!!!


	8. Plan Paso 2

Bueno pido una disculpa por no publicar el jueves pero fue todo una odisea aquel dia, ademas al dia siguiente me fui de vacaciones, asi que no pude publicar, bueno este cap es el final de la historia del "plan", donde quedan las piezas en el tablero, amm,... publicare este juevez y debo avisarles que los siguientes caps vienen tan nutriditos como este y el anterior, jijijijij

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 "... PASO 2 ...".**

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, Edward me acerco gentilmente a su pecho abrigandome de la nube de tension que se habia formado.

Me senti extrañamente feliz, pense que no seria capaz de volver a serlo.

Su aroma inundo mi ser acariciando cada rincon de este, trate de olvidar todo lo que habia pasado horas antes, todo el dolor que habia sentido, toda la agonia que sentia cuando reparaba en la desicion que habia tomado.

De repente la ira habia desaparecido, la decepcion y el dolor habian sido reemplazados.

Solo habia una cosa que podia lograrlo y que aunque ahora pareciera no existir entre nosotros en ese momento, era tan fuerte como siempre, e irremediablemente inquebrantable. Nuestro amor.

Era un momento de gloria, pude sentirme de nuevo feliz, aunque fuera por un pequeño instante.

E irremediable, el momento fue roto.

- ¿Estan bien? - la voz de Esme sono antes de que se situara justo a nuestro lado, con una mano en el pecho, estaba aterrorizada.

A decir verdad yo tambien lo estaba.

- Por supuesto – mintio Edward, yo sabia que con el golpe que le habia dado para desviarlo de su trayectoria asecina era suficiente para que por lo menos le doliera unos minutos, ademas estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ese costado.

- Si – respondi secamente, con un movimiento rapido me baje de los brazos de Edward, muy a mi pesar, no queria separarme de el nunca, pero mientras menos contacto mejor.

Edward se quedo tieso, y movio ligeramente los dedos como si tratara de comprobar que seguian siendo suyos.

Entonces Jacob aparecio en escena, y aunque su cara de lobo no era muy expresiva, su rostro demostraba una preocupacion casi desesperada.

Por un breve segundo me senti alagada, sabia que toda esa preocupacion se debia unicamente a mi.

Un nuevo gruñido renovado de ira y agresividad lleno el espacio, y Jacob se acuclillo para volver a arremeter.

Me heche una rapida carrera hasta el, y estire los brazos enfrente suyo para detenerlo. No me creia capaz de seguir viendolos pelear, era demasiada presion, me estaba volviendo loca.

- No, no sigas – le ordene firmemente.

El lobo me gruño, pero no se movio un centimetro.

Me mordi el labio tratando de entender su expresion, quise ponerme a gritar y llorar como loca, lo deseaba, deseaba poder dormir de nuevo, escapar de esta situacion surrealista.

Y desgraciadamente, era lo mas real que habia vivido.

Desamor, angustia, ira, deseperacion, pena, remordimiento, no quise seguir pensando en lo miserable que me sentia, nunca volveria a ser feliz, estaba segura.

- No te atrevas, te arrancaria la cabeza – le espeto Edward a Jacob volviendo a acercarse.

- Edward – le regaño Esme deteniendolo por el hombro y si no lo hubiera hecho ella seguramente lo hubiera hecho yo.

Jacob solto una risotada, pero su cuerpo seguia tensado, preparado.

Pero Edward retrocedio unos pasos, mas sintiendose obligado por Esme y su tono de reproche.

El lobo volvio a reir.

- Tu mas que nadie sabe que nada ni nadie me detendra tratandose de ellas – gruño Edward recubriendo los pasos retrocedidos.

Me senti sumamente frustrada, a veces no soportaba no participar en las platicas y que Edward fuera tan hermetico cuando de entrar a las cabezas de las personas se trata.

_Con un ligero movimiento, Jacob empujo a Bella con su hocico, ella no cedio un solo centimetro. _

Con su lobuno rostro pudo fruncirme el ceño, y no comprendi que era lo que me preguntaba.

- ¿Que quiere? - le pregunte a Edward sin mirarlo.

Edward se removio incomodo, pude verlo por su sombra, pero me contesto con su tono automata que me helaba.

- Saber que pretendes evitando que me mate – respondio, Esme solto un grito ahogado y yo me gire con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, pero no fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara, asi que otra vez bruscamente, regrese la mirada.

- No seas animal, Jacob – le regañe, me rei de mi propia y desatinada expresion, Esme y Jacob me acompañaron, pero Edward no se movio.

_Jacob volvio a empujar a Bella y despues miro a Edward._

- Quiere saber que pretendes – me dijo Edward torciendo el gesto con desagrado, yo tambien lo torci suponiendo que es lo que iba a decirme – quiere saber si vas a hablar conmigo – De pronto todo volvio a llenarse de tension, claro que mas podria preguntarme?.

Senti las inquisitivas miradas de todos sobre mi, levante la vista al frio horizonte evadiendolos, siempre habia odiado que me miraran.

Sabia que tenia que hablar con Edward, pero era extraño, no queria, y a la vez queria. Deseaba con toda el alma que me dijera que todo era un mal sueño, que nada estaba pasando, que me besara y regresáramos felices a la casa.

Pero no podia pasar, porque esto era real, tan real que me habia arrebatado la felicidad como un tornado; rapido y destructor.

Pero supe que es lo que soportaria hacer.

Tras un momento me estire para acariciar la oreja de Jacob – No, Jake, yo no voy... - pero Edward me interrumpio.

_Se apresuro para situarse a lado de su Bella y el lobo, pero este le gruño de forma amenazante asi que se detuvo._



- Bella, por favor, tenemos que hablar, no me dejaste decir nada – pidio Edward de forma suplicante, Jacob le gruño, y Esme le acaricio el hombro recomfortadoramente colocandose detras de el en medio segundo, pero hizo caso omiso a ambos, solo me miraba.

Senti su mirada perforarme completamente, y una oleada de reproche y dolor se extendio por mi ser, yo sabia que no lo habia dejado hablar, pero con su mirada me habia dicho todo.

El no queria saber de mi, pues yo tampoco.

- Vamos, Jake, tenemos que ir por Nessie – dije dandome la vuelta y dando 3 grandes zancadas para salir corriendo de ahi.

_Edward la intercepto, con una subita carrera, delicadamente puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella, rozando suavemente su cuello desnudo; Bella se estremecio y giro, Jacob tambien giro, de nuevo gruñendo. _



- Bella, mi vida, tenemos que hablar, hay nuevas noticias – me dijo clavando sus ojos dorados en los mios, mucho mas oscuros. Y no precisamente por el hambre.

Pero su declaracion me saco de quicio, ¿nuevas noticias?, ¿que, habia mas en este desastre?.

- ¿Nuevas noticias? - pregunte perpleja.

- Mira, Esme puede informar a Jacob mientras regresan a casa, y yo te informare a ti – ofrecio Edward, luego Jacob le gruño mas fuerte, y Edward fruncio el entrecejo y torcio la boca – eso es algo que no te importa, ella es mi esposa, mi pareja, solo dos – le recrimino mirandolo fieramente.

Bueno, en eso tenia razon.

- ¿Que te dijo? - pregunte mirando alternadamente a Jacob en su forma de lobo y a Edward con su rostro descompuesto. Mi espina se agito nerviosa.

- Que no te queria dejar sola conmigo, quiere saber que quiero decirte que el no puede enterarse - respondio con voz grave, yo solte una risotada amarga.

- Pues si, yo estoy de acuerdo con el – le respondi sin mirarlo. No podia hacerlo, me ganaria, como siempre.

- Pues yo no, me case contigo, unicamente contigo, no con el, ni con Esme, eres mi esposa y quiero poder hablar contigo en privado como una pareja, ademas Bella... - miro a Esme por un fugaz momento y su mirada bailoteo de Jacob al piso y al cielo – Muchas cosas nos unen, pero solo hay una que a los dos nos importa mas que nada, y es Nessie, somos sus padres y tenemos que protegerla... ambos – recalco la ultima palabra.

_Bella rompio su mascara de frialdad y hostilidad, y la vacilacion y el miedo inundaron sus facciones, era cierto, solo ella les importaba tanto. Mas que obvio._

Senti como si me hubiera abofeteado, de hecho, lo habia hecho, me habia abofeteado con la verdad, porque nada podia ser tan cierto. Nessie era el fruto de nuestro amor, de ese amor que nos habia llevado a la mas irreal de las realidades, ahora Nessie era lo unico que nos unia, aquella preciosa criatura que solo me hacia recordar con palidez insospechada cuanto habia amado a aquel hombre que estaba frente a mi.

Un frio superficial me recorrio, cuanto me dolia darme cuenta todo lo que habia perdido.

Jacob restrego la cabeza contra mi hombro de manera recomfortante, se lo agradeci de sobremanera, era algo que necesitaba, cualquier cosa que me hiciera sentir mejor.

Descubri que habia algo que me haria olvidar todo, valia un pepino si me sentia mal, o bien, todo se borro por un segundo, Edward se hacio de mi mano acariciandola con ternura, me senti en el paraiso, su toque era genitl normal a mis manos, añoraba su simple cercania.

- Cariño... – se nos acerco Esme, me tomo de las manos haciendo sutilmente a un lado a Edward y a Jacob, su toque fue gentil, pero me senti extraña, como vacia.

La mire y supe que tambien con ella iba a perder, agache la cabeza.

A ella no se le podia negar nada, era imposible, Esme era como un angel de la conciliacion, su mirada derramaba comprension y cariño.

- Yo mas que nadie puede entenderte, se que angustia debes sentir, ¿recuerdas que yo perdi un bebe? - me estremeci con miedo, no eran precisamente las palabras que queria escuchar en ese momento, todo el problema giraba al rededor de mi hija, no queria que dijera eso cuando mi hija podia... – puedo sentir como una madre, soy una madre, a pesar de haber perdido a ese bebe, de haber perdido la vida, puedo sentir como madre, porque ahora los tengo a ellos – solto una de mis manos, y tomo otra de Edward, acariciandolo con el pulgar.

Uf!, era tan tierna, no me podria resistir mucho mas, esto era un complot.

Edward le sonrio aunque su mirada era sombria. Yo mire el interesante suelo frondoso del bosque.

- Ademas, puedo sentir la angustia que sientes, la deseperacion de proteger a Nessie, he sentido esa necesidad – miro significativamente a Edward, y yo me estremeci.

_Edward puso cara de pena o incomodidad y su esposa parecia asustada o atromentada, ambos al terminar la frase de Esme clavaron la mirada en el cesped._

A que ocasion se referia Esme, ¿la primera vez que puse a toda la familia en riesgo por oler extrañamente delicioso a un vampiro rastreador?, ¿cuando provoque por acciones de lo mas estupidas que Edward huyera a Italia para que los Vulturi lo mataran?, ¿cuando provoque una lucha con neofitos que los superaban en numero y fuerza?, o ¿Cuando habia tomado la mejor desicion de mi vida, tener a mi Nessie, y provocar que los Vulturi intentaran cazarnos?.

Hump, supongo que si me entendia, lo habia sufrido. Yo la habia obligado. Ella se hizo eco de mis pensamientos.

Puedo mirarte y mirarme en un espejo, pero a diferencia de mi, a ti te falta algo... -

_Con un movimiento digno de una diosa amorosa y delicada, Esme, que tenia en cada mano una de Bella y Edward las unio, colocandolas de manera que se entrelazaran hasta no dejar un centimetro de su piel separado del otro._

Una chispa recorrio la piel de nuestras manos, casi se pudo escuchar el chispazo de la electricidad, aunque era imposible pude sentir oleadas de calor subir y bajar rapidamente por mi cuerpo.

- Tengo mucho tiempo con Carlisle, ahora y antes supe que nada podria ser lo mismo sin el, puede sonar trillado, pero estamos juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad, aunque eso nos sea imposible; en las alegrias y las tristezas; ahora se que de no ser por la compañia sin igual de Carlisle, yo no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentar mis sentimientos, mis necesidades como madre, ahora, mirate cariño, mirate y dime si estas completa – Esme, con la mano sobre las nuestras, las acaricio sonriendo.

Yo no sabia que decir, me abofeteaban de nuevo con la verdad.

Tras un suspiro continuo – Se que ustedes son una pareja, asi que esto solo les incumbe a ustedes, arreglen las cosas, recuerden que se aman, y eso ahora es lo mas importante, siempre hay tiempo para todo, sobre todo para nosotros, y mas aun tratandose de la felicidad, de su felicidad, ahora bien – dijo soltandonos y dando varios pasos hacia Jacob – vamonos Jacob, demos les un tiempo para estar solos -

_Pero a pesar del bello discurso de Esme, Jacob no se movio un centimetro, Edward y Esme lo miraron especulantes y Bella estaba clavada en su sitio mirando encimismada su mano entrelazada con la de Edward. Era mala fingiendo._

_Nadie dijo nada, era obvio que todos buscaban alguna buena replica asi que tras un carraspeo, Edward dijo:_



- Quiere saber si esto es lo que quieres en verdad, Bella – y tras la traduccion volvi a ser el objetivo de todas las miradas presentes. Como lo odiaba, de haberme podido sonrojar lo hubiera hecho.

¿Era esto lo que queria?, ¿queria hablar con el amor de mi existencia?, perderia la batalla, pero es que esto no era una batalla, por lo menos no contra el.

No podia engañarme mas, lo necesitaba, queria estar con el, añoraba abrazarlo besarlo y pedirle que nos siguiera a su hija y a mi.

Pero algo me decia que no lo conseguiria, no ganaria.

_Aun asi, con las miradas en ella, la inquisitiva e inquietante mirada de Jacob, y la comprensiva y apremiante de Esme, Bella nunca, en ningun momento retiro la mano de la cobija de la de Edward, y el no hizo un solo movimiento._

Sencillamente era como estar en el cielo, tras haber pasado una larga temporada en el purgatorio.

_El silencio se alargo unos momentos mas, inquietando aun mas los ya de por si volatiles sentimientos de los presentes. _

_Entonces, a pesar de ella, y muy seguramente de Edward, Bella retiro su mano y se aclaro la garganta._

_Camino hacia Jacob, con la aprensiva y sorprendida mirada de Esme y Edward clavada en la espalda, pero hizo caso omiso olimpicamente._



- Si, Jake – dije acariciando el costado de su cara, como si quisiera recomfortarlo, en realidad eso queria, sabia que nada de esto le iba a agradar, rogue con toda el alma que lo comprendiera, aunque me parecia imposible – esto es lo que quiero, el es el Papa de Nessie, y tiene derecho a saber que pasa, es mi esposo, y tambien tiene derecho a saber que siento, ademas – dije sonriendo de manera inquietante, ni siquiera yo entendia la razon – quiero que lo sepa – no, no lo entendia, pero mi sonrisa se amplio mientras Jacob bajaba las orejas como un cachorro regañado, me senti mal pero esta desicion era como un impulso irresistible – ve con Esme y esperanos en la casa, mas tarde iremos por Nessie, esta bien? - pregunte retirando la caricia.

Me senti como si le hablara a mi mucama, demasiado remordimiento, pero de verdad queria que me comprendiera, ahora el era mi unico aliado, mi familia, volvia a ser mi Jacob.

Sin embargo, supe que no le seria nada facil.

_Jacob, sin mirarla asintio levemente y acto seguido comenzo a correr de regreso al camino en el que todo habia empezado. _

_Sin una palabra Esme lo siguio, no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa llena de amor; a un paso veloz recorrio la ventaja que ya le llevaba Jacob, y tras un momento de los sonidos de sus pisadas, solo volvio a escucharse el viento. _

_Aun asi no hubo movimiento alguno._

Nos habiamos quedado solos, y no sabia que decir, no entendia que era lo que queria decirme pero no podia pensar en otra cosa que su cercania, que lo tenia tan cerca que podria aventarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero tan lejos que creia que si me aventaba me dejaria caer para hacer otro crater en el suelo del bosque.

La tenia tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, lo que mas me frustraba era no poder saber que pensaba, me dolia pues si ella quisiera que lo supiera la estaria escuchando, pero mantenia su escudo tan blindado como siempre, quiza mas, solo por tratarse de mi, queria abrazarla, besarla, explicarle todo y que todo regresara a la normalidad, desgraciadamente eso ya nunca mas seria posible.

_La electricidad volvio a fluir como antes cuando sus cuerpos chocaban sin dejar un solo espacio._

_Pasaron casi un minuto plantados en sus sitios, mirando el camino que habian dejado Jacob y Esme al irse. _

_Y entonces todo se oscurecio, el cielo parecio adaptarse a las emociones que reinaban en el sitio, la penunmbra se extendio al paso de una nube purpurea, casi negra, y el efecto hizo aun mas dramatico el momento. _

_Bella dio un par de pasos vacilantes a un lado, alejandose de Edward, y despues con un movimiento vertiginoso le dio la espalda, rodeandose con los brazos, como si tuviera frio, algo imposible._



- ¿Cuales son las nuevas noticias? - pregunte tratando de sonar molesta, o por lo menos no tan nerviosa como estaba en ese momento, pero lo unico que pude impregnar en mi voz fue un susurro quebrado.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia mi, cuanto queria abrazarlo, descansar en sus brazos y demostrarle mi amor, algo que ahora era bastante lejano e imposible.

- Las cosas se han complicado – solto Edward a su vez, dandome la espalda tan subitamente como yo.

_Sus espaldas se encontraban a solo unos pasos de distancia, y la electricidad seguia fluyendo entre ellos, pero en realidad la escena era de lo mas extraño, en realidad muy comica, parecian dos niños enfurruñados._



- ¿Complicado, de que forma? - pregunte tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y, fallando magistralmente.

_La fuerza de voluntad de Edward se vio quebrada en ese momento, el tono de Bella le imploraba que dejara de lado todo y la abrazara. _

_Extendio los brazos ofreciendole a Bella el lecho idoneo y deseado, pero rapidamente los bajo, ella no lo habia visto, y en este momento habia cosas mas importantes... bueno por lo menos mas apremiantes._

- Antes... - dijo Edward con tono vacilante a dos pasos de distancia, su aliento rozo mi mejilla, haciendome estremecer levemente, pero no hubo mas movimiento de parte de ninguno – tengo que hacerte una peticion – pidio Edward con tono automata.

Me gire insegura, ese tono me congelaba el alma, me lastimaba. Ese no era el hombre del que me habia enamorado, al que le habia entregado mi vida.

- Edward... - me queje torciendo la boca pero mordiendome el labio nerviosa, ¿que tipo de peticion seria para avisarme?, otro estremecimiento me recorrio.

- No Bella – me corto tajante, y yo respire entrecortadamente desencajada – es importante, ¿podrias hacerme caso alguna vez? - pregunto con el mismo tono automata, senti un vacio en el pecho implorando que explotara y se comportara como un humano, bueno no exactamente un humano, solo alguien con sentmientos, menos parecido a un robot. Preferiria que me gritara cada palabra a su tono seco de vida.

- Esta bien, ¿que es? - pregunte renuente y preocupada, tal vez solo usaba ese tono para suavisarme, tal vez no y era algo grave.

- Primero, necesito hacerte unas preguntas – respingue dispuesta a protestar, esto no era un interrogatorio, no dejaria que me sacara nada, pero él no me dejo siquiera abrir la boca – y ante todo, necesito que tengas la cabeza fria, si tu no la tienes menos yo, asi que mantente tranquila – pidio acercandose vacilante, me mordi el labio preocupada y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Fue como si un pedazo del metal mas duro se enfrentara al invensible fuego del sol.

Una timida sonrisa preocupada aparecio en las comisuras de los labios de Edward, yo, con la misma timidez le correspondi; a pesar de todo estabamos demasiado nerviosos para alguna muestra de afecto mas efusiva.

Para mi esto era mas que suficiente.

- Por favor, Edward, me estas poniendo nerviosa, dimelo ya – demande con un temblor en la garganta, no se a causa si de la tension del porvenir o de la extraña paz que sentia cuando el me sonreia, al mismo tiempo Edward se acerco otro paso inocente.

- ¿En donde has estado? - pregunto Edward sin sentimiento alguno, retroceso, fantastico, de nuevo mi esposo el robot, y de nuevo ese vacio en mi pecho y el nudo en la garganta, claro todos jugarretas de mi mente.

Pero aun asi pude reparar en su pregunta y retrocedi como si me hubiera dado electroshocks, mi rostro seguramente demostro mi sorpresa, tenia los ojos como platos.

- ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes, no vas a decirmelo? - trato inutilmente de ocultarme su tono persuasivo que yo conocia bastante bien.

- No se trata de confianza, - aprete la mandibula, ¡que manipulador! - ademas, ahora mismo creo que no te conosco, asi que no te voy a decir nada – le reproche dejando salir, solo un poco de la amargura que me asfixiaba.

Edward tuvo la misma reaccion, supongo que creyo sentir un dolor en el pecho, que lo atraveso de un extremo al otro, como a mi, dio varios pasos atras y clavo la vista en el cielo, mientras luchaba por no dejar salir el sufrimiento que gritaba por dejarlo explayarse. Estaba mirandome de nuevo en el espejo.

_Ambos volvieron a quedarse como estatuas vivientes, era obvio que el dolor los consumia, sus rostros estaban ausentes pero deformados por la pena, eran infelices, infelices por ser testarudos y no poder dejar de lado todo y amarse sin reservas. Lastima. _

- Mis preguntas tienen una razon, necesito tus respuestas – Edward apreto la mandibula, aun tratando de controlarse, yo solo miraba su espalda tensa, sin darme mucha cuenta de en que momento, con remordimiento avanzo un paso mas.

- Edward... - titubee un instante, no no lo diria – esto no es un interrogatorio, se supone que me dirias que paso mientras no estuvimos – me lleve una mano a la nuca con pesadez, pero Edward no me miro.

- Tus respuestas influyen en mi relato – respondio el exalando aire pesadamente, avance un paso mas con curiosidad, todo el me llamaba.

- Edward... - supe que estaba perdiendo, queria revindicarme.

- Bella, por favor - rogo el volviendose rapidamente para mirarme, yo no fui capaz de perder tan rapido, asi que mire al piso.

- Si te respondo, tienes que contarme todo, no puedes censurar nada, esta bien? - pregunte cohibida, siempre, siempre cedia ante sus deseos, esta vez solo queria que antes de ceder me dijera todo.

- No pensaba hacerlo – respondio rapidamente Edward - ¿donde estabas? - pregunto.

- Preferiria no decirte eso por el momento, en cuanto lleguemos a casa te enteraras – respondi renuente me fastidiaba la idea de hechar a perder el plan, sobre todo cuando pensaba en la reaccion que tendria Jacob.

- Bella... - me apremio pero yo lo evadi carraspeando nerviosa.

- Siguiente pregunta – evasion, si eso seria, si el seguia tratando de ignorar mis respuestas entonces yo ignoraria sus preguntas, pude escuchar a Edward tragar sonoramente y un casi imperceptible gruñido broto de su garganta. Pero lo ignore.

_Era como dar vueltas en circulo, ambos no daban su brazo a torcer y parecia que en cualquier momento, Bella saldria corriendo del lugar o Edward comenzaria a gritarle como loco._

- Entonces,... ¿Cual es tu plan? - pregunto con voz tosca, aprete la madibula, pero trate de manterner el tono indiferente que nunca habia tenido.

- ¿Mi plan? - me hice la tonta, era lo mejor que podia hacer.

- Si, supongo que tienes un plan - dio un par de pasos hacia mi, y tras un titubeo en el que retrocedi medio paso, Edward se acerco mas, cierto, yo ya no podia resistirme mas.

Era preferible cortar de tajo todo y no sufrir mas de lo debido, de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

Al parecer era masoquista, pues no me importaba todo el incomesurable dolor que me causaria acercarme a el.

Di otro paso mas, estabamos a solo unos centimetros pero no me atrevi a despegar la mirada del piso, era masoquista, pero no estaba tan loca. Aun.

_La verdad es que hacian una estampa digna de un fotografo artistico, el cielo purpureo e iracundo llenaba el bosque de tonos cianes conjugados con morados y palidos, sus pieles brillaban como si le pusieras esmalte abrillantador a un moreton apenas formandose; Bella miraba al suelo con rostro torturado pero no en exceso, y Edward admiraba las nubes densas que paseaban sobre ellos. Ambos tenian las manos ligeramente levantadas, y encajaban perfectamente una con la otra, aunque estuvieran separadas por centimentros._

– Supongo que es por eso que no dejaste que Nessie regresara a casa, y que por lo mismo no dejaste que nos dijera donde esta, asi que eso debe ser parte de un plan, ¿me equivoco? - me sorprendio lo distante que parecia su tono cuando su cuerpo me lanzaba torrentes de torturante tormento, su voz se convirtio en un susurro, pero aun asi pude sentir que algo me ocultaba.

- No, tengo un plan – acepte, ¿para que negarlo mas? El me conocia demasiado; Edward espero a que continuara, pero no lo hize.

- ¿Cual es? - me apremio y se estremecio un poco.

- Siguiente pregunta – dije tambien en un susurro, no podia decirselo, de ese plan dependian demasiadas cosas, entre ellas mi cordura, pero aun mas importante, nuestra hija.

_Reino un silencio por un momento, y entonces Edward se estiro, Bella alzo la cara para mirarlo; su mirada era de profunda tristeza, estaba vacia, pero en cuanto Bella la mezclo con la suya, fue como si las sombras del mundo entero desaparecieran, todo se lleno de luz, nisiquiera podrian distinguirse las formas, las siluetas, solo luz. Luz y amor.[/I]_

Por un momento pense que me habia quedado ciega, sus ojos me llenaron completamente, me perdi en la excelsa brillantes de sus pupilas doradas, pude ver como si una cascada de luz se derramara de mi reflejo en sus ojos, senti como si las rodillas se me doblaran y mi respiracion se acelero, pude escuchar el jadeo nervioso de Edward y como ambos dabamos un ligero salto para comprobar que nuestras rodillas no se vencerian.

_Edward estiro las manos lentamente hasta colocarlas en los hombros de Bella. La electricidad casi los chamusco, Bella lo miro dubitativa y Edward fruncio el ceño profundamente; aun asi, la luz los seguia rodeando._

Sentia el temblor que le causaban mis manos sobre sus hombros, pero parecia que mis manos estaban diseñadas para cubrir ese espacio, su mirada parecia algo confundida, pero su dorado perfecto me hacia sentirme calido por dentro, la luz que despedia nuestra cercania me hacia feliz. Aun asi tenia que saber que pensaba, que iba a hacer, y ahora me daba cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

_Edward con los pulgares hizo un camino de debajo de la oreja de Bella hasta el hueco debajo de su garganta, su ceño fruncido se suavizo levemente, y una sonrisa apenas visible aparecio en sus rostros._

- Tienes que darme respuestas – me dijo Edward con la voz endulzada subitamente, sonrei levemente, sin poder evitar su intoxicante mueca.

- No puedo hacerlo – esa era la verdad habia demasiadas cosas en juego, tuve que agachar mi cabeza, no podia soportar negarle algo, era como una necesidad hacer cumplir sus deseos, y el sabia como obtener eso.

No alcance a mirar directamente un objetivo, rapidamente Edward poniendo su indice suavemente bajo la barbilla, obligandome a mirarlo directamente de nuevo.

- Necesito que me lo digas, que me digas que piensas, que vas a hacer – Edward aun tenia una mano sobre mis hombros y lo aprovecho para frotar cariñosamente estos. Podia distinguir su deseperacion, me dolia, claro, pero tambien podia escuchar esa nota alegre que esperaba nunca perdiera. Al menos no el.

- No puedo hacerlo – repeti nerviosa – ademas no te importa ¿o si? - pregunte insegura sin querer saber la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta, no quise encontrarla en sus ojos, asi que cerre los mios.

Edward se puso rigido y bajo la mirada, le habia dado al clavo lo sabia.

- Entonces, supongo que primero debo darte una explicacion – Edward de pronto se alejo, abri los ojos sorprendida, y lo vi frente a mi, a varios pasos de distancia con los ojos torturados y la expresion turbia.

Mi cuerpo se convirtio en piedra; la sencilla imagen de ese Edward me heria mas que cualquier palabra que me pudiera decir; desee haberme mordido la lengua y no decir una palabra, pero el hubiera no existe.

- Al principio, - comenzo Edward cerrando los ojos, yo aprete la mandibula, solo queria que me pusiera al dia, ya no estaba buscando respuestas, era tarde para eso – pense que lo mas conveniente seria brindarles la ayuda que nos pedian – aprete los dientes ante el recuerdo, pero por alguna estupida razon que no recorde al siguiente instante, no lo interrumpi – pero mientras nos ponian al tanto de la situacion, yo... no se, no vi nada en sus mentes que me revelara lo contrario de sus palabras, pero no pude... no les tengo confianza -

Trate de procesar esa nueva informacion, crei que era todo lo contrario, que el confiaba en ellos, pero no.

Subitamente Edward abrio los ojos y me perforo con su mirada, en menos de la mitad de un cuarto de segundo estubo a mi lado, y tomo una de mis manos mientras la otra la colocaba con cuidado en mi hombro, como si tuviera miedo de arrancarmelo. Que raro.

- Eso me recuerda, te debo una disculpa – dijo mirando significativamente mi hombro. Me pregunte a que se referia.

- ¿Que, ... por esto? - pregunte ante el recuerdo de la insospechada agresividad de mi esposo, baje la mirada y vi su mano temblorosa a escasos milimetro de mi piel, habilmente coloque mi mano sobre la de Edward y un hueco se formo en mi estomago – no fue nada, ya no me duele, quiero decir, el recuerdo es peor – y rapidamente retire la mano e inmediatamente me arrepenti de mis palabras.

- Lo se, aun asi, perdoname, no fue mi intencion herirte, de ninguna manera, solo crei que era necesario – la voz de Edward sonaba perturbada como si acabara de precensiar una masacre.

- ¿Necesario? - trague saliva confundida.

- Mira, amor – Edward me tomo fuerte de ambas manos y las pego a su pecho.

No podia mas con esto, necesitaba su cercania saber que aun me amaba, y si no era asi no me importaba tan solo poder abrazarlo una vez mas para mi seria la gloria. Y ya que el parecia muy conforme con nuestra cercania, quise tentar mi suerte.

_Bella al fin cedio y recargo su frente contra el pecho de su angel, fue gracioso, ambos supiraron al tiempo, pero parecio que ninguno se habia dado cuenta._

Sentia el peso de su barbilla contra mi coronilla. Ambos aspiramos el aroma del otro como olisqueando el mas delicioso manjar sobre la tierra.

_Sintieron el calor que despedia el otro aunque fuera casi imperceptible._

La electricidad reavivo la agonia de la separacion, nos fundimos con el otro. – Yo,... no me diste oportunidad de decirtelo, no hubo momento oportuno para hacerlo, hasta este momento – con suavidad y ternura Edward beso los dorsos de mis manos y reposo la cabeza sobre sus manos – yo tambien tengo un plan – informo con voz tremula.

Literalmente senti que algo escurria en mi cerebro.

Tampoco es que creyera que se quedaria de brazos cruzados, pero su declaracion me sorprendio.

¿Y si su plan era quedarse con Nessie y dejar que yo me largara?

¿Si era quedarse con esos mestizos y protegerlos?

¿Que era tan imperioso para que me lo dijera a solas?

Estaba demasiado sumida en mis suposiciones para darme mucha cuenta de sus acciones, pero mi amplio cerebro vampirico me auxilio en este caso.

Edward temblaba de pies a cabeza, casi como una combulsion me sobresalte un poco, seguia demasiado encimismada en mis suposiciones, el se retiro las manos de la cara y bufo cerrando los ojos y dando la cara al cielo, su espalda se curvo como si le hubieran dado una patada a la mitad de esta.

Era la viva imagen de la deseperacion.

Quisiera decirte que es lo que pienso, que es lo que pensaron todos, cuales son las conclusiones – Edward no se movia, solo sus labios se agitaban levemente – pero tardaria demasiado, y no quiero agobiarte -

- ¿Mas? - pregunte sin poder detenerme.

- Tienes razon, agobiarte mas – corrigio Edward aun sin moverse.

- No te estoy entendiendo – respondi nerviosa.

- Quiero decir que... - Edward se volvio hacia mi con la mirada licuada en agonia, me evaluo como pudo con sus ojos cegados por sus emociones, abrio la boca para decirme algo, pero volvio a cerrarla y se agacho – tengo una pregunta – anuncio

- Claro, me sorprendio mas de la cuenta no poder entender que era lo que pensaba pero aun asi, me sentia miserable, porque el lucia miserable – Hazla, aunque no se si pueda responderla – buena jugada.

- ¿No vas a querer decirme nada, yo sere el primero en hablar? - sono poco convencido, me mordi el labio, pero sabia la respuesta y podia darsela.

- Tu seras el primero – anuncie decidida, aunque mi voz sono ahogada.

- Bella... - se quejo mirandome de nuevo, pero inmediatamente se cayo.

_Estaban uno frente al otro cerca tan cerca que podian sentirse, pero emanaban una energia diferente; era como un par de imanes repeliendose de manera pacifica, aunque no perdia en lo mas minimo esa hostilidad._

Bella me miraba nerviosa, podia ver que se estaba haciendo la fuerte, esto le dolia tanto como a mi, quiza mas por todas las estupideces que habia hecho, todo lo que habia complicado mas aun la situacion.

Asi que la mejor opcion era sacrificarme en el altar de la verguenza y dar mi brazo a torcer, haria todo con tal de que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible.

Aunque no hubiera una ruta de completa felicidad.

- Esta bien – acepte con un nudo en la garganta, tendria que destapar primero mis cartas, y confiaba en que ella lo haria despues, claro que lo haria, a pesar de todo seguia siendo mi Bella.

Me miro con precaucion durante un instante y despues sorprendiendome en absoluto, sonrio de manera recomfortante, algo que me hizo sonreir en automatico, podria lucir a veces como un muro negro al final del camino, con el cual podria llevarte un buen golpe, pero yo sabia que ese muro podia ser de hule espuma algunas ocasiones.

Me hizo abrir la boca como una de esas puertas enormes de iglesia, cuando solto una risita silenciosa y sin mas se sento en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, fingiendo de manera bastante comvincente despreocupacion.

_Bella estiro los brazos en un gesto de invitacion, ante el atonito Edward, ella parecia una chiflada, y el un condenado a muerte._

No supe que hacer, asi que decidi consentirle la peticion y con rapidez me sente, doblando las rodillas frente a mi.

- Esto no es facil, Bella, quiero que lo sepas de ante mano – le avise sin mirarla, no estaba seguro de querer adentrarme en sus ojos y ver lo que le causaria mi dolor.

- Eso lo se, mi plan tampoco va a gustarte mucho – me respondio levantando los hombros con rigidez, por lo menos comenzaba a comportarse mas acorde a la situacion.

- De acuerdo – dicte asintiendo con la cabeza, tenia que decirlo, ya me habia convencido que era la opcion mas viable y ante todo la mas segura para ambas.

Pero era la mas dolorosa para mi.

Me pregunte como iba a sobrellevarlo, hasta ese momento habia tratado de evadir la pregunta arduamente, pero al tenerla frente a mi era un esfuerzo vano.

A pesar de ser conciente que mi plan era lo mas adecuado para lo que se nos venia, no queria hacerlo, era el ser mas egoista de este mundo, lo sabia desde el momento en que habia decidido luchar por ella.

Me destestaba, no las merecia, lo unico que me detenia a abrir la boca era ese estrupido sentimiento de abandono que me inundaba cuando vislumbraba mi plan realizado, era el ser mas asqueroso, inmundo y egoista del universo.

Me sobrecogio algo en el pecho y levante mi mirada para verla.

¿Y ella que tanto sufriria?.

No confiaba en mi, no mas, trataba de actuar indiferente, con la fachada mas hostil que poseia, aun asi no me lo creia.

Pero de repente senti que no la conocia, me senti inseguro ante esa cada vez mas perfecta fachada, los vampiros podiamos cambiar con emociones demasiado fuerte a causa de nuestro demasiado estable estado de animo.

¿Y si mis estupideces la habian trastornado tanto que esa hermosa critatura que tenia frente a mi ya no era mi Bella?.

Aunque aun podia verla, clara nitida, pero no era la misma, no me miraba como antes, bueno sabia que estaba molesta, no podia pensar en eso, no podia ser yo quien le hiciera tanto daño, quien le siguiera haciendo daño despues de tanto tiempo.

¿Vas a decirme algo, o seguiras poniendo caras raras? - pregunto con una ceja alzada, parecia confundida, pero aun asi divertida.

- Si... - mi voz salio flacucha, solo ella tenia ese efecto en mi, nunca me habia sentido tan humano, solo a su lado asi me sentia, y ella a decir verdad parecia la misma Bella humana que vampira.

Arrancate la bandita, no tenemos todo el dia – me apremio algo tensa.

- Por supuesto – tome aire y perdi la mirada en el cielo, me arrancaria la bandita – cuando, te empuje y caiste, ayer en nuestra platica, bueno una idea broto en mi mente, que fue tomando forma conforme la informacion nos iba cortando los caminos – explique.

- Claro, lo recuerdo, odiaria ver mi piso abollado – dijo mas para el aire y aprete los dientes.

- Mi plan se refino cuando quisiste atacar a Carol, eso fue de los mas conveniente – dije tratando de ignorar su comentario apendice.

- No te entiendo, fue conveniente que me agredieras? - pregunto ella destilando un poco de amargura, senti un nudo en el estomago.

- No, y si – dije lentamente, la mire brevemente, no queria perderme y flaquear en sus ojos – eso ahora es parte del plan que ya he dado marcha – le dije , hora de la hora – es mejor que todos piensen que entre tu y yo las cosas no van bien, asi cuando te vayas no habra necesidad de muchas explicaciones – listo, todo estaba dicho.

_¿Cuando se fuera?, ambos parecieron estatuas un largo momento no era como ver una escultura clasica, era como ver una fotografia de una artista moderno, donde se queria plasmar solo amargura, tristeza, desesperacion, nada de la belleza simple de los clasicos._

_Bella estaba desencajada, no se lo esperaba, el dolor la hizo pararse de golpe, y mirar a Edward sentado con una mezcla de confusion y rabia dibujada en sus facciones._

_Edward parecia un pobre perro atropellado rogando por clemencia para acabar con su sufrimiento._

Mi enorme cerebro se llevo una sacudida tremenda, sus palabras habian sido un balde de agua helada, en realidad era algo que yo deseaba escuchar, queria que no se opusiera a mi partida no queria que las cosas fueran aun mas dificiles.

Pero cuando las cosas sucedieron asi, no supe como reaccionar, en el fondo supongo que esperaba que el rechazara con vehemencia mi ausencia, tal vez lo deseaba mas que esperarlo, supongo que contemple tanto esa posibilidad que cuando no sucedio me senti perdida.

Pude ver su rostro, desencajado y dolido, sabia que eso sucederia, lo esperaba, me sentia extrañamente tranquilo.

Ahora me daba cuenta que en realidad mi Bella aun seguia ahi, la hermosa criatura capaz de sufrir y de llorar sin lagrimas, que solo significaban un escape a la trsiteza, yo podia verla sufrir y llorar de nuevo, y aunque me sentia miserable por ser el objeto de ese sentimiento, me senti extrañamente tranquilo, aun era mi Bella.

No sabia que responder a aquello, la verdad es que me parecia demasiada subita su declaracion, nada lo habia llevado ahi, y sin embargo, era eso, el queria que me fuera, no habia mas.

A pesar del inmenso dolor que me causo esta revelacion, otro sentimiento anulo mis defensas caidas, haciendolas emerger en una fuerte e impenetrable muralla de enojo.

- ¡¿Quieres que me vaya?! - exclame furiosa, ahora solo tenia ganas de gritar y la verdad es que no me vendria nada mal un pelea, por pequeña que fuera.

Mi furia era de una escarlata brillante que hasta a mi me hizo encongerme un poco con miedo, pero Edward sin inmutarse se levanto con su caracteristico y estupidamente atrayente garbo se levanto y mirando aun a la nada dijo con voz imperturbable.

- Si – no, mi furia no era suficiente para que el calculara el peso de sus palabras.

- ¡Estas loco si crees que me ire asi como asi! - era un impulso el que me instaba a seguir gritando a pesar de saber que si era lo que el queria que no me queria cerca mas, y yo solo queria obedecer ese impulso del desquite - ¡Primero muerta antes de irme y dejar a Nessie aqui, no voy a permitir que esos locos esten cerca de ella! - nada, maldita sea!, era como una piedra, me recordo levemente a Marco con su irremediable desinteres, eso me enfurecio aun mas - ¡No la dejare aqui, NO ME LA VAS A ARREBATAR! - exacto, eso era lo que el buscaba desaserse de mi, solo queria a Nessie en su vida, yo ya no le servia, ya no podia darle otra Nessie.

Mi rostro se descompuso como si hubiera sufrido una golpiza, ¿entonces eso era?, ¿ya no le interesaba a Edward porque ya no podia darle otro hijo?, ahora solo queria disfrutar de su hija, yo salia sobrando.

_Era soprendente la descomposicion de Bella, sus ojos se perdieron por un instante despues de gritarle a su marido, como buscando una explicacion. De pronto parecia un cadaver en putrefaccion, un cadaver cuya muerte habia sido en extremo tormentosa, dolorosa.  
_

Me arrepenti al instante de haber tratado de actuar indiferente, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca impregnada de rabia y confusion, cuando termino de gritarme sus ojos vagaron buscando la respuesta, y la encontro, pero inmediatamente supe que estaba equivocada, nunca habia visto una imagen mas lastimera que la suya, parecia perdida, muerta.

- No quiero hacerlo, - entendi un poco su dolor, a pesar de que ella seguia estando en "mute" para mis oidos, lo que mas temia en el mundo era que Nessie se fuera de su lado, asi que con voz endulsada lo mas que pude le aclare las cosas - quiero eso, quiero que te la lleves que se vayan lejos -

- ¿Que? - pregunto ida, no estaba funcionando mi intento por darle animos.

Bella quiero que lleves a Nessie a un lugar seguro, lejos de estos mestizos, quiero que vayas con ella y la protegas, - entonces levanto la cara, mi tono debia escucharse mucho mas razonable ahora, pues su mirada sombria recibio una pincelada de luz, iba entendiendo - necesito que se vayan muy lejos donde esten seguras, donde ellas no puedan alcanzarlas – era eso o matar a esas mestizas y solo no podria hacerlo.

Ahora lo entendia todo, ¿como habia sido tan estupida?, el estaba sacrificandose por nosotras, muy tipico de su parte, queria alejarnos del peligro solo para que ese peligro arremetiera contra el. Extrañamente, contrapuesto a ese sentimiento de miedo que se presento ipsofacto ante mi revelacion, me senti tranquila.

A pesar de todo, el aun me amaba, aun nos amaba, no tenia intecion de ampliar su familia, solo queria preservarla, incluso a costa de si mismo.

- ¿Estas loco?, ellas son tan peligrosas para nosotras como para ti – le regañe mirandolo a los ojos, el sonrio con los labios torcidos haciendome sentir un hormigueo en los labios cuando le devolvi la sonrisa.

- Yo tengo una ventaja, puedo saber sus intenciones – me contradijo aun con esa sonrisa, si creia que eso era suficiente para converncerme... bueno lo era, pero trate de mantenerme firme.

- Y yo tengo otra, soy inmune a sus poderes – si a esas ibamos, yo tambien podia ponerme terca, como siempre.

Es mas peligroso para ti y para Nessie – claro, todo lo peligroso en la escala de Edward significaba, para mi 1, para ellas 100000000.....

- Es peligroso para todos, quiero que se larguen – el sabia que tenia razon, ¿tenia que ser siempre tan necio?.

- No, es mejor tener a los enemigos cerca – eso me sorprendio, incluso parecia divertido, pero ahora solo me importaba una cosa, poder entender todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- ¿Asi que piensas en ellos como los enemigos? - claro, todo estaba tomando sentido.

- Si, por supuesto, no confio en ellos – ni yo por supuesto. Aun asi todavia no entedia a que se referia concretamente.

- Pense que querias protegerlos, - eso era lo que me demostro, si no confiaba en ellos ¿porque razon queria quedarse a su lado? - fue eso lo que me mostraste, que estabas de acuerdo con Carlisle – el recuerdo de mi padre postizo me hizo apretar la mandibula, su traicion me habia dolido demasiado, siempre habia confiado en el criterio de Carlisle, esta vez me habia decepcionado.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle - ¿que?, me iba perdiendo cada vez mas a pesar que las cosas se me iban aclarando y tomaban su lugar.

- No entiendo – nada de nada.

- Carlisle tampoco confia en ellos, nadie lo hace, nisiquiera en Huilen, pero estamos de acuerdo en que necesitamos tenerlos cerca – claro, yo siempre habia sabido que en la familia Cullen debia haber un "gen" que disfrutaba y buscaba el peligro y las confrontaciones.

Los Cullen era los vampiros mas civilizados, pero nunca dejarian de ser vampiros.

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo – le dije apretando la mandibula.

- Pues claro que no – su sonrisa se desvanecio, su mirada era seria y algo ofuscada, como cuando era humana.

- Es un riesgo inecesario – insisti.

- Que debe tomarse – replico.

- No quiero hacerlo – me queje.

- Tendremos que hacerlo – dicto.

- No – me negue con obstinacion cruzandome de brazos.

_Bella parecia una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, solo que una niña no podria ser tan bella y tan rota por dentro.  
_

- Bella... - su voz sonaba molesta, pero no con esa rudeza de hace un rato, ahora parecia el Edward que habia conocido hace años, atento y preocupado por mi bienestar.

Simplemente enamorado.

Aun asi no queria que el tuviera la vitoria completa, porque si ahora queria convencerme que lo mejor era separanos para que yo cuidara a Nessie dejandolo desprotegido, estaba totalmente equivocado.

- Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿de que manera se complicaron las cosas? - pregunte aun sin estar segura si queria saber la respuesta, bueno la necesitaba, pero no queria escucharla.

- Alice,... las perdio, no puede ver nada, solo cosas borrosas sin sentido, creo que se ha bloqueado, no tenemos ninguna ventaja, nada de donde agarrarnos para formar una buena estrategia, solo este plan... -

- Sin sentido – insistio, aunque casi no me salio la voz, confiaba en que en alguna momento Alice podria ver esos puntos ciegos y decirnos donde estaban, sin embargo por la expresion precabida de Edward sabia que habia mas.

- ¿Hay mas? - pregunte renuente

- Si, ella podia ver los puntos ciegos cerca de Amun y su clan, las a perdido, podrian venir en camino y nosotros no lo sabriamos – eso era, estabamos jodidos, no habia escapatoria, me senti perdida y frustrada.

- No puedo hacerlo, no lo lograre sin ti – no podia decir mas verdad pura que esa.

- ¿Cual era tu plan? - me pregunto, todavia guardaba la esperanza de sacar algo de mi seca cabeza, bueno tendria que romperle esa burbuja de esperanza.

- Iriamos a Denali, a vivir con Tanya y los demas – explique rapidamente, no valia la pena adentrarse en el inutil plan que habia ideado – Garret nos dijo que seria demasiado obvio, asi que el, Jake y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a otro lugar, Garret ofrecio una propiedad en Vermont, y solo nosotros tres lo sabiamos, ni siquiera Kate lo sabe – eso era todo, mi estupido plan de escape.

- No hay otra opcion entonces – parecio tan derrotado como yo, se me partio el corazon, era obvio que nada nos salvaria de esta separacion.

- No podre hacerlo, ven conmigo – le pedi casi implorante, el nego con la cabeza lentamente.

- No, piensa en los demas, solo yo tendira una ventaja si las cosas salen mal – ni el se lo creia.

- Las cosas saldran mal de todos modos, no estaremos juntos – mi cabeza se mantenia por pura inercia, pero mi cuerpo demandaba su brazos fuertes contra mi.

- Lo lograremos, porque la suerte siempre a estado de mi lado – se burlo, iba a reirme pero claro no podia, antes incluso, Edward agrego con voz melosa – ademas, nos amamos, eso tambien es una ventaja, y la amamos a ella, nada saldra mal, eso siempre estara de nuestro lado – su optimismo me contagio, mas que eso, me animo un poco.

- Te amo – dije

_Esta vez nadie se lo esperaba, tal vez nisiquiera ella, con una carrera mas parecida a la teletransportacion, Bella se lanzo a los brazos de Edward; este la recibio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras hundia la nariz olfateando su cabello y ella se aferraba con uñas y dientes al pecho fornido de su amante._

_Con desesperacion dibujada en cada centimetro de su cuerpo, Bella no se detubo a solo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, apenas un segundo despues de hundir su rostro en el pecho de Edward, se aferro a su cuello con ambas manos, haciendo que este se agachara un poco._

_Se besaron como si en cualquier momento la muerte los encontraria, como con el ultimo aliento de vida que querian regalar al ser mas amado, con una deseperacion que figuraba la incertidumbre de la falta de un mañana, con una añoranza que semejaba a la renuencia a aceptar una muerte._

_Con las lagrimas invisibles de un adios venidero, Bella a pesar de los sentimientos que la desbordaban no se detubo ahi. Con un pequeño impulso, dio un pequeño saltito acomodando sus rodillas en la cadera de Edward, parecia que a ese lugar pertenecian, al menos eso parecia hasta que ella, aun sin separar sus bocas un solo milimetro, enredo sus piernas alrededor del torso de el y en verdad parecieron pertenecer ahi._

_Edward coloco sus manos de la espalda de Bella sosteniendo su peso ligeramente inclinado hacia atras mientras separaba su boca para trazar un camino apasionado de las comisuras hasta las claviculas, mientras ella mordia y besaba el cuello de este._

_Él dio un par de pasos para recargar a Bella contra un arbol, mientras se ocupaba de besarla al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba su blusa de gaza azul; ella por otro lado estaba demasiado concentrada en deshacerse de los pantalones de el._

_En cuestion de instantes estuvieron desnudos recargados contra el arbol que comenzo a crujir por el peso._

_Lentamente se tumbaron sobre el cesped, acariciando cada centimetro de sus pieles, aspirando cada particula de su aroma, saboreando cada rincon de su ser._

_- Te amo mas que a todo, pase lo que pase, nunca lo dudes, tu fuiste eres y seras siempre mi vida, te amo Bella – le susurro al oido con la ternura derramandose en la voz, se estremecio y la abrazo pegandola aun mas a el, tratando de no recargar un solo gramo de su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella._

_- Nunca te dejare, daria todo por ti, te amo Edward como nunca nadie a amado a alguien, eres todo para mi, gracias por existir – silencio su declaracion fundiendose con el en un solo ser, conectandose de la unica manera en que podian hacerlo ellos._

_Se conectaron a un nivel extrasensorial, saboreando con agonia la mejor de las despedidas._

_

* * *

_

_Hay esta! espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen al historia, los que me han agregado en sus alertas, los que me han dejado coments, los que siguen aqui, me da mucho gusto, como siempre les dedico el capitulo, mil gracias._

Asi que aqui esta el adelanto del siguiente cap, "decepcion".

_**Supe que estaba en problemas inmediatamente.**_

_**Cuando termine de decirles, me sentí culpable, demasiado, no pensé que esto seria el resultado.**_

_**Me comí las uñas de desesperación, mientras esperaba sentada a que la Abuela Sue saliera de la habitación del Abuelito.**_

_**- Que tonta – me dije en voz baja en ese momento mil y un veces.**_

_Las quiero!!!_


	9. Decepcion

_Chicas!!! aqui otro cap como prometi de cenit, es tan largo como los otros, jejejeje espero lo disfruten!!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8 "DECEPCIÓN"**

Supe que estaba en problemas inmediatamente.

Cuando termine de decirles, me sentí culpable, demasiado, no pensé que esto seria el resultado.

Me comí las uñas de desesperación, mientras esperaba sentada a que la Abuela Sue saliera de la habitación del Abuelito.

Que tonta – me dije en voz baja en ese momento mil y un veces.

Siempre había sido irreflexiva, saliendo a escondidas de la cama y dando un paseo a mitad de la noche cuando solo parecía tener 2 años, hacia poco cuando tenia ganas de ver al Abuelo así que corrí hasta su casa a media noche, claro el se había sorprendido y Mamá casi me golpea.

Bueno eso era una exageración, Mami nunca me había alzado una mano.

En esos momentos pensé con desdicha que tal vez había cometido un error, si me hubiera dado unos buenos golpes yo no hubiera hecho esto.

Ahora sabia que las noticias tan impactantes e inverosímiles solo era bien sobrellevadas por los vampiros, pues ellos no tenían una debilidad corporal.

Los humanos si, y yo me había enterado de la manera mas horrible.

Creo que el Abuelito Charlie se quedo en su cama toda la tarde y la noche, digiriendo toda la información que le había dado, entendiendo que era lo que le habían ocultado tanto tiempo.

La abuelita Sue en cambio, salio de la habitación casi a la media noche, tuve el presentimiento que su tardanza había sido premeditada, pues así me inundaría la culpa.

Si fue o no premeditado pues no me importa, ya que me siento sumamente culpable.

Lo que si fue sumamente premeditado fue la actitud que tomo después Se sentó frente a mi en la sala, y durante mas de tres horas clavo sus inexpresivos ojos en mi, las silenciosas lagrimas salían a caudales resbalando por mi rostro, pero a ella no se le ablando el corazón un solo segundo, creo que me quede dormida como a las 4 de la mañana.

Cuando me desperté sentí como si hubiera dormido dos horas, me sentía agarrotada, tal vez porque me había dormida hecha un ovillo en el sillón mullido del abuelito.

Tal vez era por que Leah me había despertado bruscamente zarandeándome del hombro.

¿Que fue lo que hiciste, Nessie? - su voz sonaba desencajada y furiosa, me revolví tomando conciencia de mi entorno, y recordando mis estupideces.

¿Leah? - pregunte con voz amodorrada, me incorpore lentamente, y ella se paro cruzando los brazos frente a mi.

¿Que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Charlie? - pregunto con voz demandante, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero que mas daba ahora, tenia que decírselo, de todos modos se enteraría

Todo – si esa respuesta era la precisa, le había dicho todo.

¿Que significa todo? - su voz se hacia a cada frase mas aspera y dura.

Pues todo – la evadí, ella torció el gesto y se sentó a mi lado aun con los brazos cruzados.

Soltó una carcajada silenciosa y me miro con ojos inexpresivos, podía parecerse tanto a su madre, sentí que las lagrimas venian de nuevo, me sentía tan culpable.

Jake y tu Mamá ya están aquí – anuncio con voz fría.

Me sobresalte de inmediato, me levante como resorte del sillón, esa frase me hacia sentirme mucho mejor, ahora sabría que pasaba, y encontraría la razón que había tenido para que la lengua se me soltara frente al abuelo, pues la había olvidado.

Leah también se levanto, y con brazo rígido, sin hacerme el mínimo daño me detuvo.

Vendrán en un rato, están en la casa de los chupa sangre vegetarianos – Leah parecía disgustada ante eso, pero yo me sentí aun mas tranquila, si Mamá iba a casa pues ahí estaría Papá, y entre ellos las cosas se arreglarían

Eso es genial – dije emocionada y sin poder contener la lengua, se me estaba haciendo crónico.

Leah frunció el ceño profundamente y me acuchillo con su mirada, me encogí, pues sabia que mi expresión era de lo mas errada.

No, no lo es, pronto vendrán por ti, y esto se acabara – parecía que ese anuncio le dolía, pero me sobrecogió la congoja, todo se acabaría, ¿que significaba eso?.

¿A que te refieres? - pregunte titubeante.

Pues dejame decirte que si no fueras tan lengua suelta te lo diría – Leah volvió a sentarse, y me hizo una seña para que lo hiciera, la seguí insegura, pues tenia razón, ¿que repercusiones me traería la lengua suelta? - solo te diré que ellos vendrán para llevarte a tu nuevo hogar -

Se me congelo la sangre, llevarme a mi nuevo hogar.

Recordé de inmediato la razón por la que la lengua se me había soltado, esa era la razón, yo no quería irme, quería aferrarme a mi felicidad y mi felicidad estaba aquí, en Forks, con mi familia, con mis abuelos que ahora parecían quererme lejos, se les pasaría, estaba segura nuestro amor era mas fuerte que mi lengua.

No me daría por vencida así de fácil, y a pesar de que el remordimiento me atizo el alma en un instante supe inmediatamente que había jugado bien mis cartas.

El abuelito Charlie no me dejaría ir tan fácil, y para toda la información que le había dado anoche, seguro que no nos dejaría ir en un buen rato, querría enterarse de todo, el abuelito era un alma curiosa pero dura, y esa era mi mejor carta.

Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado – dije firmemente ahora que recordaba que si tenia un As bajo la manga, casi sonreí

No creo que te pidan tu opinión – soltó Leah con voz aspera, torcí el gesto, en eso tenia mas razón de la que quería aceptar.

Pues aun así no voy – si claro, como si mi fuerza fuera mínimamente equivalente a toda la familia Cullen, pero aun así no les iba a ser fácil, yo no me iba a ir.

Mira Nessie, yo te voy a extrañar mucho, pero creo que sera mejor que te vayas – lo que me faltaba, ahora Leah me quería lejos, ¿quien seguía?, no pude ocultar el dolor que infligieron en mi sus palabras, a pesar de todo era mi Tía, la amaba.

Claro – musite para llenar el silencio que se había hecho, no era una aceptación, ¡para nada!, solo un sonido que salio flacucho de mi boca.

No cariño – se acerco a mi con pena y me estrecho los hombros con cariño mientras me besaba la coronilla y yo hundía la cara en su pecho – no quiero que te vayas, te voy a extrañar muchísimo, mas que eso, pero te amo tanto que preferiría que te fueras, solo quiero que estés segura, no me engañare, pero se que en algún momento seras feliz – me acaricio la mejilla y me beso sonoramente la coronilla – debes de ser feliz -

Lo dijo con añoranza, con pesadez, con esperanza, me pareció que no era precisamente yo la que le preocupaba, la que tenia que ser feliz en un momento, me abrace mas a ella.

En algún momento, si, en algún momento seremos felices – claro, utilice el plural, sutilmente incluyéndola, porque si ella creía en mi futura felicidad yo no podía creer en la de ella?

En algún momento – repitió soñadora y abrumada, creo que yo había sonado igual.

Pasamos largo rato abrazadas, la verdad me sentía bien en unos brazos casi tan cálidos como los mios, pues abrazar a Mamá o Papá era diferente, esta sensación me gustaba.

No supe en que momento bajo las escaleras la abuelita Sue, que se quedo al pie de estas mirando nuestro abrazo, su mirada era de perplejidad, de suma y absoluta perplejidad.

Sentí feo, la verdad, pues no me esperaba que de un abrazo entre Tía-Sobrina, se pudiera dar esa expresión

La abuelita clavo sus oscuros ojos en Leah, y esta se soltó cariñosamente de mi, dejándome solo al alcance su hombro, donde recoste la cabeza y titubeante mire a Sue.

Al mismo momento ella decidió mirarme de nuevo a mi, ¡fantástico!.

Esperaba caer muerta en ese momento, sus ojos ahora significaban algo nuevo para mi, vergüenza, desconfianza, dolor.

Sin embargo no fue así, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron su rostro se reblandeció como la mantequilla al fuego, se peino un poco con las manos y sonrío abiertamente con renovado cariño.

Me había perdido de algo, seguro, segurisimo.

¿Que era?, tal vez no me había perdido nada, ella había escuchado nuestra conversacion y ahora se sentía segura de mi proximisima partida, por eso estaba feliz, no tendría que lidiar con la nieta chismosa.

Buenos días – saludo con voz amigable, y sin mas se fue caminando a la cocina, supongo que a preparar el desayuno.

Raro, bastante raro.

Que loca esta – dijo Leah en un susurro pero con una sonrisa cariñosa, me reí bajito y Sue saco la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

No seré una mujer lobo, ni una vampira, pero tengo un oído perfecto Leah – le gruño de manera burlona, y rápidamente volvió a la cocina.

Leah se levanto riendo quedamente del sillón, y yo la seguí, no quería estar mas acostada, de todos modos ya no podría conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que me sentía cansada.

Y un aullido se escucho cerca de la casa, pero bastante lejos como para perturbar a Sue o Charlie.

¿Estaría dormido Charlie, o se había ido a la jefatura tan temprano que no lo había visto?

¿Estaría tan enfadado con migo que ni siquiera se despediría?

No lo quería averiguar ahora, quería estirar las piernas y salir de mi cárcel acogedora, llevaba ahí mas de 24 horas, o algo muy similar.

¿Es Quil o Embry? - pregunte, pues sabia que Seth estaba en La Push, dándole las noticias nuevas y desconocidas para mi a Sam, se había ido al anochecer, y no había regresado, no que yo supiera.

Leah se giro mecánicamente hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Es Jacob, llegaron por ti -

Al mismo tiempo escuche las pisadas resonantes provenientes de las escaleras, gire abruptamente en una velocidad vampiro, y vi a Charlie, vestía unos comodos pants y una camisa de franela. Senti un nudo en la garganta.

Creo que explote.

No, si explote.

El destino me señalo con su dedo indice y me dijo, ¡Ja ja, no puedes escaparte de mi!. Yo lo sabia pero guardaba la esperanza de que no todas las leyes de la naturaleza fueran un hecho.

La prueba era yo, ciertamente.

La imagen del abuelo se difimino ante mis ojos, y senti que las rodillas se me doblaban.

El toque calido de Leah se aferro a mis brazos enclenques, y senti la presion que hacia al sentarme en el sillon.

Que delicada – oi que decia mi Tía mientras la puerta se abria con un golpe y el sillon se hundia mas.

Nessie?, cariño, preciosa, estas bien? - era la voz preocupada pero cariñosa del abuelo.

Si – dije y me di cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados, los quise abrir, pero la cabeza me dio vueltas, que era esta extraña sensacion?.

¿Nessie, Nessie, que le paso, que fue lo que paso? - una voz preocupada y demandante llego a mi oidos, pero yo solo repare en que era la voz que queria escuchar, que queria hacer mia, que anhelaba tener cerca.

¿Jake? - solo asi abri los ojos, pero como todo era un borron informe volvi a cerrarlos.

Si, Nessie, soy yo, te sientes mal?, estas herida? - me pregunto.

Negue con la cabeza y casi me rei, ¿porque deberia estar herida?, nadie en Forks se atreveria a herirme.

Estoy mareada, creo – pues no sabia definir lo que sentia, nunca lo habia sentido.

Toma un poco de agua, te hara bien – la voz de la abuelita Sue sono arriba de mi cabeza, pero yo torci el gesto disgustada.

El agua es asquerosa – replique asqueada, ¿en que me ayudaria ese liquido que mi cuerpo no necesitaba?.

Tu lado humano salio a relucir, prueba con un remedio humano – explico con ternura el abuelito, oi como algo de la mesita de centro se caia y se hacia añicos, seguramente el jarron, pues pude oler la nauseabunda agua regarse por el piso de madera, no era un olor desagradable, la verdad.

¿QUE? - vocifero Jake atonito, senti que algo frio de vidrio rozaba mis labios, asi que con las manos lo tome y empine el vaso con agua, ¡Puaj!, que asqueroso sabia, pero el mareo se me bajo.

Ella le dijo todo a Charlie, y tambien le aclaro a mi Mamá algunas cosas que no sabia – Leah parecia disgustada de nuevo y me mordi el labio, algo de agua cayo por mi cuello mojando mi pijama de colores, la llevaba desde ayer, cuando habia dejado mi casa para encontrarme con Jake.

Entonces el silencio se hizo en la sala, senti que mi cabeza se bajaba de la licuadora, y de nuevo mis rodillas fuertes, asi que decidi abrir los ojos.

Estaba sentada en el lugar en que me habia quedado dormida, a mi lado el abuelito Charlie estaba sentado mirando el agua correr por su piso mullido de madera.

La abuelita Sue tenian sus finas manos en mis hombros con la vista clavada en mi coronilla.

Leah estaba sentada en el brazo del sillon, retando con la mirada a Jake.

El estomago se me removio de manera incomoda, ¿me estaba convirtiendo en humana totalmente?.

Jake estaba de pie frente a mi, con un postura agarrotada, parecia apunto de golpear a alguien, y me miraba de manera rabiosa.

¿Yo era su objetivo?.

Yo... - quise explicarle porque lo habia hecho pero las palabras no me salieron, me senti mareada de nuevo, creo.

Nadie hablo, y ni siquiera hizo el intento, pues escuche nuevas pisadas, ahora afuera de la casa, eran dos pares, inconfundibles para mi, los extrañaba demasiado.

Corrian veloces como cuando cazaban, no, mucho mas que eso, parecia que algo los perseguia.

Una rafaga de aire entro por la puerta abierta, olisquee impaciente, eran ellos.

Me llego un olor dulzon, empalagoso pero desagradable, lo ignore, queria ver a mis papas.

Tardaron casi medio segundo en llegar desde que los olisquee.

Entro primero Mamá con la cara descompuesta, peor que ayer que la habia visto.

¡AHGGGG! Esto de los mareos y cosas extrañas en el estomago me estaba volviendo loca.

A varios pasos de distancia entro Papá, traia la misma cara que Mamá, pero su cejo estaba fruncido profundamente, y su mirada estaba rabiosa igual que la de Jake, sus ojos se clavaban en mi.

Mamá parecia perdida, cuando me miro fruncio el entrecejo extrañada, bueno Papá ya sabia que pasaba, seguro estaba en la mente de todos, pero Mamá no tenia esa ventaja.

¿Que pasa, estan todos bien? - pregunto Mami con voz apagada y titubeante, el abuelito inmediatamente la miro, extrañado y preocupado, se olvido de mi y con paso enjunto camino hasta ella.

¿Donde has estado? - pregunto Charlie mirandola preocupado.

Fui a Denali, a buscar a la familia de Carlisle – respondio ella insegura y sin mirarlo, me miraba a mi, con la pregunta escrita en los ojos, y yo no podia retirarle la mirada, era como mi iman.

¿Denali, eso no esta en Canada? - pregunto el abuelito perplejo, despues solto una risotada nerviosa y bajita, Mamá fruncio el entrecejo aun mas, y desvio su mirada de la mia para clavarla en Charlie.

Tenemos un amigo que tiene un jet, pude ir y venir muy rapido - Mamá siempre habia sido mala mintiendo, desgraciadamente todos los presentes lo sabiamos, el abuelito Charlie volvio a reir, pero esta vez sono algo mas serio, incluso amargo, Uf! Que horror, ahora si que estaba en problemas.

No vale la pena que me inventes escusas absurdas – el Abuelito Charlie sin mas se lanzo a abrazarla, se quejo cuando su cuerpo se estrello contra el de Mamá, pero no le importo mucho pues se aferro de manera casi frenetica a ella.

Mamá estaba perpleja, sus brazos rigidos colocados en los costados del abuelito eran como ramas de un viejo arbol que se estremecia por el viento, su mirada se clavo en todos buscando respuestas, el ultimo fue Papá, un retortijon en el estomago me hizo removerme incomoda cuando su mirada se ensombrecio.

¿Papa, estas bien? - su voz sono entrecortada, como si el abrazo de oso de Charlie le afectara, bueno ya habia adquirido practica.

Perfecto, perfecto – musito el, y entonces note que estaba llorando, Mamá tambien lo noto pues se solto inmediatamente y lo hizo ergirse para mirarlo.

¿Estas bien, paso algo malo? - si hubiera tenido las agallas lo hubiera cacheteado para tranquilizarlo, pues lloriqueaba con desenfado, parecia muy feliz y muy desdichado, afortunadamente no las tenia, y eso era mas que obvio mi madre era el ser mas amoroso y compasivo de planeta.

Jake se adelanto para relevar a Mamá pero Papa se adelanto aun mas para bloquearle el paso, le gruño bajito enseñandole los dientes, y Jake le respondio con las misma cuchara.

Me habia perdido bastante, pues aunque sabia que Jake no era la persona favorita de Papá, lo soportaba, sabia que yo lo queria mucho, y Mami tambien, la boca se me abrio de puro asombro, pues los gruñidos solo eran el preludio de algo terrible, lo sabia.

Leah se agazapo, ella era la mano derecha de Jake, cualquier peligro por minimo que fuera hacia su Alfa, Leah se ponia en guardia, incluso si ese peligro era mi padre, bueno no incluso, a ella no le importaba mucho mi Papi.

Mamá miro fugasmente a los confrontados y tambien gruño.

Casi me desmayo, o lo que fuera que me habia pasado hacia un momento, pues mi madre la conciliadora no estaba alli, era mi madre la... gladiadora.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a pelear, lo averigüe enseguida, pues regreso su preocupada mirada a su papa, el cual seguia llorando, como un demente.

Me levante, ya que sabia que si mama no los detenia nadie lo haria, nadie salvo yo.

Tome de la mano a Jake y lo jale hacia atras, este sorprendido y angustiado retrocedio y me miro perplejo.

Lo que sea que estes pensando hacerle a mi Papá mas te vale no hacerlo, el no lo merece – solto una risa hastiada y aferro mi mano con fuerza.

No tienes ni idea – solto desdeñosamente mirando a Papá, este dio varios pasos al frente retadoramente, con la mandibula tensa y las aletas de la nariz dilatandose.

Basta – susurro Mamá con aplomo, parecia que no queria dejar escuchar a Charlie, pues hablo muy bajito, creo que ni la abuela la escucho – dejense de tonterias – solto con desagrado, para mi era nuevo escucharla hablar asi.

Parecia que tambien para Papá y Jake, incluso para Leah, pues la miraron molestos y sorprendidos.

Jacob – la voz de la Abuelita Sue me saco de mis cavilaciones, aunque una parte de mi cerebro me decia que tenia aferrada la mano de Jake en la mia, no se pero sentia emocion por eso.

Me ruborice de inmediato cuando me di cuenta que al aceptar en mi interior esa magnifica emocion tambien la habia escuchado Papá, lo supe pues él solto un bufido molesto y me miro aun mas enojado.

Por favor, Jake, llevate a Nessie mientras hablamos con Bella y Edward – la abuelita me miro como esperando que una bomba explotara.

Me conocia muy bien.

¡No, yo tengo derecho a escuchar! - exclame molesta adelantandome unos pasos, y claro sin soltarme de la mano de Jake....

"Papá, si puedes evitarlo, por favor no me escuches" pense bajando la cabeza mientras el rubor se hacia mas intenso.

Mira cariño, no quiero que te sientas aludida o molesta, pero – Leah suaviso su tono y se acerco a mi con paso tranquilo, en ese momento repare en que los sollozos del abuelito se iban apagando gradualmente – esta seguramente sera una platica de adultos -

¿Era una broma no?, Que manera tan burlona de decirme que era una mocosa.

Pero... - replique de inmediato, que no crea que eso me convenceria.

Nessie, hazle caso a tu Abuela – pidio de manera amable Papá, lo mire molesta, asi que tenian algo que decir y que yo no escuchara.

¿Llevan sin verme un dia entero y no pueden decirme que esta pasando? - pregunte molesta, ese era el colmo del cinismo pues claro que yo tenia derecho a saber porque la casa del abuelo se habia convertido en una carcel para mi.

Claro que te lo diremos, pero primero queremos hablar sobre lo que hiciste con Charlie – Papá me miro evaluadoramente, y despues fruncio el entrecejo – ¿o creias que pasaria desapercibida tu falta de juicio? - me pregunto enojado.

Baje la cabeza apenada, pues claro que contaba con que no pasara desapercibido, pero tampoco era que me sintiera orgullosa.

¿Contabas con complicar todo? - Papá ya sabia que era mi intecion llamar su atencion por medio de Charlie, y ahora me haria pasar una verguenza enorme regañandome enfrente de todos.

No tenia defensa, pues el escucharia todo tipo de excusas, estaba perdida.

¿Como no se me habia pasado por la cabeza antes?, ¡Rayos!.

La verdad si, no quiero irme – mi mejor arma seria la verdad, pues la cara de Mamá me decia que no era nada conveniente comenzar mintiendo.

Su perplejidad era inmensa, claro, no entendia de que hablabamos, y ella era la unica en la pequeña sala que no lo entendia, supongo que eso la hacia sentirse frustrada.

¿Que fue lo que hiciste, Nessie? - pregunto Mamá mirandome inquisitivamente, si, ya sabia que ella era mi punto debil, siempre lo seria.

La fuerza me abandono, claro, ahora no me sentia nada valiente, y a lo largo del corredor oscuro que se habia hecho mi realidad, me di cuenta que lo que habia hecho era una verdadera y completa estupidez.

Habia roto el corazon del abuelito Charlie que lloraba aun parado frente a Mamá con la cabeza gacha y las manos flojas, habia roto su hermosa burbuja de ignorancia, le habia hecho enfrentar la realidad.

Solo por que no queria hacer lo que era correcto, lo que era sensato, lo mejor para mi y para todos.

Irnos de Forks.

A pesar de darme cuenta de lo mala y desconciderada que era, de la maldita bruja en la que me habia convertido, no fui capaz de levantar la cabeza y aceptar mi bajeza.

No podia decirle a Mamá que atroz manera habia encontrado para hacer miserable la vida de alguien, de mi propio Abuelo.

Tal vez eso fue lo que hiciste – me dijo Papá con tono severo, sin evitarlo solte un sollozo y me tome la cara con la mano libre, la otra la seguia teniendo aferrada a la de Jake, que temblo cuando mi sollozo acompaño a los del Abuelo.

¿Quieren decirme de una maldita vez que fue lo que paso? - demando furica Mamá, yo tambien conocia su punto debil. Yo.

Papá se acerco a ella y se planto a casi medio metro mirandola inexpresivo.

Era tan tortuoso y extraño ver tan secos y distantes a mis padres que casi suelto otro sollozo, pero me calle, ahora no queria ser la niña chillona que necesitaba consuelo, pues no me lo merecia.

Bella, - Papá parecia querer leer su mente para escoger las palabras correctas que harian que mi Mamá se lanzara a regañarme con merecida y justa autoridad – no se que se le paso por la cabeza a la niña - ¿niña?, Agh!, parecia una bebe aun?, no podian adaptarse un poco mas rapido a mi crecimiento?, ya no era una bebe! - pero al parecer, le dijo todo a Charlie -

Mamá se quedo quieta por un segundo, sin siquiera respirar.

¿Que? - pregunto como dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Bueno eso, que Nessie le conto a Charlie todo lo que sabe – me parecio desatinada su explicacion, pues yo sabia todo lo que ellos me habian explicado, habia elegido palabras que no veian al caso – Todo lo que sabe de la familia, de lo que somos, de lo que siempre le ocultamos a tu padre -

Lo que paso a continuacion me dejo con la boca abierta hasta las rodillas y el alma ardiendo en mi infierno concencial.

Mamá callo de rodillas en el piso con gesto ausente, Papá de inmediato se arrodillo ante ella, abrazandola para que no cayera de bruces.

¿Los vampiros tambien podian desvanecerse?

Jake apreto su mano al rededor de la mia tan fuerte que me hizo daño y solte un ligero gemido.

El Abuelito dejo de sollozar al instante y se arrodillo frente a Mamá.

¿Bella, Bella estas bien? - la voz de Papá sono ahogada y martirizada, avance unos pasos para no se que, pues tenia en blanco la cabeza.

Yo tenia muchas cosas como seguras, por ejemplo que mi madre era casi indestructible.

Pero ella alguna vez me habia dicho que las palabras eran la mas letal arma del ser humano.

No eramos precisamente eso, pero nos pareciamos mucho.

Y yo habia usado esa arma letal contra el Abuelo, y ahora tambien contra ella.

¿Que hizo que? - pregunto sollozando Mamá mientras se aferraba a Papá y hundia la cabeza en su hombro aferrando sus dedos a su camisa azul.

Le dijo todo, Bella, todo lo que sabe – otra vez esa tonta expresion, ¿que, era que yo no sabia todo?, no ellos no me ocultaban nada.

Pero... - Mamá parecia perdida, estaba tan sorprendida de que yo hubiera sido capaz de decirle al abuelo.

No es culpa tuya, no llores por favor - ¿los vampiros no lloraban o si?, bueno tampoco se desvanecian, ahora no estaba segura de haberle contado la verdad al abuelo.

Entonces Mamá con toda la fuerza de su ser, y mas aun, se levanto rapidamente, sorprendiendo al Abuelo que nunca habia prencendiado el desarrollo de las habilidades de nadie de la familia.

Mamá no se inmuto ante el grito de asombro que salio de su boca, clavo sus ojos desorbitados en mi, y tan rapido como se habia levantado giro para deshacerse de los brazos de Papa.

Asi de rapido llego hasta mi, y le dio un manotazo a Jake para que me soltara, no supe porque pero lo hizo.

Mamá me encaro con furia emanando de todo su ser.

Inmediatamente alzo la mano derecha.

Yo habia visto muchas veces ese movimiento en peliculas romanticas en el momento en que la chica descubria que el chico le estaba viendo la cara.

Mi Mamá por primera vez en mi vida, iba a abofetearme.

Cerre los ojos deseando que lo hiciera, pues ademas que me lo merecia, seria un alivio para mi saber que si habia castigo para los pecadores como yo, y nada seria peor que un golpe de la persona que mas amaba.

Escuche los acelerados pasos de Papa, Leah y Jake colocandose detras de Mamá.

Pero ella fue mas rapida.

Senti el impacto en mi mejilla, fue inedito para mi, su golpe fue fuerte pero cuidadoso titubeante y lleno de rabia.

Y claro que me dolio.

A pesar de eso, lo que siguio me destrozo por completo.

No puedo creer como pudiste hacer esto, poner en peligro a tu Abuelo solo por el capricho de quedarte en Forks, siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ti, eres mi orgullo, el ser que mas amo en este mundo, me partes el corazon, Renesmee, me has decepcionado -

Podria haberme roto la cara de un golpe, podria haberme molido a palos ahi, podria haber gritado que estaba loca, que era una bruja maldita, todo tipo de adjetivos desgraciados, todas las groserias que supiera.

No, ella prefirio usar esas palabras, haciendome la mas infinitesimal particula de mierda del lugar mas sucio del mundo.

Era lo que mas amaba, era un sentimiento mutuo, era su orgullo, ella era el mio, ella nunca me habia decepcionado, yo le habia roto el corazon, la habia decepcionado de manera magistral.

Senti un frio inclemente y solitario que se extendio como una capa invisible desde mi coronilla hasta mis pies, las lagrimas de remordimiento, angustia y dolor se esparcieron rapidamente por mi rostro; como las palabras me habian salido a bocajarro cuando habia decidido ser la persona mas imbecil del mundo.

Apenas me di cuenta de lo que sucedio a continuacion, pues me desplome en el sillon hundiendo el rostro en las manos.

**Habia sido muy astuta, o muy tonta, la palabra daba igual en este momento, pues las repercuciones a futuro nos darian la exacta definicion.**

**Como fuera, la niña estaba destrozada, Bella tambien, parecia arrepentida y gloriosa por lo que acababa de hacer.**

**Los demas estaban estupefactos, algunos con rostros perplejos, otros furibundos, era como ver una telenovela, en poses dramaticas y esperando la continuacion de la escena.**

**Era predecible que alguien regañara a Bella por su comportamiento, y que alguien mas o incluso la misma persona consolara a la mocosa.**

**Sin embargo el predecible "script" nunca se dio.**

**Bella se sento en un movimiento subito junto a Nessie, la estupefaccion de los demas no les permitio detenerla.**

**Por un segundo todo se tenso, pues nadie creia posible que Bella siguiera reprendiendo a Nessie, a pesar de que poseia la autoridad de hacerlo.**

**Sentian la necesidad de detenerla, sin embargo, Claro, nunca lo hicieron.**

**Tampoco hubo la necesidad; pues Bella no volvio a arremeter contra su hija.**

**En cambio la abrazo con fervor, hundiendo la nariz en su hombro y sollozando quedamente.**

**Nessie se petrifico, y no le respondio el gesto, pues ella al igual que todos esperaba que su madre se ensañara aun mas.**

**Como lo siento, - Bella hizo una pausa y la solto para mirarla, pero Nessie con la cara mojada no quiso hacerlo, asi que su madre le levanto el rostro con delicadeza y le sonrio – no puedo mentirte, no lamento haberte reprendido, solo lamento que tu hayas tenido que decirle a Charlie, eso no te correspondia, claro si alguna vez hubieramos querido hacerlo, ahora ya no vale la pena mirar atras, hija, ahora resolvamos las cosas, juguemos con lo que tenemos – vaya cualquiera se esperaria otras palabras ante la situacion.**

Supe que no valia la pena decirle lo decepcionada y dolida que me sentia por su desenfrenado deseo de irse, pues ahora tambien me sentia culpable, su "estrategia" no funcionaria, aun asi nos iriamos, solo que no vendria su padre, y eso le doleria tanto que no me atrevia a seguir hechandole limon a la herida.

Tampoco queria pensar en como reaccionaria ante la falsa noticia de la separacion, pues sencillamente sabia que no lo tomaria ni la mitad de mal que mi regaño.

La mano me picaba incomoda, reclamando atencion, pues con esa estupida mano le habia pegado por primera vez a mi hija, no era capaz de entender como me habia atrevido a hacerlo, nunca se repetiria, estaba segura que esto me habia dolido mas a mi que a ella, y yo nunca habia tenido la espina masoquista.

Tome su mano y console la mia con la cercania y el lazo inquebrantable, ella se lanzo a mis brazos, llorando como nunca la habia visto en la vida, y para ser sincera, Nessie era una niña que amaba hacer dramas.

Me mojo la blusa en cuestion de segundos, y yo me abrace mas a ella mientras acariciaba su cabello rizado y brocineo, amaba ese cabello.

Perdoname, perdoname, perdoname, perdoname, perdoname, perdoname.... - no se cuantas veces lo repitio entre sollozos ahogado e hipidos quebrados, pero yo cerre los ojos y me limite a consolarla pasando mis manos por su hermoso cabello y su fina espalda.

Hasta que senti un par diferente sobre mis hombros.

Con Nessie descompuesta aun entre mis brazos alce la mirada cuidadosamente, para dejar que Nessie sacara todo, tal vez sus lagrimas se agotaran y no podria llorar cuando le informaramos de lo que iba a pasar.

Claro que no.

Me tope con los ojos arrugados y rojos de mi padre, que sonreia de manera cariñosa, baje la mirada de inmediato, pues sabia que el tendira mil preguntas y al respondercelas, tambien le estaria ajustando yo misma la soga en el cuello.

Si alguien mas se enteraba de todo lo que Charlie sabia, él, irremediablemente terminaria como yo, siendo un vampiro, o peor aun, mucho peor. Muerto.

Deja que Jacob la consuele un rato, tengo que hablar con ustedes, desde luego – me susurro quedito, si no queria que alguno se enterara, pues era un esfuerzo vano, aunque tal vez queria que Sue no se enterara.

Jacob se paro delante de mi mirandome con rabia y desconcierto, claro no le habia gustado nada que yo le pusiera una mano encima a su amor.

Asenti, pues sabia que era imperioso que resolvieramos lo de Charlie, al fin y al cabo, para explicarle a Nessie la situacion no era necesario que estuviera todo mundo presente.

Eso solo incumbia a mi familia, Edward, Nessie y yo.

Nessie... - comence pero ella se aparto de mi, y me miro torturada.

Ya se, ya se, vete para que los adultos hablen – musito bajito, pues aun no habia dejado de llorar.

Si cariño, asi que por favor, llevate a Jacob para que podamos hablar – me burle sonriendo, mire a Jake que torcio el gesto, pero parecio divertido, y yo misma me soprendi de conservar la habilidad de hacer chistes malos.

Sin embargo, todos excepto obviamente Leah rieron.

Muy graciosa, Bella – tercio Jake sonriendo apesumbrado, le devolvi o trate de hacerlo, una sonrisa, y este le ofrecio la mano a Nessie para que se levantara.

¿A donde quieres ir, a visitar a Billy? - pregunto Jake subitamente animado, claro, se le ilumniaba el mundo ante la perspectiva de estar con mi hija a solas.

No, Jacob, solo conversen en mi habitacion, despues tendremos que hablar todos – Charlie me quito la palabra de la boca, bueno, yo no iba a decir eso, queria que fueran a casa, a empacar, pero me sorprendio la determinacion con la que Charlie daba ordenes.

Algo andaba muy raro.

Claro... - musito Jake sorprendido, Nessie se abrazo a el y juntos entraron al cuarto de mi padre, pude escuchar un casi imperceptible gruñido de Edward, y la respuesta mas audible de Leah, casi no pude evitar la sonrisa.

Por un pequeño momento, el silencio reino la sala envejecida y familiar de la que habia sido mi casa, solo Edward y yo podiamos parecer estatuas, pero Leah, Charlie y Sue estaban haciendo un buen intento.

Me puse a pensar que es lo que le responderia a Charlie cuando me preguntara si todo era real, si lo negaba no me creeria, pero cuanto queria aferrarme a esa posibilidad.

Nuestra situacion era muy diferente y a la vez muy parecida, algo que amabamos era desconocido y misterioso, sin embargo no poseiamos la cordura para alejarnos de aquello tan peligroso.

Yo habia decidido nunca alejarme de Edward, y esto me habia ganado, años larguisimos y felices, tremendamente felices; hasta ayer.

Una preciosa y testaruda hija, una familia de vampiros que me amaban, un manada de licantropos que a pesar de todo me estimaban, un mejor amigo que nunca me abandonaria.

Y el pedazo que faltaba de mi alma, amandome tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Charlie en cambio no recibiria nada, pues yo me le habia adelantado a recoger los frutos de una desicion irreflexiva, el no recibiria una hija, ni una manda, una familia o su alma gemela, pues al parecer Sue era ese trozo faltante en su ser, y ella nunca se convertiria en lo que soy.

Sin embargo, sabia que Charlie, en algun momento podria querer ser como yo, y esa idea me causaba escalofrios.

Para nada me causaba felicidad, pues no queria que por mi culpa Charlie cambiara todo lo que tenia, como yo lo habia hecho, no queria ser su razon, y por un fugaz momento entendi a Edward, yo no queria arrebatarle la vida a mi padre, como el no habria querido arrebatarme la mia.

No lo habia hecho, me habia salvado, me habia dado el mejor regalo de todos. Una eternidad a su lado.

Creo que esto va a ser un momento familiar, asi que ire a ver a Seth – Leah me saco de mis pensamiento con su tono cortante y frio, me mordi el labio con la idea de no gritarle, a veces su voz me hacia querer hacerlo.

Aunque su olor era aun mas demandante.

Se adelanto hasta la puerta sin mirar atras, pero entonces Papá hablo.

Pero, ¿que dices Leah? - se puso detras de ella y la estrecho por los hombros, no pude ocultar que mi rostro demostrara el desagrado que senti, ¿porque MI papá abrazaba de ese modo a la loca de Leah? - tu sabes que desde ayer eres parte de mi familia – se sonrojo y me hecho una mirada fugaz, no entendi por que, pero Edward cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y me miro preocupado, me mordi con mas fuerza el labio – aunque antes ya lo eras, si quieres puedes considerarme tu padrastro, querida – Leah lo abrazo y me senti aun mas molesta.

¿De que hablan? - pregunte sin ocultar mi molestia, pues no era ningun secreto que Leah y yo nunca nos habiamos llevado bien, de hecho nos odiabamos, y todo mundo lo sabia.

Edward corrio hasta mi y me paso el brazo sobre los hombros, solo con su cercania me senti mucho mas tranquila, creo que hasta sonrei.

Charlie lo miro desconcertado, pues aunque sabia lo que eramos, o eso suponia yo, no estaba acostumbrado a vernos sin fingir.

¿Crees que no le va a gustar la noticia no Edward? - pregunto Charlie sonriendo y muchas arruguitas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos y labios.

Lo dudo mucho, tanto como le desagrado a Leah en un principio – declaro Edward mirando unicamente a Charlie, yo pasee mi mirada por el adonis que tenia a mi lado, mi padre y la bruja de Leah.

Deja de meterte en mi cabeza, chupasangre – mascullo Leah molesta, pero no sonaba tan cortante como otras veces.

Charlie la solto y miro desorientado a Edward.

¿Que dicen?, no entendi nada – Charlie me miro en espera de una explicacion, y casi me senti aliviada al comporbar que Charlie no sabia mucho, por ejemplo que Edward podia leer la mente, lo primero de lo que yo tuve una certeza.

Podremos responder tus dudas, Charlie, pero primero dile a Bella porque Leah tiene que quedarse a esta platica familiar – Edward sono muy formal, lo cual no me gusto nada, iba preparando el terreno para nuestro anuncio, y eso si que seria el fin de todo, senti un nudo en el estomago que no me dejo pensar en nada mas por un instante hasta que Charlie me llamo la atencion con su explicacion.

Sue y yo nos casamos ayer, Bella – eso no era nada malo, al fin se habian decidio, en realidad me senti muy feliz por ellos, casi me lanzo a abrazarlo cuando agrego – eso convierte a Leah y Seth en tus medios hermanos - ...

Senti una oleada de millones de sentimientos y sensaciones, la verdad es que si me sentia feliz por Charlie, llevaba demasiado tiempo solo, se lo merecia, tambien me senti desplazada, pues aunque yo era una mujer casada, madre y todo el paquete completo, me sentia a veces la pequeña hija del jefe de Policia Swan.

Decepcion, pues no me habia invitado a compartir ese importante momento.

Desasociego, ¿como se lo tomaria Billy?, el eterno enamorado de Sue.

Enojo, ¿Como se atrevia a llamar a Leah mi hermana?.

Rabia, ¿Leah mi hermana?.

Furia, ¿Leah mi media hermana?.

¿Leah parte de mi familia?

¿Parte de MI familia?

¿MI FAMILIA?.

Tambien Seth – me susurro Edward al oido, y corrobore que mi escudo estuviera en su lugar, si lo estaba, Edward no me estaba leyendo la mente.

Tambien Seth.

Seth mi hermano, parte de mi familia, mi familia.

Felicidad renovada.

Los felicito – grazne, pues aunque tenia sus cosas extraordinarias, la idea de mi hermana Leah me hacia querer vomitar, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Leah me fruncio el ceño, como evaluandome, y a pesar de mis labios, le sonrei.

Ya no iba a ser la hija unica, bueno, perderia esa virtud, ahora tenia hermanos, tan especiales como yo, algo bueno tendria que salir de eso.

Me lance, con rapidez a abrazar a Charlie, el retrocedio unos pasos asustado, no se acostumbraria en un buen rato a nuestras habilidades.

Lo abrace con la fuerza necesaria para infundirle emocion y no romperle los huesos, despues alargue el brazo y delicadamente atraje a Sue hasta nosotros.

Creo que un abrazo era lo que necesitaba, pues al instante sintiendo la cercania de sus calidos cuerpos me sentia en familia, en mi hogar.

Sue, obligo a acercarse a Leah, quien se abrazo a Charlie y a Sue, sin tocar un milimetro de mi piel, pero su hedor era suficiente.

Eramos la familia feliz fundiendose en una abrazo fraternal, no encontre ni rastro de culpabilidad, y gemi bajito, pues si hubiera sido aun humana estaria llorando de felicidad.

No quisiera molestarlos, pero tenemos mucho de que hablar, y poco tiempo – Edward nunca arruinaba nada, pero esta vez me dieron unas muy pequeñas ganas de decirle que no molestara.

Claro que no era capaz.

Me solte y me gire a verlo, su mirada era como el anuncio del obituario en el periodico, supe que a partir de ahora ya nada podria hacerme sonreir, habia llegado el final.

Charlie paso a mi lado, y tomo mi mano arratrandome hasta el sillon, tomo asiento y me sento junto a el, mientras todos nos miraban tomando sus lugares.

Sue se sento en el sillon de enfrente, junto a Leah que miraba la nada con lo ojos enrojecidos.

Edward se sento a mi lado rigido como una tabla.

Bien – comenzo Charlie con voz ahogada, me fije en el y en sus ojitos arrugados y enrojecidos, me senti dichosa, pues el lo era, por lo menos en ese momento – Nessie es la muestra viviente para mi de que las cosas con ustedes no son normales ni lo mas minimo – sonrio y yo tambien lo hise.

¿Como podriamos guardar las apariencias con una niñita que crecia como un frijol germinando en un frasco?

Si ella es unica – dijo Edward con voz calmada, y pude notar el orgullo y la felicidad en su tono.

Al principio quise tragarme el cuento de que Nessie era la hija de tu hermano mayor muerto, pero ese deseo me duro muy poco, pues la vi crecer tan rapido – suspiro sonriente, yo lo secunde, era cierto como podria tragarse que Nessie era una bebe normal cuando en su primer fiesta de cumpleaños aparentaba unos 3 años.

Ese era un hermoso recuerdo, a partir de ese dia mi desagrado por las fiestas desaparecio.

Ver lo que tu habias cambiado tambien fue imposible de ignorar cariño – Charlie me acaricio la mejilla con ternura y se estremecio – vaya ahora se porque siempre estas tan fria – rio con ternura y yo agache la cabeza.

Era tan extraño quitarse todas las apariencias de encima y confesar la verdad, que me sentia liberada, yo siempre habia sido pesima embustera, y ahora no habia la necesidad, no hasta el final.

Entonces, llega Nessie ayer despues de la boda – le lanzo una mirada de amor y ternura desbordantes a Sue que casi grito de emocion – y me explica que ustedes van a irse – sono molesto pero algo le daba gracia, no sabia que.

Pues no estaba mintiendo – le recorde con media sonrisa.

Lo se, me enfureci al principio, y le exigi una explicacion – Charlie nego con la cabeza riendo, y yo no entendia que era lo que veia remotamente gracioso – claro que ella tenia planeado darme esa explicacion, no es cierto? - dijo riendo, bueno ahora le veia un poco la gracia, pero aun asi no me hacia reir tan despreocupadamente como a el.

Si degraciadamente – respondio Edward que hasta el momento se habia mantenido inexpresivo y tieso como una estatua.

¿Desgraciadamente? - exclamo Charlie mirandolo divertido, se dio una palmada en las piernas y despues le dio una palmada en el hombro a Edward, supongo que le dolio, pues torcio un poco el gesto – ¡Nessie me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo! - exclamo.

Me quede quieta procesando la informacion.

El...hombre...mas...feliz...del...mundo?.

¿Que? - pregunte desencajada, en respuesta Charlie aun riendo me abrazo con firmeza.

¡El hombre mas feliz del mundo! - repitio en mi oido, casi gritando, me aferre a el, seguramente era locura pre-senil, o algo por el estilo.

No te entiendo – le dije al oido, tratando de modular mi fuerza y mi voz .

¡No sabes la angustia que sentia noche tras noche! - explico sin soltarme, y con su tono jovial y pre-senil – preguntandome si te convertias en lobo subdesarrolado igual que Jake, que era lo que pasaria con Nessie cuando tuviera tu edad, que era lo que te habia pasado, me dormia angustiado pensando en que al otro dia todos desapareceria y no volveria a verte, y Nessie, yo queria estar siempre a lado de Nessie, verla crecer, verla hacerse una mujer hecha y derecha como su madre – senti algo frio mojarme la blusa ya mojada por las lagrimas de mi hija.

Podia entender lo que queria decirme, aunque no fuera la misma situacion, y conmigo no habia durado tanto tiempo.

Estaba angustiado, sin saber que era lo que tenia enfrente, que era lo que le habia pasado a su hija, que era lo que pasaria mañana, ¿despertaria del sueño?, ahora sabia que no era un sueño, como yo lo habia sabido a su tiempo.

Papá... - susurre comprensiva y me aferre a el con la fuerza necesaria para no romperle una costilla pero si para sacarle el aire.

Ahora se que son, que es lo que hacen, que me ocultaban y que pasara con ustedes, ahora puedo dormir tranquilo, porque se que estan bien – Charlie susurro a mi oido sonoramente, supongo que queria que todos se enteraran, el esfuerzo solo era valido para Sue.

Me solte un poco sonriendole apesumbrada, ahora era la ronda de preguntas y respuestas.

¿Que fue lo que te dijo, Nessie? - pregunte al fin, todo mundo sabia excepto yo.

Pues... - miro al piso le daba pena, al fin una reaccion normal, tal vez le dabamos miedo, tal vez mi padre ya no queria saber nada de mi, ni de Nessie, tal vez... - ella dijo que era una mestiza, que venia de dos razas diferentes, me explico que su madre habia sido humana, como yo, y su padre era un... vampiro – alzo el rostro pues ninguno le respondio, asi que miro a Edward esta vez ignorandome olimpicamente.

Eso es verdad – acepto Edward con voz educada.

Entonces, es verdad – repitio Charlie asegurandose, sonaba tan tranquilo, tan seguro – nunca me trague la historia de tu hermano perdido Edward, pero quiero saber la verdad, ahora ya nada me lo impide – pidio Charlie esperanzado, Edward me miro y yo asenti, pues era cierto, ya nada nos impedia decirle la verdad.

Nessie es hija biologica de Bella y mia – explico Edward con media sonrisa, y en esa mitad denotaba el orgullo que sentiamos de nuestra testaruda e irreflexiva hija.

Charlie fruncio el ceño, y su sonrisa no se borro – Claro el parecido de la niña con ambos es inegable, pero ¿los vampiros pueden tener hijos? - pregunto.

Sin poder evitarlo, me rei, y al parecer Edward tampoco pudo evitarlo, pues escuche sus risas melodicas al lado de mi oido.

Pues hasta hace 4 años pensabamos que no – Edward parecia divertido por el retorno al pasado, y la verdad yo tambien, ahora entendia lo que era explicar a alguien que tipo de moustro eres.

Ya veo, entonces por que Alice y Jasper o Emmet y Rose no tiene hijos? - pregunto Charlie sonriendo.

Es que solo los hombres son fertiles el cuerpo de una vampira se congela cuando esta se transforma – dije sonriendo educadamente, Charlie volvio a verme y esta vez su sonrisa se desvanecio por completo.

No has cambiado nada en estos ultimos 4 años – declaro con voz seria, Edward dejo de reir y fruncio el ceño, de inmediato me preocupe.

No – acepte.

Eres como ellas – afirmo, no era una pregunta, era mas que un hecho para mi, pero para el?.

Si – volvi a aceptar.

El silencio reino el lugar unos momentos, y sin mas Papa se levanto del sillon, y miro a la nada.

No es eso Charlie – dijo Edward, y Chalie se giro sorprendido – Bella estaba muriendo, pues Nessie era mitad vampiro y tenia necesidades de un vampiro, yo nunca quise que esto terminara asi, pero me vi obligado a convertir a Bella, no podia dejarla morir, la amaba demasiado, ademas no podia dejar sin una madre a Nessie, es por eso que la converti cuando nuestra hija nacio – le explico, pero Charlie seguia serio como una tumba.

El me salvo, yo estaba muerta, y el me me salvo – dije con temor a su reaccion, tal vez no le interesaba el hecho de que Edward no me hubiera arrancado la vida, como a Carlisle se lo habian hecho, tal vez solo le interesaba, que yo era... un moustro.

Charlie carraspeo y giro a verme con gesto contrariado – Eres como un muerto viviente?, como en las peliculas? - pregunto con las cejas casi juntas.

Edward, Leah y yo reimos ante la expresion de Charlie.

No precisamente, no voy a vomitar sangre y perseguirte con mis brazos como momia – le respondi sonriendo, el me devolvio la sonrisa y volvio a sentarse.

Supongo que era necesario – comento Chalie con gesto satisfecho – creo que mi hija no podia haber caido en mejores manos que las tuyas, Edward – le estrecho paternalmente el hombro y senti una oleada de gratitud hacia el, era cierto – gracias por cuidar siempre de mi bebe – me dio un beso en la mejilla y la piel al rededor de su boca se hizo de gallina.

Mire a Edward que me miraba embelesado, me perdi en sus hermosos ojos dorados y en su perfecta anatomia, y en el dolor que sentia al saberla proximamente lejos, y sin embargo los recuerdos me hacian sonreir, ser lo mas feliz que podia, pensar que todo debia salir bien.

Nos lo mereciamos.

¿Puedo preguntarles algunas cosas? - pregunto Charlie sonrojandose, yo le sonreia, tratando de infundirle valor, conocia esa sensacion, de convivir con lo paranormal y sentirte un idiota.

Claro, Papá, te responderemos todo lo que podamos – le respondi con la misma sonrisa.

Charlie se aclaro la garganta y clavo la vista en el piso.

¿Porque salen de dia? - pregunto y vi como la sangre subia por su cuello tiñiendo todo su rostro.

Mito – respondi sonriendo – solo no podemos dejar que los rayos de sol nos den directamente – explique.

Ya veo – respondio – Nessie dijo que algunos de la familia tenian habilidades especiales, ¿a que se referia? -

Bueno Alice, puede ver el futuro – dije, iba a continuar pero el me interrumpio.

¿Como las gitanas que leen el tarot? - su pregunta me hiso volver a reir.

No precisamente, ella puede ver el desarrollo del futuro, como si estuviera viendonos ahora, pero todo depende de la desicion de las personas – le explique el me miro confundido.

¿Es como las videntes de las peliculas? - pregunto de nuevo, y de nuevo me rei.

Si, algo parecido – acepte, el me sonrio, indicandome que siguiera con la explicacion – Jasper, bueno su habilidad es extraña, puede ayudar a controlar las atmosferas emocionales, de la rabia a la tranquilidad, o viserversa – le explique el me sonrio asintiendo.

Como un antidepresivo en tercera dimension – comento rascandose la barbilla, y volvi a reir.

Si como un antidepresivo, - me removi en el sillon y continue – Nessie tiene una habilidad muy especial, es capaz de crear imagenes para proyectarlas en tu mente – explique henchida de orgullo.

¿Como visiones? - pregunto Charlie con el entrecejo fruncido y una diminuta sonrisa arrugando sus comisuras.

Algo por el estilo – acepte sonriendo, me gire y vi a Edward y el asintio sonriendo divertido.

Yo, puedo escuchar los pensamientos de las personas – explico Edward – es por eso que supe lo que pensabas de la conversion de Bella – Charlie fruncio el ceño aun mas.

Ya veo, ahora entiendo algunas cosas, eres como Mel Gibson en la pelicula de "Lo que ellas quieren" - gruño algo molesto, yo frunci el ceño, y Edward rio.

Curiosamente Charlie, Bella es la unica excepcion para mi habilidad – Edward me sonrio acariciando delicadamente el dorso de mi mano con su dedo – ella tiene una habilidad que se asemeja a un escudo, ese escudo la protege de si misma, y de los peligros que la acechen – explico, Charlie me perforo con su mirada.

¿Eres como la Mole? - me pregunto y me rei ante la imagen de mi revestida de piedra naranja y en calzoncillos azules.

No de ese tipo, es algo mas sensorial, no soy indestructible como La mole – le respondi y el se rio, despues volvio a bajar la mirada y se sonrojo aun mas.

Nessie me dijo que son super fuertes, ¿en eso si te comparas con la Mole? - me pregunto y mi sonrisa casi hace que me chupe los lobulos de las orejas.

No, somos mas fuertes que la Mole – le respondi, y el trago saliva, supuse que era demasiada fuerza para comprenderla – tambien somos muy rapidos – añadi, el asintio.

¿Como Flash? - pregunto

Como Flash – concedi, despues solto una risotada y sin mirame pregunto:

¿Se convierten en murcielagos? - no lo pude evitar, solte una carcajada tan fuerte, que Charlie salto de su asiento y me miro enojado.

No te burles – me regaño, me puse la mano en la boca y asenti, pues no me crei capaz de decirle una mentira.

Si Bella sigue riendo, yo te respondere – dijo Edward con voz divertida, Charlie lo miro por un momento y volvio a clavar la vista en el piso.

¿Los han entrevistado?, vi una pelicula que.... - despues de eso solo pude escuchar algunas de las preguntas que hacia, pues en mi fuero interno estaba tirada en el piso dando puñetazos para desahogar mis risas, supongo que solo fui capaz de carraspear de vez en cuando, ante las preguntas de Papá.

¿Los colmillos salen solo cuando comen? -

¿El ajo les hace daño? -

¿Y las estacas de madera...?

¿Tienen sexo cada que tienen oportunidad? - bueno en esa me atragante.

¿Vuelan como las brujas?

¿Se reflejan en los espejos?

¿El agua bendita es la unica que los derrite, o tambien la normal?

¿Conocen al diablo?

Hubo un momento en que no pude refrenar mas mis risas, y comence a soltar carcajadas cual enagenada, hasta que Edward me recordo que el sillon no era tan resistente como nosotros.

Esperaba que yo no hubiera sido tan graciosa cuando todas esas dudas embargaron mi mente, pero es que Charlie, parecia escepcionalmente tranquilo y curioso, ademas de que no le importaba que yo estuviera a punto de romper su sillon favortio burlandome de sus suposiciones, y que a Edward cada vez le costara mas trabajo responder con tranquilidad.

Nessie dijo una cosa... - Edward se quedo subitamente tieso en el sillon y yo aunque seguia riendome a carcajasdas en mi cabeza lo mire atentamente – dice que la familia es una especie de vampiros vegetarianos... - si esa la pregunta mas importante, y la que seguro se habia guardado hasta el final por miedo a que nos le hecharamos encima, iba a responderle, pero todavia no habia terminado – no lo entendi, y no deje que me explicara, pero... ¿los vegetales tienen sangre? -

Claro, nadie en la sala pudo o hizo el intento de no estallar en carcajadas, ¿los vegetales tienen sangre?, no podia creer las conclusiones a las que habia llegado.

Cuando todos nos calmamos, Edward le respondio a la cabeza morada de mi padre.

Es una broma privada, Charlie – Edward casi no podia controlar la voz, lo cual me hizo a mi reir bajito – Carlisle nos inculco la idea de respetar la vida humana, no nos alimentamos de humanos, sino de animales, es por eso que nos decimos vegetarianos, pues no hay muchos como nosotros que eligan este tipo de habitos alimenticios – yo nunca deje de reirme, asi que cuando Edward termino, Charlie me miro molesto.

E imaginarme que odiabas que mataran vacas para que yo comiera mis cortes caros – torci el gesto, claro era cierto, en algun momento me habia vuelto una ferviente defensora de la vida de las vacas.

A esa le siguieron otras preguntas absurdas que olvide casi al instante que las pronuncio, pues tenia la cabeza embotada por las risas.

Nessie dijo... – siempre que empezaba con "Nessie dijo..." era una pregunta importante, asi que le puse atencion, la mas que pude claro – dijo que lo vampiro se contagia... ¿es como la gripe? - y para mi sorpresa se retorcio incomodo en el sillon.

No, es algo mas intimo – dijo Edward algo seco, supe que ese movimiento que habia hecho no se debia solo a incomodidad por el asiento.

Entonces... ¿se contagia como... la herpes o la gonorrea? - y atronadoras risas volvieron a llenar la estancia, esta vez fui yo la que se lo aclare.

No, es como en las peliculas Papá, mordemos para contagiar – dije sonriendo divertida

Despues de aclararle a Charlie que ninguno de nosotros habia salido en peliculas y que nadie habia sido entrevistado, que niguno conocia a Nosferatu o que Vlad el empalador no era Vampiro, no que nosotros supieramos, guardo silencio largo rato.

Ese rato me sirvio para despedirme de mis risas, y prepararme para lo verdaderamente duro, pues Charlie lo habia tomado tan bien que parecia todo un sueño.

Pude distinguir, y estar segura que ninguno de los presentes lo hacia, como Edward paulatinamente se alejo de mi, milimetro a milimetro llego hasta la otra orilla del sillon, en algunos momentos cruzamos nuestras miradas.

Su dorado caramelo estaba congelado por una helada soledad, pero aun era calido cuando yo imperceptiblemente le sonreia.

Seria lo mas dificil de mi vida, dejar en Forks parte de mi, darle la espalda para afrontar a otra parte mia, para resguardar a esa parte.

Asi que decidi darle uno de los ultimos regalos, sino el ultimo, en largo tiempo, pues esta guerra podria durar eternamente, como todos nosotros.

**Ese largo silencio era deseperante, todos se repelian con las miradas, sumergidos en su propio cerebro, despues de la cuota de absurdas preguntas de Charlie todo mundo sabia que venia la parte mas dura.**

**Los Abuelos no sabian que noticias les darian, solo sabian que les darian un adios, que se irian, y claro ellos no podian evitarlo.**

**Bella estaba encogida en su asiento, con la mirada fluctuante entre el infinito y Edward, su rostro se iluminaba cuando el le sonreia timidamente.**

**Y Vicerversa, su farsa en esos momentos era pura una patraña para tontos, nadie creeria en ellos al ver sus ojos insuflados de amor.**

**De amor y despedida, añoranza y sufrimiento.**

**A pesar de eso, nada cambiaria, pues la niña estaba en peligro, y ellos llegarian al infinito para protegerla.**

**Y desgraciadamente para ellos, podria llegar a ser un esfuerzo vano.**

**

* * *

**

**Espero les haya gustado!!!**

**Como siempre dedicado a ustedes que siguen el fic!, a todas la alertas los reviews que em hacen re feliz jejejeje y todo, aqui el adelanto del cap 9 "Adios", se aacerca chicas se acerca!**

_"No quiero irme, no lo lograre, voy a extrañarlo tanto, no podre apartarme, no voy a lograrlo, es como suicidio, es mi otra mitad, como voy a lograrlo"_ quise ignorarla pero no podia bajar el volumen de su hermosa voz.

**Beshos!!!!**


	10. Adios

**_Alo chicas!!! aqui va el cap 9 para ustedes espero les guste!!! disfrutenlo :)_**

_Los quiero!._

* * *

**CAPITULO 9 "ADIOS".**

Me sobresalte al esuchar una voz mas, una voz conocida y añorada, era mi canto de angel.

_"Edward,"_ mi nombre era como una elegia de tristeza con sus pensamientos oscuros, en otros momentos sonaba como el mas glorioso canto de un ser sublime, el mas bello ser – _"es mas conveniente empezar nosotros, llevemos el hilo de la discusion."_

Quise decirle que estaba de acuerdo, desee que ella pudiera escucharme, que pudieramos comunicarnos con una forma mas, como yo podia hacerlo.

Me pregunte donde habria colocado su escudo, pues nunca se deshacia de el si habia un humano cerca, se sentia insegura, y me causaba gracia, pues ¿que le podria hacer un simple humano al ser mas perfecto del universo?.

Asenti deliberadamente lento para que nadie lo notara, tal vez Leah lo hiciera, pero estaba seguro de que no nos prestaba atencion.

Su cabeza estaba sumergida en la menopausia precoz que sufria, y sus pensamientos desbocaban todos en una sola palabra.

Nessie. Iba a extrañar demasiado a nuestra hija, y sin embargo deseaba que se fuera.

_"Es lo mejor para ella, estara mas segura lejos de los apestosos mestizos" _se repetia una y otra vez, en un ejercicio de autoconvencimiento _"Bella va a cuidarla, Bella va a protegerla, ahora es de mi familia tambien, Bella va a protegerla"._

Decidi que no le diria nunca a Bella lo que Leah pensaba de ella, pues seguramente la ablandaria como pure de manzana.

Leah ya queria a Bella, no habia podido ver toda la conversacion, pero Nessie le habia dicho algo que habia hecho que todos sus rencores irracionales disminuyeran.

Leah consideraba una hermana a Bella. Y ahora depositaba todas sus esperanzas en que protegeria a Nessie, una de las personas que mas amaba, despues de Sue, Seth, y hasta Charlie.

_"Debo hacer las pases antes de que se vayan, debo decirle que no la odio"_ los pensamientos de Leah eran caoticos, asi que volvi a concentrarme en Bella.

Y me arrepenti de hacerlo.

_"No quiero irme, no lo lograre, voy a extrañarlo tanto, no podre apartarme, no voy a lograrlo, es como suicidio, es mi otra mitad, como voy a lograrlo"_ quise ignorarla pero no podia bajar el volumen de su hermosa voz.

Tal vez no se daba cuenta que yo podia escucharla, tal vez disfrutaba torturandome, no no lo creo, solo estaba desolada, tanto o mas que yo.

_"¿Como empiezo, como lo hago, como les digo, no quiero que se vayan, no ahora que lo se, pero no podre detenerlos, no soy nada contra ellos, nada, no quiero despedirme de mi niña, de mis niñas, no puedo hacerlo"_

Los pensamientos de Charlie eran aun peores, pues me sentia culpable, hacia años que yo le habia arrebatado la posibilidad de disfrutar una familia, de disfrutar a su hija, un chica de apenas 17 años cuando se mudo con el.

Se la habia arrebatado desde el principio, el nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra mi.

A pesar de todo, del remordimiento, del sufrimiento que me causaba el recuerdo; no podia arrepentirme, nunca me arrepentiria, era la desicion mas egoista y la que mas me habia dado dicha.

Sin embargo no, los pensamientos de Charlie no era peores que los de Bella, a ella la amaba con frenesi, y eso era mas que suficiente para que mi imparcialidad se fuera por el retrete.

_"¿Quieres hacerlo tu, porfavor?"_ me suplico Bella y sin mas preferi hablar, eso mitigaba el sonido de las voces.

- Nessie te dijo que nos vamos – hable lo mas tranquilo que pude, tomando en cuenta el grado de tortura a la que me sometian los pensamientos cercanos.

- Si, dijo que ustedes querian irse a otro lugar a comenzar una nueva vida - _"Sin decirme nada"_ añadio para si, yo negue con la cabeza.

- Queriamos decirte, Charlie, pero no sabiamos como – le explique, no queria que me odiara, como deberia hacerlo, sin embargo sus pensamientos no me revelaban mas que gratitud, habia entendido que Bella ahora estaria muerta de no ser por nuestra existencia, por lo menos no lo enfocaba del lado que decia, estubo apunto de morir porque ellos existian.

- Solo que ella dijo que hoy, ya no estarian aqui - _"mal dicho, mal dicho, no quieras alentarlos, no lo hagas" _penso nervioso, yo le sonrei.

- Tenemos que decirles algo muy importante – dije con voz mas ruda, pues ahora era la hora de mentir, y mi fachada se doblegaba cada segundo.

_"Charlie lo va a matar" _penso Leah nerviosa.

_"¿Que es tan importante como para posponer la desicion de su partida?" _Sue estaba realmente callada, parecia ausente, pero su mente estaba repleta de felicidad.

Una novia recien casada era casi radioactiva.

_"¿Importante, que hay mas?" _Charlie comenzaba a impacientarse, asi que supe que era mejor no dar rodeos.

- Bella y yo nos separamos -

Silencio.

Mas Silencio.

Y las palabras rebotaron en sus cabezas.

Bella y yo nos separamos, Bella y yo nos separamos, Bella y yo nos separamos, Bella y yo...

**Pero a Edward no se le ocurrio pensar que Nessie tenia casi el oido tan infalible como sus padres.**

**Indirectamente tambien se lo habia revelado a su hija.**

Un fuerte estruendo resono en mi habitacion y todos volteamos a las escaleras, la puerta trono, como si la hubieran golpeado, y el grito de Nessie resono en todos nuestro oidos.

- ¡¿Separados, como separados, se pelaron, que sucedio ayer?! - demando la niña a Jacob, este no supe si le respondio o no, pues otro estruendo sono.

Mi nieta estaba destrozando los muebles de mi habitacion, vaya niña, igual de intempestiva que su madre y su abuela.

- Jacob, no hemos terminado, no dejes que salga – dijo en un susurro Edward, ante la mirada de deseperacion de mi hija.

Y solo golpes se escucharon desde arriba, la niña seguramente estaba aventando todo lo que se encontraba.

Pero su pregunta me llamo la atencion, yo tambien sabia que hasta hacia tres dias, Edward y Bella parecian tan inseparables y enamorados que daban asco; eso no podia cambiar de un dia a otro.

¿Separados?, pues si las parejas se separan, pero yo habia convivido ya demasiado con esos... vampiros para saber que ellos normalmente no se separaban.

El recuerdo llego fresco a mi mente.

Rosalie, esa chica tan increiblemente bella y testaruda habia peleado con el niñote de Emmett, estaba rabiando porque al chico se le habia ocurrido hacer no se que cosas con el motor del Jeep.

A falta de unos oidos interesados yo me habia ofrecido a escucharla, pues no la habia visto tan colerica como ese dia, despues descubri que era facil verla asi, y mucho mas facil que Emmett hiciera tonterias.

Ella dijo algo, despues que le ofreciera la casa para dormir algunos dias mientras Emmett se disculpaba o ella sencillamente lo perdonaba: "En nuestra familia, las relaciones de pareja son para siempre Charlie, para siempre, es amor eterno".

Nessie dijo otra cosa, cuando me quito la venda de los ojos: "Papá y Mamá siempre seran inseparables, los que son como ellos dificilemente pueden tolerar la lejania de su pareja" eso fue cuando le pregunte donde estaban sus papas.

Por alguna razon estaba asociando todo eso.

Me parecia increible escuchar a mi yerno decir que se separaba de mi hija, cuando hacia un rato solo podia ver amor en sus ojos.

Eran buenos actores, pues yo nunca pense que fueran vampiros, sabia que eran algo, pero lo ocultaban bien, siempre habia sentido simpatia por la Familia Cullen.

Para mi eran normales, incluso ahora.

Pero me costaba entender la razon de su pelea, de su separacion, pues eso afirmaban, ya estaba decidido, se separaban.

La razon, ¿que razon tendrian para darle la espalda al amor?.

Yo se la habia dado, hace muchos años, demasiados; pero habia tenido una razon, Bella, ella tenia que ser feliz, y si Renee y yo seguiamos juntos, nunca lo seria.

Por eso habia dejado que se la llevara, lejos tan lejos que solo podia verla en Navidad, en su cumpleaños, o en otras fechas.

Sin embargo siempre supe que habia sido una buena desicion dejarla ir, aunque yo habia pagado todos los platos rotos, nunca me importo el precio, siempre y cuando significaran la felicidad de Bella.

Y ella fue una niña feliz.

Edward se levanto como rayo, haciendo que volviera a sobresaltarme, desaparecio ante mis ojos, pero ellos me habian afirmado que no tenian ningun superpoder parecido a la invisibilidad.

Comprendi que solo corria tan rapido que Flash se hubiera muerto de envidia, regreso con papel y pluma en mano escribio algo tan increiblemente rapido que me costo ver nitida su mano y se lo tendio a Bella.

Ella me miro impresionada, y despues volvio a mirar la hoja, a las escalera y luego a Edward.

- Nessie y yo nos iremos a Vermont, con Esme, Jasper y Emmett – dijo Bella con voz ahogada, me escudriño como queriendo leer mi pensamiento, pero para eso estaba su... esposo.

- ¿Esme, Jasper y Emmett tambien se van? - pregunto Sue confundida, sin embargo no sonaba dura, era como mi kriptonita. Su felicidad era la mia, creo que por eso no me habia puesta a gritar aun.

En realidad no me habia puesto a gritar pues todavia estaba tratando de entender que sucedia.

- Si – respondio Edward mirando a la nada, sus ojos torturados me recordaron los mios cuando tuve que ver partir a mi niñita, hace tanto tiempo, cuando tuve que aceptar que no podria abrazarla y besarla cuando yo quisiera – Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle se quedaran conmigo en la casa por un tiempo, despues buscare otro lugar – explico Edward.

El grito desgarrador de Nessie me removio la espina y la conciencia, parecia como si la estuvieran masacrando a golpes.

Me di cuenta que podria ser eso, que el animal de Jacob se habia pasado al tratar de controlarla.

Me levante de un salto, pues no iba a dejar que nadie le pusiera la mano encima a mi nieta.

- Ella esta bien, Jacob nunca le haria nada – me dijo Edward con voz apagada, yo asenti lentamente y volvi a sentarme.

Mi yerno parecia apunto de caer fulminado por la deseperanza, mire a Bella, ella parecia un lindo cadaver.

Ambos estaban sufriendo, ¿entonces porque lo hacian?.

- ¿Es mi culpa, es por lo que le dije al abuelito? - pregunto Nessie llorando y gritando desgarradoramente.

Ella me lo puso en bandeja de oro.

Era por su culpa, ellos aun se amaban.

- Si, es cierto – dijo Edward mirandome, entonces no me dejo pensar en mas, porque tomo delicadamente de las manos de Bella la libreta y la pluma y su mano se difumino por un instante y despues me la tendio.

Era un parrafo extenso tan extenso que pense que me habia quedado dormido mientras lo escribia, pues era la unica forma de que yo no pudiera hacer un equivalente entre el tamaño del texto y lo que se habia tardado.

Hasta arriba habia una sola linea que no estaba dirigida para mi

_Creo que Charlie puede entenderlo, debemos decire todo, pero sigue hablando en voz alta Nessie tiene que escuchar._

La letra era tan bonita que parecia la de una niña de esas rosas que les encanta hacer cartas de amor.

Dejando un espacio considerable despues estaba la explicacion que estaba buscando.

_Charlie, no podemos decirte mucho, pues seria ponerte en mas riesgo aun del que te hemos puesto, nunca debes decir nada de esto a nadie, nunca, si aprecias tu vida, y tambien la nuestra._

_Quiero poner la confianza, espero que nos apoyes, y nos hagas esto mas facil, pues es lo mas dificil que haremos._

_Nessie no es la unica en su clase, existen otros mestizos, y dos de ellos quieren llevarsela para usarla como arma de exterminacion de vampiros sin habilidades como las de Bella o las mias._

_Tambien quieren a Bella, su habilidad les debe de ser muy util cuando la guerra comienze._

_Pero a ella no le importa, solo le importa Nessie, tu sabes tanto como yo que testaruda puede llegar a ser._

_Queremos protegerla, sea como sea, no le diremos la verdad asi que decidimos inventar esto, pues sera mejor que se entristesca como cualquier niña hija de padres separados a que sepa las atrocidades que esas dos locas mestizas estan planeando._

_Charlie, ellas son terribles, y poseen habilidades mucho mejores que las nuestras, es por eso que tenemos tanto miedo de dejarla aqui._

_Tambien tuvimos miedo de huir juntos, pues no tendriamos ninguna ventaja, aun no la tenemos, pero el dicho dice, divide y venceras, esperemos que se aplique a esta situacion._

_Ellas se iran con Esme, Jasper y Emmett, Jacob tambien se ira con ellas, y otros miembros de la familia de Denali._

_Queremos hacer esto lo menos aterrador para Nessie, ella no debe saber lo que se a planeado para ella; por favor, ayudanos, te necesitamos._

_Es sencillo solo debes de seguirnos el juego, por favor Charlie._

_Este es un favor que te pido con la mano en el corazon, de padre a padre, estoy seguro que sabes como nos sentimos, lo he escuchado en tu cabeza, solo debes seguirnos la corriente._

_Por favor Charlie, te lo pido como una padre desesperado por proteger lo que mas ama, y en este caso, las amo demasiado a ambas, ayudame por favor._

Sus palabras era desgarradoras, yo no podia luchar contra eso, pues aunque me parecia mas que una locura, algo bastante estupido e inecesario, lo entendia.

Y no podia detenerlo, no lo haria.

Era la mas absurda y deliberadamente estupida desicion que habian tomado.

Separarse no era la solucion, bueno fingir que se separaban no era la solucion, pues solo harian sufrir a Nessie de manera innecesaria.

"Nessie es una niña aun, no lo entenderia, no pueden decirselo, haria una locura" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Si, era una niña caprichosa y testaruda, mientras se concentrara en el dolor que sentiria por la lejania de sus padres, todo estaria bien, no sospecharia nada.

Era una accion estupida. Sin embargo, la entendia perfectamente, no la aprobava solo la entendia.

- Eso es suficiente, ¿lo haras? - pregunto Edward mirandome intensamente, me senti mareado y me sonroje, su mirada era tan inquisitiva.

Asenti sin mirarlo, claro que lo haria, yo no seria un obstaculo para que mis dos niñas pudieran estar a salvo.

- Ella vendra a quedarse algun tiempo con Edward, lo demas vivira conmigo – la voz de Bella hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran.

Mi niña, era tan joven, tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

Y tan prematuramente en su vida, tendria que hacer un sacrificio tan grande, sacrificaria su felicidad por la de su hija.

Me dolia tanto, tanto; saber que era su unica opcion, me sentia impotente de no tener nada que ofrecerle, solo mi silencio, y eso de nada ayudaria.

¿La vida era tan injusta que cuando eres inmensamente feliz se regodea al arrebartarte todo?.

"Todo va a salir bien, ustedes seran felices" pense y me senti extraño, pues aunque sabia que Edward me escucharia, nunca pense que me pudiera comunicar de esa forma.

El asintio, y giro rapidamente la cabeza para mirar a las escaleras.

Fue cuando la bomba exploto.

Nessie rompio la puerta, y Jacob cayo de lado en el marco de esta, con la mirada confundida mirando unicamente a Nessie.

**Esa barata y falsa puesta en escena habia dejado mucho que desear, y solo Edward y Charlie se habian enterado de que era lo que pasaba.**

**Aunque por el rostro de Bella, ella no estaba tan perdida como Leah y Sue.**

**Sin embargo, una nueva escena se cocinaba en cuanto Nessie "perdio el control".**

**Habia roto todo lo que tenia a su paso en la habitacion de su Abuelo, fotos, jarrones, televisiones, mesas de noche.**

**Pero cuando escucho la desicion de Bella de llevarsela y dejarla venir de vez en cuando fue cuando su pequeño autodominio se evaporo.**

**Jacob hacia su mejor intento, pues lo que menos queria era agredir a la niña, asi que intento lo menos posible tocarla mientras rompia cosas.**

**Pero se vio obligado a tocarla cuando la niña decidio hacerse participe de la platica sobre su destino.**

**La tomo por los hombros como un impulso para detenerla.**

**Y fue una mala desicion.**

**La niña lo empujo contra la puerta y el la atravezo, cayendo de espalda sorprendido y dolido por el temperamento y la fuerza de la niña de la cual estaba enamorado.**

**Sin embargo no hizo nada mas por detenerla, no pudo hacerlo.**

**Nessie titubeo al salir, pues estaba arrepentida de haber golpeado a ese chico que tanto queria; pero el remordimiento se le paso muy rapido cuando diviso a sus padres.**

**Todo fue reemplazado por la culpa y la rabia.**

**La niña bajo a trompicones las escaleras, mientras sollozaba lastimosamente.**

**Jacob la siguio a unos pasos de distancia, sobandose el hombro derecho, que hacia una curva anormal.  
**

- ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO, NO PUEDEN! - bramo Nessie sollozando con el mayor dolor que jamas habia escuchado, me estaba rompiendo el corazon.

Y tambien los huesos, sabia que mi hombro si no estaba roto estaba fuera de su debido lugar, y no me importaba pues solo queria tomar a Nessie y llevarmela lejos, donde no nos alcanzara el dolor.

- ¡NESSIE! - grito Bella mirandola atonita, se paro en la escalera y espero a que Nessie bajara completa, pues se tambaleaba de un lado a otro como una borracha.

- ¡MAMÁ NO HAGAS ESTO, TU AMAS A PAPÁ, LO QUE SEA QUE SUCEDIO LO PUEDEN ARREGLAR, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN! - Nessie se abrazo tan fuerte a Bella que escuche como algo crujia, Bella la abrazo tambien con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera unirla de nuevo, pues estaba totalmente rota - ¡JURO QUE NO VOLVERE A HABLAR CON NINGUN HUMANO SOBRE NOSOTROS, ES MAS JURO QUE NO HABLARE CON NINGUN HUMANO NUNCA MAS, PERO POR FAVOR NO HAGAN ESTO! - grito Nessie deseperada le faltaba el aire pues exalaba e inhalaba tres veces por segundo, su corazon estaba a 100 por hora.

Estaba destrozada.

- Nena, esto no es por ti, cariño, no lo es – respondio Bella con voz torturada, no podia mantenerse ecuanime, lo sabia, pues a ella le dolia tanto como a mi – Edward, por favor, ayuda a Jacob, sino va a tener el brazo asi eternamente – era cierto, me curaba rapido, si no me acomodaba el brazo iba a ser Quasimodo el resto de mi vida.

Pero la idea de que el imbecil de Edward fuera el que me lo acomodara me hacia contemplar la posibilidad de comenzar a jorobarme.

- No te hagas el valiente, me agrada tan poco como a ti – gruño Edward, pero su tono era contenido, el estaba tan alterado como yo y como Bella por Nessie.

Ella lloraba amargamente a quejido suelto, retorciendose entre los brazos de su madre, y pidiendo incoherencias.

Me acerque a Edward que estaba a un metro detras de sus "chicas", frunci mas el ceño como nunca en mi vida, el dolor de Nessie era mi dolor, su tortura me torturaba, estaba apunto de gritar, y encima, me tenia que tragar mi orgullo para que el estupido Chupasangre, que solo habia estudiado unos semestres de medicina me arreglara el hombro.

- No seas dramatico, que cualquier idiota podria hacerlo, hasta tu – Edward me fruncio mas el ceño con odio, y avanzo rapidamente hasta mi, Nessie nos estaba torturando de fondo con sus quejidos y sollozos.

- Anda ya realizate como medico, pequeño doctor colmillos – le dije mordaz.

Y el se vengo de la unica manera que no haria que Bella le comenzara a gritar y que Leah no le arrancara la cabeza.

Con un golpe seco y frio con su palma sobre mi clavicula, hizo que mi hombro regresara a su lugar.

Me dolio, obviamente, mas la verdad me pareci mucho a una niña haciendo un berrinche.

Mi grito de dolor altero a todos, incluso Nessie dejo de llorar.

- ¡Jake! - exclamo soltandose de Bella que fruncio el ceño y me miro algo molesta.

No le hice caso, pues las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que Nessie, en su demencia no calculaba la fuerza con la que se lanzaba sobre mi.

Me tumbo al piso y senti que algo en mi espalda trono, ella comenzo a sollozar en mi hombro y la abrace con cariño, tratando de no quejarme.

Amaba tanto tenerla cerca.

- ¡Cuanto lo siento, perdoname por favor, no quise lastimarte, perdoname por favor! - exclamo a mi oido, me hubiera quejado, con cualquier otra persona, pero no con ella, con ella nada me molestaba.

Ni las tonterias que habia hecho, ni que me hubiera golpeado, nada, sencillamente no podia enojarme con ella; lo cual ironicamente me molestaba.

- Vamos, Nessie, levantate por favor, sino Jacob se va a poner a llorar – dijo con tono insisivo el estupido chupasangre.

Fue como si hubieran apretado un boton en ella, comenzo a berrear de nuevo, con tono mas lastimero tras cada suspiro.

Me estremeci, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseia, e incluso la que pense nunca tener, la abrace mas contra mi, y me levante del suelo.

Nessie se aferro a mi cintura con tantas fuerzas que pense que tendria que recurrir de nuevo al chupasangre , pero no me importaria tragarme el orgullo, ella necesitaba mi abrazo, y yo necesitaba el suyo.

- Por favor Jake, haz algo, por favor, diles que estan en un error, diles que no voy a volver a hacer nada estupido, por favor, ayudame, haz algo – se aferro tanto a mi, y paulatinamente sus rodillas fueron doblandose.

Me iba a rogar, la abrace fuertemente, no soportaria que me implorara, y seguramente Bella tampoco. El otro imbecil me daba igual.

- Nessie... - Edward la llamo con voz que semejaba a la melodia mas triste que habia escuchado, sus ojos se clavaban en la espalda de su hija – cariño, por favor, tranquilizate -

- Papá, papá, papá, por favor, no lo hagas, voy a ser buena, te lo juro, pero no lo hagas – Nessie me solto tan rapido que me tambalee, casi en medio segundo ella estubo abrazada a Edward que le acariciaba la cabeza con rostro compungido.

- Cariño, lo siento, tu mami y yo necesitamos espacio, por favor, comprendelo, no es tu culpa, no tienes nada que ver, esto es entre tu mami y yo – Nessie solto un sollozo mas prolongado y tras una sacudida, se solto de Edward y tomo centro en la sala.

Hasta ese momento no me habia fijado en los humanos que nos acompañaban, Leah habia sido muy inteligente al ver las aceleradas reacciones de Nessie.

Coloco a Sue y Charlie detras de ella de manera muy protectora, por si a Nessie se le ocurria rogarles de la manera que me habia rogado ami.

Quedo justo en el centro de todos, y su semblante se ensombrecio como si una nube que presagiaba tormenta lo hubiera cruzado, paseo su gelida mirada por todos, y al final dejo a sus padres.

La conocia demasiado bien como para saber que tramaba.

Hay iba una escena-nessie.

- No pueden obligarme – su voz sono igual que como imaginaba, dura pero insegura, como si tratara de mentir igual que su mamá.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto Bella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirandola evaluadoramente, todos sabiamos que se habia terminado la fase de las lagrimas ahora venia la de las absurdas replicas sin ton ni son.

- No me van a obligar a ser nomada no voy a ir con ninguno – dicto y adopto la misma pose de su mama, solo que retando a ella y al chupasangre.

Bella abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y miro a Edward en busca de ayuda, pero este estaba tan impactado como ella.

- ¿Que? - solto Edward confundido.

- No voy a ningun lado, me quedare aqui, con el abuelito – afirmo con aplomo, la mire y gire los ojos, aun era una niña testaruda.

Charlie se adelanto, y carraspeo sonrojado antes de hablar.

- Nessie, eso no es posible, debes de irte con tu mama – dijo Chalie y pude distinguir el miedo en su voz, entonces, Nessie corrio hacia el, y antes de que lo destrozara por el impacto, Bella la intercepto.

La encerro entre sus brazos, tomandola desde detras de su cintura y cargandola para frenar la inercia.

Le costo mucho trabajo detenerla, pude verlo en sus facciones, pero entonces Nessie comenzo a retorcerse en el aire para que Bella la soltara.

- ¡Dejame, dejame, bajame, dejame! - gritaba Nessie moviendose como un pez fuera del agua y dando puñetazos al aire.

- No te vas... a acercar ni a Sue... ni a Charlie, ellos no... soportarian tus intempestivas ganas de... no escuchar razones – Bella apretaba los dientes en su afan de retener a Nessie, pero la niña estaba como energumeno.

Se sacudia de forma increiblemente acelerada, y Charlie y Sue miraban atonitos el borron de cuerpos.

Y entonces un chasquido se escucho y Bella grito sorprendida, la batalla ceso, y Nessie cayo al piso para levantarse al instante y dirigirse de nuevo a Charlie.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso mas, te has pasado de la raya – amenazo Edward con voz fria, Nessie se congelo, y entonces me fije en Bella, encerraba su mano derecha con su mano izquierda, y miraba a Nessie desencajada.

Todos nos quedamos quietos, salvo Edward que avanzo con paso militar hasta Bella y le tomo la mano para mirarla.

Solto un suspiro enojado y se giro a Nessie que estaba agarrotada, luchaba por dentro para no hacer otra estupidez.

- ¿Mordiste a tu Mamá? - pregunto Edward con la mandibula apretada, Nessie no respondio estaba clavada en su sitio sin siquiera respirar, y ella si lo necesitaba.

Me adelante para acercarme a Nessie, ella necesitaba un abrazo y yo gustosamente le ofreceria mis brazos, pero Edward me gruño.

- Dejate de tonterias, vamos a arreglar esto ahora y no necesitamos mas ayuda tuya – espeto sin siquiera mirame, solo miraba a Nessie y su mirada no era nada amigable.

- ¡BASTA! - exclamo Charlie y con paso decidido camino hasta el centro de la sala y miro a Bella, Nessie y Edward.

Edward ya sabia que era lo que iba a decir Charlie, supongo que por eso estaba tan tranquilo.

Bella miraba sorprendida a Charlie, bueno no exactamente a el, sino a una libreta que traia en la mano, me pregunte que era lo que tendria de interesante.

- Nessie ven aqui – Charlie le extendio la mano y ella insegura y temblorosa la tomo suavemente, ahora ya comprendia que si no cuidaba sus movimientos se arrepentiria el resto de su existencia.

Charlie condujo a Nessie hasta el sofa mas grande y la abrazo ahi, ella le correspondio, pero no hizo mutis, nada, ni un sonido.

- Vengan aqui por favor – pidio Charlie a Bella y Edward; y el chupasangre comenzo a acercarse, sin embargo Bella titubeo, al cruzar miradas con su esposo, fue que comenzo a caminar.

Llegaron y se acomodaron en el sofa de enfrente.

- Esto es una tonteria – comenzo Charlie obligando a Nessie a mirar a sus padres – se que esta situacion es muy dificil, pero no tienen que hacerla mas dificl aun -

- Pero Abuelito, yo no quiero separarme de mi familia – chillo Nessie con voz aguda, Bella se estremecio y agacho la mirada, sin embargo Edward la mantuvo firme clavada en el infinito.

- Y no lo vas a hacer – Charlie sono como un venerable anciano, aunque todavia era muy joven para serlo – podras visitarlos, y convivir con ellos, nunca dejaran de ser tu familia – Nessie se tapo la cara con las manos.

- No quiero, no pueden obligarme – volvia a la fase drama.

- Nessie esto no esta a discucion, lo siento – fue la fria voz de Edward la unica que hizo que Nessie levantara la cara para mirarlo.

- ¿Lo sientes?, ¡claro que no!, yo soy la que lo va a sentir, tu solo te alejaras y listo – gruño apretando los dientes y con la cara mojada.

- Eso no es cierto, pero esto es necesario, tu Papá y yo necesitamos tiempo – explico Bella con voz ahogada.

- ¿Y es necesario poner kilometros de distancia? - pregunto Nessie enojada – yo no voy a ire a ningun lado que no sea Forks -

Bella solto un bufido y se levanto de su asiento.

- Es suficiente Nessie, esto no es desicion tuya – Bella la miro desde arriba y Nessie se levanto como resorte encarandola de nuevo.

- Claro que lo es, ya soy mayor y puedo tomar mis desiciones – exclamo a la cara de Bella ella fruncio el ceño molesta y carraspeo antes de hablar.

- Si a esas vamos – se sento y miro a Nessie sin atisbo de sentimiento – no has cumplido ni 5 años, eres inmadura, y aunque aparentes mas edad no tienes la capacidad para decidir por ti misma aun, Edward y yo decidimos que vendras conmigo primero, y luego estaras con el un tiempo, y asi se haran las cosas, quieras o no – dicto.

Nessie se sento lentamente mirando furiosa a su mama, y despues se abrazo al abuelo.

Lloro largo rato abrazada a Charlie, que en algunos momentos se retorcia incomodo o se quejaba, pero Nessie no se separo de el ni un solo segundo.

Todos nos quedamos en la sala, cada quien sumerguido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Nessie aun llorando le susurro a Charlie.

- Te quiero abuelito, voy a extrañarte mucho – eso me rompio el corazon, ya lo aceptaba, esta resignada, y sin embargo el dolor que sentia traslucia como en un vitral.

- Yo tambien querida, pero cuando vengas con tu papi, podras venir a verme, o yo ire a visitarte, no importa, nunca te dejare – le respondio Charlie besandole la mejilla y acariciando su cabello.

Tras un rato de seguir abrazados Nessie se levanto y miro a Sue que estaba del otro lado de la sala, camino hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte y cariñosa, Leah casi la detuvo pero yo le negue con la cabeza.

- Abuelita, te quiero mucho – dijo Nessie con voz mas tranquila, iba recobrando la cordura – espero que cuides mucho al abuelito, y que sean muy felices – se estrecho mas a ella, y Sue se quejo bajito pero no la solto.

- Te amo mi pequeña – le respondio Sue, y la mire extrañado, Sue no era de esas mujeres cariñosas, nadie lo sabia mas que Leah y Seth, y yo podia compartir pensamientos con ellos.

Tambien se quedo abrazada a ella un rato y despues cambio con Leah, ella se abrazaron muy fuerte, como lo habria hecho conmigo, pues eramos mas recistentes.

Leah rio en su oido y le beso la mejilla – La felicidad no esta lejos – le susurro sonriente, Nessie rio y le beso la frente.

Para ninguna de las dos, seremos felices – le respondio y soltaron risas alegres un rato mas.

Entonces camino hacia mi, su semblante estaba turbio, ya no reia y yo sentia que no podia respirar, se iba a despedir de mi...

¿Pero que...?, todavia no sabia que iria con ella.

Sin darme tiempo de nada me abrazo fuerte y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, sus labios rozaron suave y cariñosamente los mios.

Fue solo un rapido instante, en el que subia la gloria y hable con Dios.

- Te quiero Jake – me dijo colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo sin embargo la aleje y le sonrei con la mejor sonrisa que poseia, ahora nunca sde borraria de mi rostro, ¡Me habia besado!.

- No te lo dijimos porque no querias escuchar, pero yo ire contigo y Bella – dije sonriente, ella abrio la boca en automatico y despues sonrio majestuosamente.

- Es la mejor noticia que me han dado – dijo mirandome intensamente, me dio un ultimo apreton rompe huesos y fue hasta sus padres.

Primero le tendio la mano a Bella quien la tomo titubeante, se levanto y se giro para quedar de frente a Nessie.

Edward recibio la mano de Nessie con delicadeza, sonreia de manera nostalgica, pero llena de felicidad.

Nessie se quedo enmedio de ellos, sosteniendo sus manosentre las suyas.

- Los amo, los amo tanto tanto – dijo ella en un susurro quebrado, y rapido atrajo a sus padres hacia ella, para abrazarlos al mismo tiempo.

La verdad es que a pesar de que Edward formaba parte de la escena, esta era de lo mas hermosa, pues por sobre todas las cosas, esos tres se amaban co locura, y nada los separaria jamas, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni nada.

Nessie era mas pequeña que sus padres asi que esto quedaron frente a frente en el abrazo, sus miradas se cruzaron y a pesar de la situacion, estaba repleta de amor.

Como hacia tanto tiempo.

Sin que Nessie se diera cuanta, Edward se acerco rapidamente a Bella, y la beso por un segundo, ya sabia yo que todo era una farsa, lo estaba sospechando, protegian a Nessie, y obviamente yo no iba a decir nada, pero bueno ese era el asunto, ellos aun se amabn y nos ibamos por la seguridad de mi Nessie.

Por mi estaba bien.

**Despues de que Bella y Edward se despidieran de forma tan enternecedora de Leah, Sue y Charlie como su hija, ambos, Jacob y Nessie regresaron a la finca Cullen.**

**Nessie fue recibida como si la hubieran secuestrado, de hecho era algo muy parecida al parecer.**

**Todos la abrazaron besaron Nessie nunca dejo de llorar, y todo fue muy enternecedor.**

**Alice, habia salido de compras durante la visita al humano y habia traido con ella, un telefono para cada uno de los presentes.**

**Es un telefono con video llamada, podemos vernos por la pantalla dirariamente, no estaremos incomunicados – dijo con esperanza y una media sonrisa mientras repartia los telefonos – cada uno tiene preprogramados los numeros de todos, el 1 es el de Carlisle, el 2 corresponde a sus parejas, asi que no hai escusa Jas – dijo mientras le daba un beso.**

**Pasaron la tarde haciendo maletas y despidiendose, ya todos lo habian asimilado, solo era cuestion de que llegara la Van poara la mudanza y la mitad se iria.**

**Casi al atardecer Jacob se llevo a Nessie a La push, pára hacer sus propias maletas y dejar todo listo, la autoridad de la manada se loa habia dejado a Leah, su mano derecha.**

**Regresaron con lagrimas en los ojos y un par de maletas.**

**Cuando el cielo se oscurecio, llego la Van, conducida por un chico de no mas de 20 años, era solo el mensajero.**

**Esme le ofrecio dejarlo en alguna parada de autobus, para que no regresara solo por el bosque.**

**Cargaron sus maletas y todo lo que llevaban.**

**Garret y Carmen subieron al auto en el que habia llegado, no sin antes hacer otra escena enternecedora de despedida con Kate y Eleazar, incluso con Tanya; y salieron con Garret al volante.**

**Mientras ellos se despedian, los demas no habian perdido el tiempo, la miel lleno el lugar, y el pobre mensajero no supo donde esconderse.**

**Paulatinamente fueron separandose y despues comenzaron a subir a la van llena de equipaje.**

**Primero subio Jasper, que iba a manejar, su copiloto fue Emmett, detras de ellos subio Esme, despues Jacob, y al final, Bella y Nessie.**

**La van desaparecio y nadie se movio del portico en un rato.**

**Ahora ya no podian hacer nada, habia sido el adios.**

**

* * *

**

**Alo chicaS!!! grax por seguir leyendo el fic, espero que dejen reviews, esos que me hacen feliz aunque sea solo uno, jejejeje, ya vieeron supongo que la pagina esta teniedo fallas, asi que si no les legan las actualizaciones o algo pasa haganmelo saber please.**

**Bueno, el siguiente cap, me divierto se llama "Hablemos de..." jejeje me rei escribiendolo, y sufri, jijiji muchoo.**

**Aqui esta el adelanto:**

_Edward carraspeo al teléfono así que lo puse frente a mí._

_Tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia un hombro con expresión desconcertada y ansiosa a la vez._

_Claro, ipsofacto me preocupe._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – susurre tan bajito que me pregunte si me había entendido._

_- Escucho pasos, alguien viene hacia aquí – me explico irguiéndose y dejando su imagen fuera de mi vista, solo veía parte de su muslo._

_Mi corazón se dividió, pero fue fácil tomar la decisión._

_Yo tenía una misión que cumplir en esos momentos, y era proteger a nuestra hija._

_Edward iba a estar bien, seguramente era Tanya con la cual conversaba mucho, o tal vez solo un animal._

**Las quiero!!! capo como siempre dedicado a ustedes! beshos!**


	11. Hablemos de

_Alo!!! otra vez aqui saludando con un nuevo cap de Cenit, siiiii!!! para las que se acuerdany ya lo leyeron es el ultimo antes de la actualizacion con la que me he tardado tanto!!! asi que la proxima semana, CAP INEDITOOO!!! jejejejeje, ammm... pss este no es inedito, pero me gusto, ya veran jejejeje..._

_Beshos!!! disfrutenlo!!!_

_Sip, Crepusculo es mio!!! muajajajaja, a.. no... :( bueno solo Edward es mio, jejejeje, y Emmett, y Jacob, Carlisle... PAul... ommm, jejejeje Team Suiza!!!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 "HABLEMOS DE…".**

- ¿Bella, esta dormida Nessie? -

- Son las 4 de la madrugada, Edward, por supuesto que esta dormida -

- ¿Donde están los demás? -

- Esme se fue de caza con Emmett, Carmen y Jasper -

- ¿Jacob y Garret están con ustedes? -

- Jacob esta dormido, y Garret esta paseándose en el jardín -

- Entonces estas sola ¿nadie puede escucharte? -

- Bueno, si hablo bajito no, estoy en el techo. -

- Activa la video llamada, por favor -

Apreté el botón y puse el teléfono frente a mí, bendije a Alice unas tres mil veces antes de que el perfecto rostro de Edward apareciera en mi pantalla.

Nos contemplamos sin habla, como todas las noches, admirándonos mutuamente embelesados, ahora no nos hacia falta hablar, pues era de alguna manera volver a estar juntos, aunque solo fuera por medio de una pequeña pantalla de celular.

Vi que Edward tenia a sus espaldas árboles, muchos de esos verdes árboles frondosos que solo se podían ver en Forks, nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto ese pueblito.

- ¿Donde estas? - le pregunte sonriendo.

- ¿No reconoces el sitio? - me pregunto dedicándome su preciosa sonrisa torcida, la mía se ensancho – Hemos estado aquí cientos de veces – dijo fingiendo misterio con su hermosa ceja perfilada y su seductora voz, sentí un cosquilleo que me dijo que llevaba bastante tiempo de abstinencia.

Mire bien lo poco que veía del lugar, y entonces sonreí como una loca mientras mi voz se acobardaba en mi garganta.

- ¿Estas en nuestro prado? - pregunte, aunque ya sabia la respuesta, así era.

- Me recuerda a ti, me gusta sentirte cerca, y este lugar me ayuda a imaginarlo – algo me pico en el interior, que envidia me daba, el tenia a donde recurrir cuando se sentía solo.

Sin embargo yo era nueva en este lugar, nada me recordaba a el, todo aquí era diferente, gris, este lugar habría sido estupendo para pasar un tiempo todos juntos, y ahora me parecía convertirse día a día en una maldita cárcel.

- Te extraño demasiado – le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

- No te imaginas lo que he sufrido este mes – si, ya había pasado un mes, con sus 30 días, y cada uno con sus 24 horas, sin que nada me diera tregua, no podía olvidar que el tiempo seguiría su curso, y yo tendría que seguirlo en esta martirizante distancia.

- Un mes... - solté con nostalgia, Edward frunció el ceño y después se acerco mas el teléfono.

- Todos los días, a todas las horas, durante todos los minutos no he dejado de pensar en ti – me susurro con la voz escurriendo de dulzura, sentí un temblor añorado en las rodillas.

- ¿Recuerdas que te amo más que a nadie y como nada en el mundo? - pregunte sonriéndole de esa manera que decía que desataba sus instintos animales, incluso me reí bajito.

El se agacho y la imagen tembló un poco, lo sabía, sus instintos no podían resistirse a esa sonrisa.

- En eso no estoy muy seguro – me dijo sonriendo reprobatoriamente, y aun así parecía tan divertido y "alegre" que volví a reírme – en esa lista seguro que no incluiste a Nessie – soltó con una sonrisa.

- Claro, bueno creo que ahí hay un empate – le sonreí sin poder evitar, bueno tal vez podría haberlo evitado, pero no quise hacerlo, esa misma sonrisa que había hecho que quisiera ocultarme su "alegría" - aunque tu puedes darme algo que ella no – le explique mientras veía como la imagen volvía a temblar.

- Bueno, eres una criaturita perfectamente hermosa y muy mañosa, si sigues así voy a ir corriendo hasta allá y nos iremos en medio del bosque a destrozar árboles, además no podrás negar que la abstinencia nos a hecho algo dementes este mes – me dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida.

Me sorprendió que usara esas expresiones conmigo, a decir verdad, era bastante discreto con nuestra vida sexual.

- Creo que el adjetivo demente no se ajusta a lo que me ha pasado últimamente – le dije sin pizca de gracia, solía deprimirme cuando una parte de mi cerebro me hacia recordar lo extraordinariamente maravilloso que era mi esposo en la cama.

- No estés triste mi amor – su suave tono aterciopelado hizo que la parte deprimente de mi cerebro pasara a segundo o tercer plano, como adoraba que su voz acariciara mis sentidos.

- No es eso, es… - en realidad si era eso, ¿Qué podía inventarle? – estoy preocupada – era cierto.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto sentándose en el suelo del bosque enfoco en un segundo la imagen y pude apreciar de manera perfecta su hermoso rostro angelical.

- Bueno, por favor no te burles – espere a que me dijera que no lo haría; no lo hizo, así que me espere sus carcajadas estridentes en cuanto le explicara, así que me trague la bilis, si es que podía aplicar la expresión y espere que solo no me pusiera a gritarle – mañana es el primer día de escuela de Nessie y yo estoy… ansiosa – le dije, me agache esperando escuchar sus carcajadas, pero solo sono un soplido, como si el aire le sobrara y tuviera que expulsarlo.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?, ¿Qué Nessie no este todo el tiempo a tu lado, que vaya a la escuela? – me pregunto escéptico, pero a pesar de eso pude notar que la idea tampoco era del todo de su agrado.

Y sin embargo había entendido lo que sentía a la perfección, me sentía ansiosa por la inevitable lejanía que tendría con mi hija, de la cual no me había separado desde que la vi. Por primera vez.

Sabía que ese momento inevitablemente llegaría, para toda madre, no solo para mí.

Pero era una sensación de desapego que no quería enfrentar, me causaría un dolor físico.

Urgh, me estaba volviendo una madre sobre protectora.

Claro que motivos no me faltaban.

- No es exactamente como dices – lo ataje antes de que siguiera con sus siempre acertados psicoanálisis.

- Yo creo que si – replico sonriendo de manera misteriosa, fruncí el ceño, odiaba ser un libro abierto.

- Pues no – replique con terquedad, el sonrió ampliamente y con burla me dijo.

- Claro que si –

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, ¿valía la pena seguir evadiendo la verdad?

Derrotada me agache para mirar mis pies y asentí.

- Lo sabia – dijo secamente, lo mire extrañada, su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la empatia – yo me siento igual – confeso sin mirarme, o mejor dicho sin mirar la cámara del teléfono.

Me reí bajito, imaginando una situación diferente, o tal vez solo un poco exagerada.

Edward el hermoso milagro del mundo de tan solo 17 años en apariencia, a mi lado, la insignificante vampira de 18, llevando de la mano a su hija de 15 años aparentemente; a su primer día de escuela. Imagine que se abrazaba a mi mientras me pedía que no la dejara sola, como en los comerciales de televisión, solo que en estos lo niños que lloraban aferrados a las enaguas de las comprensivas y cariñosas madres tenían máximo 5 años.

Claramente era una situación nunca antes vista y de lo mas extraña.

- ¿De que te ríes? – me pregunto curioso enarcando sus perfectas cejas.

- Bueno pensaba en la pobre de Nessie – explique sonriendo ante mi ensoñación – pobre de nuestra hija, tiene unos padres sobreprotectores y algo esquizofrénicos – me reí, Edward me siguió con su bella risa musical.

- Lo de esquizofrénicos no lo negare, después de todo nunca dejo de escuchar voces – se burlo de si mismo, yo volví a reírme.

Entonces mis ahora agudos y finos oídos captaron un sonido que no debería estar en esos momentos.

Deje de reírme para concentrarme en ese ruido y detectar que era.

Pasos. Alguien estaba caminando sigilosamente dos pisos abajo; donde estaba la habitación de Nessie.

Me erguí rápidamente y en menos de una fracción de segundo rastree los sonidos que tenían que estar presentes.

En el jardín, Garret seguía caminando de un lado a otro con ese trote grácil que empleaba cuando quería despejarse.

Jacob roncaba en su habitación, como siempre demasiado fuerte para que pasara desapercibido.

Busque la respiración ligera de Nessie en su habitación, pero no la encontré.

- ¿Bella, que pasa? – la voz de Edward sonó tan tensa que me distraje un segundo y mire el teléfono, mi pulgar estaba sobre la cámara, así que lo quite y volví a ponérmelo enfrente; no me había dado cuenta que lo había bajado.

- Escucho pasos, y creo que Nessie no esta en su habitación – explique comenzando a caminar sigilosamente a las escaleras, tenia que corroborar que mi hija estaba bien.

- ¿Quién esta contigo? – me pregunto aun mas tenso.

- Estoy sola, Garret esta en el jardín te lo dije – le explique susurrando muy bajo.

- No vayas – me ordeno nervioso.

- Tengo que ir Edward, tranquilízate – le pedí preocupada, comenzando a acelerar el paso.

El sonido de las pisadas cada vez era mas cuidadoso, quien sea que estuviera caminando estaba conciente que podríamos escucharlo, y claramente esa no era su intención.

- Esta fue una pésima idea, debería estar ahí – dijo tan bajito que me pregunte si se dirigía hacia mi.

Llegue al tercer piso, y aguce todo lo que pude el oído, caminaba por el pasillo, casi podía asegurar que plantaba primero el metatarso y después con sumo cuidado el talón.

Edward carraspeo al teléfono así que lo puse frente a mí.

Tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia un hombro con expresión desconcertada y ansiosa a la vez.

Claro, ipsofacto me preocupe.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurre tan bajito que me pregunte si me había entendido.

- Escucho pasos, alguien viene hacia aquí – me explico irguiéndose y dejando su imagen fuera de mi vista, solo veía parte de su muslo.

Mi corazón se dividió, pero fue fácil tomar la decisión.

Yo tenía una misión que cumplir en esos momentos, y era proteger a nuestra hija.

Edward iba a estar bien, seguramente era Tanya con la cual conversaba mucho, o tal vez solo un animal.

Decidí que no sacaría conclusiones, así que me apresure tratando de ser tan sigilosa como nuestro allanador, y con Edward inusualmente callado al teléfono y seguramente alerta; llegue en un par de segundos al segundo piso, donde estaba el intruso.

Me pegue a la pared para poder ver bien sin ser vista.

Me atragante, era una sombra pequeña y menuda en la puerta de la habitación de Jacob.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza.

Alguien quería hacerle daño a Jake, las gemelas nos habían encontrado, algún extraño tipo de espectro rondaba esta preciosa casa de campo.

Sin embargo solo mis erradas imaginaciones duraron un segundo.

Casi inmediatamente me di cuenta que no se trataba de las gemelas o un espectro; y claramente nadie quería hacerle daño a Jacob, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¡Renesmee!, ¿no deberías estar en la cama?, ¿que haces fuera de la habitación de Jacob? – su rostro me hubiera causado gracia de no ser porque estaba furiosa con el atrevimiento de mi hija.

Sentí como el teléfono vibraba por un sonido lo mire.

Edward lo había dejado caer.

Aquí todo estaba bien, solo eran las locas ideas de Nessie las que la habían impulsado a ir como un intruso a la habitación de Jake. Preferí evitar el pensamiento de porque haría eso.

- Entra en tu cuarto ahora, estoy hablando por teléfono, pero en un segundo hablamos – le ordene fieramente, si, ella estaba bien, y también estaba loca.

Tal vez Edward no.

Ella roja como un tomate corrió hasta su habitación, y antes de que cerrara la puerta yo corrí a velocidad intergaláctica al techo de nuevo.

Puse el teléfono frente a mí con una preocupación casi desquiciante.

- ¿Edward? – le llame pero el teléfono no me respondió, solo veía hierba en la pantalla - ¿Edward? Repetí mas nerviosa, entonces el teléfono se despego del piso.

Solté un suspiro aliviada, pero se me helo la sangre cuando escuche la voz de Edward lejana al teléfono.

- Suelta eso – le recrimino a quien fuera que lo había tomado.

La persona lo dirigió hacia Edward que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados frente al cuerpo como si se resistiera a un interrogatorio en los separos.

Parecía enojado, furioso en realidad.

¿Qué podía hacer si ellas habían llegado por el?, ¿Cómo localizaba a Carlisle, o Alice, Rosalie, cualquiera?, si ellas querían llevárselo nada podría hacer ni yo ni nadie en la finca, pues estaban a unos diez minutos.

Les daríamos el tiempo suficiente para que se lo llevaran.

- ¿Edward? – la voz me tembló de forma apremiante - ¿Qué esta pasando? –

¿Y si les llamaba ya?, tal vez Edward podría resistirse diez minutos, suficiente para que alguien llegara a ayudarlo.

Quise teclear el número, pero estaba ocupando la línea.

¡Maldita tecnología! ¿Cómo se usaban dos líneas a la vez?

Edward, Edward, Edward. Decía una y otra vez en mi interior, solo deseaba que estuviera bien.

Entonces una risa tan estridente como la de un actor perverso en el clímax de la obra más maléfica resonó en la bocina del celular.

Por un segundo el estomago se me retorció incómodamente; y luego mi cerebro me recordó que yo conocía perfectamente esa risa "maléfica".

La imagen se giro sacando de cuadro al molesto Edward para enfocar a una divertida Alice.

- Vengo por tu vampiro esquizofrenicoooo – hizo un tono que pretendía ser espectral, o algo parecido, pero yo fruncí el ceño tremendamente.

- Alice, me has dado un susto de muerte – le recrimine apretando los dientes.

Ella se río con su risa cantarina normal y la imagen se estremeció ligeramente – Menos mal que no puedo matarte del susto – se burlo.

Apreté mas los dientes y entonces escuche la voz de Edward acercándose, - Deja que termine de hablar con Bella, Alice, no lo lograste - Alice lo ignoro completamente sonriéndome sin moverse un solo centímetro.

- ¿Qué no lograste Alice? – le pregunte extrañada, en respuesta frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y su sonrisa se diluyo.

- Bueno tuve una preciosa visión al estilo del Cine Gore – me respondió con voz de reproche.

- No te entiendo – no nada de nada.

- Edward es tan irreflexivo y temperamental – dijo con el ceño fruncido y sin mirarme, supuse que estaba mirando a Edward, este resoplo molesto.

- Dame el teléfono – le ordeno con voz contenida.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?, no entiendo – demande molesta.

- Edward no tomo ni la mitad de bien que tu, que Nessie quisiera entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación de Jake – me explico con burla disimulada, Edward le gruño pero volvió a ignorarlo y no me quito la mirada de encima – vi. como le arrancaba la cabeza a nuestro querido amigo perro – me explico sonriendo despreocupadamente, yo abrí la boca sin darle crédito a sus palabras – bueno solo vi. que Edward furioso desaparecía, supuse que la sangre que corría alrededor del punto ciego era de Jake, no creo que fuera capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a Nessie - y volvió a reírse.

Carraspee con la garganta anegada.

Pobre Nessie, tenía unos padres trastornados.

- Trate de evitar que viera lo que sucedía, parte es culpa tuya, Bella deberías poner mas atención a los sonidos, eres muy aprensiva – me regaño, no le respondí, estaba demasiado sorprendida por la visión de Alice.

- Alice dame el teléfono de una vez – demando Edward con voz furiosa, entonces me pregunte si su furia estaría centrada en Nessie, en Jacob o… en mi.

- Esta bien, esta bien papi celoso, te espero en casa – la imagen se movió, pero Alice se río y volvió a poner el teléfono frente a ella – una cosa mas, cuñadita – me dijo sonriendo de nuevo, como si nada pasara – dile a Nessie que use el vestido rosa que le regale el día que fuimos a Olympia por ropa, ¿de acuerdo?, se vera preciosa en su primer día de clases, deséale suerte de mi parte por favor – asentí incapaz de hablar y ella se río, la imagen volvió a moverse, pero de nuevo Alice río, la imagen se tambaleo y de nuevo Alice apareció en mi pantalla. – se me olvidaba, dile a Jasper que lo amo, lo extraño, lo necesito y sobre todo lo deseo, me siento sola en la enorme cama, ¿se lo dirás? – me pregunto con ojos soñadores.

- Alice, Bella no es una línea caliente, mejor llámale a su celular – la voz de Edward me salvo de aceptar ser la mensajera pervertida.

- De acuerdo, lo haré cuando regrese de cazar, pero Bella dile que lo amo, de acuerdo? – me pidió haciendo un puchero, yo asentí, eso era mas aceptable.

- Ok, te veo en la casa, celostino – Alice soltó una risotada, vi. como la imagen volaba, Alice le había aventado a Edward el teléfono mientras el le siseaba amenazador.

Vi de cerca las palmas de Edward y después con un vertiginoso movimiento su ceñudo rostro lleno la pequeña pantalla.

- Cambia de habitación al perro, mándalo al sótano o al techo, pero que este lo más lejos posible de Nessie – ordeno con tono perentorio, apreté la mandíbula y lo mire enojada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que planeaste hacer?, ¿Vas a arrancarle la cabeza a Jake?, tal vez a Nessie o a mi, ¿no? – le espete molesta el me frunció el ceño mas molesto.

- Se lo merece – respondió secamente.

- ¿Quién?, Edward la que quiso escurrirse a la habitación de Jake fue Nessie, el no hizo nada – le dije con los dientes apretados, la verdad me pareció extraño defender a Jake sobre Nessie, pero era la pura verdad – no te portes como un idiota – le pedí, pero para nada de buena manera, el me bufo.

- ¿Crees que me estoy comportando como un idiota?, - casi me gruño las letras, me encogí un poco aunque la furia estaba haciendo que quisiera comenzarle a gritar – el imbecil de tu amigo podría aprovecharse de la inexperiencia de TU hija – me recrimino con voz gélida, yo ladee la cabeza y un gruñido salio de mi garganta, fue totalmente involuntario.

- MI amigo, no se va a aprovechar de NUESTRA hija, Edward, no lo creas idiota, yo personalmente le arrancaría la cabeza, además no lo haría, la quiere de verdad – le dije apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?, hasta donde recuerdo, el también te quería, y se aprovecho de eso, te obligo a besarlo, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas? – me pregunto con resentimiento.

Apreté el teléfono en mis manos más de la cuenta, furibunda por las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

Y la verdad no estaba de humor para tranquilizar los pensamientos irracionales de Edward.

Vi como el botón del sonido salio disparado hacia el suelo, me importo un pepino.

- Eso es cosa del pasado Edward, Jake nunca sintió por mi el amor que siente por Nessie – le aclare con tono gélido y distante, si que era imbecil – y ahora tengo que encargarme de mis obligaciones de madre, y regañar a quien en verdad tiene la culpa, Nessie me va a escuchar… - pero me interrumpió.

- No seas dura con ella – me pidió mas sosegado, pero ya no quería escucharlo, esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

- Bueno, le diré lo que me de la gana, pues no hay quien me detenga ahora – me burle fríamente, Edward entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se volvió evaluadora.

- ¿Estas muy enojada? – me pregunto.

Que estupida pregunta. – Te pasaste de la raya, Edward Cullen, ahora mismo no me interesa hablar contigo – le respondí enojada y tratando de modular mi voz, no quería que Nessie se enterara de todo esto.

Aleje el teléfono de mi y pulse el botón para desactivar la cámara, me pegue el auricular al oído para sacar un poquito mas de mi enojo, pero el ya estaba hablando.

- Espera Bella… no discúlpame, fui un idiota, me molesta no tenerlas cerca, no pienso con claridad, discúlpame no quise ofenderte – ahora me toco el turno de interrumpir.

- ¿Qué mas da lo que querías hacer o no?, me ofendiste, y de la peor manera, porque tu mas que nadie, talvez mas incluso que el mismo sabes cuanto ama a Nessie, es deplorable y ofensivo que pienses así de el – cuando termine me di cuenta que estaba gritándole al teléfono.

Me tape la boca, ¡que idiota! Seguramente Nessie ya me había escuchado.

Si, pude escuchar como los ronquidos de Jacob se detenían bruscamente, y como Garret comenzaba una carrera para subir a ver que pasaba.

Nessie camino insegura a la puerta de su habitación y con voz aguda, tan aguda que estuve segura que ningún humano la podría entender le sisee a ella. – Tu quédate donde estas, Renesmee – y los pasos se detuvieron.

- Alertaste a todos – me dijo la voz contenida al oído.

- Háblale a Nessie a su celular cuando quieras hablar con ella – le dije apretando los dientes, me sentía sumamente defraudada, y eso por extensión me hacia sentir furiosa.

- Te amo Bella, discúlpame – me susurro bajito, apreté la mandíbula sin responderle.

No podía siempre aceptar tácitamente todo lo que me decía, además de verdad me sentía furiosa.

- Adiós – fue lo único que dije, pulse con una fuerza no debida el botón de colgar y este se hundió en la carcaza.

Mire furiosa al aparato y lo avente al suelo para descargar la furia que sentía, espere el sonido atronador del acrílico quebrándose en pedacitos, pero una mano lo salvo antes de estrellarse con el suelo.

Levante lentamente la cabeza, furiosa más que un toro, y perfore a Garret con la mirada.

- Te arrepentirías, tendrías que ir a comprar otro mañana, después de clases – me dijo a modo de disculpa, con tono conciliador, sin embargo volví a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- No voy a hablar con Edward en mucho rato – le informe decidida, o todo lo decidida que pude interpretar.

- Eso dices ahora, el no va a aguantar mucho tiempo, creo que te sentirías muy culpable si lo obligas a venir – Garret era un manipulador consumado.

- ¿Qué mas da?, ahora tengo que hablar con Nessie – me di la vuelta y el silenciosamente me siguió, lo cual me pareció tan inadecuado que deje de caminar.

- Ve a pasear de nuevo, no te metas – le espete molesta.

Garret me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa que me recordó lo fácil que me resultaba reír cuando estaba con el.

- Vamos, vamos pequeña, no te pongas grosera conmigo, sabes que tengo razón, a pesar de todo el celular te lo regalo Alice y no creo que quisieras ofenderla destrozando su regalo – me mordí el labio para no seguir gritando, demonios tenia toda la maldita razón.

- De acuerdo, discúlpame – le dije sin mirarlo y entonces volví a caminar. Garret volvió a seguirme pude ver de reojo como jugueteaba con el celular, que estaba sonando.

- Es Edward, pero supongo que ya lo sabias – me dijo con tono casual, lo ignore, tanto a el como al teléfono – lo vas a volver loco, pero supongo que también lo sabias – rechine los dientes y el se río bajito.

- Garret… - musite tratando de controlarme, a veces me sacaba de mis casillas.

- No quiero molestarte Bella, - me dijo con sinceridad mientras el celular sonaba mas y mas alto en cada timbre – ahora creo que puedo entenderlos un poco, al parecer Nessie no es una hija modelo, supongo que debe ser difícil ser padres de esa pequeña demonio – río pero sin rastro de mala intención, una sonrisa conservadora se dibujo en mi rostro.

- Es un trabajo agobiante – le respondí, el teléfono dejo de sonar unos segundos, para después sonar con mas insistencia.

- ¿Quieres que le diga que no se preocupe más, que lo vas a perdonar… – me pregunto después miro su reloj y completo – más o menos a las 5 de la tarde cuando lleguen de la escuela? – eso volvió a enfurecerme, no solo era un libro abierto para Edward, Garret tenia tan buen ojo como el.

- No, no voy a perdonarlo en un buen rato – masculle, pero ni siquiera yo lo creí, Garret me emparejo en la marcha, y después se coloco frente a mi, mirándome divertido mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia el tercer piso.

Me sonrió glorioso, y después apretó el botón de responder, tuve el impulso de aventarlo por las escaleras, pero ¿de que serviría?, solo tendríamos a Esme rediseñándolas.

- Hola viejo – saludo pude escuchar la acelerada respiración de Edward y le di toda la razón a Garret, no duraría mucho tiempo molesta – Bella quiere hacerte sufrir un poco, creo, - agrego cuando le gruñí – bueno salve el teléfono antes de que ella lo rompiera y ahora estoy acompañándola al cuarto de Nessie – le explico con una sonrisa que se transparentaba en su tono.

- Bella Te amo, perdóname – me pidió Edward, casi me atraganto, Nessie podría escucharlo.

- Amigo, Bella tiene cara de quererme sacar los ojos, hablamos después, tranquilízate un poco – y colgó sin que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Caminamos en silencio el tramo que sobro para llegar al segundo piso, y entonces el se río de manera suave y cómoda, como si estuviera ebrio.

- Bueno, iré a continuar mi paseo, tal vez le llame a Kate – me miro y su sonrisa se ensancho de manera burlona – te deseo suerte con la pequeñita sonámbula – y con inteligencia corrió para desaparecer en los pisos de abajo.

Me dirigí con paso firme a la habitación de Nessie, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos la puerta de la de Jacob se abrió.

Me indico con su dedo que me acercara, y de mala gana lo hice.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido y su voz mas ronca de lo habitual a causa del repentino despertar.

- Nessie y sus locuras – le explique, no quería decirle todo, se sentiría tan importante y feliz que me pareció necesario mantener un poco la depresión en el ambiente.

- ¿Vas a regañarla? – me pregunto con el rostro y la voz torturados, yo solo asentí a regañadientes, yo tampoco lo disfrutaba – no seas muy dura, por favor – me pidió con voz soñolienta.

- Vete a dormir Jacob, que mañana tenemos escuela – le recordé con media sonrisa el asintió y dio un paso atrás, pero después me agarro del brazo para frenar mi aun no iniciada caminata hacia la habitación de Nessie.

- Una cosa mas, - sus ojos se despertaron alertas con un brillo rojo en ellos, supe inmediatamente que me iba a decir - ¿te peleaste con el imbecil chupasangre de Edward? – me susurro tan bajito que estuve segura que Nessie no lo había escuchado, ni siquiera yo había podido escucharlo bien.

- Si – le respondí deshaciéndome de su mano y comenzando mi camino, el no se empeño en continuar, solo agrego con voz repleta y absoluta de odio.

- Estupido – y cerro la puerta inmediatamente, entonces la puerta de la habitación de Nessie se abrió.

Quería fisgonear, pues apenas la abrió un centímetro y asomo algo la cabeza; cuando se vio descubierta bajo la mirada y sus mejillas ardieron escarlatas.

Me sentía molesta, indudablemente, odiaba tener que lidiar con varias cosas al mismo tiempo, las locuras de Nessie, lo directo y despreocupado de las aseveraciones de Garret, las preguntas absurdas y ciertas de Jake, y la insensatez mas que absurda de las acusaciones de Edward.

Sin embargo sonreí al verla reaccionar así, dijera lo que dijera, pensara lo que pensara, cualquiera no solo ella (mis pensamientos sorprendentemente llegaron hasta Jacob) aun era mi hermosa bebe.

Su comportamiento era el de una niña pequeña, tal vez no una bebe, pero a veces fuera de sus berrinches y sus locuras adolescentes las cuales ni siquiera Edward el único que podía entenderla, me parecía que de verdad reaccionaba como una niña de 4 años.

- Entra, ya sabes que hablaremos largo rato – le dije sin querer amedrentarla con un tono duro, tampoco quería darle la confianza de verme sonreír, así que trate de parecer tranquila pero enojada; me fue bastante difícil.

- Si Mamá – dijo con voz tristona, lo cual me pareció como si estuviera viendo una caricatura, quería hacerme sentir mal, no lo iba a lograr tan fácil.

Abrió la puerta aun sin mirarme y con un gesto tímido me invito a pasar.

Mi hija tenia muchos dones, demasiados para mi gusto algunas veces; pero uno de los que mas agradecía, y obviamente no había hederado de mi era la adaptabilidad.

Sinceramente adoraba entrar en su habitación, era como si al abrir la puerta regresara a la pequeña cabañita que teníamos en Forks, al hermoso pasado que ahora sentía tan distante.

Su habitación era una copia muy fiel pero no exacta de su antigua habitación.

Sus cuadros, porque entre sus dones tenia la habilidad de pintar de una manera tan artística como hermosa; sus fotografías, la mayoría con Edward ella y yo, algunas de Jake, otras tantas de la familia, Charlie Sue y la manada; sus coloridas cobijas, almohadas, la alfombra, a veces sentía que entraba en el mismísimo arco iris, su cuarto decía que era una nena feliz.

Al menos eso quería creer yo.

Entre como siempre admirando el colorido y la luz que emanaba esta habitación particularmente para mi; con paso lento mire cada detalle de ella, y me senté en la orilla de su descendida cama sin poder retirar la mirada de una foto en su tocador.

Edward y yo abrazando a la Nessie que aparentaba unos 11 o 12 años, apenas hacia unos meses, la ultima navidad.

- Siéntate – le pedí sin retirar la mirada de la foto, sentí el peso de su cuerpecito hundir la cama a mi lado, la mire con media sonrisa y la abrace.

Estaba tan tiesa como una viga de acero, claro era sorprendente que después de lo enfadada que había estado me comportara de esa manera.

Estaba extrañamente tranquila y me pregunte si Jasper habría llegado ya de la expedición de caza y estaba dándole una ayudadita a mi temperamento.

Nos separamos y puse la mano en su muslo, mi palidez hizo un contraste hermosísimo en su pijama de colores.

- ¿Me podrias explicar que fue lo que paso? – le pregunte tratando de no impregnar ningún sentimiento, ella carraspeo y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros.

- Me desperté y… - me hecho una hojeada cautelosa, a pesar de que sabia que era necesario hablar con ella y ponerle un alto si era posible, la verdad es que no estaba segura si quería saber las razones que había tenido para ir a altas horas de la madrugada a la habitación de Jake – tenia pesadillas, así que quería hablar con alguien, Jake era el mas cercano – me mentía lo escuche desde el principio, afortunada o desafortunadamente era tan mala mentirosa como yo.

- Podrias haberme llamado, sabes que siempre estoy vigilándote, - corregí, sonaba demasiado… posesivo – estoy siempre que me necesites hija, lo sabes – quería sacarle la verdad… no se porque.

- Lo se – dijo mas para si misma pero me sonó como si tratara de convencerse – no te gustaría saber lo que estaba soñando – dejo escapar bajito, supe que ese era el meollo del asunto.

- Tal vez no, ponme a prueba – le rete con media sonrisa, ella bajo la cabeza de nuevo y volvió a carraspear, tal vez tenia razón con eso de que no me gustaría.

Sus mejillas súbitamente encendidas me hicieron pensar que ella tenía razón.

- Esta bien, - acepto con tono cantarín – soñaba con,… bueno no era exactamente una pesadilla, quiero decir, me asusto, pero no era feo – se removió incomoda en el colchón y le pase el brazo por el hombro tratándola de reconfortar.

- Te escucho, continua – la anime con voz cautelosa, y estuve segura que ella lo noto.

- Ok, … Mamá esto no te va a agradar – me advirtió cautelosamente asentí con la cabeza, después de todo yo era la que tendría que lidiar con eso – soñaba como siempre con cosas coloridas, paisajes irreales y hermosos, iba corriendo por un senderito luminoso que estaba cruzando una pradera llena de flores –

Era inevitable no imaginarme todo lo que me decía, estaba todo tan bello, aun así me evite el trabajo de poner en marcha mi imaginación, estaba tocando a Nessie así que podía ver esa imagen que me describía como si estuviera ante mis ojos.

- Era extraño, el lugar era hermoso, apacible, acogedor; pero yo sentía mucho miedo, corría por miedo como si alguien o algo me persiguiera, como si alguien estuviera buscándome – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, tal vez los sueños de Nessie trataban de decirle la verdad, pues si, alguien estaba buscándola – entonces deje de correr, ya no me sentía sola, me sentía protegida… - dejo la frase en el aire, hizo algo mejor, mostrármela.

El colorido era un mas vivido, y al final del sendero; brillando en millones de facetas diamantinas como piedras preciosas, estábamos abrazados Edward y yo, esperándola expectantes y sonrientes.

La imagen era calida, preciosa, llena de amor y un colorido realzado por tanta luminosidad, era sencillamente hermoso.

Se me encogió el estomago, era algo que anhelaba tanto.

- Pero… - soltó y entonces ante mis ojos ya deslumbrados el lugar se ilumino aun más, Edward y yo desaparecimos de su vista, devorados por la luz, fuimos reemplazados por una descomunal imagen.

Lo conocía tanto como ella, Jacob le sonreía con los brazos extendidos separándola.

Obviamente ella se arrojo a sus brazos y se abrazo a el como si fuera lo único que necesitara en la vida, la imagen me resulto preciosa al principio, me traía de vuelta algunos recuerdos humanos nebulosos.

Entonces aparecimos Edward y yo, como sombras espectrales el lugar se oscureció como si un eclipse estuviera dándose en ese momento, Nessie se pego mas a Jake, y entonces… una sombra oscura pero tan sólida que parecía acero los separo, enviando a Nessie a los brazos de Edward que la tomo aprisionándola en sus brazos de hierro, Jake cayo a mis pies y le sonreí tan fríamente que sentí miedo de esa imagen.

La sombra de acero nos devoro a Jake y a mi, Edward libero a su prisionera y la sombra lo tomo también a el.

Nessie se quedo sola en ese lugar oscuro y frió.

- Cariño… - solté compungida, me dolía tanto ese sentimiento de abandono.

La abrace más fuerte rodeando su cintura con mis brazos,

- Mamá, eso no es todo – sentí como el calor subía y bajaba por su cuerpo repentinamente tieso.

Me acaricio el rostro y varios flashasos de imágenes incomprensibles pasaron ante mis ojos.

- Dime cariño… - no estaba segura de querer escucharla, pero al fin y al cabo era mi hija, tenia que hacer el papel de madre, disfrutaba de ella tanto que a veces tenia que hacerme sufrir no?.

Nessie se alejo de mí un poco lo cual me sorprendió, sin atreverse a mirarme con voz queda y apenada me dijo: - Bien dicho Mamá, te lo diré - ¿eso quería decir que no iba a mostrarmelo?

Se retorció las manos, si, no iba a mostrármelo.

Se estiro un poco y me mostró que su sueño aun no había terminado.

La oscuridad desapareció, y Jake volvió a aparecer detrás de Nessie tomándola de la cintura cariñosamente, mucho mas que cariñosamente.

Acerco la boca a su cuello y trazo un camino de besos hasta su lóbulo, ella se acerco a el aforrándose a su costado con desesperación, casi podía sentir el calor absurdo que emanaban sus cuerpos…

Nessie quito su mano de mi cuerpo, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que estaba rígida como el acero.

No supe que decir, no había nada en mi mente que no fuera "Oh Dios Mío, oh Dios mío…".

- Creo que entiendes que fue lo que siguió de mi sueño Mami – me dijo apenada, peor que apenada, cada palabra salía cada vez mas baja, y su sonrojo era creciente e inverosímil.

Aun así mi "Oh Dios mío" no se callaba.

- Tenia que decírselo a alguien y creo que el mas apropiado era Jake - ¿Note…deseo en su voz?

Mi estupefacción no me dejo articular palabra, era como si me hubieran arrancado la lengua y hubieran puesto en el estereo a todo volumen una película XXX. Lo único que podía pensar era en sexo, sexo y más sexo, y también a mi pequeña hija desnuda frente a un semihumano gigante.

Apreté los dientes con furia, no era que no me lo hubiera esperado, pero carajo! Mi nena tenia 4 años! Solo 4 años! Jake ya sobrepasaba las dos décadas, por más que quisiera ser comprensiva no podía, nada mas no podía.

- Pensé en decirle a Jake todo, me he estado callando tanto tiempo, creí que era lo mejor – Nessie se callo para esperar que le dijera algo, pero lo único que tenia en la cabeza era cosas como "Que locuras estas diciendo mocosa", "Jake te cuadruplica la edad, o algo parecido; ¡es un degenerado!", "¿Que tan urgida estas por cariño?" "¡Déjate ahí!" pero ninguna venia al caso y seguramente provocaría una pelea que no quería tener.

- Mami, te dije que me asusto, nunca había pensado en… sexo, ¿Qué les atrae tanto de restregarse el uno al otro?, pero es que cuando soñé eso, bueno… pensé que era la cosa mas hermosa, amarse tan profundamente que… quieras restregarte – dijo insegura, sin saber porque solté una risita baja.

- Es la cosa mas hermosa – asevere con seguridad, quise arrancarme la lengua, no quería empujarla al… deseo.

- Según mis sueños,… así es – se rió bajito, así por fin ante su despreocupada reacción, mi genio exploto.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo?! – exclame bajito pero totalmente enloquecida.

Nessie se separo medio metro de mi asustada por mí contenido tono de furia, ¿Cómo Edward no estaba aquí para darme una mano? Al parecer la época de adolescente de nuestra hija estaba floreciendo en todo su esplendor, las hormonas mutantes estaban locamente acaloradas.

Por otro lado, mejor que no estuviera aquí, seguramente los pensamientos de Nessie harían que Edward quisiera arrancarse la cabeza, al menos después de arrancársela a Jacob.

- Te dije que no te iba a gustar – susurro bajito totalmente herida, el remordimiento se rió a carcajadas de mí, pero mis oídos estaban ocupados intentando no despegarse de mi cráneo y salir corriendo.

- ¿Gustarme?, Nessie, ¿te das cuenta que lo que quieres decirme es que quieres acostarte con Jacob Black? – le espete contenido los gritos, sabia que Jacob podría escucharnos.

- Solo te cuento lo que soñé, tu preguntaste – dijo inocentemente sin poder ocultar la picardía que ardía en su interior, mi razón estaba quedando sepultada bajo toneladas de horror.

- ¿Me cuentas tus… sueños humedos con mi mejor amigo? – pregunte entrecortadamente.

Nessie se encogió, había sido una mala elección de palabras, malísima.

La niña se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta aprovechando que yo estaba tan horrorizada que no podía moverme un centímetro. Su rostro estaba desolado como cuando la había abofeteado, y entonces el remordimiento me pego una bofetada a mí.

- Creí que podía confiar en ti… - dejo escapar con una mano en el picaporte.

- Puedes hacerlo – salte de la cama confundida ¿Cómo lograba hacerme sentir mal por esto? – soy tu mama, puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea – aunque quisiera que no fuera esto me dije a mi misma.

Nessie soltó una risa amargada y me miro con desden. – Al parecer no eres lo suficientemente madura para aceptar que no solo tu tienes necesidades… físicas – titubeo claro, pues en un mundo retorcido a su colorido ver ella tenia razón.

- Cariño, no… - ¿Qué podía decirle?, esta bien lo acepto ¿quieres un condón?, puedo cuidar la puerta para que nadie los moleste… - ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? – le pregunte airada, era como una platica que había tenido con Charlie hace tiempo, un recuerdo nebuloso pero presente; gracias a las constantes bromas de Edward.

- Solo esperaba, un poco mas de hempatia, como siempre – soltó, su cara sonrojada, y mi recuerdo nebuloso me hizo poner las cosas en una perspectiva diferente, una perspectiva de madre.

Que horror.

- Bueno, si quieres hempatia, pues bien – dije con media sonrisa, ella me había hecho sufrir, y veía que era divertido para mi adolescente hija ahora precoz, pues podría divertirme yo también no?

Nessie me miro sorprendida por el repentino cambio, y frunció el entrecejo.

- Siéntate tenemos que hablar – le dije tomando de nuevo mi sitio en la cama, renuente ella se paro frente a mi, sin tomar asiento, era tan testaruda como yo.

- No vas a persuadirme de que lo que quiero hacer con Jacob sea malo – me soltó con enojo, yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- Primero que nada, todavía falta que convenzas a Jacob – que no será muy complicado, pero es algo que ella no sabia – sin embargo, no, no quiero persuadirte de que sea malo, todo lo contrario – sonreí mas al ver su cara de confusión.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Pues eso,… el… sexo… - ¿esas palabras habían salido de mi boca frente a mi hija? – el sexo es la forma mas común y exclusiva de cariño, entiendo que quieras entregarte a Jacob, pero ya que no puedo persuadirte para que no lo hagas a pesar de que es una locura, tengo que advertirte algunas cosas sobre eso – esto iba a ser interesante.

- ¿Qué me vas a advertir, que Jacob es terrible en la cama? No puedes saberlo – sentí un nudo en el pecho, afortunadamente nunca había llegado a enterarme, si Nessie supiera la historia que había detrás de la gran amistad de su madre y su enamorado ardiente, no se que haría.

- Es algo mucho mas… general – si, esas palabras estaban bien – si estas tan decidida de seducir a Jacob o a cualquiera tienes que entender y contemplar que para todo tipo de acciones y mucho mas de este tipo, siempre hay una consecuencia – torció el gesto, ya estaba entendiendo.

Me reí bajito, esto iba a ser bueno, mejor que una persuasión maternal.

- La prueba de las consecuencias soy yo, no es cierto mami? – preguntó con tono sarcástico, me volví a reír.

- Efectivamente – trague y sonreí aun mas – hay dos formas principales de tener este tipo de… relaciones – su rostro se volvió pálido, y casi me carcajee.

- ¿Me vas a dar consejos sobre como hacerlo? – me pregunto atónita.

- No, para nada, no soy una pederasta como lo será Jacob – bromee y su rostro me dijo que las broma todavía no iban. Aunque la mía estaba siendo extraordinaria, y egoísta, claro, ella me estaba sacando de mis casillas y lo sabia, asi que yo haría lo mismo.

- Las relaciones se dividen en Sexo, como el sexo casual que se puede tener con un tipo que acabas de conocer, y este tipo de relaciones son vacías y casi siempre traen muchas mas consecuencias que las otras – hice una pausa para ver su rostro atónito, pero aun así seguía, pues aunque estaba disfrutando dándole un escarmiento, esta de muchas maneras era mi obligación como madre – las otras son como las que tu papi y yo teníamos, solo y únicamente por amor, para llegar a nuestro punto máximo de comunión, compenetrándonos de la única manera que puede demostrar el amor que nos tenemos… teníamos – corregí, claro no podía decirle cuanto extrañaba el desnudo y perfecto cuerpo de Edward, su brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y sus labios saboreando mi piel… concéntrate Bella – a esto se le llama de la manera mas acertada hacer el amor –

- Mama, extraño a papa demasiado, pero preferiría no imaginarlo desnudo contigo sobre el, he tenido demasiado material auditivo para alimentar mi frágil imaginación – reclamo con media sonrisa, me reí con ella y la jale para que se sentara a mi lado.

- Vamos cariño, que no esto es normal?, además no me digas que además de ser una preciosa niña de 4 años queriendo hacer el amor, ¿eres una incesta?, no imagines a tu papa desnudo – bromee, ella se rió mas fuerte.

No mamá es algo de lo poco normal que tengo, no soy incesta, pero gracias por repetir la imagen de mi padre desnudo – se mordió el labio justo como yo lo hacia, me sorprendió cuanto podía llegar a imaginar.

- Esta bien, entonces sigamos – dije dejando de sonreír – hacer el amor también trae consecuencias, por ejemplo tu – me sonrió cuando le acaricie la mejilla cariñosamente – ahí consecuencias extraordinarias, de nuevo como tu, y consecuencias malas, como… embarazos no deseados … o … enfermedades horribles… -

- ¡Mamá! – me grito horrorizada - ¿Estas insinuando que Jacob tiene garrapatas o algo así? – me reí de nuevo, la mente de Nessie aunque acelerada trabajaba de modo primitivo.

- Bueno, tal vez no garrapatas, pero espermas si – le aclare con tono contenido, ella se puso pálida y abrió la boca como si se hubiera roto el resorte que la sostenía – no estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, solo quiero que te protejas – dije y ella siguió blanca y atónita así que agregue – hay varias maneras de protegerse, la mejor es el condón, pero claro no es infalible, el único método infalible es la abstinencia – me reí ante su cara de confusión.

Después de todo; ella estaba pensando en garrapatas de perro, tal vez la abstinencia le parecería la mejor opción, por lo tanto misión cumplida.

El rojo escarlata intenso trepo por sus mejillas hasta encender todo su rostro.

- ¿En que piensas? – le pregunte algo confundida.

- Es que creo que tienes razón, la abstinencia es lo mejor pero… - se sonrojo aun mas ¿Eso era posible? – es que no puedo evitar imaginármelo… - ¡¿QUE?!.

Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió con un crujido a causa de la rapidez.

Por ella entraron Jasper y Emmett, el primero me miraba con una mezcla de reprobación y misericordia lo cual me desconcertó, el segundo sin embargo estaba que no cabía en si de gozo.

- Bella, ¿Por qué no dejas dormir a Nessie? – me pregunto con tono cortante Jasper, yo lo mire confundida, e inmediatamente mi parte fatalista salto a la superficie.

Tal vez algo malo había pasado.

- Claro, creo que será lo mejor – dije quedamente, Nessie aun sonrojada y pensativa o tal vez imaginativa asintió y con una movimiento rápido se metió debajo de las cobijas.

- Me despertare bien para ir a la escuela, gracias Mami – y se tapo la cabeza con la sabanas aun con el rostro ardiente.

Jasper me hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera, mientras Emmett se tapaba la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el piso de abajo, Esme y Carmen estaban en la cocina hablando en voz baja, me miraron de soslayo con expresiones sorprendidas.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunte sentándome en el sillón y cruzándome de brazos como una niña enfurruñada, Emmett soltó una carcajada estridente y después se callo porque Jasper le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Podrias controlarte mejor – me regaño Jasper, lo mire sin comprender.

- ¿Perdón? –

- Entendemos que extrañes a Edward, lo entendemos perfectamente pues nosotros también extrañamos a Alice, Rose y seguramente Esme, Carmen y Garret extrañan a sus parejas – ¿que estaba diciendo? – pero tratamos de no demostrarlo, tu deberías de ser la mas centrada, tienes una hija a tu total responsabilidad, Bella –

- No te estoy entendiendo – le dije algo enojada su tono de reproche no me gustaba nada, porque sobre todo no sabia de que me estaba acusando.

- Cuando llegamos lo único que podía sentir era la excitación en la habitación de Nessie, supongo que falto poco para que le describieras a Nessie algunas posiciones, deberías controlar tus deseos carnales frente a mi sobrina Bella – me reprendió duramente.

Casi me pongo a gritar, claro que no había sido yo, Edward había estado en mi mente desnudo, pero no lo suficiente para que el cuarto se llenara de pasión y excitación.

Así que solo había otra opción.

La intensa excitación no provenía de mi, si no de quien me acompañaba.

Fantástico.

- Demasiada información – solté entre diente levantándome de un salto, no iba a aclararles que yo no era un Boiler apunto de explotar, se tragarían a Nessie con todo y ropa.

Garret entro en ese momento con teléfono en mano y sonriendo socarronamente.

- El señor, "Garret quiero hablar con Bella, dile que me disculpe" esta a la línea, señora Cullen, va a hablar con el, o será hasta mañana a las 5? – me pregunto con gesto condescendiente.

La furia salto casi inmediatamente pero Jasper actuó hábilmente.

Tome el teléfono de la mano de Garret y me dirigí con el pisándome los talones hacia el jardín.

- ¿Edward? – pregunte poniéndome el auricular al oído, un suspiro aliviado traspaso mi alma.

Ansiaba tanto sus labios, su pecho desnudo agitándose mientras reía, sus sonrisa, sus perfectas y torneadas piernas…

- ¡Bella, tranquilízate un poco! – exclamo Jasper desde adentro y rechine los dientes.

- ¿Ya me perdonaste? – pregunto su aterciopelada voz, yo reí

- Algo así, pero ahora creo que a sido una noche intensa, ¿te parece si hablamos mañana? Quiero ir a cazar – le explique sonriendo a pesar de que lo no me veía.

- Por supuesto cariño, cuídate mucho, ¿vas a ir sola? – escuche la preocupación y la sonrisa en su tono.

- Iré con ella - ¿alguien en esta casa de locos había escuchado el termino intimidad? Garret me arranco el teléfono de las manos y se lo puso en la oreja. – La cuidare bien te lo juro, solo te pido que cuides a Kate – pidió Garret con voz monótona, Edward rió.

- Por supuesto, Bella te amo – exclamo divertido.

- Yo también – dije casi lanzándome al teléfono, esa era la peor imitación de la extraordinaria perfección y anatomía de mi esposo.

- ¡BELLA! – Jasper estaba muy irritable últimamente, tal vez le hacia falta una noche en la cama a lado de Alice - ¡BELLA TRANQUILIZATE DE UNA VEZ! –

- Te amo Edward -. Susurre bajito y entonces colgué.

Vaya que había sido una noche larga, cuantas cosas que no esperaba habían pasado y todas alrededor de mi Bebe.

- ¿Cómo te fue con la pequeña sonámbula? – me pregunto Garret con su hermosa sonrisa.

- Bueno sobreviví y ella también así que ya es ganancia – le respondí torciendo el gesto.

Me examino el rostro y frunció el cejo.

- Si creo que deberíamos ir ya a cazar, te hace algo de falta – me dijo con tono meloso, sonreí – Iremos a cazar! – exclamo y entonces me quito el teléfono y se lo guardo en la bolsa de la chaqueta.

- Vamos preciosa, yo te cuidare, y nos divertiremos cazando osos – me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a velocidad vampiro hacia los bosques.

Mi mente se divido en miles de partes.

Nessie y su precoz cambio hormonal.

Esme y Carmen con sus mochas miradas.

Emmett evitando carcajearse.

Jasper enojado por mi actitud desinteresada hacia Nessie por mi excitación.

Edward al teléfono diciéndome cuanto me amaba.

Y una parte de mi cerebro también identifico las "mariposas en el estomago" cuando repare en la mano de Garret rodeando y protegiendo la mía.

* * *

_Listo!!! hay esta el cap 10, espero les haya gustado, no dejare adelantos del proximo porque... jejeje soy mala!! muajaja, ok, no no tanto, pero si para dejar la curiosidad._

_Grax por sus comentarios, sus alertas, y todo!! a las que lo imprimen para leerlo en la escuela!! jejej Grax Nat, y a las que me molestan para que escriba ya! ejejejeje._

_Como siempre, ahora y antes este cap va dedicado a todos los que lo siguen, y a mi Familia Disfuncional!!_

_Beshos!! cuidense!!!_


	12. Hormonas

Alo!!!! Hoy estoy muy feliz de publicar el NUEVO!!! capitulo de cenit, porque, jejej tardo mucho yiempo en salir de mi mentecilla, pero ya salio! y ahora, espero que las personas que lo leian lo retomen jejeje mi promesa esta cumplida, continue el fic!

Este cap es mas corto quye los anteriores jejeje tal vez me podien con el final, pero espero que les guste!!

Disfrutenlo!.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11 "HORMONAS".**

Una ardilla que esta trepada en una rama comiendo lo que al parecer era una naranja; las hojas de los arboles cayendo por la fuerza del aire; las rayas blancas de la carretera pasando a alta velocidad.

Comenzaba a memorizar algunos pequeños detalles de mi trayecto diario de regreso de la escuela.

Llevaba un mes de clases, a decir verdad al principio no esta tan reacia a la idea, pero fue pasando el tiempo, odiaba que mi vida se hubiera vuelto tan rutinaria; pero eso no era lo peor de la situación.

Tenía demasiado sin ver a Papá, cada día me levantaba con la esperanza de encontrarlo en algún punto de la casa esperando para cargarme y hacerme cosquillas dándome los buenos días.

A pesar de que hablaba con el diario y unas diez veces, nada se comparaba a poder verlo y tocarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Pero, para sorpresa mía, eso no era lo peor.

Mamá estaba a punto de volverme loca, conforme fue transcurriendo este último mes se había comportado de una manera que no le conocía, era cada día más sobre protectora, me daba órdenes absurdas, y eso además de ser raro era inédito, mama siempre me pedía mi opinión, no me ordenaba, estaba convirtiéndose en una madre tirana y autoritaria. Además de muy aburrida.

Algo me había robado a mi mejor amiga.

El auto venia en completo silencio, solo veníamos ella y yo, obviamente ella conducía, no me dejaría tocar el volante hasta que cumpliera 300.

Hoy de hecho me sentía irritable, sonreí ante la palabra; era obvio que estuviera irritable, estaba en mi periodo, sip, mi periodo menstrual, la parte humana en mi me torturaba con cosas de mujeres humanas, afortunadamente mi periodo solo duraba dos días a lo mucho, a veces incluso solo horas, pero mis hormonas se volvían un poco hoscas.

Supongo que por eso, el silencio y el ceño fruncido de mamá estaban haciendo que rechinaran los dientes.

Sin comentario alguno, entramos en la casa y cuando iba dispuesta a entrar en mi habitación para ver un rato la televisión o navegar en internet, mama me llamo con tono autoritario.

- Nessie, ven aquí – ujjj.

- ¿Si,... Bella? – estaba ensayando, ya se me había salido decirle varias veces mama en la escuela.

- Hagamos la tarea de matemáticas – dijo sentándose en el piso de la sala frente a la mesita de centro.

- Pero… - quise reclamar pero me miro tratando de matarme o bueno eso era lo único que se podría interpretar.

Sin rechistar mas avance hasta colocarme frente a ella, saque mis libros mi lapicero y comencé; era en automático, esto casi me lo sabía de memoria.

Divague durante un rato, una pequeña parte de mi cabeza estaba volando en recuerdos de Forks, otra estaba resolviendo la tarea; y una parte más, estaba lejos de aquí, admirando la silueta de un hombre lobo desnudo…

¡Oh por dios!, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, malditas hormonas…

Aparte o trate de apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Arcoíris luminosos.

Jake sin camisa.

Ardillas con naranjas.

Jake doblando sus brazos para resaltar su enorme bíceps.

El auto de papá con su aroma por todos lados.

Jake sin pantalón y con un pequeño bóxer.

Ujjj, me estaba pasando de la raya.

- Mamá, estoy harta de hacer ejercicios, sabes perfectamente que me sé estas formulas de memoria, tú misma me las enseñaste – musite con los dientes apretados, llevábamos sentadas en el piso de la sala… ¿Qué?, unos 40 minutos?, bueno da igual que fueran 5 o 40, el caso es que estaba harta de estar como calculadora resolviendo ecuaciones estúpidas.

- Lo sé, pero es tu tarea, no te graduaras del bachillerato si no haces tarea – me contesto mamá con un tono de los mas displicente, del que usaba conmigo cada que se quería comportar como Mary Poppins. Uj, su estúpido chantaje también me había colmado la paciencia.

- Y que más da que no me gradúe del bachillerato?, ese estúpido papel no me sirve de nada mamá, la mayoría de mis compañeros son unos idiotas, y peor aún, a ellos que si les servirá ese estúpido papel tampoco les interesa – exclame molesta botando el lapicero con el que escribía.

Mamá siguió con la vista la trayectoria del lapicero sin despegar su mano del lapicero que ella misma sostenía contra su tarea.

Se quedo completamente quieta, cuando el lapicero lo hizo, sin hacer siquiera un pestañeo, vaya, me había metido en problemas.

- Recoge eso – me dijo con voz de piedra sin siquiera mirarme, eso me molesto, se supone que ella me había educado para ser una persona con modales, educada, refinada, y bla bla bla, y ella a la hora de emplearlos conmigo sencillamente se le olvidaban.

- Que modales – masculle mientras me levantaba para recuperar mi instrumento de tortura, Mamá me siguió con la vista sin decir nada, ni mover más que los duros ojos que me dedicaba.

No me dijo nada, así que regrese a mi lugar, dispuesta a cerrar el estúpido libro de algebra que había acabado con mi paciencia el día de hoy y días anteriores.

Lo cerré de golpe, y metí el lapicero en la mochila con un aventón, el libro lo tome para sacar mi frustración refundiéndolo en algún rincón de mi librero.

Pero mamá no tenía los mismos planes.

- ¿Que estás haciendo? – me pregunto en un tono que de nuevo olvidaba los modales que me había enseñado.

- Recogiendo mis cosas, hice suficientes ejercicios para que ese estúpido humano que nos obliga a decirle profesor se sorprenda, así que ahora quiero hacer otra cosa – si ella no era cortes conmigo porque yo con ella sí?.

- ¿Y a quien le pediste permiso para eso? – su voz sonó burlona lo cual me enojo mucho mas.

- No tengo porque pedir permiso para nada, soy autosuficiente – le respondí mordaz, sabiendo perfectamente que era provocarla, pero, mmm… no me importo.

- Autosuficiente – repitió sin sentimiento

- Si – le afirme segura.

- Ya veo, - se levanto cerrando delicadamente su libro y metiendo la puntilla de su lapicero – me podrías explicar porque eres autosuficiente? – eso era una burla no?

- Porque… lo soy – dije aun más segura, no la iba a dejar ganar esta discusión, ya me había ganado demasiadas.

- Vaya, que buenos puntos me das – dijo ella girando los ojos y tomando su libro en sus brazos casi de manera amorosa, torcí el gesto.

- Bueno mamá si quieres saberlo, soy autosuficiente por varias razones – en serio iba a decir eso?, no sería capaz – una, porque puedo lavarme yo sola los dientes – no podía decírselo, pero su mueca burlona me incitaba – dos, porque puedo prepararme sola mi desayuno, sin cazar nada y sin quemar la cocina – soltó un bufido burlón, bueno ella lo había provocado – y tres la más importante, he sobrevivido perfectamente dos meses sin un padre, que claro me fue arrebatado por un capricho de mi madre, así que sí, soy autosuficiente. – declare henchida de orgullo por mi asombrosa deducción.

Ella se quedo petrificada como esperaba, su respiración se corto de tajo y su mirada se vació como una cubeta con agua, sentí algo de culpa, pero estaba harta de la nueva madre que me habían impuesto, esa mujer cerrada, rencorosa, mandona, ajj me exasperaba tanto.

Se quedo quieta varios minutos, la mire algo preocupada, me había pasado lo sabía, pero ella igual, así que la culpa se esfumaba por momentos.

- Eso crees? – me pregunto al fin sin despegar su vacía mirada de la nada.

- Claro, esas son suficientes razones – le asegure casi sonriendo, me pude percatar que teníamos público, Abuelita Esme estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirando a mamá preocupada, Tío Jasper tenía las manos sobre los hombros de la abuelita de manera reconfortante; Carmen se tapaba la boca con horror y sorpresa mezclados de una manera que me hizo sentir una cucaracha, y por ultimo Garrett estaba en una posición que parecía quería acercarse a, dos opciones, parar mi bocota y por lo tanto la pelea, o bien, reconfortar a mi mamá.

De hecho la segunda era más factible siguiendo la lógica del último mes, pero con una mueca de desagrado y advertencia, Garrett desistió de llevar a cabo cualquier plan.

- Reneesme, discúlpate con tu mamá – me dijo con voz estrangulada la abuelita, su voz parecía la de una venerable ancianita de verdad, podría haber reído, pero empeoraría las cosas.

- No, yo tengo razón, y ella lo sabe – declare en tono duro, no iba a ceder, por más que lo intentaran.

- ¿Crees que fue por un capricho mío que tu papá y yo nos separamos? – pregunto Mamá con un nuevo tono, pero no identifique de que sentimiento estaba impregnado, aun así estuve segura que no era un sentimiento agradable.

- Es más que obvio, y mamá, no solo alejaste a Papá, sino a Tía Alice, Tía Rosalie, Kate, Eleazar, al abuelito, a todos ellos de sus compañeros, solo porque decidiste que necesitabas tiempo – escupí con la mayor saña posible, de ser sincera, no sé porque estaba siendo tan cruel, me sentía furiosa por las acciones de Mamá, pero estaba consciente que era una de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo, sin embargo, hoy quería hacerla entender que era una egoísta.

- ¡Reneesme! – exclamo con voz ahogada la abuelita.

Escuche un gruñido y me atreví a dar la vuelta para ver de quien provenía, una persona más se había unido al publico de mi sádica reprimenda.

Casi se me sale el corazón de su lugar, Jacob me perforaba con una mirada que nunca me había dirigido, que no conocía dirigida hacia mí, sus profundos ojos negros parecían ser cubierto por una extraña sustancia ardiente y opaca a la vez, la sangre se me espeso de puro desconcierto.

Mamá se recargo con una mano en la pared, y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros sin ser capaz de negarme lo que había dicho.

La sombra que se dibujo en los ojos de Jake al escuchar el sollozo sin lagrimas de Mamá, me pareció aun peor, ese semblante causo algo que nunca pensé me transmitiría Jake. Miedo.

- Reneesme retráctate, por favor – me pidió Jake de manera condescendiente.

Me congele por un momento, estaba tratándome como una niña tonta, yo era perfectamente consciente de que me había pasado de la raya, como era perfectamente consciente que él quería manipularme para pedirle perdón a su mejor amiga; y también, era perfectamente consciente, de que no lo iba a lograr.

- No voy a hacerlo – no, no y no.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que con lo que le dijiste a tu mamá la lastimaste? – Tío Jasper casi nunca se metía en discusiones, no es que hubiéramos tenido muchas, y además el tono que uso, me acobardo un poco, bueno, un mucho.

- No Jasper, deja que Reneesme diga lo que piensa – lo paro mi mamá, pero ya no tenía nada más que decir, no se me ocurría nada bueno.

- Bella, no le hagas caso, es solo una niña – trato de disuadirla Jake, pero eso me saco de mis casillas.

- ¿Solo una niña? – repetí con la voz atascada en la garganta, ¿solo una niña?, eso es lo que era para todos aquí, solo una niña.

En un ataque de la furia que me invadió al instante de darme cuenta de mi revelación, avente el libro contra la pared, este se deshojo como si fuera una flor, y cayó al piso.

- ¡¿Eso es lo que soy para todos ustedes no?!, solo una estúpida niñita que no tiene la capacidad de decidir, solo soy su juguete! – grite furiosa, yo tenía la capacidad de decidir, de hablar de omitir juicios, eso se lo tenían que meter en la cabeza – Odio que me vean como una frágil criatura a la cual proteger, ¡no necesito su protección!, tampoco su lastima ni sus falsos consejos, ¡nada! – todos se tensaros como si hubiera hecho una gran revelación, ¿Qué no lo sabían? Era la única que lo notaba.

Me envare furibunda en mi sitio, apretando los puños hasta que sentí dolor en los nudillos, Jake hizo amago de acercarse, pero mis instintos vampíricos salieron por primera vez en mi vida, y un siseo amenazante salió de mis labios.

Jacob me miro atónito, igual que todos, como si no entendieran mi reacción, pero estaba tan furiosa que no me importo nada. ¡Yo tenía razón!

- Nessie, tranquilízate, yo no quise… -

- No importa lo que no quisiste – interrumpí a Jacob con una voz ronca que nunca me había escuchado – Soy autosuficiente, ya no soy una bebe, y soy tan capaz de tomar mis decisiones como ustedes, ¡dejen de sobreprotegerme! – patee el sillón que salió volando contra la misma pared con la que se había estrellado el libro.

Mamá me miro desencajada y se adelanto unos pasos hacia mí, otro siseo salió de mi boca, la abuelita Esme emitió un grito ahogado, y Jasper la apretó mas para no dejarla avanzar, Carmen negó con la cabeza, y Jacob me miro asustado.

¿Asustado?, ¿ahora me temían?, lo que me faltaba.

- No puedo seguir aquí – sisee tan bajo que de no haber sido vampiros, seguramente no lo hubieran escuchado.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto mamá, bueno tal vez si lo había dicho demasiado bajo… ¿o lo pensé?...

- No quiero seguir aquí – dije más alto.

- Pero esta es tu casa Nessie – me dijo Garrett algo asustado, fantástico, el miedo aun no se les pasaba.

- Esta no es mi casa, mi casa está en Forks, y mi familia hay – mire significativamente a mi mamá, era una indirecta, quería regresar a Forks, que todos regresáramos a Forks.

Pero ella no lo tomo así.

- ¿Prefieres regresar con tu papá?, ese papá que te arrebate por un capricho, así que si quieres pensarlo de ese modo, la que sobra en tu perfecta ecuación de drama familiar soy yo, eso quieres Reneesme? – eso parecía un reto.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – contraataque, no dejaría que me manipulara.

- ¿Amenazando?, No, para nada, solo quiero saber si salgo sobrando en tu vida – declaro con dolor, bastante disimulado a decir verdad, me estaba ganando de nuevo.

- Bella… - dejo escapar la voz de Jake, parecía más dolido que mamá, parecía que yo me estuviera perdiendo de algo, pero no me daba cuenta que.

- Tú no te metas Jacob Black – le amenace señalándolo con un dedo – este asunto es así de sencillo.

Me cruce de brazos y mire a todos retadoramente, esta era mi decisión final y nada ni nadie la iba a cambiar.

- Iré a dar una vuelta al bosque, cazare algo, y cuando regrese empacare mis cosas, no me importa nada, hoy mismo regresare a casa, y quien guste acompañarme me hará realmente feliz – estire los brazos de manera triunfante y me di la vuelta hacia la puerta de salida – y quiero estar sola – agregue cuando Jacob, mi mama, y Jasper se adelantaron para seguirme.

- No puedes ir sola al bosque Nessie – me dijo Mamá con la voz ahogada, me gire a mirarla enojada.

- No te estoy preguntado – me limite a contestar, emitió un siseo nervioso y la mire furiosa, iba a responderme algo, pero la canción de Fashionista interrumpió su nuevo juicio, ese era el tono con el que tenia a Tía Alice.

- Me largo, regreso en un rato – camine con paso humano hacia la salida.

- ¿Alice…que? – mama parecía desesperada, que no se la crea tanto, solo voy al bosque a cazar.

- Reneesme quédate en donde estas – dijo la abuela con tono autoritario, nunca nunca se lo escuche tan… autoritario.

Algo dijo Tía Alice al teléfono de mamá pues esta se quedo totalmente quieta, y me miro con espanto, por acto reflejo también me petrifique.

- ¿Qué…? – deje escapar pero mama me interrumpió.

- No tardes mucho… - soltó nerviosa, me pregunte porque el cambio tan repentino, pero me lo pregunte muy poco, solo quería salir de ahí, estaba tan molesta.

- ¿Pero… que… Bella? – soltaron todos los presentes.

Ella les mando una mirada significativa, todos se tensaron, no me importo.

- Emmett está en el bosque seguro que la cuidara bien – mintió mama, era una burla mintiendo.

- Me largo – fue lo último que dije, no quise esperar a que la lentitud humana me sacara de esta casa, respondí a el impulso que me gritaba que saliera corriendo, y así lo hice a velocidad vampírica abandone esa maldita cárcel.

**Perfecto.**

**Eso era. Sencillamente perfecto.**

**La Pequeñita había conseguido que todos quedaran con las manos atadas, y claro se había escapado de la casa.**

**La duendecilla seguramente ya les estaría informando lo que pasaría, o lo que ya había pasado, seguramente lo había visto.**

**Claramente tendrían un plan.**

**Claramente lo sabíamos y teníamos uno de respaldo.**

**Siempre un paso adelante.**

Cada vez se comportaba mas como una adolescente, hoy la trataría de comprender, estaba en su periodo, pero era demasiado lo que me había dicho, además; ¿Cómo demonios pretendía salir sola al bosque?

- No te estoy preguntando – Edward seguramente ya la habría hecho llorar por la manera en la que se dirigía a mí, pero yo en cambio odiaba hacerla sentir mal, Edward era un poco aprensivo.

Aun así no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya, ya estaba demasiado mimada por mí, claramente por eso no me tenía el respeto suficiente.

Iba a soltar otro regaño cuando mi celular sonó.

Fashionista.

Alice, ¿Qué quería ahora Alice?, Jasper tenía su propio celular, y era el momento menos indicado.

- Me largo, regreso en un rato – se giro lentamente hacia la salida, y rápidamente me lleve el teléfono al oído, para callar a Alice de una vez, inoportuna.

- ¿Alice…? – me interrumpió con un tono que me erizo los vellos de la nuca.

- Todo esta arruinado, nos encontraron – me quede completamente en blanco, todo se había ido al carajo - ¿que? – solté sin entender.

- Reneesme quédate en donde estas – dijo Esme realmente molesta, pero no pude respaldarla en su orden estaba en blanco, esas palabras a las que había huido tanto habían llegado al fin, después de 2 meses.

- Bella, Edward y Carlisle salieron a conseguir un transporte para irnos de inmediato con ustedes, tengo que explicarte lo que va a pasar, los Vulturi… ¿Bella? – no podía reaccionar, sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba trate de disimular no quería que Nessie se aterrara no podía decirle ahora mismo toda la verdad además de que me odiaría, no podría controlar su temperamento, ni ella ni yo.

Nessie se dio cuenta de mi cambio de postura y me imito, ¡maldita sea!.

- ¿Qué…? – soltó asustada, así que sus hormonas no la controlaban por completo.

- No tardes mucho… - claro, no podía dejar que se quedara a escuchar todo lo que Alice nos tuviera que decir, tenía que tener un plan para esta nueva situación, no podía soltarle toda la verdad sin más, necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba protegerla.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y no lo tenía.

- ¿Pero… que… Bella? – nadie decía nada en sí, mi comportamiento obviamente no tenía sentido, pero tenía que hacerlo así, en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que todo se había acabado, que probablemente la pelea daría comienzo ya; seguramente estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

Pasee mi mirada, tratando de dar a entender que era la llamada de Alice lo que me obligaba a hacer salir a Nessie, al parecer, todos lo entendieron, la tensión en todos los cuerpos fue como si hubieran montado una coreografía.

- Emmett está en el bosque seguro que la cuidara bien – mentí, o Nessie se daría cuenta que había un trasfondo en el cambio de actitud de todos.

Di un respiro profundo, y un olor dulzón me llego de golpe, mi memoria me decía que ya lo conocía, pero inmediatamente deje de percibirlo, estaba demasiado concentrada en el teléfono que tenía en mi mano.

- Me largo – soltó y sin más hecho a correr a nuestra velocidad sin ver hacia atrás.

Sentí que algo se encogía en mi pecho, estaba a punto de volverme loca, no podía estar pasando, no tan pronto.

- Que alguien llame a Emmett para que busque a la niña, que no la deje sola – pedí con voz entrecortada mirando aun el camino que había dejado Nessie en su huida, aun su aroma inundaba la habitación, era tan exquisito.

El estomago se me encogió, no quería despedirme de ese olor nunca, no podría.

- ¿Bella que está pasando? – me apremio Jasper, seguramente estaría preocupado porque sabía que a quien tenía aun en la línea era Alice.

¡OH!, Alice cierto…

Me lleve de nuevo el teléfono a la oreja, después lo separe pensando rápidamente que necesitaría ayuda para digerir la información, así que puse el altavoz.

Vi que Garrett se alejaba sosteniendo su Celular, llamaría a Emmett seguramente.

- ¿Alice? – pregunte temerosa que ella se hubiera ido, o algo peor, no sabía que estaba pasando.

- ¿Estabas peleando con Nessie? – me pregunto con voz baja, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero Esme reacciono por mí.

- Si querida, Alice que es lo que está pasando? – pregunto mientras se colocaba a mi lado y me pasaba su brazo por los hombros.

- Oh Esme… tuve una visión – su voz sonaba entrecortada y dolorida, que habría visto para sonar tan afectada?

- ¿Alice, todo está bien, que viste? – pregunto preocupado Jasper colocándose al lado contrario del que se había colocado Esme.

Alice dio un suspiro y de el siguió un sollozo.

- Oh Jazz!, no sé como no lo vi antes, me siento tan inútil – soltó sollozando, vi a Jasper apretar y soltar las manos en forma de puño mientras su nariz se ensanchaba, estaba furioso.

- Tranquila amor, todo está bien, dinos que paso – Jasper trato de controlar su voz, pero no lo logro.

- Lo siento tanto – se disculpo de nuevo Alice – Edward y Carlisle fueron a conseguir algún transporte para llegar lo más rápido que podamos con ustedes – primer hecho, el problema tendría lugar aquí – yo… -

- Alice, nos estas poniendo nerviosos, por favor dinos que está pasando – Jacob nunca había poseído tacto.

- Los Vulturi… - y la llamada se corto.

* * *

Muajaja, soy mala!!!

Espero, les haya gustado, esta vez les dedico el cap a las mosquetebrias, jejejeje que me han apoyado mucho y las amo!!

Espero que los haya dejado intrigados, y claro, haganme comentarios y suposiciones para saber si voy en buen camino.

Ojala y puedan dejar revies!!! :)

Las quierooo beshos!.


	13. Impulsos

**_Alo chicas!!! primero una grna disculpa por no publicar el jueves pasado, ya les informare hasta abajo, jejeje_**

**_Este capitulo es algo, fuerte jejeje por eso cambiare la clasificacion a M, avisadas estan. jijiji_**

**_Espero lo disfruten!_**

**_Crepsuculo no es mio, por desgracia, jejejeje tampoco Edward buuu, y Kellan tampoco! snif snif, vere de quien o que me adueño primero jejejejejeje_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 "IMPULSOS".**

Me recargue en la pared que daba a los calabozos, disfrutando de los frutos del plan.

Había sido bastante irritante tener que ser tan melosa, amigable y sobre todo tener una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

Pero ahora que sentía tantos impulsos aterrorizados por defenderse, tantos impulsos por huir.

¡Ah! Era sencillamente orgásmico.

Cerré los ojos palpando cada angustiosa sensación a mi alrededor, sonreí, reí, casi me moje.

¿Yo había causado tanto terror?;… ¡Si!, y era tan fantástico saber que solo ella y yo lo sabíamos, nadie sospechaba de nosotras, porque nosotras así lo habíamos decidido.

Que sensación más fantasiosa era disfrutar de la venganza.

Ese estúpido dicho humano tiene razón.

La venganza es un plato que se come frio.

Me desesperaba esa idea, demasiado a decir verdad, muchas veces estuve a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda y sencillamente matar a quien yo quisiera.

Pero eso era demasiado poco para el odio y el dolor que me había hecho pasar.

Ahora podía disfrutarlo, sentir todos los confusos y aterrorizados impulsos, desee que Emma estuviera aquí, pero ella no tenía el corazón para ver lo que se desataría, además; poseía los pocos escrúpulos para cumplir su tarea en Estados Unidos con nuestros queridos amiguitos que nos serian de bastante ayuda.

No sé cuánto tiempo me perdí en el orgásmico degustar de la venganza.

Sentí su conflictivo y manipulable ser acercarse, sonreí de medio lado, y después me puse muy seria y me enderece contra el muro, esperando a que sus pasos de niña llegaran hasta mi.

Casi no podía ocultar mi sonrisa, a ella la había manipulado tanto que ahora no tenía que hacerlo, estaba total y completamente bajo nuestro poder.

Probaría hasta donde llegaba su lealtad.

- Estaba esperándote – trate de sonar lo mas indiferente que pude, mientras mi sonrisa estaba atascada en la mandíbula, pero la pequeña Jane ni siquiera me miraba, estaba fuera de si, fantástico – ¿Comprobaste por ti misma que te decía la verdad? – y mi sonrisa salió, acompañada de una voz suave y cálida, ¿Cómo podía confiar en mí?... ¡ah si! Porque yo la había obligado con mi hermoso don.

- Es un maldito – mascullo Jane con sus puñitos apretados, se veía tan ridícula.

- Te lo dije – me limite a responder, su furia me estaba produciendo un gran placer, no tenía que decir mucho para hacerla enojar más.

- No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, estoy harta de esta situación he vivido demasiado tiempo así, se termino – dicto Jane haciendo pucheros con su rostro de niña pequeña, me pareció que quedaba mejor esa expresión en sus facciones que las que siempre tenía, cruel y calculadora, claro a su ver; para mí era una mocosa jugando a ser mala.

- ¿Qué harás? – esta era la prueba de fuego, me prepare para usar mi don por si la mocosa elegía una respuesta equivocada, y claro que la haría sufrir, no dé en vano había gastado tanto tiempo en ella.

- Lo que me dijiste, Aro no merece seguir al mando de nuestra familia, ni Cayo ni Marco podrán con esto – Jane sonrió de manera parecida a la que yo lo haría sonreía enormemente sin ocultar mi satisfacción, estaba tan sumergida en su resentimiento que no se percato de mi gesto, me auto felicite complacida, había escogido bien mi instrumento – los eliminare, igual a las esposas, a todo el que se oponga a mi edicto – ¡Oh, mi querida Jane, creo que tendré un orgasmo ahora mismo!.

- Me parece extraordinario – la felicite sin poder evitar impregnar en mi felicitación la felicidad que sentía, esto sería como quitarle un dulce a un niño, sin embargo tenía que asegurarme que todo saliera como yo quería, tal vez la mocosa estaba demasiado dominada por sus emociones y aquí se haría lo que yo quisiera – Alec por supuesto, Demetri, Félix, Renata, Chelsea y Corín, podrían serte muy útiles, sus dones son formidables van a serte muy útiles – enliste a mi ejercito tratando de sonar imparcial, pues al fin y al cabo ella pensaba que así era, que yo solo era una hermosa mestiza que le había abierto los ojos.

- Claro - acepto Jane como ida, inundada por la furia, sencillamente perfecto – los demás son desechables – ¡Oh, adoro ser multiorgasmica!

La pequeñita solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la guarida principal.

No la seguí, podría manipularla desde mi sitio si era necesario, aunque muy dentro de mi supe que no lo seria, ella pensaba que éramos aliadas, no haría nada que yo no hubiera dicho. ¡Ilusa!

Espere hay un rato, sintiendo la confusión y el miedo de todos los presentes.

La angustia, miedo, sorpresa y terror de los guardias inferiores y los contados humanos que vivían al servicio de los Vulturi mientras eran eliminados por la minúscula Jane, a la que ahora ya se le había unido Alec su gemelo, que en mi opinión era todo un manjar.

Desee de nuevo que Emma estuviera aquí, lo disfrutaría tanto!, era lo que habíamos esperado desde que Papá murió, esa venganza en nombre de él, una estúpida lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, lo extrañaba.

- Esto aun no ha terminado papá, tendrán que pagar caro por lo que te hicieron – sisee amargamente, pagarían todos, todos y muy caro.

Pase un rato mas disfrutando de la revuelta Vulturi, sin tener que mover un dedo mas; podía sentir sobre todas la emociones, los impulsos aterrorizados, desconcertados y furiosos de los tres "reyes", estaban acorralados, lo sabían, me reí estridentemente sin importarme que pudieran escucharme.

Tome mi teléfono cuando Jane y compañía que ahora era además de su suculento gemelo, Demetri, Félix y Corín; estaban entrado en el recinto principal para poder culminar la revuelta.

- ¿Has terminado? – me pregunto Emma con voz concentrada pero con un tono frio y resuelto.

- Aun no, ya falta poco, la pequeñuela acaba de entrar al recinto principal - respondí con un nudo en la garganta, mi Emma me extrañaba, lo podía distinguir en su voz, estaba tan afectada como yo, pero esto no podía terminar aun – ¿tu como vas? – pregunte tratando de distraerla.

- He estado los últimos dos días concentrada en la duende para evitar sus visiones, y me he divertido un poco con otras cosas – sonó maléfica, sonreí extasiada.

- ¿Otras cosas? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- Solo te diré que los haremos sufrir más de lo que planeábamos – siseo dulcemente, me reí.

- Eres malvada mi pequeña – la alabe extrañándola.

- Lo sé – respondió suspirando – te extraño Amelia – soltó con un dejo de tristeza.

- Iremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas a ti, espérame paciente – le pedí con un nudo en la garganta.

- Te esperare impaciente, tengo unas sorpresas para ti – rio y yo junto a ella.

- Te quiero pequeña – solté tomando con ambas manos mi teléfono.

Ella suspiro profundamente y soltó una risita ilusionada – Quiero verte ya, te necesito – exhalo en el teléfono y sin más termino la llamada.

Tuve una urgencia tremenda por reunirme con ella así que sin más guarde el aparato y me dirigí al recinto principal, donde solo percibía terror.

Me escabullí lentamente dentro de una sala semicircular, parecida a un anfiteatro, era bella, la piedra envejecida le daba un toque majestuoso, este lugar seria para mí y mi Emma.

Satisfecha o tal vez más que eso admire la obra que Jane había hecho.

En la escalinata en forma de linea estaba sentados Aro, Cayo y Marco, no parecían alarmados, habían aprendido a controlarse, podía percibir el terror de Aro, la rabia de Cayo, el desconcierto de Marco.

Del último me perturbo algo extraño, parecía desconcertado, pero agradecido, sabía que era su final, pero estaba… feliz.

Mientras Aro y Cayo estaban aterrorizados.

A los pies de estos, como dos figuras frágiles estaban sus esposas, Sulpicia y Athenodora, con las cabezas en los regazos de estos, sus rostros completamente en blanco y los ojos en contraste repletos de adoración por sus esposos.

No pude evitar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta.

Esa mirada es la que yo tenía para Emma, la que ella tenía para mí.

Me concentre en lo que sucedía, tratando de apartar a mi pequeña de esta escena, y me percate que flanqueando las espaldas de los reyes y reinas, tal como perros de cuidado estaban Heidy, Afton y Santiago, estaba aterrorizados, pero decididos a seguir moviendo el rabo por sus amos.

Mala decisión.

Jane parecía una pequeñita jugando a la guerra, encabezaba mi pelotón de batalla, al que se habían unido Renata y Chelsea, pude sentir de Chelsea una gran vacilación, me haría muy difícil controlarla, pero a mi nadie se resistía.

Admire mi trabajo un momento, y no pude evitar la tentación de sacar mi celular y tomar una foto, Emma lo adoraría.

Espere un poco para que la acción comenzara, pero nadie parecía querer moverse de su sitio, estuve segura que ni siquiera se habían percatado de mi irrupción.

Así que, aburrida y ansiosa decidí actuar yo.

En Alec prevalecía un impulso por usar su poder, era un pequeño bastante malvado, siempre quería hacer alarde de su don, y ahora no era la excepción, así que me aproveche de eso, para mandarle la orden de dar rienda suelta a esa parte de él.

Como una magnifica coreografía, comenzaron a caer cuales pétalos de rosa.

Primero los perritos falderos de túnicas cenizas, parecían más asustados al percatarse que el procedimiento que ellos habían admirado miles de veces, ahora se efectuaba para ellos.

Después ninguna emoción me llego de ellos, genial.

Los que siguieron fueron los reyes, primero las esposas que al ver a sus guardias caer sollozaron aturdidas y se aferraron a las enaguas de sus amados.

¿Habían ensayado este espectáculo para hacerlo tan perfectamente sincronizado?

Me regodee de la sensación de terror que emanaban, de los impulsos que tenían por correr, pelear, llorar, gritar, su interior era una exquisita confusión.

Resbalaron como agua mientras los reyes aun en la posee altanera caían uno a uno en su estupor.

La estampa fue de lo más preciosa, y no pude evitar tomarle otra fotografía a mi pequeña.

Los guardias cenizas estaban derrotados en el piso, con las miradas perdidas, como si hubieran decidido descansar, parecían vacios por dentro y lo estaban.

Lo más enternecedor de la escena fueron los reyes, habían caído abrazados a sus parejas casi como si después de un revolcón hubieran quedado exhaustos, volvió a perturbarme la sonrisa pacifica que tenia Marco en su rostro, era el único con expresión y de hecho era el único que emanaba paz, un escalofrió subió por mi nuca.

Malditos vampiros bipolares.

Entonces algo volvió a activarse en esa escena, uno de los guardias, Afton, su confusión me golpeo tan fuerte que deje de sentir a los demás.

- Alec, deshazte de él también – le ordeno Jane con voz autoritaria, la pequeñita se divertía.

Alec parecía conmocionado, sus impulsos eran contrarios unos con otros, no podía manejarlo si ninguno reinaba.

Afton lentamente se puso de pie, con el semblante tan contrariado como su interior.

- Hazlo ya – mascullo Jane a los pies de Aro, que ahora parecía cualquier cosa, menos el "rey" de la raza vampírica, mi sonrisa apareció extasiada en mi rostro, pero algo me decía que esto no iba del todo bien.

¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo Afton perdonado?, si Alec no tenia los pantalones que imaginaba, me dolería mucho tener que deshacerme de él, bueno a mi pasión le dolería mucho.

- No puedo hacerlo, yo… - dejo la frase cortada con un gran esfuerzo, no entendí porque, su interior estaba como en una licuadora, no podía controlarlo.

No entendí nada hasta que en un movimiento vertiginoso inclusive para nuestras vistas y sentidos superdotados, Chelsea estuvo al lado de Afton.

- No – fue lo único que dijo, casi me había olvidado que Chelsea era la pareja de Afton, ella había sido elegida para el nuevo ejército, el no.

Me reí para mis adentros extasiada, esto no lo había contemplado, sería una recompensa no contemplada.

- Déjate de tonterías Chelsea, tenemos prisa – le recrimino con voz helada Jane, rápidamente se había posesionado del rol de la líder malvada, lo cual supuse no le había exigido mucho esfuerzo, le gustaba hacerse la mala.

Cada vez me agradaba mas la mocosa, lastima.

- No, - dicto con voz dura Chelsea, sonreí más ampliamente esto sería más divertido – el viene con nosotros o nadie se irá –

Jane soltó una risotada glacial, la cual oculto la mía.

¿Qué se creía esa vampiresa insignificante?, ella haría lo que yo quisiera.

- He dicho que Afton no sirve para nada, no me importa que tu estúpida vida sexual se vea limitada de hoy en adelante, no dejare que venga, no tiene nada que ofrecer – ¡Wow!, la niñita había aprendido bien.

- Y a mí no me importa que no quieras a Afton como tu nuevo juguete, si él no viene nosotros tampoco nos iremos, de eso me puedo asegurar – amenazo Chelsea, y entonces al fin Jane no tuvo replica alguna.

¿Entonces estaba retándome?

No sabía lo que acababa de hacer.

Me concentre solo en ella, iba a hacerla sufrir demasiado, ella no iba a interponerse en mis planes.

Su interior era tan confuso que me resulto de lo mas difícil encontrar algo de lo cual aprovecharme.

Pero obviamente lo encontré.

Afton aferro la mano de Chelsea y la obligo a mirarlo.

¡Gracias Afton!.

- No hagas esto, vete de aquí – le dijo en un susurro cálido, Chelsea recorrió sus yemas por el rostro de su amado, estaba tan furiosa que ese detalle solo me resulto nauseabundo.

- Me iré solo contigo a mi lado – dijo ella con el mismo susurro endulzado, estúpida.

Me reí fuerte llamado la atención de todos en el lugar, no quise parecer la blanca paloma que había interpretado antes, esta estúpida estaba frenando mi avance, y nadie frustraba mis planes sin pagar.

Todos me miraron con terror y con extrañeza, me conocían, pero nadie sabía que estaba detrás de todo esto, de hecho dudo que ya lo hubieran descubierto.

Aun así, seguí concentrada en Chelsea que estaba horrorizada haciéndose de la mano de Afton lastimosamente.

Volví a reírme.

- No es tu decisión Chelsea, lo que si es tu decisión es salvar tu pellejo o correr con la misma suerte que el – mi voz salió monótona, fría y decisiva, no dejaría lugar a replicas y quedaría en claro quién mandaba.

A Chelsea se le alteraron notoriamente las facciones casi con la muerte dibujada en ellas.

Su interior se concentro al fin solo en una cosa, su poder y usarlo para salvar a su inútil compañero.

- No – me rogo ahora rendida aferrando sus brazos a los de Afton que la abrazo – por favor no – pidió, su voluntad estaba doblegada, la haría que me rogara, la haría sufrir.

- He dicho – solté mirando asesinamente a la pareja, Afton estaba horrorizado, asió a su pecho a Chelsea y besos su coronilla, se lo permití, pues lo que venía sería mejor.

- Amelia, no lo hagas, ayúdame – rogo Chelsea desesperada sollozando.

- Chelsea vete – Afton interrumpió cualquier replica que hubiera querido dar.

- Creo que ya has decidido – sin más di rienda suelta a mi don y concentre toda su tempestiva fuerza en Chelsea, ella grito desgarradoramente con un dolor que solo yo había podido hacerla sentir.

Todos se estremecieron asustados, pero no espere otra reacción.

Mande el impulso final a Chelsea que antes de obedecerlo beso con una pasión que rebasaba los limites de mi entendimiento a Afton.

Su beso de despedida.

Seguido de su última muestra de cariño, arroje toda la fuerza que poseía en que cumpliera mi objetivo.

Chelsea se soltó de Afton y después con un movimiento rápido y limpio le arranco la cabeza.

La vampiresa estaba horrorizada, pero no le di tiempo de procesarlo.

Siguió con su ataque y arranco brazos y piernas de su ahora diseccionado amor.

Cuando termino se quedo congelada en su sitio, mirando mí obra maestra.

El grito que le siguió fue aun más doloroso que el anterior, y me reí sin poder evitarlo.

Nadie podía contra mí.

Entonces decidí terminar mi pequeño apéndice imprevisto.

Me concentre en Félix, mi único luchador y mande en su impulso asesino.

Una figura borrosa tumbo a Chelsea, el crujido sonoro de la piel quebrándose y separándose inundo el lugar, al igual que los gritos y los alaridos de dolor.

Cuando se irguió sobre los pedazos de los que alguna vez había sido su familia, su rostro estaba conmocionado y sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

De hecho no se había dado cuenta, el impulso había sido demasiado fuerte como para desobedecerlo o procesarlo.

- Félix – Jane iba a regañarlo, supuse por su tono, pero la interrumpí, no quería más demoras.

- Yo se lo ordene, mis poderes podían manipular a Afton pero no a Chelsea, ella lo tenía todo planeado, iba a matarlos – declare casi riendo, pues todos creyeron en mi aseveración antes siquiera de terminarla, una sonrisa blanca y apaciguadora se extendió en mi rostro.

Todos parecieron atemorizados, inclusive Jane, pero me eche a reír con ligereza disfrutando de la matanza que había producido, que bien se sentía regir en mis impulsos y en los de los demás.

Los presentes parecieron tranquilizarse por mi buen humor, perfecto.

- Terminen con esto, no los hagan esperar tanto – ordeno Jane casi con felicidad, luego apretó los labios en una mueca que contenía tanta rabia como tristeza – déjenme a Aro – ordeno.

Creo que sería buena maestra, la pequeñita aprendía rápido y bien.

Sin que yo tuviera que intervenir, lo cual me pareció sencillamente genial, Renata arremetió contra Heidy, Félix contra Santiago, Corín contra Marco cuya sonrisa nunca desapareció, un escalofrió volvió a recorrerme la nuca; Alec contra Cayo, y Renata que termino rápidamente con Heidy se ocupo de las esposas.

Me divirtió la venganza de sexos, había sido una matanza justa, hombre contra hombre mujeres contra mujeres, ja!.

El precioso sonido de la carne desgarrándose me hizo tener otro orgasmo.

Cuando los trozos estuvieron regados en todo el piso, solo sobro un cuerpo completo.

Y no necesite incitar a Jane para terminar rápido.

Jane se coloco frente a Aro y para mi sorpresa le escupió y luego miro a Alec.

- Deja de controlarlo – le ordeno y yo sonreí embelesada.

Alec obedeció en el acto y Aro recupero la "vida" en sus ojos, para solo concéntralos en Jane.

- Solo te pedí que la elimináramos, no quería más que eso, quería cazarla y no quisiste hacerlo querías que nos perteneciera, eso no podría soportarlo mi maestro, usted es una mierda –

Su voz estaba repleta de rencor y me felicite a mi misma de haber usado ese rencor que sentía a la vampiresa norteamericana.

- Jane, mi dulce Jane, tienes que perdonarme por ser tan ciego, tan ambicioso, tu eres mi perfecta adquisición nunca llegaría a amarla como te amo a ti – replico un aterrorizado Aro que giro su cabeza para ver las partes de la que fue su pareja.

Un sollozo ahogado salió de su pecho mientras se apoderaba de la mano de su amada, solo de la mano.

- Perfecta Jane, sublime Jane detén esto, estas cegada – rogo el hombre mientras se hincaba y tomaba la túnica de su aprendiz, que digo su aprendiz, mi aprendiz.

- ¡Déjame sucio bastardo! – exclamo la pequeñita con asco – no te perdonaría esto por nada – siseo furiosa, y con un poco solo un poco de mi ayuda bajo hasta su altura rápidamente y lo beso.

- Te odio maldito engendro – siseo contra sus labios para después arrancarle la lengua con los dientes.

No necesito mas estímulos con gran odio comenzó a arrancar cada pequeña parte de su amo mientras reía y sollozaba en la catarsis del momento.

Solo quedaron fragmentos diminutos.

Reí con autocomplacencia, ¿podría ser más perfecta?.

- Vamos, tenemos que quemar los restos y viajar a Estados Unidos, iremos a completar nuestro hermoso ejercito – dije casi saltando de emoción.

Con felicidad vi como todos me sonreían apremiantes.

- Y después eliminaremos los sobrantes – rio Jane, inmediatamente lo entendí; la vampiresa escudo no duraría mucho.

Tome mi teléfono mientras salía al exterior del castillo, la noche caía sobre mí, con las estrellas felicitándome.

- ¿Listo? – me pregunto Emma con diversión.

- Listo – acepte y ambas reímos al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – pregunte sin pasar por alto su estado de ánimo.

- Preciosa, tendrás que venir a disfrutarlo conmigo – me respondió embelesada y con el mismo tono de autosuficiencia que yo tenía.

- Estaré contigo pronto – le asegure mientras sonreía.

- Comenzare con mi parte en unas horas, poco antes de que lleguen, será tan divertido ver sus caras! – exclamo casi saltando de felicidad, me reí.

- Te quiero pequeña, esta no ha terminado – dije

- También te quiero preciosa -

* * *

_**Muajajajajaja!!! jejeje no me odien! jejeje espero que lo hayan disfrutado!.**_

_**Tengo que agradecer a:**_

_**Ady! grax nena, jejejeje ya lo continue, mmm no me pegues mija!!!**_

_**Nati! la acosadora personal jejeje felicidades! este supongo que tampoco te tardaras una semana o eso espero! jijijijiji**_

_**Divine moselle! por el agregue a favorite story! y favorite author! grax!**_

_**La nana de Edward... mujer, como me amenazas de muerte de verdad? no manches grax por la amenaza y el review jejejeje**_

_**Moni- Cullen: jejeje soy mala? nooo, no tanto, jejejeje ya continue! grax por el review!**_

_**Paki: Grax por leer la historia y dejar review que bueno que te gusto! :)**_

_**21 with love: Grax por el agrege a favoritos y alertas! :)**_

_**Y bueno, ahora tengo que avisar que rompere mi regla de publicar los jueves, porque hoy es miercoles jejejeje y porque ademas, ahora qe publique otra historia, pss creo que se me ira juntando los caps, por cierto espero que se pasen a darle una checadita a la otra historia, es un Lemmon, espero tengan tiempo para pasarse, y a las que se pasaron grax!.**_

_**Sin mas, jejeje me voy, seguire escribiendo!**_

_**Muchas grax por el apoyo!!! **_

_**Beshos y si pueden haganme feliz con un review aunque sea chiquitito, jijijiji... ciao!**_


End file.
